Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur
by elotwilight
Summary: Bella SWAN, 22 ans, Bibliothécaire. Mais elle n'est pas comme les autres elle a des rondeurs. Elle n'a jamais eu le droit au bonheur mais peut-être que cela va changé dans cette nouvelle ville
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, et voila ma nouvelle fiction.

J'espère que cela va vous plaire

* * *

TOUT LE MONDE A LE DROIT AU BONHEUR

PROLOGUE

Je m'appelle Isabella SWAN, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. J'ai 22 ans, je viens de terminer l'université et je suis prise en tant que bibliothécaire dans la grande bibliothèque de Port Angeles. Je ne suis pas un top model, j'ai des rondeurs et pour être franche, je ne plais pas aux garçons. Je n'ai jamais eu de petits copains, ni même des amis, ma mère était très déçu de moi, je lui faisais honte, c'est pour cela que je suis partie de chez elle pour aller vers mon père. Mon père est shérif d'une petite ville appelé Forks. Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent car j'ai vécu avec ma mère mais j'ai gardé de très bon lien avec mon père, nous nous parlons souvent par téléphone. Il ne m'a jamais rien reproché.

Et voila, je m'étais trouvée un petit appartement dans une résidence à quelque pas de la bibliothèque. Et aujourd'hui était mon premier jour de boulot. Je me suis mis un petit tailleur noir pantalon avec des escarpins à petits talons. Je sors de mon appartement. Et croise ma voisine.

**Bonjour tu dois être Isabella ? Ma mère m'a parlé de toi, elle m'a dit que tu étais ma voisine. Je suis sure que nous deviendrons les meilleures amies du monde enfin je l'espère. Je ne t'effraye pas. Hein ?**

**Non pas du tout, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi. Enfin pas du tout l'habitude. Mais je suis ravie de me faire déjà une amie.**

**C'est vrai, tu veux bien qu'on fasse connaissance.**

**Bien sûr.**

**Je suis trop contente. D'habitude les gens ne veulent pas me voir, ah ce qu'il parait je fais peur. Mais je ne me suis même pas présentée, je m'appelle Alice.**

**Ravie Alice moi c'est Bella. Donc la résidence est à ta famille.**

**Oui c'est ma mère qui t'a fait la visite. Mais tu vas où comme cela ?**

**Je vais au boulot. Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller sinon, je vais être en retard.**

**D'accord on peut se voir cette semaine.**

**Bien sur, glisse moi un mot dans la boite au lettre et je te répondrais. Je suis désolée mais je dois vraiment y aller**

**D'accord Bye Bye**

Je me dépêchais de me rendre au boulot. La bibliothèque était magnifique. Je rentrais dans le bâtiment, je croyais rêver, on dirait un musée. Je fus accueilli par la directrice, elle était très gentille. Aujourd'hui ma principale mission était de réorganiser le coin enfant car la personne avant avait fait que des conneries. Donc je fis ce qu'elle me demandait. Je classais les livres jusqu'à 17heures. J'adorais faire cela, voir de nouveaux livres, les relier, les classer, les ranger et les découvrir. Je décidais de faire un tour dans la bibliothèque avant de partir. Et là je vis une petite fille en train de regarder un livre. Je m'approchais.

**Bonjour ma puce ! Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? **Demandai-je en me mettant à sa hauteur.

**J'attends mon papa, il m'a déposé ici et il va venir me chercher dans pas longtemps. **Dit-elle timidement.

**Cela te gêne si je reste avec toi jusqu'à l'arrivée de ton papa.** Elle secoua la tête négativement. D'accord, tu veux que je te lise ce livre. Elle acquiesça.

Je lui lisais donc l'histoire, elle était très attentive. Cette petite fille était un ange venu du ciel.

**Carlie, ma puce tu viens ! **S'écria un homme.

**Papa **! Cria la petite puce.

Je vis la demoiselle sautait dans les bras de l'homme donc si je comprends bien la petite s'appelle Carlie et cet homme est son père. Carlie parla avec son papa et ils se dirigèrent vers moi. Mon regard capta celui de l'homme, mon dieu il était magnifique.

**Bonjour, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir tenu compagnie à ma fille.**

**De rien vous avez une petite fille merveilleuse. **Je me basais à la hauteur de Carlie. **Ma puce la prochaine fois que tu viens tu demandes Bella et je viendrais m'occuper de toi. D'accord ?**

**Oui merci Bella à bientôt. **

**Merci pour tout heu Bella. **

**De rien heu…**

**Edward, Edward CULLEN.**

**Bah Au revoir Monsieur CULLEN, Carlie.**

**Au revoir Bella.**

Je regardais Edward et Carlie prendre la direction de la sortie. Cet homme représentait tout ce que je rêvais, il était un dieu vivant. Mais jamais un homme comme lui pourrait s'intéresser à une femme comme moi. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit au bonheur.

* * *

alors ce prologue?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir,

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Je m'appelle Edward CULLEN, j'ai 25 ans. Je suis avocat à mon propre compte. Je sais je suis jeune pour avoir déjà une clientèle mais j'ai eu mon bac à 16 ans et je suis rentrée rapidement en fac de droit, j'ai eu mon premier emploi en tant qu'avocat, je n'ai jamais perdu une affaire et voila comment 3 ans après j'avais mon cabinet. J'ai saisi cette chance, il y a 1 an, mes parents ont hérité d'un grand bâtiment en trois étages et ils nous en ont fait cadeaux à Emmet, mon frère, et Jasper, mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi ? Car nous avons toujours eu un rêve en commun qui était de créer notre boite tout le trois où nous exercerons nos métiers. Et voila, notre rêve est réalité. Mon frère a installé une salle de remise en forme au rez de chaussé, Jasper a pris le premier étage en ouvrant son cabinet de psychologue. Et moi j'ai pris le dernier étage pour ouvrir mon cabinet d'avocat. Nous avons baptisé notre bâtiment « CULLEN & HALE ». Et cela fonctionne très bien. Nous avons tous un bon chiffre d'affaires et des revenus plus que raisonnable. Voila pour ce qui touche de ma vie professionnelle. Pour ce qui concerne le personnel, la vie est moins jolie. A l'âge de 21 ans, ma petite amie est tombée enceinte. Je ne voulais pas tuer ce petit être donc nous l'avons gardé mais Tania avait beaucoup de mal, elle n'arrêtait pas de sortir et de boire. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre cela. La petite est née, et c'est devenu la personne la plus importante de ma vie, Carlie. Avec Tania, la situation devenait invivable mais nous avons fait comme ci de rien n'était devant Carlie. Tania sortait tous les jours et ne faisait pas son rôle de mère, c'était à moi de m'occuper de tout cela. Je pensais qu'elle allait changer mais j'avais tort. Il y a deux jours, je suis rentré à la maison et j'ai remarqué la disparition des affaires de Tania et j'ai trouvé ses clés et un mot.

_**Edward, tu m'as demandé de garder cet enfant mais pour moi, il n'est rien **_

_**Je ne veux plus de cette vie de mère au foyer.**_

_**Je te laisse l'enfant, je ne veux plus jamais le voir.**_

_**Et toi de même.**_

_**Fais ta vie et je ferais la même.**_

_**Adieu**_

_**Tania**_

J'étais fou de rage, elle traitait Carlie comme une inconnue. Je la haïssais. Mais je n'ai pas perdu de temps. Je suis allé voir un juge pour demander si le papier était une preuve pour enlever tout les droits maternels de Tania sur ma fille. Elle a accepté ma demande mais m'avait fixé un rendez vous pour signer les papiers. J'avais averti ma famille qui vait été d'accord avec moi.

Aujourd'hui, je devais signer les papiers tant attendu. J'avais laissé Carlie à la bibliothèque, elle adorait cet endroit, elle avait peut-être que 3 ans mais elle était déjà très intelligente pour son âge. Donc c'est serein que je laissais Carlie dans la pièce enfant, je savais qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller.

La juge m'attendait, la signature de tous les papiers ne prirent pas longtemps. Je partais du bureau le cœur léger direction la bibliothèque. J'allais directement au rayon enfant et je tombais sur un tableau magnifique. Ma petite fille était sur les genoux d'une femme et elle écoutait la jeune femme. Je décidais d'attirer l'attention de ma fille.

**Carlie, ma puce tu viens !**

**Papa **! Cria ma princesse

J'enlaçais ma fille de toutes mes forces.

**Alors ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?**

**Bah la dame, elle me lisait une histoire c'était trop bien, elle est trop gentille.**

**Allons lui dire au revoir.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la jeune femme et mon regard capta son regard, il était magnifique, un marron chocolat qui donne envie de si plongé. Elle était magnifique, elle avait un visage un peu rond, elle avait des formes mais cela lui allait à merveille. Je ne pouvais pas penser à cela maintenant.

**Bonjour, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir tenu compagnie à ma fille.**

**De rien vous avez une petite fille merveilleuse. **Elle se baisa à la hauteur de Carlie **Ma puce la prochaine fois que tu viens tu demandes Bella et je viendrais m'occuper de toi. D'accord ?**

**Oui merci Bella à bientôt. **

**Merci pour tout heu Bella. **

**De rien heu…**

**Edward, Edward CULLEN.**

**Bah Au revoir Monsieur CULLEN, Carlie.**

**Au revoir Bella.**

Je prenais la direction de la sortie, j'étais scotché aucune femme ne pouvait être si gentille, elle avait été tellement tendre et douce avec Carlie. C'est vrai, elle n'était mon genre de femme mais elle avait quelque chose de spécial. Et qui c'est j'ai peut être le droit au bonheur moi aussi.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

_je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages._

_Je voulais aussi vous dire que je n'aurais pas de jour précis de publication mais je peux vous dire que je publierais au moins une fois par semaine, je fais parti du milieu de a restauration donc je n'ai pas les mêmes jours de conges d'une semaine à l'autre donc voila. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

POV BELLA

Je venais de rentrer chez moi après avoir été effectuée quelques courses. Mon appartement était vide. J'avais rapporté de chez ma mère ce que j'avais c'était à dire le stricte minimum. Mais pour le reste, je devais attendre ce weekend car je n'avais pas pu loueur une camionnette avant. Je commençais à ranger mes courses dans mes placards. Jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir doucement et quelque ne fut pas ma surprise de voir ma très chère voisine.

**Bonsoir Bella !**

**Bonsoir Alice ! Que me vaut ta visite ?** Demandai-je.

**Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire plus ample connaissance ce soir. Enfin si tu ne veux pas,**

**Mais bien sur entre.** Je la laissais passer. **Je m'excuse mais je n'ai pas pu emménager mon appartement avant.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que je n'ai pas pu louer un camion avant samedi. Donc j'attends.**

**Mais il fallait me le dire tout de suite. Ma mère aurait pu nous aider. Attends je vais l'appeler et comme ça demain, on vient t'aider à t'installer correctement.**

**Alice, je peux attendre Samedi cela ne me gêne pas.**

**Oui mais moi, je veux que ma meilleure amie puisse avoir un lieu qui lui plait donc j'appelle ma mère et mes frères.**

**Alice, ….**

**S'il te plait Bella. **Me demanda-t-elle en me faisant une tête de cocker.

**Ok vas-y ! Tu veux manger avec moi ce soir ?**

**Oh oui, j'appelle et je reviens.**

Je m'installais au fourneau pour préparer des lasagnes, c'était mon plat préféré. En un quart le plat était dans le four et j'attendais le retour d'Alice. Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre mon appartement.

**Tout le monde est d'accord, nous viendrons demain à 17heure à ton appartement.**

**Merci mais comment sais-tu à quelle heure je termine ?**

**Bah, j'ai appelé la bibliothèque, et elle m'a donné tes horaires. Je suis désolée mais je ne savais pas si tu allais me les dire donc j'ai pris les devants. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?** Me demanda Alice avec une toute petite tête qui me fit rire.

**Non je ne peux pas t'en vouloir mais si tu veux je peux te donner mon planning. **Dis-je ironiquement.

**C'est vrai. Oh ce serait trop bien comme cela, on pourra organiser plein de choses. Je te donnerai le mien et aussi mon numéro de téléphone. Oh ce sera super, on pourra s'organiser plein de choses. Oh ouais. **

J'étais bouche bée comment une fille comme elle pouvait avoir un débit de parole aussi élevée. Je n'avais jamais vu une personne qui parlait autant sans faire de pause.

**Alors tu en penses quoi ?**

**Tu sais, je disais cela en rigolant pour les plannings mais si tu y tiens vraiment, je te le passerais. Pour les numéros de téléphones, je te passerais le mien tout à l'heure. Bon pour le reste, si nous passions à table, j'ai fait des lasagnes, j'espère que cela te conviens ?**

**Oh oui j'adore cela. **

Nous passâmes à table, elle n'arrêta pas de me complimenter pour mes lasagnes.

**Parles moi de toi Bella ! Je veux tout savoir.**

**Bah je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. **

**Par le début, ta famille ?**

**Je suis née dans une petite ville non loin d'ici mais à l'âge de 4 ans ma mère a quitté mon père pour un joueur de baseball. Je n'ai plus jamais revu mon père mais je lui téléphonais toutes les semaines. A Phoenix, je n'avais pas d'amis, personne ne voulait être ami avec la grosse comme ils m'appelaient. Ma mère était déçue que je ne m'intègre pas. A bout de toutes ses disputes avec elle, j'ai décidé de partir vers mon père. Et voila.**

**Pourquoi te traines-tu de grosse ? Tu as des formes mais elles te font bien. Si ta mère n'a pas réussi à comprendre ton mal être, c'est qu'elle est vraiment conne. Excuse-moi le gros mot mais c'est vrai. **

**Je le sais, ce n'est pas grave.**

**Si c'est grave. Donc tu n'as jamais eu d'amis ?** Je répondis à la négative. **Et de petits amis ?** Ma réponse fût la même. **Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais eu de petits amis. Je suis amoureuse depuis toujours du meilleure ami de mon frère, je n'ai toujours vu que lui. Et niveau amis, je suis trop folle pour eux ou sinon c'est seulement mon argent qu'ils veulent. J'ai été trop déçu et je ne veux plus recommencer. **

**Alors pourquoi moi ?**

**Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air tellement différent des autres. Tu m'accueilles chez toi, tu es gentille avec moi. Bah, je ne sais pas. Je sens que je peux tout te dire. Voila**

**Tu sais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amis mais je n'ai jamais été aussi à l'aise qu'avec toi. Bon passons car sinon, nous allons tomber dans le mélodrame. Bon parle moi de toi.**

**D'accord, donc je m'appelle Alice Cullen. J'ai deux frères Emmet et Edward.**

**Attends Edward Cullen ?**

**Oui tu le connais.**

**Je crois, il a une fille qui s'appelle Carlie ?**

**Oui c'est ma filleul. Elle est trop mignonne. Mais tu l'as connu où ?**

**Je l'ai rencontré à la bibliothèque mais continue excuse moi.**

**D'accord donc tu connais déjà un de mes frères. Emmet est marié à Rosalie qui est la sœur de Jasper. Mes parents vivent depuis toujours à Forks.**

**Mon dieu, c'est la ville de mon père.**

**C'est vrai. **Dit-elle en sautillant. **Oh j'en étais sur le destin est avec nous pour une fois. C'est trop bien.**

**Bon Alice, tu te calmes, continues s'il te plait.**

**Non mais tu te rends compte, on aurait pu se connaitre bien avant si tu étais restée à Forks.**

**Oui mais avec des si on referait le monde. **

**Oui mais c'est trop bien.**

**Alice, continues s'il te plait. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?**

**Bah, j'ai fais une école de stylismes car j'adore la mode. Et entre parenthèse, je vais t'emmener faire du shopping. On se réservera une journée entière.**

**Euh Alice, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, tu sais je ne fais pas la même taille que toi et je n'aime pas faire du shopping, je ne sais pas m'habiller à part du noir, c'est tout ce que je porte.**

**Et bah c'est pour cela .que je vais t'initier au shopping.**

**Alice, heu, **comment lui dire que je ne me sens pas à l'aise, **non.**

**Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, je ne peux pas faire du shopping. Je ne m'aime pas alors passer une journée à me regarder dans un miroir, c'est au dessus de mes moyens.**

**Mais tu es belle. Et j'en suis sur qu'en mettant les bons vêtements et les bonnes couleurs, tu ne t'aimeras que plus. S'il te plait laisse moi essayez de te redonner confiance en toi.**

**Si tu veux mais si jamais, je ne me sens pas à l'aise on partira. D'accord ? **

**Oui mais tu vas être gentille et tu vas faire des efforts. Tu sais je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Et la seule personne avec qui je fais du shopping n'est ma belle sœur mais bon, j'ai envie de le faire également avec ma meilleure amie.**

**D'accord. **

**Oh c'est trop bien.**

Nous parlâmes encore jusqu'à 23 heures puis elle quitta mon appartement. Je rangeais mon appartement puis allais me coucher. Je m'endormis facilement en pensant à ma rencontre demain avec Edward Cullen.

POV EDWARD

Je ramenais Carlie chez nous. Dans la voiture, Carlie semblait dans ses pensées comment une petite fille de 3 ans pouvait penser aussi fort. Je n'avais jamais vu ma fille comme cela et j'avais peur de ses pensées.

En rentrant, je donnais le bain à ma fille, je n'étais pas aussi doué que ma mère mais je m'en sortais quand même. Ma sœur m'appela pour savoir si demain aprèm nous pouvions aider sa voisine à meubler son appartement. Bien sur j'acceptai sans réfléchir. Puis je fis un repas tout simple pour ma petite puce. Et je l'emmenais dans sa chambre pour la border. Je commençais à lire une histoire mais elle ne m'écoutait pas.

**Ma puce, que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne parles pas depuis que nous avons quitté la bibliothèque. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**

**Papa pourquoi maman elle n'est pas comme Bella. Bella, elle m'a raconté des histoires comme une maman, et elle était gentille comme une maman. Et elle m'a fait des bisous comme une maman. Mais ma maman à moi, elle n'est pas comme cela. En plus, ma maman, elle ne veut plus me voir. Alors, pourquoi je n'ai plus de maman qui m'aime ?** Dit ma fille en larmes.

Je ne pouvais que la comprendre, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le comportement de Tania, mon dieu, en plus si elle s'attache à cette Bella, j'ai peur qu'elle souffre.

**Ma puce, Tania est parti car elle ne pouvait plus être avec nous mais moi je t'aime. Tes tantes t'aiment, tes tontons t'aiment et papi et mamie aussi. Alors ne pense plus à cela. Et si tu veux revoir Bella, demain nous irons à la bibliothèque pendant que j'irais au travail et tu pourras lui parler. J'en suis sur qu'elle sera ravie.**

**Merci mon papa.**

**Allez dors ma puce.**

Je bordais ma fille et partais vers le salon. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais redonner une mère à ma fille mais je ferais tout pour lui redonner le sourire et lui donner tout l'amour qu'elle a besoin.

Je partis me coucher en espérant que demain serait plus joyeux qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour._

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci à tous pour vos messages._

_Et pour ceux qui lisent "Un rêve d'une vie" la suite arrive bientôt. Ne vous inquiètez pas._

_Bonne lecture  
_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

POV BELLA

Aujourd'hui était le jour où je rencontrais toute la famille Cullen au complet, comment ne pas avoir peur ? Voila seulement 3 jours que je suis à Port Angeles et j'ai déjà une amie lors qu'à Phoenix en 18 ans je n'ai jamais eu d'amis peut-être que je trouverais le bonheur à Port Angeles.

Je me levais doucement près pour cette magnifique journée. Je me préparais pour partir quand on frappa à ma porte. J'ouvris à Alice.

**Salut ma belle ! Tu es magnifique dans ce tailleur !** Me complimenta Alice. Aujourd'hui je m'étais habillé avec un tailleur pantalon noir très classe qui me cachait un peu mes rondeurs.

**Salut toi ! Merci pour ce compliment mais que fais-tu là ?**

**Je voulais te voir avant que tu ne partes au boulot c'était pour te dire que je venais te chercher en voiture à 17 heures et que nous rejoignons tout le monde devant les magasins.**

**Alice, j'ai une voiture, je peux très bien la prendre.**

**Je sais mais j'ai envie de te conduire. Alors dis oui s'il te plait ? **Me demanda Alice en me faisant sa mine de cocker.

**D'accord, je t'attendrais devant l'entrée.**

**Ok à tout à l'heure**. Me salua-t-elle en partant en sautillant vers les escaliers.

Cette fille pourrait me demander quoi que ce soit je ne pourrais pas lui refuser, c'est ma première amie et ma meilleure amie, même si c'est trop tôt je l'aime déjà. Elle me fait rire tout le temps.

Je quittais mon appartement en pensant qu'en seulement 3 jours, j'avais déjà une amie et en plus ce soir, j'allais rencontrer toute la famille Cullen et pour être franche j'avais un peu peur. Mais bon avec une fille comme Alice, les parents ne peuvent qu'être des gens bien.

J'arrivais en avance au travail, je me dirigeais vers la conservatrice de la bibliothèque, elle me donna les missions de la journée et que demain, je m'occuperais de l'accueil et du rangement des livres. Cela me plaisait beaucoup.

La journée avait bien commencé dans une heure, je serais avec la famille Cullen. Je me mis à nettoyer les étagères de la zone enfant quand je sentis une petite main agrippé mon pantalon.

**Bonjour Bella !** Je me retournais et vis mon petite ange d'hier, je m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

**Bonjour ma petite princesse ! Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?**

**Oui, je suis contente de te voir aujourd'hui.**

**Moi aussi ma puce.**

**Attends je vais chercher mon papa. **Elle partit en courant vers la zone jeu des enfants**. Papa ! Papa !** cria-t-elle à son père qui était toujours aussi beau. **Regarde elle est là Bella.**

**Je vois ma puce, viens.** Il prit sa main et vinrent vers moi. **Bonjour Bella.**

**Bonjour Monsieur Cullen.**

**Appelez-moi Edward.**

**D'accord Edward. Bon que me faut le plaisir de vous revoir aujourd'hui.**

**En fait je voulais savoir si vous pouviez surveiller Carlie pendant que je vais à mon boulot, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je sais que ce n'est pas votre travail mais bon, s'il le faut je peux parler à la directrice cela ne me gêne pas.**

**Bien sur, ne vous inquiétez pas, allez faire ce que vous avez à faire et moi je surveille cette petite princesse. Il n'y a pas de problème. **

**Merci beaucoup. Euh, …**Il semblait mal à l'aise il voulait parler mais je ne sais pas je sentais un blocage.

**Ma puce, tu vas chercher un livre et j'arrive tout de suite.**

**D'accord mais un Walt Disney.**

**Si tu veux me puce.**

**A tout à l'heure papa !**

**Oui ma puce, bisous. **Il tendit sa joue à sa fille qui l'embrassa avec un gros smack.

**Voila, vous vouliez me parler.**

**Vous l'aviez deviné. C'est vrai je voulais vous parler. Notre situation de famille à Carlie et à moi-même n'est pas facile. Je ne dis pas cela pour que vous ayez pitié de nous mais voila, ma petite fille a été abandonné par sa mère et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre de la perte ou de l'abandon d'une autre personne. Cela pour vous dire que ma fille s'attache à vous et je ne veux pas la revoir souffrir.**

**Edward, ma vie n'a pas été toute rose non plus, mais jamais je ne ferais souffrir votre fille, elle est la joie à l'état pure et si je peux apporter un peu de bonheur en elle alors je le ferais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis également attachée à elle. Elle a touché mon cœur comme votre sœur.**

**Ma sœur ?**

**Et oui c'est moi que vous allez m'aider à aménager tout à l'heure.**

**Attendez vous êtes la voisine de ma sœur ?**

**Et oui. Edward, je ne sais pas quel âge vous avez mais pourquoi nous nous tutoyons pas ?**

**Avec grand plaisir. Et pour info j'ai 25 ans et je suis avocat pour mon propre compte. Et toi ?**

**J'ai 22 ans et tu connais déjà mon métier.**

**Bella, merci pour tout. Je dois y aller si tu as le moindre problème appel moi. Voici mon numéro de téléphone.** Il me tendit son numéro et partit mais il se retourna et m'embrassa sur la joue. **A tout à l'heure. **

**Oui à tout à l'heure. **

J'étais dans les vapes, il m'avait embrassé sur la joue. Ouah il m'a embrassé.

**Bella, tu peux me lire l'histoire s'il te plait ?**

**Bien sûr ma puce. Allons-nous assoir. **

Je m'installais sur le fauteuil et mis Carlie sur mes genoux. Je commencais ma lecture avec beaucoup de tendresse. Comme une femme pouvait abandonner un ange comme cela.

POV EDWARD

J'avais laissé Carlie à la bibliothèque et j'avais pu discuter avec Bella, elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle m'avait dit qu'elle aussi n'avait pas eu une vie rose. Peut-être qu'on se ressemble en fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de l'embrasser avant de partir, elle m'attire peut-être pas physiquement mais intérieurement, nous devons avoir des points en commun. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui fais confiance. Il y a des gens que nous ne connaissons pas mais quelque chose se passe et on est en confiance. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle devienne une bonne amie.

J'arrivais au boulot, je vis Emmet et Jasper m'attendre à l'entrée de mon bureau. Ils voulaient avoir des nouvelles par rapport à Tania.

**Salut les mecs ! Entrez nous serons mieux assis. **Je les faisais entrer, je prenais mon temps, je ne savais pas comment tout leurs dire car même pour moi c'était difficile.

**Bon Edward nous sommes assis maintenant tu nous parles ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit le juge hier ?**

**Tania n'a plus aucun droit sur Carlie, le souci s'est que je me retrouve seul, j'ai peur de ne pas donner assez à ma fille.**

**Edward, tu as toujours été tout seul à t'occuper d'elle, le fait que Tania n'est plus aucun droit sur elle ne change rien, Carlie ne connait que toi, quand elle pense à l'amour elle pense à toi et pas à Tania. Alors n'est pas peur et puis Emmet et moi sommes là. **

**Je le sais les mecs mais bon nous avons un déménagement qui nous attend.**

**Ouais qu'est ce que nous ne ferions pas pour Alice. Dit Jasper.**

**Surtout toi Jasper. Alors quand vas-tu te lancer pour lui dire tes sentiments ? Nous sommes peut-être ces frères mais bon merde lance toi, elle ne mange pas. Et tu l'aimes depuis tellement longtemps. Alors lance-toi. **S'écria Emmet

**Je suis d'accord. **Affirmai-je

**Attend on parlait de déménagement de la voisine d'Alice et maintenant on parle de ma vie sentimentale. Bon alors passons ce point et parlons de la voisine, elle ressemble à quoi ?**

**Elle est bibliothécaire, elle a 22 ans.**

**Comment tu sais cela Edward ? **Me demanda Emmet**. Tu l'as vu ? Elle est belle ?**

**Je l'ai rencontré à la bibliothèque hier et Emmet tu jugeras par toi-même. On va dire qu'elle a des formes mais cela lui va bien.**

**Mon petit frère cherche une nouvelle femme.**

**Non pas du tout mon genre, elle pourra être une bonne amie mais c'est tout. **Je ne voulais pas m'aventurer, c'était vrai Bella n'est pas mon style de femme mais elle était très gentille. Je ne préférais rien dire car l'avenir est incertain.** Bon allez, je dois aller chercher ma princesse et nous nous rejoignons devant les halles.**

Nous descendîmes au parking, je montais dans ma voiture direction la bibliothèque. Je me garais devant l'entrée, et là je vis ma sœur, Bella et ma fille attendre devant.

POV BELLA

L'histoire avait été un moment de bonheur avec Carlie. La petite m'avait parlé de sa maman et de son papa. Je ne comprenais pas comment une mère pouvait faire cela à une petite fille mais bon les gens peuvent être des êtres immondes. Donc rien ne me choque. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie avec la petite dans les bras. Quand la petite cria.

**Tata !** Je déposais Carlie par terre et elle courut dans les bras de …. D'Alice.

**Bonjour ma puce, alors tu connais Bella.**

**Oui elle est trop gentille. Mais toi tu la connais ?**

**Et oui c'est ma voisine, c'est pour elle que nous allons faire du shopping.**

**C'est vrai c'est super. Aller on y va ? **

Maintenant je comprenais d'où venait l'énergie de Carlie, c'était de famille. Et bah j'espère que pour mon bien toute la famille Cullen n'est pas comme cela, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma tête.

Nous sortîmes devant et là une magnifique Volvo se gara devant le bâtiment.

**Papa ! **Cria Carlie en sautant dans les bras de son père.

**Alors ma puce, comment s'est passée cette heure avec Bella ?**

**C'était trop bien. Puis tu sais que c'est pour Bella que nous allons faire les magasins ?**

**Et oui ma puce, Bella me l'a dit tout à l'heure.**

**C'est trop bien.**

Edward s'avança vers, il salua Alice en l'enlaçant. Et il se dirigea vers moi, où il m'embrassa sur la joue. J'en étais sur je devais être rouge comme une tomate.

**Bon nous avons 10 minutes pour arriver aux magasins alors on se dépêche.** Nous dit Alice.

Je montais dans sa voiture, nous primes la direction des magasins.

**Bella, aurais-tu un béguin pour mon frère ? Sinon c'est que le rouge est ta couleur préférée.**

**Euh… En fait… Non laisse tomber.**

**Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Alors dis-moi.**

**Alice, il n'y a rien à dire ce n'est qu'un rêve. Regarde moi, et regarde lui, je ne peux pas être à son goût donc je ne préfère pas espérer comme cela je ne suis pas déçu à la fin.**

**Mais Bella, qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Peut-être que tu plais à mon frère ?**

**Alice arrête si tu ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié ne me forces pas à rêver sur une possible relation avec ton frère, s'il te plait. Peut-être qu'on sera ami et je pense que c'est la seule chose que j'aurais de lui. **

Au fond de moi, j'espérais que ce ne soit pas la seule chose, car je commençais déjà à ressentir des choses pour lui. Mais bon le prince charmant pour une fille comme moi ne peut pas exister à par dans les livres.

**D'accord, je ne veux pas te voir triste mais je n'aime pas quand tu te rabaisses.**

**Je le sais Alice mais je suis comme cela. Aller on oublie s'il te plait. Je dois faire mon appartement.**

**Oui c'est parti.**

Nous arrivâmes à 17 heures piles. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et fîmes accueilli par un groupe.

**On nous dit 17 heures piles. Et elle ose être en retard de 1 minute. Non mais l'amitié ne te réussi pas Alice.**

**Ca va Emmet.** Bougonna Alice.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont toujours comme cela.** Me glissa à l'oreille Edward. Le rouge me monta aux joues. Je sens que je vais avoir chaud.

**Excuse-les.** Me dit Madame Cullen**. Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu cette après midi ?**

**Très bien merci Madame Cullen. **

**Appelle-moi Esmée s'il te plait. Je te présente ma petite famille. Donc mon mari Carlisle.**

**Bonjour Bella. Et pour moi aussi ce sera Carlisle.**

**D'accord bonjour Carlisle. **Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

**Voici Emmet et sa femme Rosalie. **

**Bonjour Bella. **Me salua Rosalie. **Ravie de te compter dans notre famille.**

**Bonjour Rosalie. Et merci.**

**Bonjour Belli Bella. **Me salua Emmet avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me faire tournoyer. J'étais morte de rire mais j'avais peur pour son dos.

**Emmet lâche moi, tu vas te faire mal au dos.** Il me reposa par terre et me regarda avec un regard mauvais.

**Plus jamais tu ne dis cela devant moi, Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant alors tu es comme ma sœur et je refuse que tu t'insultes devant moi. Suis-je clair ? **Me demanda Emmet.

Je ne comprenais pas. Il ne me connaissait pas et il m'intégrait déjà comme sa sœur. Pourquoi ?

**Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse ?**

**D'accord.**

**Merci petite sœur.**

**Passons ce moment tendu, je me présente je m'appelle Jasper. Je ne suis pas vraiment de la famille mais c'est tout comme.**

**D'accord. Bonjour Jasper.**

**Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons au shopping. Bon les gars d'un coté voici les articles que Bella veut, vous prenez et nous arrivons. Les filles avec moi pour la déco.**

Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté, Carlie avec nous bien sûr, elle voulait à tout prix que je lui prenne la main et je ne pouvais pas dire non. Nous nous baladâmes dans les rayons. Alice et Esmée étaient devant. Rosalie elle commençait à ralentir.

**Bella !**

**Oui Rosalie, cela ne va pas ?**

**Si je voulais te dire de ne pas en vouloir à Emmet, il ne faisait pas cela méchamment.**

**Je le sais Rosalie mais je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi il avait réagit comme cela.**

**C'est simple, Emmet a toujours rêvé d'avoir plein de sœur, mais il n'a eu qu'Alice alors il s'est toujours dit que les amis d'Alice serait ses sœurs. Le souci c'est qu'Alice, n'a jamais eu d'amis et aujourd'hui tu es là, et on ne peut que sentir que tu tiens à Alice. Et voila pour lui tu es sa sœur. Personne ne te fera du mal.**

**D'accord, cela me touche mais pourquoi n'a-t-il enguelé quand je lui ai dit de me poser ?**

**Emmet a souvent eu un problème de poids étant jeune aujourd'hui il s'aime. Mais ta phrase lui a fait montrer que tu ne t'aimais pas. Alors il va te faire aimer ton corps.**

**Et bah, je lui souhaite bon courage.**

**T'inquiète pas pour cela, il a raison sur un point tu fais partie de la famille alors accepte le, tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Fais gaffe les Cullen peuvent être très envahissant. **

**Je pense que je survivrais.** Dis-je morte de rire.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer, le chemin décoration se passait très bien. Carlie était folle de joie, elle aimait tout ce que je prenais, elle était tellement adorable. Comment une mère pouvait-elle oublier sa fille. Je ne comprenais pas du tout. Mais bon comme on dit les gens font toujours des trucs incompréhensibles. Une heure après nous rejoignîmes les garçons, ils avaient tous trouvé, j'étais aux anges. J'allais enfin avoir l'appartement de mes rêves.

Grâce à Esmée, j'avais eu une superbe remise. Emmet prit le camion d'Esmée et nous retournâmes tous à nos voitures. Alice en tête. Il nous fallu 2 heures pour aménager mon appartement tous les meubles était montées. J'avais vraiment appris à connaitre tout le monde, je les aimais beaucoup. Emmet était un vrai clown, j'avais beaucoup rigolé. Je sortis de ma chambre avec les filles après avoir tout ranger. Alice avait insisté pour faire le rangement de mes affaires donc me voila enfin dans un appartement tout ranger et impeccable. J'étais en train de rêver, en retournant dans le salon, nous vîmes Esmée en train de mettre la table.

**Esmée, que faites-vous ?**

**Cela ne se voit pas, je mets la table. Les garçons sont partis chercher chinois, j'espère que cela te convient.**

**Oui mais j'aurais pu vous inviter, vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi aujourd'hui.**

**Bella, tu n'as pas ta famille ici donc elle ne peut pas te gâter. Et vu ce qu'à dit Emmet est vrai, tu fais partie de la famille alors je te gâte comme mes enfants, un point c'est tout.**

**D'accord, merci beaucoup Esmée**

**Bonjour c'est nous.** Cria Emmet.

**Alors chinois pour tout le monde. **Annonça Jasper.

**Bon bah à table. Car je suppose qu'il y a des ventres qui ont faim.**

**Oh oui moi j'ai faim.** S'exclama Carlie. **Alors si moi j'ai faim. Tonton Memet il va bientôt mourir.**

**Pourquoi dis-tu cela Carlie ? **Demandai-je.

**Car à chaque fois il dit qu'il va mourir de faim. Alors là il va bientôt mourir**. J'étais morte de rire ainsi que tout le monde.

Nous passâmes à table dans la bonne humeur. Toute la soirée se passa bien Nous rigolâmes beaucoup des répliques de Carlie contre Emmet, c'était trop drôle.

Tout le monde partit vers 01 heures du matin. Je m'étais beaucoup rapproché d'Edward, grâce à ma petite princesse. Quand il partit, j'ai eu droit à un magnifique baiser sur la joue, il m'avait même demandé mon numéro de téléphone. Je m'endormis aux anges. J'avais passé une merveilleuse journée.

POV EDWARD

Je venais juste de coucher ma princesse dans son lit, nous avions passé une journée riche en émotion. C'était trop bien. J'ai même eu la chance de parler un peu avec Bella, c'était vraiment une fille superbe. Grâce à elle, Carlie retrouvait le sourire petit à petit.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je m'endormis heureux.

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre?_


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde

et oui je suis de retour

Je voulais vous dire merci pour vos messages cela m'encourage à écrire.

Alors j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

POV BELLA

J'étais enfin en weekend, j'avais passé une semaine rempli d'émotions. J'avais emménagé, j'avais rencontré la famille Cullen et j'avais bossé comme une malade pour rendre à la zone enfant, un aspect propre. J'ai eu aussi le droit à ma journée à l'accueil et bah il y en a qui ne sont pas fin. Mon dieu, je pourrais écrire un bouquin avec leurs questions de merde. Et puis, ils viennent dans une bibliothèque lieu calme et apaisant mais eux ils sont complètement stressé, pressé et con. Mais malgré ces emmerdeurs, j'ai eu le droit de voir mon petit ange, elle était venu jeudi et vendredi car son père devait aller à une audience. Donc c'est avec bonheur que je m'étais occupée d'elle.

Enfin voila, nous étions enfin samedi. Je pouvais enfin me reposer mais bon je ne verrais plus Edward ni Carlie, cela va me manquer puis en plus la semaine prochaine c'est la rentrée donc elle ne viendra plus me voir. Je ne verrais plus sa petite tête, je ne pourrais plus lui lire des histoires. Mais bon c'est normal c'est sa première rentrée.

Je me levais de bonne heure, j'avais plein de chose à faire et en premier lieu mes courses car je n'avais rien dans mes frigos, je n'avais même plus de café. Je décidais donc de me laver pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la croissanterie à coté de la bibliothèque. Je sortis de mon appartement et pris tout mon temps pour y aller.

Je rentrais dans l'établissement et rien que l'odeur donnait envie, je me pris un café crème, un jus d'orange et un pain au chocolat. Je m'installais à une table en face du comptoir. Cela faisait dix minutes que j'étais là quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

**Bonjour ma Belle ! **Me dit une voix que je reconnaitrais entre milles. Je me retournais et vis le plus belle Homme que mes yeux n'est jamais vu auparavant.

**Bonjour Edward. Que fais-tu là ?**

**Bah je fais comme toi, je prends mon petit déjeuner. Puis-je me joindre à toi ? **

**Bien sûr assis-toi.** Lui dis-je en lui proposant la chaise en face de moi. Je regardais autour de moi pour chercher ma petite princesse mais je ne la vis pas.

**Elle est chez mes parents. Tous les samedis je la laisse à mes parents, elle est heureuse et eux aussi donc je fais une pierre deux coups.**

**Et vu qu'elle n'est pas là tu sorts prendre ton petit déjeuner.**

**Bah oui, cela me permet de sortir de chez moi et penser à autre chose. Et toi pourquoi es-tu ici ?**

**Bah je n'avais plus rien à manger alors j'ai décidé de sortir prendre mon petit déjeuner.**

**Cela est une belle coïncidence. Bella, je voulais te parler. Tu sais Carlie t'apprécie beaucoup et je voulais savoir si c'était réciproque, je te l'ai dit je ne veux pas voir ma fille souffrir à nouveau.**

**Je tiens à elle Edward, je te le promets mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as si peur.**

**C'est une longue histoire.**

**Cela tombe bien j'ai tout mon temps aujourd'hui. **

**D'accord mais pas ici. Cela te dirait d'aller te balader avec moi ?**

**Bien sûr, j'ai fini mon petit déjeuner donc on peut y aller si tu es d'accord.**

**Oui j'ai fini mon café donc nous pouvons y aller.**

Je me levais de ma chaise, Edward en parfait gentleman m'ouvrit la porte. Je ne savais pas du tout où il voulait qu'on aille mais contre toute attente, Edward prit ma main et entrelaça nos mains. Il ne fit aucunes remarques mais nous guida silencieusement dans une direction inconnue. Je ne pouvais rien dire c'était la première fois que je tenais la main à un homme et surtout de cette façon. Je devais éviter de penser à cela, il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi. Allez trouve quelque chose à dire, ce silence devient pesant.

**Edward parle moi, dis moi ce que tu veux mais parle.**

**Bella, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Je veux déjà te dire que je tiens beaucoup à toi, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Cela fait seulement une semaine que je te connais mais je ne sais pas toi, je peux parler sans me prendre la tête et je n'ai pas à avoir peur de dire certaines choses devant toi, je me sens bien avec toi. Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu es différente. Je sais que tu seras une amie et une confidente formidable. **Ces simples mots me brisèrent le cœur. Je ne pouvais plus rien espérer. Je lui lâchais la main comme si elle me brulait. Change de sujet Bella, change de sujet.

**Tu voulais me parler de toi. Alors vas-y. **Dis-je un peu trop sec je pense mais bon, je commençais à avancer droit devant moi.

**Bella, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal**. Me demanda-t-il inquiet. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté

**Non non, alors raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse, parle moi de toi.**

**D'accord mais après ce sera ton tour.**

**Si tu veux. Alors !** Insistai-je

**Je vais commencer par ma relation avec la mère de Carlie. **M'expliqua Edward en avançant pour se mettre à ma hauteur, il nous fit avancer, j'évitais tout contact avec lui, j'avais déjà le cœur en milles morceaux à cause de ce qu'il voyait en moi. **Bon Je sortais avec Tania depuis 2 ans quand elle est tombée enceinte. C'était trop tôt mais on a décidé de le garder, j'ai fini par être pris dans un grand cabiné d'avocat, tout marcher très bien pour moi. J'étais heureux et je pensais que Tania aussi. Mais elle sortais et buvait tout le temps. Et quand la petite est née, Tania n'était jamais présente pour elle, les jours à la maison étaient très durs et il y a un an, j'ai ouvert ma boite avec mes frères, je devais m'occuper en même temps de Carlie car Tania n'était que très rarement là. Carlie a beaucoup souffert mais il y une semaine et demi tout a dérapé. **Il mit sa main dans sa poche, j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Il sortit sa main de sa poche et me tendit un bout de papier. **La semaine dernière, je suis rentré à la maison et j'ai trouvé ce message. Lis-le s'il te plait.**

Je dépliais le message qu'il m'avait donné. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre comment un bout de papier avait pu détruire toute la confiance de cette homme envers les autres personnes.

_**Edward, tu m'as demandé de garder cet enfant mais pour moi, il n'est rien **_

_**Je ne veux plus de cette vie de mère au foyer.**_

_**Je te laisse l'enfant, je ne veux plus jamais le voir.**_

_**Et toi de même.**_

_**Fais ta vie et je ferais la même.**_

_**Adieu**_

_**Tania**_

**Comment l'a pris Carlie ?**

**Le soir, je suis allé lui expliquer que sa maman ne reviendrait plus jamais à la maison. Carlie était en pleure, elle ne comprenait pas que sa mère ne l'aimait pas. Depuis ce jour, toutes les nuits elle fait des cauchemars, elle a peur que je parte. Quand tu nous as rencontré pour la première fois, j'avais laissé Carlie à la bibliothèque car je devais aller voir un juge pour qu'il interdise tout retour dans la vie de Carlie de sa mère. **

**Cela a-t-il fonctionné ?**

**Oui. C'est bon Tania n'a plus ça place dans notre vie…**

**Carlie va mieux ? Enfin depuis que je la connais, elle parait d'aller bien.**

**Oui depuis que tu es rentrée dans notre vie, elle va mieux les cauchemars sont moins présent et elle semble plus heureuse. C'est grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais depuis que tu es rentrée dans nos vies, j'ai l'impression que tous mes problèmes n'hésitent plus.**

**Je n'y suis pour rien. **

**Si tu nous fais tout oublier. Regarde tu rends ma fille heureuse, tu rends ma sœur heureuse. Que demandez de plus. **C'est vrai que demandez de plus, moi je voudrais qu'il me voie comme une femme et qu'il m'aime. Mais non, je ne suis qu'une amie pour lui. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Je ne suis pas assez belle pour lui. Je resterais à jamais son amie. Mais je ne veux pas, jamais je n'aurais une vie pleine de bonheur. A part si je change**. Bella quelque chose ne va pas ? **Me demanda Edward inquiet encore.

**Non non tout va bien. **Je regardais ma montre il était déjà midi.

**Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Depuis que nous sommes partis du starducks j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux. Bella je t'ai raconté ma vie. A toi de me parler. Dis moi tout de toi mais également ce que je t'ai fait.**

**Tu n'as rien fait Edward et pour ma vie, il n'y a rien d'important. **Je n'avais pas envie de parler, j'en avais trop entendu pour un bout moment, je voulais rentrer chez moi et ne plus y bouger. Je baissais la tête, j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

**Bella, regarde-moi.** Me demanda Edward en soulevant mon menton. **Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait, Bella réponds…**Il fut interrompu par le téléphone. Je remerciais le ciel d'avoir inventé les téléphones. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de répondre à ces questions. **Oui Alice….Oui je sais où elle est car elle est avec moi…D'accord je lui dis… Pas de soucis…A tout à l'heure. **Il raccrocha le téléphone et me regarda. **C'était Alice.**

**Je l'avais bien compris, elle voulait quoi ?**

**Elle te cherchait car mes parents veulent t'inviter à diner ce soir chez eux.**

**Ah d'accord bah je verrais avec elle quand je rentrerais.**

**En fait je lui ai déjà dit que c'était bon. Voila.**

**Mais pourquoi tu as fait cela ?**

**Car je pensais bien faire et que je pensais que tu serais d'accord. Bella qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**Rien Edward, je te le promets. Mais il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai des courses à faire et que je m'occupe de mon appartement. **

**Bella, je pensais qu'on passerait plus de temps ensemble. Mais bon si tu as des choses à faire je comprends. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?**

**Non ça va aller Edward. Je te dis à ce soir, je pense que j'irais avec Alice donc on se voit ce soir. **J'embrassais Edward sur la joue. **A tout à l'heure AMI.**

Je ne laissais pas le temps à Edward de répondre et partit presque en courant vers mon appartement, arriver à ma voiture, je mis le contact et partis faire mes courses. Je faisais tout pour ne pas penser à Edward et à ses mots, il ne voyait quand moi une amie, il ne m'aimera jamais. Les larmes commençaient à arriver, je me dirigeais rapidement vers les caisses, je payais et partis vers mon appartement. Mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de tomber. Je me garais en vitesse, je pris mes courses et montais en vitesse à mon appartement. En chemin je croisais Alice et Rosalie mais je n'y prêtais pas attention et rentrais en trombe dans mon appartement. J'ignorais complètement les appels d'Alice, je ne pouvais pas la voir maintenant. Je m'effondrais le dos contre ma porte en pleure. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes larmes. Alice quant à elle n'arrêtait pas de tambouriner à ma porte en m'appelant sa voix se cassait.

POV ALICE

Je venais juste d'appeler Edward pour l'inviter au repas des parents et il m'apprit qu'il était avec Bella, j'en profitais donc pour l'inviter elle aussi. J'étais heureuse qu'ils soient ensemble car peut-être que Bella et Edward se mettront ensemble cela serait trop bien, ils vont trop bien ensemble. Je sautillais de joie.

**Alice que t'arrive-t-il ?**

**C'est Edward et Bella, ils sont ensemble en ce moment. C'est trop bien j'espère qu'Edward et elle vont se mettre ensemble. **

**Alice, peut-être que Bella n'aime pas Edward, et que …**

**Je te coupe tout de suite, Bella a un faible pour Edward et j'espère juste qu'Edward ne jouera pas avec Bella, elle ne doit plus souffrir.**

**Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

**Rien si elle veut t'en parler, elle le fera mais ce n'est pas moi.**

**Tu as raison. Bon tu veux faire quoi ?**

Nous parlâmes encore pendant une heure quand j'entendis du bruit dans l'escalier. Je sortis avec Rosalie et constatais que c'étais Bella qui faisait tant de bruit. Elle s'acharnait sur sa serrure,

**Bella ?**

Elle se tourna vers nous, et je vis qu'elle était en larmes.

**Bella que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi ?**

Elle ne répondit pas et rentra en trombe dans son appartement. Je me mis à taper sur sa porte en criant son prénom mais elle ne répondit toujours pas. Je l'entendais pleurer de l'autre côté de la porte.

**Bella, ouvre-moi s'il te plait ?**

**Alice, que se passe-t-il ? Essaie de joindre Edward peut-être qu'il s'est pourquoi elle ne va pas bien.**

**Oui tu restes vers la porte si jamais elle ouvre ?**

**Ou bien sûr.**

Je courus prendre mon téléphone. J'appelais Edward.

**Allez Edward répond, REPOND.**

**Alice pourquoi tu me cries dessus ?**

**Edward que s'est-il passé avec Bella ?**

**Bah rien on a parlé c'est tout, Pourquoi ?**

**Elle est en pleure alors dis moi ce que tu lui as dit.**

**Attends elle pleure mais merde j'arrive tout de suite. **

**Non tu restes où tu es ! Dis-moi ce que tu lui as dit**

**Je ne sais pas, je lui ai raconté ma vie mais je l'ai sentis bizarre c'était juste après que je lui ai dit que je la considérais comme une amie. Merde mais je ne comprends pas. J'arrive tout de suite. **Comment avait-il pu lui dire cela, c'était vraiment un gros con.

**Non tu en as assez fait comme ça. Au revoir.**

**Alice attends je ne comprends pas mais appel moi, j'ai besoin de savoir comment elle va.**

**Je verrais.**

**Alice…**

J'avais déjà raccroché. Et je courrais vers l'appartement de Bella.

**Bella je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Ouvre moi, je suis là s'il te plait.**

J'entendis un bruit de serrure et Bella apparut devant nous. J'essayais de m'approcher d'elle mais elle recula.

**Bella.**

**J'ai besoin d'être seule Alice. Désolée.**

**Bella.** Elle ne me laissa pas lui parler, elle avait déjà fermé sa porte.

**Alice, je pense qu'il faut que tu me parles.**

**Tu as raison.**

On rentra dans mon appartement, et je me mis à tout lui raconter, elle devait savoir. Rosalie se mit à pleurer quand je commençais à raconter la vie de Bella à Phoenix. Elle était enervé contre Edward et ces mots.

POV BELLA

J'avais dormis toute l'après midi, je regardais mon téléphone j'avais 20 appels en absence. Il y en avait d'Alice et d'autres d'Edward. J'avais même des sms. Edward me demandait de l'excuser pour ce qu'il m'avait dit que j'avais pris mal, qu'il tenait à moi. Mais tous ces messages me faisaient encore plus mal. Ceux d'Alice me disaient qu'elle était là pour moi si j'avais besoin mais en ce moment je ne voulais pas. Je décidais d'envoyer un message à Alice pour annuler ma présence ce soir.

_**Alice,**_

_**Je ne pourrais pas venir **_

_**Excuse-moi auprès de tout le monde**_

_**A plus**_

_**Bella,**_

_**S'il te plait ne fait pas cela**_

_**Viens cela te fera du bien.**_

_**Pardonne-moi mais ce n'est pas possible**_

J'éteignais mon téléphone et me recouchais dans mon lit en priant que demain sera meilleure. Je sais ce que je devais faire. Mais je ne sais pas si mon corps supportera.

POV EDWARD

Le coup de fil d'Alice m'avait retourné. Bella était en pleure à cause de moi mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait ou dit. Je ne comprends rien. J'ai essayé de m'excuser mais elle n'a pas répondu à mes messages. Ce soir je devais absolument lui parler.

La soirée arriva vite. Ma princesse me courut dans mes bras. J'adorais quand ma fille était câline, je savais qu'elle était heureuse. Alice arriva mais elle était seule. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle ne m'adressa pas la parole. Alice expliqua à mes parents que Bella ne se sentait pas bien. Je savais que c'était de ma faute.

La soirée toucha à la fin, je couchais ma princesse dans son lit. Je m'installais dans le mien et je décidais d'écrire un message à Bella. J'avais découvert durant cette soirée, que l'absence de Bella me touchait, je tenais plus à Bella que je ne le pensais.

_**Bella**_

_**Je sais que c'est de ma faute si tu ne vas pas bien**_

_**Moi ce soir, j'avais un vide dans mon cœur**_

_**Tu n'étais pas avec moi.**_

_**Bella, je tiens beaucoup à toi. **_

_**Appel moi s'il te plait.**_

_**Bonne nuit.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**

* * *

**_Alors ce chapitre?_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir

et voila un nouveau chapitre!

j'ai eu du retard pour mes deux fictions pour des raisons professionnels, j'ai beaucoup de problème au travail mais ne vous inquiètez pas mes deux fictions continus. J'écris pour me liberé la tête. Donc voila un nouveau chapitre

bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

BELLA POV

Nous étions enfin lundi, j'allais pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'Edward. Dimanche avait été très dure pour moi, je ne m'étais pas levé de toute la journée, et je n'avais même pas mangé. Je n'avais pas faim donc je ne voulais pas gâcher de la nourriture que je ne mangerais pas de toute façon puis peut-être que je maigrirais un peu. Autant faire d'une pierre de coup et peut-être que je plairais à Edward si je devenais plus maigre. Le souci s'est que pour lui plaire, je dois devenir une autre certes je ne m'aime pas mais j'ai appris à vivre avec mes formes. J'aime cuisiner et manger des bons plats. Je n'aime pas me priver de profiter de la vie mais bon pour être heureuse peut-être que je dois passer par là. Mais pourquoi dois-je changer pour plaire si une personne ne m'aime pas avec les formes cela veut dire que si je lui plais après cela ne sera que pour mon physique et non pour moi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer depuis samedi. Maintenant je devais vraiment me changer les idées et me plonger dans mes livres.

Je devais partir mais avant de franchir le seuil de ma porte, je vérifiais dans mon judas si Alice n'était pas dehors. C'est méchant mais je n'avais pas envie de la voir aujourd'hui, je ne voulais plus penser à Edward avant ce soir. La voie était libre. Je sortis de mon appartement mais apparemment Alice avait eu la même idée que moi.

**Bella !** S'écria Alice en me sautant dans les bras. **Pourquoi tu ne m'as répondu au téléphone ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Je m'inquiétais moi. Tu sais Edward s'en veut beaucoup, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait mais il s'en veut car il croit te perdre, il tient à toi, je te le promets. Bella, réponds moi s'il te plait.**

**Tu veux que je te dise quoi, je n'avais envie de voir personne ce weekend je voulais seulement oublier tout cela ! Et Alice, je ne veux plus parler de ton frère, j'ai bien compris comment il me voyait donc le temps que je mis face, n'en parlons plus s'il te plait, il veut que je sois son amie bah il va me falloir du temps.**

**Je comprends.**

**Non je ne pense pas Alice, tu ne sais pas tout les détails de notre matinée, tu ne sais pas qu'il m'a pris la main, et qu'il a entrelacé nos doigts, tu ne sais pas qu'il m'a dit des mots magnifiques que j'ai cru un moment qu'il allait me dire « je t'aime » mais en fin de compte il me dit qu'il tient beaucoup à moi, que je suis sa confidente. Non tu ne peux pas comprendre comment mon cœur s'est brisé. Non TU NE PEUX PAS**. Dis-je en courant vers la sortie.

Alice ne pouvait pas me comprendre, elle, elle aimait un homme mais elle ne cherchait pas plus que de l'amitié que moi je veux plus, je ne pourrais pas être que son ami, ce n'est pas possible, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

J'arrivais enfin dans mon lieu de repos et de plénitude. Rien ne pourra me déranger dans mon travail.

Il était déjà midi, je n'avais pas vu le temps passée. Nous avions reçu une livraison de livre que je devais classer, rentrer dans notre logiciel et ranger à leur place approprié. Je n'avais pas vu grand monde ce matin mais bon cela ne me gênait pas. Je récupérais mes affaires, je regardais mes messages. 3 nouveaux textos.

_**7h00**_

_**Bella, ma douce Bella,**_

_**Je me réveille encore une fois avec l'espoir d'un message de toi**_

_**Mais cela depuis deux jours, cet espoir disparait.**_

_**Bella pardonne moi, je t'en supplie, de toutes les fautes que j'ai pu commettre.**_

_**Je tiens à toi.**_

_**Edward**_

_**8h30**_

_**Bella,**_

_**Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.**_

_**Pardon, je tiens trop à toi.**_

_**S'il te plait viens me voir après ton travail.**_

_**Je t'adore.**_

_**Alice.**_

_**10h**_

_**Ma douce Bella,**_

_**Carlie m'a demandé si elle te voyait tout à l'heure, **_

_**Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre,**_

_**Tu lui manques et tu me manques.**_

_**Réponds-moi Bella, même si c'est pour me dire que tu ne veux plus me voir.**_

_**Je t'en prie appel moi ou écris moi.**_

_**Edward.**_

Après avoir lu mes messages auxquels je ne répondais pas, j'allais à ma pause déjeuné, j'avais une heure, je n'avais pas faim donc je décidais d'aller me balader un peu et je partis dans la même direction que samedi avec Edward, je n'avais même pas regardé où je partais. J'arrivais à un parc certainement là où Edward voulait m'emmener. Je m'avançais vers les jeux enfants, je trouvais un banc de libre, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Les enfants s'amusaient énormément, ils me faisaient penser à Carlie, c'est vrai que cette petite me manquait mais je ne voulais plus souffrir à cause de son père. Je préférais les oublier.

Ma pause était finie, j'arrivais à la bibliothèque. Je continuais mon rangement, j'étais au rayon enfant quand je reconnue une petite voix qui appelait quelqu'un.

**Bella ! Bella !** Je sortis du rayon et tombais sur Carlie. Des qu'elle me vit elle courut dans mes bras**. Bella !** Je serrais Carlie dans mes bras. Je sentais ses larmes la secouer.

**Shut ma princesse, je suis là regarde. J'essayais de la calmer le plus possible c'est seulement bout de cinq minutes qu'elle quitta mon cou. **

**Bella, tu ne veux plus me voir.**

**Mais non ma princesse, c'est juste qu'avec ton papa, nous avons des problèmes de grands mais tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi ma princesse. Je t'aime ma puce, tu le sais.**

**Oui mais moi aussi je t'aime, tu m'as manqué.**

**Toi aussi ma puce.** Je regardais derrière elle et vit la personne que j'évitais le plus possible. **Ma puce, tu vas chercher un livre et je te le lirais d'accord. **

**Oh oui**. Elle courut vers les rayons.

**Bonjour Bella !** Me salua Edward, en avançant vers moi.

**Bonjour !** Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

**Tu vas bien tu as l'air fatiguée ?** Je le regardais interdit. **Pardon, mais je m'inquiète pour toi.** Je restais silencieuse. **Excuse moi je ne voulais pas venir mais Carlie a beaucoup pleuré, elle avait besoin de te voir. Et j'ai craqué. Je me suis dit que même si tu ne voulais pas me voir peut-être que tu ne mettrais pas Carlie dans cette histoire.**

**Tu as eu raison, j'aime Carlie et je ne vais pas la laisser de côté pour cela. **

**Bella, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais pardonne moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais c'est con à dire cela fait seulement une semaine que tu fais partie de ma vie mais je ne la vois plus sans toi alors pardonne moi, je t'en supplie. Je dors mal sans toi mais je tiens à toi, tu es importante à mes yeux.**

**Ouais comme une sœur ou une amie mais je ne peux pas Edward, je suis désolée.**

**Bella, je ne comprends pas. Explique moi dis moi ce qui te manques.**

**Tu ne peux pas comprendre Edward, je ne …**

**Bella, j'ai trouvée.** Carlie venait de m'interrompre et j'en étais heureuse, je voulais arrêter tout discours avec Edward.

**C'est bien ma chérie. Allez viens on va s'assoir. **

**Bella pourquoi tu es toute blanche et tu as des marques noires sous les yeux.**

**Ce n'est rien ma puce, je suis fatiguée. Mais ça va bien ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Alors nous la lisons cette histoire.**

**Oh oui.**

Je mis Carlie sur mes genoux et je lui lisais l'histoire. Je lui terminais l'histoire, il était déjà 17 heures.

**Bon ma puce, il va falloir que j'y aille. **

**Mais Bella !**

**Ma puce, tu pourrais venir me voir quand tu veux, tu sais où je travaille. Viens quand tu veux. N'hésites pas d'accord.**

**Oui.**

**Allez fais moi un bisou et rentres avec ton papa **

**D'accord.**

Elle m'embrassa la joue et partit dans les bras de son père, je me relevais et regardais une dernière fois Edward, il avait les yeux plein de larmes, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il m'oubliera vite. J'en suis sur.

**Bon je dois aller me changer, au revoir et à bientôt.**

**Au revoir Bella à bientôt.**

Carlie partit tout sourire mais Edward lui continua à me regarder. Je décidais de partir vers les vestiaires. Je ne devais pas céder, je ne devais plus le voir si je voulais arrêter de souffrir. Je sortis de la bibliothèque et marchais vers mon appartement. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose qu'à Edward même chez moi. Je rentrais doucement chez moi, je ne voulais rien faire de précis. Dans le couloir, je ne vis personne ce qui me rassura le plus possible.

J'étais tellement fatiguée que je partis me doucher rapidement. Je me devais de mettre également quelques choses dans mon ventre mais je ne pouvais rien manger de solide donc je me vis une soupe. Elle passerait toute seule. Après avoir diné, je partis me coucher. Je mis mon réveil et éteignis mon téléphone. Je m'endormis en peu de temps tellement mon cœur était à bout.

POV EDWARD

Dimanche avait été très difficile Carlie ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas voir Bella, je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire. Donc j'avais essayé de faire oublier Bella pendant une journée, mais je sais que Carlie tient énormément à elle, elle m'en reparlera surement.

Quant à moi, cela était très dur également, je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai mal. Putain je n'ai jamais autant eu mal. Je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer samedi soir et dimanche soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais si mal, je devais tenir plus à Bella que je ne le pensais. Putain, il faut qu'elle me pardonne, je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour qu'elle revienne dans ma vie.

Nous étions enfin lundi, Carlie allait à l'école ce matin et moi j'avais plein de rendez-vous.

Il était 6h30, je me levais pour préparer le petit déjeuner de ma princesse, elle adorait les pancakes mais je ne savais pas les faire donc ma mère m'en congelé et je les faisais dorer au four et ils étaient exquis ma fille en était fan.

A7h30, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Carlie mais je fus étonné d'entendre dejà des bruits dans cette dernière, plus je m'approchais plus ce que j'entendais semblé clair. Ma petite princesse pleurait. Je rentrais rapidement dans sa chambre.

**Ma princesse !** je me précipitais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. **Dis moi tout ma belle, shutttttt…Allez dis tout à ton papa.**

**Pourquoi Bella ne veut plus me voir ? Elle ne m'aime plus. **

**Ma puce, Bella t'aimera toujours c'est juste que Bella et moi nous nous sommes disputés mais elle sera toujours là pour toi. Allez viens je t'ai préparé des pancakes.**

**Oui **! Dit-elle tristement. Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi.

Nous nous mimes à table, Carlie n'avait toujours pas retrouvé. Nous prîmes le chemin de son école, elle resta calme dans la voiture, je ne savais vraiment pas comment rendre le sourire à ma petite fille car même moi je ne pouvais pas sourire. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour Bella, je lui avais envoyé un message ce matin mais elle avait éteint son téléphone.

Nous arrivâmes à l'école de Carlie, je descendis de la voiture et me dépêchais de détacher Carlie de son siège. Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et partit rejoindre ses amies.

Quant à moi, je partis rejoindre mon poste. Je me garais sur le parking privé de notre entreprise. Je montais directement à mon étage, je saluais tout le monde et partis vers mon bureau mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Emmet et Jasper m'attendre à mon bureau.

**Bonjour les gars !** Dis-je en leurs serrant la main. **Que me faut cette réunion de si bon matin ?**

**Bah on voulait savoir comment tu allais ?** Me dit Emmet.

**Je vais bien merci.**

**En fait ce que veut dire Emmet c'est que nous savons qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Bella. Donc si tu veux en parler nous sommes là.**

**Non ce n'est pas s'il veut en parler. Nous voulons savoir. Bella fait partit de la famille donc s'il y a un problème nous devons le savoir.**

**Emmet.**

**Non il a raison Jasper ne l'engueule pas. Je sais que tout le monde s'est attaché à elle moi le premier mais je ne sais pas quoi vous dire car je ne le sais pas moi-même. Samedi matin nous nous sommes retrouvé par accident en bas vous savez au café, nous avons parlé et elle m'a posé des questions sur moi mais je ne voulais pas parler à l'intérieur donc nous sommes sortis, je l'ai guidé vers le parc en lui prenant la main, je lui ai dit que je tenais à elle, qu'elle était une amie, une confidente et là tout à changer je ne sais pas pourquoi, puis je lui ai parlé de moi. Normalement elle devait venir samedi soir enfin quand elle est partie c'est ce qu'elle a dit mais Alice m'a appelé pour me dire que Bella était en pleure et qu'elle ne venait plus. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais merde, je tiens vraiment à elle.**

**Edward, mon frère, je suis certains que tu tiens à elle mais peut-être pas comme elle ne désirerait.**

**Comment cela ?**

**Ce que veux te faire comprendre Emmet et que tu t'y es mal pris. Bella rien que dans un regard montre tout ce qu'elle éprouve, elle n'a pas eu avoir que du bonheur dans sa vie mais t'es propos l'ont peut-être fait espérer quelque chose que tu as vite démoli.**

**Je ne comprends toujours pas.**

**Edward comment te sens-tu depuis samedi ?**

**Vide, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je ne suis plus le même. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose depuis samedi.**

**Edward, pense à tout cela. Tu es intelligent. Tu seras trouvé la réponse tout seul. Bon Emmet nous avons du boulot nous aussi. **

Ils partirent tout les deux sans me donner plus d'indices. Je suis peut-être un mec surdoué mais niveau relation je suis zéro.

Il était 10h. Bella ne sortait pas de mes pensées, je voulais lui montrer qu'elle était toujours dans ma vie.

_**Ma douce Bella,**_

_**Carlie m'a demandé si elle te voyait tout à l'heure, **_

_**Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre,**_

_**Tu lui manques et tu me manques.**_

_**Réponds-moi Bella, même si c'est pour me dire que tu ne veux plus me voir.**_

_**Je t'en prie appel moi ou écris moi.**_

_**Edward.**_

Je n'attendais pas de réponse mais bon. Maintenant je pouvais me replonger dans le travail. J'avais beaucoup d'affaires en cours.

C'est seulement à 15h30 que ma secrétaire me dit qu'il était l'heure d'aller chercher ma puce. J'arrivais à l'école mais je ne la vis pas à la grille, la maitresse m'attendais.

**Monsieur Cullen, je suis l'institutrice de Carlie, elle ne va pas bien aujourd'hui, elle est en pleure depuis une demi heure et elle n'arrête pas d'appeler une Bella mais je ne l'ai pas dans le carnet des personnes à contacter donc je ne savais pas quoi faire, elle est dans la salle de classe**.

Je rentrais dans cette salle et vis ma puce, dans un coin.

**Carlie, viens ma belle.** Je ne pouvais plus laisser ma puce souffrir, elle devait aller voir Bella**. Viens on va à la bibliothèque. **

**Oui.**

Carlie me sauta dans les bras. Je la conduisis à la bibliothèque. Je ne savais pas comment aller réagir Bella mais bon je ne voulais plus voir ma filles souffrir.

A peine arrivée à la bibliothèque que Carlie se mit à courir vers la zone enfant. Elle se mit à appeler Bella.

**Bella ! Bella !** Bella sortit d'un rayon et Carlie en profita pour lui sauter dans les bras. **Bella !** Bella serra Carlie dans ses bras.

**Shut ma princesse, je suis là regarde. J'essayais de la calmer le plus possible c'est seulement bout de cinq minutes qu'elle quitta mon cou. **

**Bella, tu ne veux plus me voir.**

**Mais non ma princesse, c'est juste qu'avec ton papa, nous avons des problèmes de grands mais tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi ma princesse. Je t'aime ma puce, tu le sais.**

**Oui mais moi aussi je t'aime, tu m'as manqué.**

**Toi aussi ma puce.** Cela me rassurait de voir que Bella ne mettait pas Carlie de côté à cause de moi. Elle me vit enfin, mon cœur avait envie de sauter de joie de l'avoir envie retrouvé. **Ma puce, tu vas chercher un livre et je te le lirais d'accord. **

**Oh oui**. Carlie alla chercher son livre. Bella s'approcha de moi. Ce que je vis m'inquiéta, elle avait l'air tellement mal. Mon dieu et en plus c'est à cause de moi

**Bonjour Bella !**

**Bonjour !** Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

**Tu vas bien tu as l'air fatiguée ?** Elle me regarda bizarrement, je regrettais tout de suite ma phrase. **Pardon, mais je m'inquiète pour toi.** Elle ne me parla toujours pas. **Excuse moi je ne voulais pas venir mais Carlie a beaucoup pleuré, elle avait besoin de te voir. Et j'ai craqué. Je me suis dit que même si tu ne voulais pas me voir peut-être que tu ne mettrais pas Carlie dans cette histoire.**

**Tu as eu raison, j'aime Carlie et je ne vais pas la laisser de côté pour cela. **

**Bella, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais pardonne moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais c'est con à dire cela fait seulement une semaine que tu fais partie de ma vie mais je ne la vois plus sans toi alors pardonne moi, je t'en supplie. Je dors mal sans toi mais je tiens à toi, tu es importante à mes yeux.**

**Ouais comme une sœur ou une amie mais je ne peux pas Edward, je suis désolée.**

**Bella, je ne comprends pas. Explique moi dis moi ce qui te manques.**

**Tu ne peux pas comprendre Edward, je ne …**

**Bella, j'ai trouvée.** Carlie venait de l'interrompre, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Carlie mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il ne lui suffisait pas dans notre relation. Merde pour un surdoué, je suis vraiment con.

**C'est bien ma chérie. Allez viens on va s'assoir. **

**Bella pourquoi tu es toute blanche et tu as des marques noires sous les yeux.**

**Ce n'est rien ma puce, je suis fatiguée. Mais ça va bien ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Alors nous la lisons cette histoire.**

**Oh oui.**

Elle lui conta l'histoire, c'est seulement à 17 heures qu'elle posa Carlie.

**Bon ma puce, il va falloir que j'y aille. **

**Mais Bella !**

**Ma puce, tu pourrais venir me voir quand tu veux, tu sais où je travaille. Viens quand tu veux. N'hésites pas d'accord.**

**Oui.**

**Allez fais moi un bisou et rentres avec ton papa **

**D'accord.**

Elle l'embrassa la joue et partit mes bras. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas la reperdre. Elle me regarda. Et annonça son départ.

**Bon je dois aller me changer, au revoir et à bientôt.**

**Au revoir Bella à bientôt.**

Je posais Carlie par terre, elle était heureuse d'avoir vu Bella mais moi, je voulais qu'elle m'explique, qu'elle me parle mais elle en décida autrement et partit vers les vestiaires.

Je décidais moi-même qu'il était l'heure pour Carlie de rentrer.

A la maison, Carlie prit son bain et mangea comme tous les soirs. Je la bordais et elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Moi je ne savais pas quoi faire dons je partis me doucher et me coucher. Dans mon lit, je me mis à penser à Bella. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui manquait, je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais loupé samedi et je ne comprenais pas ce que Jasper voulait me faire dire. C'est vrai Bella n'est pas mon type enfin elle avait un visage magnifique qui en un sourire pouvait la rendre merveilleuse, elle avait des formes mais cela lui allait bien. Elle était une femme adorable, gentille, intelligente. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, il ya une semaine, je disais que Bella ne me plaisait pas mais là je viens de me rendre compte que tout ce que je pensais était le contraire de la vérité. Bella avait plus d'importance que je ne le pensais mais je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle. Qu'est-ce que ce putain de sentiment ?

* * *

alors ce chapitre?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 6

POV BELLA

Je me levais difficilement en ce mardi, j'avais fait le tour de l'horloge en dormant mais j'avais l'impression que je devais encore dormir un peu. Mais bon je devais aller travailler. Je me motivais, la douche me fit du bien, je pris vite fait un café et partis directement vers la bibliothèque.

Ce matin, je n'ai pas vu Alice, je sais que j'ai un drôle de comportement avec elle, elle m'a accueilli les bras ouverts et moi je l'envoie bouler. Je devais m'excuser c'est ma premiere amie et je l'adore. Je ne veux pas la perdre à cause d'un garçon. Je décidais donc de lui envoyer un message sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. En allumant mon portable, je vis que j'avais un message.

_**Bella,**_

_**Je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer hier soir,**_

_**Mais je voulais encore m'excuser. **_

_**Je t'adore.**_

_**Alice**_

Alice s'en voulait encore, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire cela. Je devais l'appeler.

**Allo ! Bella !**

**Bonjour Alice !**

**Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolée, je te le promets. S'il te plait pardonne-moi.** Me demanda Alice les sanglotant dans la voix.

**C'est moi Alice, pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas du te parler comme cela, tu n'y es pour rien. J'étais triste mais tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne devais pas te faire la geulle c'était contre moi.**

**Je ne t'en veux pas. Oh Bella, merci, merci. Je t'aime tu sais ?**

**Moi aussi, tu es ma meilleure amie. **Dis-je timidement.

**Pour moi aussi ma Bella. **

**Alice, je dois te laisser. J'arrive à la bibliothèque. On se voit plus tard.**

**Oui à ce soir. Bisous.**

**Bisous**

Je rangeais le téléphone dans ma poche, j'arrivais à la bibliothèque, la conservatrice était à l'accueil.

**Bonjour Bella, comment allez-vous ?**

**Bonjour, je vais très bien et vous ?**

**Bella, vous ne semblez pas en forme. Vous êtes encore plus pale qu'hier. Si jamais vous n'allez pas, je suis là.**

**Merci mais ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.** Je Devais changer de sujet sinon elle allait me faire craquer. **Je n'ai pas eu le temps hier de finir le rangement, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite. A tout à l'heure.**

Je partis rapidement vers le vestiaire pour poser mes affaires, et je me dirigeais vers mes cartons dans la remise. Le midi arriva très vite, je n'étais qu'au classement dans l'ordinateur, j'avais encore du boulot. Mais cela me plaisait car pendant ce temps je ne pensais pas à Edward. Je sortis et pris la même direction qu'hier. Je me sentais bien dans ce parc, je pouvais prendre l'air sans trop me prendre la tête. Je me posais comme hier sur le même banc, je n'avais toujours pas faim. Mais j'étais fatiguée, je ne sentais plus mes jambes. J'avais envie de me coucher mais je savais que si je me couchais sur ce banc je ne pourrais pas reprendre le travail. Alors il fallait que je m'accroche. Mais j'avais peut-être le droit de fermer un peu les yeux.

**Bella !** Je sentais quelqu'un me secouait ! **Bella.** Je connaissais cette voix. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que Jasper était devant moi. **J'ai eu peur.**

**Bonjour Jasper, comment vas-tu ?**

**Ca va mais toi, mon dieu Bella que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es blanche comme un linge.**

**Ce n'est rien, j'ai du mal à dormir, ces jours-ci.**

**On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ne sais pas mentir. **

**Euh…**

**Bella, le mensonge ne te va pas. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien mais tu sais tu peux me parler.**

**Je ne pense pas que parler à un psy m'aiderait beaucoup.**

**Je ne suis pas là en tant que psy comme tu dis mais en tant qu'ami. Bella, qu'as-tu ? J été promets que cela restera entre nous, Edward n'en saura rien.**

**Pourquoi me parles-tu d'Edward ?**

**Parce que je sais que ton état est du à Edward mais il est trop con pour voir ce qui se trouve sous son nez.**

**Que veux-tu dire ?**

**Bella, des la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai sentis qu'Edward et toi avaient quelque chose. Et je sais qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent. Bella crois moi, il ressent la même chose mais il ne connait pas ce sentiment donc cela prend du temps. C'est peut-être un génie mais pas niveau sentiment. Laisse-lui du temps, il trouvera bien enfin.**

**Tu ne peux pas me dire cela. TU NE PEUX PAS.**

**Bella ! Je ne dis pas cela pour te faire du mal, je veux seulement que tu attendes qu'il te revienne. **Je me levais d'un bond du banc, je ne voulais plus l'écouter.** Bella ! **

**NON TU NE PEUX PAS ME DIRE CELA, TU ME FAIS ESPERER DES CHOSES QUI N'ARRIVERONT JAMAIS. TU N'AS PAS LE DR…..**

Je ne vis plus rien ce fut le trou noir.

POV EDWARD

Je me levais difficilement ce matin, je n'avais pas arrêté de me demander ce que je ressentais vraiment pour Bella, les paroles de Jasper n'arrêtaient pas de passer sans cesse dans ma tête mais merde, je ne comprends rien. Je regardais le réveil dans dix minutes, je devais réveiller ma princesse. Mais personnellement je n'avais pas envie de me lever. Je décidais donc d'en profiter encore un peu.

**Papa ! **Me cria Carlie en sautant sur mon lit. **Debout, allez s'il te plait.**

**Bonjour ma puce, comment oses-tu réveiller ton papa adoré !** Dis-je en lui parlant de ma haute voie. **Fais attention à toi.** Je commençais à avancer vers elle, je la couchais sur le lit, et je me mis à la chatouiller de tous les côtés.

**PAPAAAAAAAA ! **Ria ma fille**. AAAAAAARRRRRREEEETTTTTE !**

**Alors qui vas faire un gros bisou à son papa !** dis-je en continuant mes chatouilles.

**C'est MOIIIIIIIII ! **S'exclama ma fille en me sautant dans les bras et ne m'embrassant la joue.

**Voila, là je suis heureux. Je vais passer une bonne journée. Bon on va manger car je crois que tu as faim. Donc zou à table. **

**Oh Oui ! **Elle se mit à courir dans tout l'appartement. Je lui préparais son petit-déjeuner. Elle commença à manger tranquillement. Papa ?

**Oui ma puce, qu'est-ce que t'as ?**

**Papa, tu crois qu'un jour, j'aurais une nouvelle maman comme Bella ?**

**Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?**

**Parce que toi, tu aimes bien Bella, toi aussi. Quand on est tous les trois tu as toujours le sourire. Alors peut-être que Bella sera un jour ma maman ? **Me demanda Carlie tristement

**Carlie, ma puce, cela ne se passe pas comme cela.** Bella ne pourra pas être ta maman.

**Mais pourquoi ?** Bella, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Me dit Carlie en pleure, je me levais et me mis accroupis devant ma princesse.

**Princesse, pour que Bella devienne ta maman, il faudrait que nous nous aimions elle et moi…**

**Mais tu aimes Bella.**

**Pas de cet amour.**

**Mais je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi l'amour alors ?**

**Je ne sais pas ma puce. Mais …**

**Oui mais tonton Memett lui, il aime Tata Rosalie, il est toujours heureux quand elle est là et toi tu as toujours le sourire quand on est avec Bella. Memett, il est triste quand il n'est pas avec Tata et toi c'est pareil regarde samedi tu étais tout triste. Moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Bella comme Tonton Memett et Tata Rose.**

**Je ne sais pas non plus ma chérie, mais je te promets que si j'avais la réponse, je te la dirais.**

**C'est vraiment nul d'être grand.**

**Je suis d'accord avec toi. Allez ma puce, nous allons nous habiller puis nous partons, d'accord ?**

**Oui, papa.**

Je m'occupais de ma petite fille mais sans cesse ses paroles me hantaient. Elle avait raison quand j'étais avec Bella, je me sentais bien, j'étais triste quand elle m'évitait. Je ne comprenais rien. J'emmenais ma fille à son école et je lui promis qu'on passerait voir Bella cette après midi. Carlie s'est beaucoup attaché à Bella et je sais que c'est réciproque. Bella aime beaucoup Carlie rien que l'idée que ma princesse et Bella soient proches me rend heureux. Mais merde pourquoi je ressens cela. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais arrivé sur mon lieu de travail. C'est seulement quand Emmet vient frapper à ma fenêtre de ma voiture que je réagissais, j'avais même garé ma voiture.

**Alors frérot, tu es dans les nuages ?** Me salua Emmet en me sortant de la voiture.

**Salut Emmet ! Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu, j'étais dans mes pensées.**

**Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Viens on va aller prendre un café. Il m'emmena au café en bas de la route là où j'avais rejoint Bella. Nous prîmes nos cafés. Raconte tout à ton frère.**

**Emmet, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma vie.**

**Et pourtant tu vas le faire, je ne suis pas un psy comme Jasper mais je suis ton frère, tu peux tout me dire. Aller tu m'as toujours parlé alors continue.**

**Tu as raison excuse moi mais je ne sais pas par où commencez.**

**C'est à cause de Bella, n'est-ce pas ? Edward que ressens-tu pour elle ?**

**C'est là le problème, je ne sais pas. Tu peux me demander des formules de maths, des articles de droit. Je peux y répondre mais là je ne sais pas. Ce matin Carlie m'a demandé si Bella pouvait être sa nouvelle maman. Putain ma petite fille pense que Bella pourrait devenir sa nouvelle mère.**

**Et tu ne penses pas pareil ?**

**Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas Emmet.**

**Edward que ressens-tu quand Bella est avec vous deux ?**

**Je ne sais pas, j'aime quand on est ensemble, j'ai l'impression d'être entier. Mais…**

**Laisse moi finir, et maintenant que ressens-tu depuis samedi ?**

**Je suis triste car elle me manque, sa présence, son énergie, elle en fait, elle me manque toute entière.**

**Et tu n'arrives pas à mettre un nom sur tes sentiments ? Tu es peut-être surdoué mais tu as oublié le principal dans tes écoles, c'est le mot « AMOUR ».**

**Emmet, je ne peux pas l'aimer, enfin regarde moi et regarde là. Nous ne sommes pas pareils.**

**J'espère que tu ne parles pas de son poids car là c'est sur que tu sois mon frère ou pas, je t'en fous une.**

**Non enfin…**

**Ok tu sais quoi tu as vraiment besoin de réfléchir donc on va aller travailler car si tu continues sur ta lancé je t'en mets une. Donc debout.**

Je ne préférais rien rajouter. Je savais que j'avais dit des choses en trop et cela a blessé Emmet mais c'est vrai, je ne parlais pas de son poids. Au début, je ne voyais que cela mais maintenant et surtout depuis samedi, je ne vois plus ça du tout, Bella est une femme forte, indépendante et généreuse. Elle souffre mais offre quand même son cœur à une petite fille. Bella est une femme magnifique.

Nous arrivâmes à l'établissement et je montais dans mon bureau. Je sortis mes dossiers et mis noyer. J'avais besoin que mon esprit soit occupé.

**Monsieur Cullen ! Votre père est là.**

**Faites le rentrer et partez en pause.**

**D'accord ! Merci beaucoup. A tout à l'heure.**

Je fis entrer mon père.

**Bonjour Edward ! Comment vas-tu ?**

**Bien et toi ? Tu es en retard papa, nous n'avions pas rendez-vous à midi.**

**Je sais excuse moi mais j'ai eu une urgence puis j'ai qu'une heure de retard.**

**Ouais ok, ça passe pour aujourd'hui. Je finis un dossier et j'arrive.**

**Pas de soucis finis ce que tu as commencé.**

Je me replongeais dans mon dossier. C'est la sonnerie du téléphone de mon père qui me ramena à la réalité.

**Oui Jasper !...Oui je suis avec Edward….Tu la ramène à l'entreprise ?...Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout dans ma voiture…..Oui fais attention à elle…. A tout de suite, j'avertis Emmet et Edward et nous descendons….A tout de suite.**

**Papa, il se passe quoi ?**

**Euh….Jasper a vu Bella au parc, ils se sont parlés mais elle a fait un malaise, il la réveillait mais elle est faible donc il la ramène ici. **

**Attends Bella a fait un malaise. **

**Oui.**

**Oh putain.**

Je courrais vers l'ascenseur, mais il ne venait pas. Je pris les escaliers. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur, Bella n'était pas bien. Je devais la voir, la prendre dans mes bras, je voulais prendre son mal sur moi.

Je partis vers la salle de sport d'Emmet et le vis en train de donner son cours.

**Emmet, Jasper arrive avec Bella, viens vite.**

**Comment ça ?**

**Je ne sais pas, elle a fait un malaise, c'est tout ce que je sais vite merde.**

**Désolé mais je m'absente un moment.** S'expliqua Emmet à son cours. **Garrett tu prends la suite s'il te plait.**

**Oui pas de problème.**

**Viens petit frère.**

Nous partîmes vers le parking, Jasper venait d'arriver, je m'approchais de la voiture et aidais Jasper à sortir Bella de la voiture. Elle était inconsciente.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, elle dort. Viens emmenons la dans mon bureau, j'ai des canapés.**

**Attends je vais la porter.**

**Tu vas te faire mal au dos, Edward.** Me dit Jasper.

**Non, j'ai besoin de l'avoir dans mes bras, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Je…**

**Je comprends, aller Emmet a appelé l'ascenseur et Carlisle nous attend là-haut. **

Je pris Bella dans mes bras. Emmet me regarda mais ne dit rien. Nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur.

Je couchais Bella sur le canapé de Jasper. Mon père lui pris ces constances. Mais il faisait une drôle de tête.

**Ces constances sont trop basses. Ce n'est pas normal. Bella, ma puce réveille toi. **

**Je suis fatiguée.**

Je me mis sur l'accoudoir juste au dessus de sa tête. Je lui caressais les cheveux.

**Bella ma douce, il faut te réveiller, Carlisle veut juste t'examiner. **

**D'accord ! **Elle ouvrit tout doucement les yeux.

**Bella, bonjour ma chérie, je vais te poser quelque questions d'accord ?**

**Humm…**

**Bella manges-tu correctement ?** Elle ne répondit pas. **Bella tu es sous alimenté. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pris de vrais repas ?** Elle ne répondit toujours pas.** Il faut que tu manges Bella. **

**Bella, ma douce, regarde moi. **Elle leva le regard vers moi. **Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs mais je tiens tellement à toi. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mangé correctement.** Elle baissa les yeux.** Bella s'est par rapport à moi ? **

Elle ne me regarda toujours pas. Putain c'est de ma faute si elle va mal, putain je suis un gros con. Je me baissais à sa hauteur, je lançais un regard vers ma famille, je voulais être seul avec elle. Ils le comprirent car ils partirent. Je venais juste de me rendre compte qu'Emmet avait raison et ma fille aussi, j'aimais Bella.

**Bella, ma puce, pardonne moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais pardonne moi. Je ne vis plus depuis samedi. Bella tu es devenue indispensable à ma vie. Bella, parle-moi s'il te plait. **

**Je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de dormir.**

**Je sais ma puce, tu vas dormir mais après tu mangeras, ok ?**

**Oui.** Elle commença à fermer les yeux. **Edward, merci. Je tiens à toi aussi. **

**Moi aussi ma puce.** J'embrassais tendrement son front.

J'allais chercher ma famille, je leur expliquais la situation. Mon père me donna une ordonnance pour aller chercher les médicaments de Bella, je courrais à ma voiture et allait à la pharmacie.

En revenant, Jasper m'avertit qu'il avait parlé à la conservatrice et qu'elle donnait deux jours à Bella car elle avait remarqué quelque chose. Je me mis à côté de Bella, je lui caressais les cheveux. C'est vers 16heures que Jasper fit éruption dans le bureau.

**Je vais aller chercher ta fille comme ça tu pourras rester avec Bella.**

**Merci Jasper. **

**Tu as enfin découvert que tu avais des sentiments pour elle.**

**Oui je l'aime je crois. Je ne vois qu'elle maintenant. Je me fous du reste. Je me mets même à rêver d'une vie à trois, elle, ma fille et moi. C'est con, je ne sais même pas si elle a des sentiments pour moi.**

**Edward, tu crois qu'elle sera dans cet état si elle n'avait pas un soupçon de sentiments à ton égard. **

**Tu as raison mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation. C'est Tania qui m'a sauté dessus, jamais nous n'avons parlé de sentiments.**

**Je sais Edward, mais commence par des rendez-vous, invite la au restaurant, allez vous balader. Commence doucement.**

**Merci.**

**Bon je vais chercher ton monstre, je l'emmène chez Bella directement et toi pendant ce temps, réveille Bella et ramène-la chez elle.**

**Merci. **Jasper quitta le bureau. **Bella ma puce, réveille toi, je vais te ramener chez toi.**

**Humm !**

**Allez ma puce, je te ramène. **Elle se réveilla tout doucement, je lui laissais le temps de se réveiller tout doucement. C'est qu'au bout de 10 minutes que nous partîmes vers ma voiture.

Je n'avais pas envie de briser ce silence car il était apaisant. Nous montâmes dans son appartement. Je la forçais à aller se coucher, elle avait besoin de dormir. Avant de partir, je l'embrassais sur le front et lui promis d'être là demain.

Avant de partir, je lui laissais un petit message qu'elle lira en se réveillant. Nous avions de la chance que les portes se ferment automatiquement.

En sortant de l'immeuble, je vis Alice, Jasper et ma fille. Elle me sauta dans les bras. Je savais que Jasper lui avait dit mais je m'en moquais. Je saluais tout le monde et partis avec ma fille chez moi. J'étais enfin heureux.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir tout le monde,

je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard, ja vais essayer de revenir à un rythme plus normal.

Les raisons de mon retard est le travail, je vais très mal de ce coté là, entre humiliation et menace, j'essaye d'écrire.

Voila.

Merci à tous pour vos messages. C'est une des choses qui me motivent à écrire. Alors vraiment MERCI.

Bonne lecture.

Elodie

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

BELLA POV

Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Je regardais l'heure et vis avec horreur qu'il était déjà 9heure. Merde je suis en retard pour le boulot. Je me lève rapidement et pars vers la cuisine. Je devais appeler au plus vite la bibliothèque. Mais contre toute attente, je vis un message à côté du téléphone.

_**Bella, ma puce,**_

_**Je sais que tu vas t'inquiéter mais ta patronne t'a donné ta journée pour que tu te reposes. Donc profites de cette journée, et mange par pitié. Ma puce, apprendre que tu allais mal à cause de moi, m'a fait très mal. Je m'en veux tellement. Je te demanderais pardon un millier de fois si je pouvais. **_

_**Pardonne-moi ma puce.**_

_**Je tiens tellement à toi.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**P.S : Souhaiterais-tu venir déjeuner avec moi ce midi ? Si tu es d'accord, envoie-moi un message.**_

Cette lettre me laissait rêveuse. J'avais vraiment été conne de ne pas me forcer à manger. J'avais fait de la peine à tout le monde et je m'en voulais. Se priver de nourritures n'arrange rien du tout. J'entendis toquer à ma porte.

**Bella, c'est Alice. Je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir la porte. Oh Bella !** A peine avais-je ouvert la porte qu'elle me sauta dessus. **Je suis désolée j'aurais du voir que tu allais mal. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? **

**Doucement Alice, si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est que je ne mangeais pas car je n'avais pas faim pas parce que je m'en privais. Et puis je n'avais pas envie de compagnie. Je n'ai jamais été entouré et me voila avec une grande famille, ça fait peur. **

**Mais maintenant je suis là et regarde j'ai le petit déjeuner.** Je laissais rentrer Alice. Elle posa tout le repas sur la table et tomba sur le mot d'Edward. **Ce n'est pas vrai tu as un rendez-vous avec Edward. Mon dieu, il faut que je te prépare. Tu lui as répondu au moins** ? Me demanda Alice.

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je viens juste de me réveiller. Et avant que t'arrives, je lisais le message.**

**Ok mais tu comptes y aller ?**

**Je ne sais pas.**

**Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu aimes mon frère oui ou non ?**

**Oui mais…**

**Non il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu l'aimes et bah bats toi, la vie réserve beaucoup de surprise alors lance toi.**

**D'accord mais toi aussi.**

**Pardon ?**

**Alice, tu aimes Jasper depuis longtemps alors si je dois continuer à voir Edward et à espérer. Tu dois faire un pas vers Jasper.**

**Mais Jasper ne ressent pas ce qu'Edward ressent pour toi enfin…. **Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

**Et comment tu le sais ? Edward me voit comme sa sœur.**

**Et bah dis donc, je te verrais dire qu'Edward est mon frère et jamais, je dis bien jamais il n'a pris soin de moi comme il a pris soin de toi.**

**Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?**

**Parce que mon frère n'a laissé personne s'approché de toi, et son regard en disait beaucoup plus. Mon frère tient à toi. Jasper m'a dit comment il s'était comporté avec toi tout l'après midi. Il m'a aussi dit que tu devais lui faire confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Jasper sait ce que tu ressens pour Edward et il ne te ferait pas souffrir, il tient à toi. Alors va à ce rendez-vous.**

J'étais perdue, je ne pensais pas qu'Edward avait été si intentionné avec moi hier. Je sais qu'il m'a beaucoup parlé hier même si j'étais un peu dans les vapes, j'avais sentie sa présence près de moi. Peut-être qu'Alice avait raison, je ne devais plus me poser de questions, peut-être qu'en laissant faire les choses, je trouverais enfin le bonheur. Mais avant de passer à autre chose, je repensais à la phrase d'Alice.

**Attend tout à l'heure quand j'ai parlé de Jasper, tu avais une drôle de tête alors ?**

**Euh, je t'en parle en mangeant **

Nous nous installâmes à la cuisine, elle me raconta son diner avec Jasper car hier soir, quand Edward est parti avec Carlie, Jasper lui avait proposé de finir la soirée enfin donc ils avaient pris un traiteur chinois et avaient passé la soirée à parler de tout et de rien. Et en partant, il lui avait embrassé tendrement la joue et lui avait promis une autre soirée mais dans un restaurant. Elle sautait de joie, j'étais contente pour elle peut-être que si elle dit à Jasper qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui, cela changera Jasper et ses sentiments. Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur.

**Bella, il faut que tu répondes à Edward. Et après, je m'occupe de toi. Et dès samedi avec Rose, nous irons faire du shopping.**

**Oui d'accord, mais rien de trop extravagant. De toute façon, vu ma garde de robe, tu ne vas pas faire grand-chose.**

**Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours. Des que j'aurais revu tout ton dressing. Tu seras superbe et sexy.**

**Alice le sexy ne va pas avec une femme ronde.**

**Ca c'est que tu crois. Pourquoi une femme avec des formes ne peut-elle pas être sexy ? Tu peux être aussi sexy que tu le veux alors je te promets que dès samedi tu pourras dire que tu es sexy.**

**Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner. Mais je te fais confiance. **

**Merci. Bon tu envoies un message à Edward et tu files son la douche. Moi, je parts dans ta chambre pour préparer tes affaires. Aller go. On se dépêche.**

Alice partit directement dans ma chambre. Pour ma part, j'écrivais un message à Edward.

_**Edward,**_

_**Je voulais te remercier pour hier, **_

_**Et je voulais également te dire que j'acceptais ton offre pour le déjeuner.**_

_**Tendrement **_

_**Bella.**_

Je l'envoyais et partis directement dans la salle de bain pour me laver. La douche me faisait du bien, je commençais à stresser par rapport à ce midi. Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire à Edward ? Comment je devais me comporter ? Et si je tombais ou encore que je me salissais ? Non je ne devais pas penser à cela, ce n'est pas possible.

**Bella sort de cette salle de bain sinon tu vas être en retard. Aller, je dois encore te coiffer et te maquiller. **

Je sortis rapidement de la douche et passais un peignoir et enroulais mes cheveux dans une grande serviette. Je voulais voir si Edward m'avait répondu. Je pris mon téléphone et vis que j'avais une réponse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me mis à sautiller partout. Je suis folle, ce n'est qu'un message.

_**Ma Bella, **_

_**Tu n'imagines pas la joie que j'ai eue en ouvrant ton message, **_

_**J'ai envie de sauter partout. Je sais c'est bête.**_

_**Je viens te chercher à midi à ton appartement.**_

_**Je t'embrasse tendrement.**_

_**Ton Edward.**_

Il a mis « Ma Bella » et « Ton Edward ».

**OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII ! **Je me mis à sautiller partout dans la salle de bain.

**Bella tu vas bien ?** Me demanda Alice en stresse.

**Oui dépêche toi, il faut me préparer. **Je pris Alice par la main et partis rapidement vers ma chambre. **Bon on commence par quoi ? Je m'habille et tu t'occupes de moi après. Ou tu t'occupes de moi tout de suite et je m'habille après. Alors ?**

**Euh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Bella ?**

**Rien je suis juste presser d'être à mon déjeuner.** Dis-je en me tortillant

**Ok maintenant sans mentir.** Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse.

**D'accord. Regarde.** Je lui tendis mon portable.

**Oh mon dieu.** Cria-t-elle. **D'accord. Tu t'habilles. Et ensuite direction le salon. Aller go, go, go.**

Elle sortit de ma chambre. Mes vêtements étaient sur mon lit. Il y avait un pantalon noir à pince, un débardeur rouge et une veste noir. C'était très classique. J'aurais aimé mettre une robe mais je n'en avais pas et je sais que dès samedi, j'aurais une nouvelle garde de robe.

Je passais mes vêtements et partis vers le salon. Il était 10h45, il ne restait plus que 1h15 pour qu'Alice s'occupe de moi. Elle commença par la coiffure, elle a décidé de me faire un chignon mais décontracté. Elle y passa plus de 45 minutes, il ne lui restait plus que de 30 minutes pour le maquillage. J'exigeais du discret. Alice finit avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me regarder. Mon dieu, j'étais belle. Alice avait fait un superbe travail. Je lui sautais au cou et n'arrêtais pas de la remercier.

**Ne me remercie pas. Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi, sors avec mon frère et deviens ma belle sœur. **

**Je te promets d'essayer. **

**Bon je te laisse. Il va bientôt arriver alors ne stresse pas et tout va bien se passer. Reste toi-même. Ok ?**

**Oui merci pour tout. **Je la serrais dans mes bras.

**Mais de rien, je veux un rapport complet de ce déjeuner. **

**Sans faute.**

Elle partit me laissant seule dans mon appartement. A midi pile, la porte sonna. J'ouvris enfin la porte vers l'homme de ma vie.

EDWARD POV

Je me lavais avec un sourire énorme. Hier, j'avais enfin découvert que j'avais des sentiments pour Bella. J'avais eu le cœur brisé de voir Bella si faible. J'avais eu du mal à la laisser dans cet appartement, je sais que je lui avais laissé mais je ne savais pas quand elle allait la lire puis je devais attendre sa réponse car je l'avais invité à déjeuner avec moi. Et dire que j'étais impatient serait un euphémisme. Mais bon comme j'avais dit à ma petite princesse hier soir, la patience est une grande qualité et quand nous savons être patients de belles choses arrivent. Et oui ma petite fille avait été très triste de ne pas voir Bella, je lui ai expliqué que Bella était malade et qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir pour le moment. J'ai eu le droit à une belle crise de larmes mais bon je lui ai fait un gros câlin et ça s'est calmé.

Bon ce n'est pas tout de rêvasser mais je dois aller réveiller ma petite princesse et aller au travail. Le petit déjeuner se passa sans problème, Carlie était heureuse d'aller à l'école et moi je pris le chemin du boulot. Je décidais de m'arrêter au café pour prendre des cafés pour mes frères et moi. En arrivant à mon entreprise, je vis Jasper et Emmet en train de parler. Emmet fut le premier à me voir.

**Bonjour petit frère ! Tu as besoin d'autant de café ?** Me demanda-t-il en me faisant une accolade.

**Bonjour Emmet ! Bonjour Jasper ! Bon vous voulez un café ?**

**Bonjour Edward ! Nous allons dans la salle de pause !**

Nous avions installé une grande salle de pause au rez-de-chaussée pour les employés, il y avait de tout, télévision avec canapé, une cuisine, un mini salon enfin le grand luxe.

**Alors que nous faut ses cafés ?**

**Bah je ne sais pas, j'en avais envie. Avant nous faisions cela tout le temps. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas reprendre nos vieilles habitudes.**

**Ouais bon on est passé mon frère ? **Me demanda Emmet avec un regard très sérieux.

**Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.**

**Je crois qu'Emmet est septique sur ta bonne humeur. Mais c'est plaisant à voir, je te rassure. **Me dit Jasper. **Pour être franc, je me demande aussi ce qui se passe. Ca a avancé avec Bella ?**

**Comment ça avancé avec Bella ? Attend tu t'intéresse à Bella ? Mais hier…**

**Hier, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase, Emmet. Je ne critiquais pas Bella sur son poids. C'est vrai si on s'était rencontré au lycée, je me saurais moquer d'elle mais je ne suis plus au lycée et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, j'ai besoin de Bella dans ma vie. Et hier quand je t'ai parlé, je voulais dire qu'elle devait avoir un homme mieux que moi. **

**Attend, tu as des sentiments pour Bella ? C'est pour cela que tu as été si possessif avec elle hier. **

**Oui Emmet, vous aviez raison Jasper et toi. Mais j'étais trop con pour le voir. Alors maintenant que j'ai les yeux grands ouverts, je ne vais plus jamais les fermer. **

**Et que comptes-tu faire ? Car si je me souviens bien, elle t'en veut et vu l'état dont Jasper nous la ramenait, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. **

**Comment ça ?**

**Edward, tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Mais je tiens à Bella également et je ne veux pas la revoir aussi mal. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.**

**Emmet, je sais que tu tiens à Bella, et je te promets que je ne lui ferais plus de mal. J'ai envie de prendre soin d'elle. Je veux faire les choses bien. Je t'ai écouté Jasper et je l'ai invité à déjeuner avec moi. Je veux la connaitre, la séduire et l'aimer. Je veux faire les choses dans l'ordre.**

**C'est très bien Edward. Mais Emmet a raison, fais attention à elle. Elle est fragile, je ne connais pas son passée mais il ne doit pas être beau, tu vas devoir être patient pour reconstruire la vraie Bella.**

**Et je serais patient, je vous le promets. Je ne veux pas tout faire foirer. Pour une fois que je rencontre une femme qui me plais à moi mais aussi à ma fille. Je ferais tout pour qu'on soit tous les trois heureux.**

**Tu es vraiment accroc mon frère.** Me dit Emmet en me sautant dessus. J'en tombais de ma chaise, nous étions tout les deux par terre mort de rire. **Ca fait du bien de te revoir comme avant. **Me dit Emmet en se relevant. **Depuis que Tania est partie, tu ne pensais qu'à ta fille. Tu ne voyais rien d'autres, nous avions peur pour toi. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir revivre.**

**Merci Emmet et merci à Toi Jasper. Vous m'avez vu plus bas que terre et vous m'avez toujours soutenu. **

**On est là pour cela.** Me répondit Emmet en coinçant ma tête sous son bras et en me frottant le crâne avec son poing. **Aller au boulot les gonzesses.**

Je montais dans mon bureau, j'avais pas mal de rendez-vous ce matin. Je n'ai pas pu souffler avant 10h. Mon dernier client partit, je me détendais dans mon fauteuil. Je regardais mon portable par précaution et vis la plus belle chose au monde : Ma Bella m'avait écrit.

_**Edward,**_

_**Je voulais te remercier pour hier, **_

_**Et je voulais également te dire que j'acceptais ton offre pour le déjeuner.**_

_**Tendrement **_

_**Bella.**_

Elle acceptait mon offre, mon dieu je vais déjeuner avec la femme que j'aime. Je crois que je vais mourir. Je sautillais sur mon fauteuil. Je devais lui répondre, je ne pouvais pas la laisser sans répondre mais que dois-je lui dire.

_**Ma Bella, **_

_**Tu n'imagines pas la joie que j'ai eue en ouvrant ton message, **_

_**J'ai envie de sauter partout. Je sais c'est bête.**_

_**Je viens te chercher à midi à ton appartement.**_

_**Je t'embrasse tendrement.**_

_**Ton Edward.**_

Voila, c'est fait. Mon dieu, il faut maintenant que je réserve un restaurant et que je commande un bouquet, je ne peux pas y aller les mains vides. Je me mis à taper sur mon pc pour savoir où je pouvais l'emmener, je trouvais un petit restaurant italien pas loin de son appartement. J'appelais pour réserver une table pour deux pour midi et quart. Et maintenant le bouquet. Mais j'y connais rien, il doit y avoir des sites internet. Tellement pris dans mes recherches que je n'entendis pas Jasper entré dans mon bureau.

**Edward, tu sais que je t'entends sautiller depuis mon bureau.**

**Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.**

Il faut savoir que Jasper a mis son bureau juste en dessus du mien donc si je fais trop de bruits il l'entend. Il va falloir que je mette une moquette ça cachera les bruits.

**Bon tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrives !**

**Regardes par toi-même.** Je lui tendis mon téléphone pour qu'il lise le message de ma douce.

**Bella accepte de déjeuner avec toi. C'est super et tu l'emmènes où ?**

**J'ai trouvé un petit italien pas loin de son appartement et là je cherchais une boutique de fleur pas loin d'ici pour lui acheter un bouquet mais je n'y connais rien. Je devrais peut-être demander à ma secrétaire, elle doit savoir elle.**

**Edward, tu passes des fois à pieds dans notre rue. A de pas d'ici, tu as un petit fleuriste qui fait de jolies créations. **

**Tu connais son numéro, je pourrais peut-être appeler, il faut qu'il soit magnifique avec des fleurs rouge, orange, ….**

**Edward, stop mais tu t'entends, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme cela. Tu sais, elle sera heureuse peu importe le bouquet que tu choisis. Alors déstresses, remets toi au travail et à 11h45, tu vas prendre un beau bouquet ensuite tu vas chercher Bella. Cela ne sert à rien de stresser maintenant. Aller au boulot et arrêtes de taper du pied, je vais devenir fou.**

**Jasper tu soignes des fous alors autant que le médecin soit un peu fou aussi.**

**Ah ah je suis mort de rire, cela ne se voit pas. **

**Aller souris un peu.**

**Ouais.** Il partit vers la porte, il l'ouvrit mais se retourna**. Oh, je veux un compte rendu de tout ton déjeuner. Aller bon déjeuner.**

Il avait raison, je devais me remettre au travail pour pouvoir me consacrer qu'à Bella pendant notre déjeuner, c'était notre premier rendez-vous alors je veux que tout soit parfait. Et peut-être qu'elle voudra bien venir avec moi chercher Carlie à 16heure, Carlie serait très heureuse de la voir. Il faudra que je lui demande ce midi.

Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder l'heure, je fus soulager de voir qu'il était enfin 11h45. Je sortis rapidement de mon bureau, je demandais à ma secrétaire d'aller en pause. Et je me dirigeais en courant vers l'ascenseur. Je trouvais le fleuriste que Jasper m'avait indiqué, il avait raison ses créations étaient magnifiques. Je pris un bouquet avec des roses rouges et jaunes.

Je montais dans ma voiture et pris la direction t'en désirer. Et à midi pile come promis j'étais devant sa porte. Je frappais doucement. Et là, la plus belle chose au monde était devant mes yeux. Bella était magnifiquement coiffé et maquillé et elle porta un tailleur très classe. Elle était superbe.

**Bonjour Bella ! Tu es ravissante.**

**Bonjour Edward ! Merci Beaucoup. Tu veux rentrer ou tu préfères que nous y allions ?**

**J'ai réservé pour midi et quart nous devrions peut-être y aller. Oh au fait, tiens je voulais te faire un cadeau.** Je lui tendis le bouquet assez maladroitement pour être franc. Et oui, je lui ai donné les tiges en l'air, je me suis juste trompé de sens mais je n'ai jamais offert de bouquet avant.

**Euh merci, il est magnifique. Je le mets dans un vase et j'arrive. **Elle partit à l'intérieur de son appartement et réapparut quelques minutes après. **C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller.**

Je l'emmenais vers ma voiture, je lui ouvris sa portière pour qu'elle puisse si installer, elle me remercia d'un magnifique sourire. Je pris place dans la voiture et me dirigeais vers le restaurant.

**J'ai réservé dans un restaurant italien, j'espère que cela te convient.**

**Oui c'est super, j'adore manger italien. **Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Cela faisait plaisir à voir.

**Alors, je suis comblé.**

Je coupais le moteur, et sortis de la voiture le plus vite possible pour pouvoir ouvrir la portière de Bella.

**Merci Edward, tu es un vrai gentleman. **

**C'est de famille, enfin Emmet a loupé quelque cours.** Dis-je en rigolant.

**Je pense aussi.** Dit-elle en me revoyant un sourire.

**J'aime te voir sourire ma Bella**. Dis-je en lui caressant la joue. Contre toute attente, elle mit sa main contre la mienne. Je décidais de quitter son visage et d'entrelacer nos doigts. **Viens ma puce, allons manger**. Je gardais sa main dans la mienne et je pris la direction de l'accueil. **Bonjour j'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de CULLEN.**

**Oui bien sur, monsieur Cullen, veuillez me suivre.** Me dit-il en lançant un regard un peu trop insistant sur ma Bella. **Voila votre table. Je vous laisse regarder la carte. Désirez-vous un apéritif ?** Nous demanda le serveur en regardant seulement ma Bella qui n'avait pas l'air d'aimer cela.

**Ma puce,** en caressant sa main, je voyais les rougeurs de Bella apparaitre, ciel qu'est-ce que j'aimais la voir avec ses magnifiques couleurs bon je dois arrêter de penser à cela, **Tu veux quoi comme boisson ?**

**Euh un coca, s'il te plait.**

**Alors ce sera deux cocas s'il vous plait**. Réclamai-je un peu froidement. Bella me regarda bizarrement quand le serveur fut partit**. Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas parler comme cela mais il me cherchait.**

**Mais il a rien fait ! **s'exclama Bella.

**Si ! **

**Et quoi donc ?** Demanda Bella.

**Il te regardait un peut trop à mon gout. **Elle allait répondre. **Non mais attends s'il te plait. Il voit que tu es accompagné et il n'arrête pas de te regarder. C'est impoli.**

**Edward, il n'a rien fait de mal à part regarder et ça n'a pas du ….**

**Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu es belle Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui te fait croire le contraire mais Bella, tu es belle, c'est vrai tu as des formes mais elles te font. Tu as une personnalité formidable, tu es intelligente et cultivé. Et pour finir, tu as un cœur en or. Bella, je sais que je n'ai pas été parfait avec toi mais quand je t'ai perdu pendant quatre jours, j'ai réalisé que je tenais à toi. Bella, je voudrais que tu nous laisses une chance, je veux mieux te connaitre. Je sais que je t'ai déjà fait souffrir et beaucoup trop à mon goût mais si le cœur t'en dit, je voudrais vraiment que tu acceptes. Je tiens à toi Bella. Et je serai être patient si tu as besoin de temps. Je serai me montrer …**

**Voici vos cocas.** Putain c'est sur, je vais le tuer ce serveur**. Avez-vous choisi vos plats.** Il fallait qu'il parte le plus vite, je ne savais pas si Bella avez déjà choisi. Je la regardais.

**Pour moi, ce sera des raviolis aux champignons. **Commanda Bella.

**Et pour moi, ce sera des pâtes à la bolognaise. Merci beaucoup.** Dis-je en le regardant, il partit enfin. **Bella, je …**

**Edward, je sais que tu t'en veux. Je me souviens d'hier, tu as pris soin de moi. Et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez.** Me dit-elle en me prenant la main et me regarda. **Edward, moi aussi, je tiens à toi. Et je veux apprendre à te connaitre mieux**. Dit-elle rapidement en baissant son visage.

**Tu acceptes alors ?** Elle acquiesça. **Tu veux bien nous laisser une chance ?** Elle acquiesça encore. **Bella ma puce regarde moi**. Elle leva enfin son regard sur moi. **Je te promets que je ne te blesserais plus, je sais…**

**Edward, je ne veux plus qu'on parle de samedi **

**Bella, moi j'ai besoin de savoir ce que j'ai fait. S'il te plait dis-moi la connerie que j'ai faite. **

**Edward, j'ai aggravé les choses.**

**Bella, je veux que nous partions sur de nouvelles bases et si tu ne me dis pas ce que j'ai dit qu'il t'a blessé. Cela voudra dire que nous ne pouvons pas avancer.**

**Mais ce n'est rien.**

**Alors si ce n'est rien dis le moi, je t'en pris.**

**Edward, je ne sais pas comment te le dire. C'est quand tu as parlé de nous deux, et de ce que tu voyais en moi. Edward, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire quand tu désires une nouvelle chance pour nous, si tu parles d'amitié ou …..**

**Bella, je tiens à toi plus que de la simple amitié. Samedi, je t'ai dit que je te voyais comme une bonne amie. **Merde voila ma bourde, je lui tenais la main comme un couple et je lui ai dit que je ne la verrais que comme un ami. Mais quel con, j'avais joué avec elle. **Bella, je suis désolé. Samedi, je ne savais pas que je tenais autant à toi, c'est seulement après que je me suis aperçu que tu avais plus de place dans ma vie que je ne le pensais. Bella, je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener mais Bella, je ne veux plus te perdre. Merde, je n'aurai pas du te dire cela.**

**Tu le penses vraiment ?**

**De quoi ?**

**Que tu ne veux plus me perdre ?** Je devais lui dire, je ne voulais plus lui mentir. Je regardais nos mains enlacées.

**Oui Bella, durant notre dispute, j'allais mal également. Je ne veux plus vivre cela. Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir mais je veux avancer avec toi**. Avouais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

**Moi aussi Edward.**

**Voila, vos plats.** Un truc est sur ce mec n'aura pas de pourboires. **Désirez-vous autre chose.**

**Non, ce sera tout merci beaucoup. **Me devança Bella.

**Tu ne voulais pas du vin ou autre ? **

**Euh, non une carafe d'eau c'est très bien puis j'ai encore du coca.**

**Tu ne bois pas de vin à table ?**

**Je n'en ai jamais bu. En fait, je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool du tout.** M'avoua-t-elle en regardant son plat. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu passer à côté de cela. **Tu te demandes pourquoi** ? Je levais mon regard sur elle comment l'avait-elle deviné ? **Tu avais l'air perdu, alors c'est cela que tu te demandes** ? J'acquiesçais. **Edward, ma vie n'a pas été rose à Phoenix, je n'étais pas très populaire en faite ma première amie est Alice.** J'étais sur le cul**. Tu dois me prendre pour une débile maintenant.** Dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

**Bella, mon ange, regarde-moi. **Je sens que cette phrase va être très répétée si elle n'a pas confiance en elle.** Jamais au grand jamais, je ne prendrais pour une débile. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas réussis à t'intégrer. Ils sont tous cons à Phoenix. **Dis-je en rigolant, elle me sourit enfin. **Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Phoenix pour que tu sois si malheureuse ?**

**Je…je ne veux pas en parler. Promis, je t'en parlerais mais pas maintenant, s'il te plait.**

**D'accord, je serais là quand tu voudras me parler. Et si tu veux me parler d'autres choses, je serais toujours là, ok ?**

**Merci Edward. **

BELLA POV

Edward était arrivé à l'heure, il m'avait même offert un bouquet de fleur. J'avais envie de rire quand il m'offrit le bouquet à l'envers mais je ne le fis pas j'étais trop heureuse de son présent. J'étais allé directement dans la cuisine pour le mettre dans l'eau. J'en avais profité pour le sentir, il avait une odeur divine.

Arrivé au restaurant, Edward n'avait pas supporté le comportement de ce serveur. Pour être franc, j'étais très mal à l'aise avec ce serveur, je n'aimais pas être regardé. Edward le remarqua car à chaque fois que le serveur venait, il était vite renvoyé. Mais à la fin, je ne le remarquais même plus, les paroles d'Edward effaçait tout. Il me demandait une chance, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Edward m'avait même dévoilé qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il ne voulait plus me perdre. Je sais que le regard d'Edward a changé cela se voyait mais je ne savais pas où cela allait arriver. Mais je voulais être enfin heureuse même si c'est pour une courte durée.

Le reste du repas se passa très bien. Edward me fit rire en me parlant des conneries d'Emmet à sa salle de sport. Et mon dieu, ils doivent bien se marrer là bas. Il était 13h45 quand je regardais ma montre, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé.

**Edward, tu dois reprendre à quelle heure le travail ?**

**Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, je vais appeler pour annuler et tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille se balader un peu. **

**Edward, tu ne peux pas annuler tes rendez-vous comme cela.**

**Si, j'ai juste à appeler et c'est bon nous pouvons y aller.**

**Edward, je ne veux pas que tu les annules.**

**Mais…**

**Edward, ce n'est pas bien de faire cela.**

**Mais je veux encore profiter de toi, je sais c'est égoïste mais je n'ai pas envie que cette journée s'arrête.**

**Moi, non plu mais je ne veux pas que tu loupes tes rendez-vous.**

**Ok, je n'annule pas mes rendez-vous mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose.**

**Demande.**

**Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi chercher Carlie, elle voudrait te voir et comme ça, je te verrais aussi.**

**D'accord. Bon allons-y avant que tu ne sois en retard.**

Il avança vers le serveur régla la note mais ne laissa rien sur la table. Le serveur me regarda encore une fois mais Edward me prit la main et nous guida vers sa voiture. Il arriva à mon immeuble très vite et il me demanda de ne pas bouger et c'est lui qui m'ouvrit la portière.

**Tu vas être en retard, pars sinon tes clients ne vont pas être content.**

**Bella ne t'inquiète pas pour moi**. Me dit-il en me touchant tendrement la joue. **Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.**

**Edward, moi non plus mais je voulais savoir, je peux venir à ton entreprise comme cela nous irons ensemble chercher Carlie.**

**Avec grand plaisir et comme cela tu pourras voir Jasper et Emmet et nos lieux de travail.**

**Tu veux que je vienne à quelle heure ?**

**Viens avant 16h comme ça, je te ferais visiter. Mais si tu pouvais venir sans ta voiture.**

**D'accord, aller files.**

**Oui. A tout à l'heure mon ange.** Me salua Edward en embrassant tendrement la joue. Il monta dans sa voiture et partit.

J'avais passé un superbe déjeuner. En rentrant dans l'appartement, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir le bouquet d'Edward, il était magnifique. Je me mis à songer à propos d'Edward, il avait tellement changé.

Je partis de mon appartement à 15h15comment cela je pourrais saluer tout le monde et prendre mon temps. L'entreprise des garçons n'était pas trop loin de la bibliothèque, je mis seulement 20 minutes pour y arriver. Il y avait un plan à l'entrée, le rez-de-chaussée appartenait à Emmet, le 1er étage était à Jasper et le dernier étage était à Edward. Je décidais d'aller saluer Emmet. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil pour savoir où je pouvais trouver Emmet. Elle m'indiqua la salle de sport. J'entrai tout doucement et vis Emmet en train de gueuler sur une personne en train de faire des pompes, il avait l'air d'un tyran. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu et je préférais le laisser travailler. C'est seulement quand il leva son visage vers le miroir qu'il me vit. Il se retourna directement dans ma direction. Je lui fis un petit sourire et comme un gamin, il vint en courant vers moi et avant que je n'ai pus réagir, j'étais dans ses bras.

**Oh ma petite sœur ! Comment vas-tu ?**

**Ca va Emmet mais tu m'étouffes.**

**Oh pardon. **Il me relâcha enfin. **Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Pas que je m'en plaigne. Je suis trop content de te voir.**

**J'ai cru comprendre. Si je suis là c'est qu'Edward m'a demandé de venir avec lui chercher la petite princesse. Donc voila, je suis venu en avance pour embrasser tout le monde. **

**Et bah tu as bien fait. Tu veux que je te fasse visiter mon monde.** Dit-il en rigolant.

**Mais avec grand plaisir.**

Il me fit visiter tout son gymnase. Il avait tous les équipements pour la musculation, la gymnastique, il avait même un spa hammam. C'était magnifique.

**Bon bah voila, je suppose que tu veux aller voir Edward maintenant.**

**Non, je vais passer avant voir Jasper, enfin s'il peut me recevoir.**

**Bien sûr qu'il va te recevoir. Nous sommes les patrons, nous faisons ce que nous voulons.**

**Ouais. Je n'aime pas trop ça moi.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Edward a voulu annuler ces rendez-vous et j'ai dit non.**

**Bah c'est nul, vous auriez pu en profiter.**

**Ouais mais je ne veux pas qu'on oublie ces obligations pour moi.**

**Tu es plus importante que nos obligations.** Emmet se mit à toucher ma joue. **Bella, tu sais hier nous avons eu très peur, je ne veux plus ressentir cela, je tiens vraiment à toi, tu es ma petite sœur, alors si tu as envie de parler à ton frère, je serais toujours là en cours ou pas en cours**. J'étais touché des propos d'Emmet, je lui sautais dans les bras pour ne pas pleurer.

**Je tiens aussi énormément à toi grand frère**. Emme me rendit mon étreinte.

**Bon aller ma puce, va voir Jasper et après va retrouver ton prince charmant. **Me dit-il en me relâchant. **Au fait, tiens, prends cette carte passe.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Cette carte permet d'accéder partout à la salle de sport.**

**Mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer pour le moment.**

**Est-ce que je te demande quelque chose ? Je veux seulement que si tu as besoin de te détendre, tu sais qu'il y a tout ce que tu veux ici. Tu sais, Alice et Rose l'ont aussi alors vu que tu es ma nouvelle sœur, tu dois l'avoir.**

**Mais…**

**Bella arrête de parler et monte voir Jasper. Aller zou, je ne veux plus te voir.**

**Merci Emmet**. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent**. A tout à l'heure.**

Je partis vers le bureau de Jasper, je tombais sur sa secrétaire. Je demandais si Jasper était disponible, elle me dit qu'il m'avait plus de rendez-vous pour le moment. Elle l'appela et Jasper sortit aussitôt.

**Bella.** Dit-il en sortant du bureau et en prenant dans ses bras. **Comment vas-tu ma belle ?**

**Bien. Je suis venu te dire bonjour et aussi te remercier pour hier **

**Bella, tu fais parti de la famille alors quand quelqu'un de la famille va mal nous l'aidons. Et je suis content car tu vas déjà meilleure mine.**

**Merci. **

**Bon je te fais visiter.**

**Tu n'as pas des choses à faire.**

**Non. Aller viens. Puis je dois te demander des choses.**

Pendant qu'il me faisait visiter, il me demanda ce que préférerait Alice entre des restaurants, des sorties. Enfin, il me confia qu'il aimait beaucoup Alice mais qu'il ne savait pas comment l'approcher. Je lui donnais des conseils qu'Alice m'avait confiés apprécié. Ces deux là s'aimaient mais ils n'avaient peur de ne pas être aimé en retour. Jasper me laissa à 15h50 devant l'ascenseur pour que je rejoigne Edward.

J'arrivais à l'étage tant attendu. Je le dirigeais directement vers l'accueil. La secretaire me regardait bizarre.

**Bonjour madame, je souhaiterais voir Monsieur Cullen.**

**Avez-vous rendez-vous ?**

**Euh, non mais…**

**Sans rendez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas le voir.**

**Mais…**

**Au revoir madame, je vous conseille d'appeler demain car Monsieur Cullen va bientôt partir.**

**Mais …**

**Au revoir, l'ascenseur est sur votre droite.**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux mais c'est quoi cette secretaire. Je décidais d'appeler Edward. Il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

**Bella, tu es où ?**

**Je suis devant l'ascenseur.**

**Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrer ?**

**Bah c'est ta secrétaire, elle ne m'a pas écouté et elle m'a congédié. Je …**

**J'arrive.**

Il raccrocha directement. Tout à coup, j'entendis mon prénom.

**Bella.** Edward était devant moi. **Viens, je vais te faire visiter.** Il me tendit sa main, que je pris sans réfléchir. Il entrelaça nos doigts mais avant de partir, il me regarda et m'embrassa tendrement la joue. **Tu m'as manqué, j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer.**

**Je suis désolée.** Mentis-je. Je ne me sentais pas du tout désolée, j'étais même heureuse qu'il pensait à moi.

**Ouais tu as vachement l'air. Tu as déjà fait un tour dans le bâtiment ou pas ?**

**Oui j'ai vu Emmet et Jasper qui m'ont fait visité leur monde.**

**D'accord, donc il reste plus que le mien.**

**Bah oui le meilleur pour la fin**. Dis-je sans réfléchir, je baissais immédiatement le visage. Edward me souleva le visage.

**Bella, j'aime quand tu me dis des choses comme cela, alors ne le regrette pas s'il te plait.**

**D'accord.**

**Bon aller viens.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil et la secrétaire me regarda mauvaise.

**Lauren, je ne vais pas vous mettre d'avertissement pour cette fois mais je vais être très clair quand cette jeune femme veut me voir, je ne veux plus jamais que vous la mettiez dehors. Que je sois en rendez-vous ou pas, je veux savoir si elle est là. Alors encore un malentendu et vous irez chercher du boulot, je suis bien clair ?**

**Oui monsieur, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'elle vous connaissait, elle ne m'a rien dit.** Putain, j'ai essayé de lui dire mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Quelle sale conne. Edward me regarda, je secouais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas vrai.

**Vu la tête de mon amie, je constate que vous mentez…**

**Attendez…**

**Ne me coupez pas la parole. Donc prenez vos affaires et nous verrons demain ce que je vais faire.**

**Edward, je ….**

**Déjà, je ne vous ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler Edward. Alors un conseil partez tout de suite et nous verrons demain. Au revoir Lauren. **Edward tourna son visage vers moi. **On y va mon ange ?**

**Oui bien sur.**

Il me montra son bureau, et ces deux collaborateurs. Je rencontrais même un autre secrétaire qui était très gentille, nous avons parlé pendant qu'Edward parlait avec Paul un autre avocat. Angela était vraiment très bien, je sens que j'allais beaucoup l'apprécier, elle ne connaissait personne ici. Elle me demanda timidement si elle pouvait me revoir après, j'acceptais rapidement et nous nous échangions nos numéros. Je rappelais gentiment à l'heure Edward car il était 16h. Il salua tout le monde et moi je fis la bise à Angéla en lui promettant de bientôt la voir. Edward prit ses affaires et nous emmena à l'ascenseur.

**Alors comment trouves-tu nos locaux** ? Me demanda Edward dans la voiture.

**Très beau, ils vous ressemblent. **

**Merci.**

**Edward, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta secrétaire, je ne voulais pas cela.**

**Bella…**

**Non, mais tu ne vas pas la virer à cause de moi.**

**Non, je pense prendre une autre secrétaire et envoyer Lauren à un autre. Elle a pris trop la grosse tête et je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en elle.**

**Mais cela change rien, elle reste secrétaire.**

**En fait être ma secrétaire se n'est pas la même chose car il y a beaucoup plus d'administratif, de la compta, des choses secrètes. Au début, j'étais satisfaite d'elle mais maintenant, je ne sais plus. Et personnellement, avec aujourd'hui cela me tue.**

**Edward, je ne veux pas qu'à cause…**

**Bella, aujourd'hui c'était mais qui me dit qu'il n'y en a pas eu d'autres.**

**Edward.** La voiture s'arrêta, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivés à l'école de Carlie, il était encore tôt, elle ne terminait que dans 15 minutes.

**Bella, ma puce, je ne veux pas que tu te prennes la tête Je vais juste faire un changement de secrétaires.**

**Mais tu vas prendre qui ?**

**Je ne sais pas encore. Je sais qu'Angéla fait un très bon travail, elle a déjà remplacé Lauren mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. **

**Elle est très gentille, je vais même la revoir. Après je ne sais pas comment elle travaille donc je ne peux pas juger mais en tout cas, je l'apprécie déjà.**

**Alors c'est ce qu'il compte. Je fais confiance à ton instinct.**

**Non mais tu ne peux pas faire cela, imagine…**

**Je n'imagine rien. J'ai pris ma décision alors voila, je ne veux plus qu'on en parle.**

**Mais …**

**Mais rien du tout. Aller, allons chercher notre princesse.**

Je voulais sortir mais Edward me retint le bras et me demanda de rester dans la voiture. Il sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir ma portière. Je le remerciais en lui embrassant la joue. Il eut un sourire magnifique et je sens que ce sourire va me faire perdre la tête. Il entrelaça nos doigts, ferma la voiture et nous emmena vers la grille de l'école. Il y avait déjà des mamans qui nous regardaient Edward et moi, je n'aimais pas leur regard sur moi. Tout à coup, je me mis dans leurs têtes et je savais ce qu'elle pensait comment cette baleine fait pour être avec un top model comme Edward. Ca c'est la réalité, je suis le contraire d'Edward. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me tient la main devant eux. Je tentais de reprendre ma main mais Edward la garda et se mit devant moi.

**Bella, je ne veux même pas que tu penses une seule seconde à m'enlever ta main. J'en ai besoin.**

**Mais…**

**Bella, je sais que leur regard te fait mal mais c'est mon regard que tu dois voir et pas le leur. Regarde-moi, tu vois quoi ?** Je le regardais. **Alors Bella ! S'il te plait, je ne veux plus te perdre, je tiens trop à toi.** J'acquiesçais. **Ce que pensent ces femmes, je m'en moque car j'ai la plus belle à mon bras**. J'allais répondre mais il continua. **Je ne veux pas que tu dises autres choses, tu es belle. Et s'il faut que je te le répète tout les jours de ma vie, je le ferrais sans hésiter.**

Mon dieu, il venait de me dire qu'il voulait m'avoir dans sa vie jusqu'à la fin. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps et le serrai dans mes bras. Il parut surpris mais me rendit très vite mon étreinte. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'étais dans ses bras et j'aimais cela et Edward avait l'air d'accord. Il bougea un peu et me regarda dans les yeux. Il m'embrassa sur le front et reprit ma main en se mettant à coté de moi. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires et je ne voulais pas briser ce silence. Tout à coup des cris d'enfants se firent entendre et là des petits bouts arrivèrent. Je cherchais Carlie dans le tas et la vis enfin. Elle ne m'avait pas encore vu mais quand elle regarda les gens, elle trouva son papa et quand elle me vit.

**Bella ! **Cria Carlie en courant vers moi.

Je lâchais la main d'Edward et me baisait pour pouvoir être à la hauteur de ma princesse. Elle arriva enfin dans mes bras, je la serrais fort dans mes bras, elle m'avait manqué. Je lui embrassais les cheveux.

**Tu m'as manqué, Bella.**

**Toi aussi ma princesse. **Je la lâchais pour la regarder.

**Tu es venue me chercher, c'est trop bien.**

**Oui ton papa m'a demandé et j'ai dit oui.**

**Je suis trop contente.** Elle se tourna vers son papa. **Papa, t'as vu ?**

**Oui ma puce.** Il prit Carlie dans ses bras, j'en profitais de me lever. **Bon et si nous allions manger une glace dans le parc.**

**C'est vrai ? **

**Oui ma puce.**

**Bella, tu viens avec nous ?** Je regardais Edward qui souriait.

**Oui ma princesse, je viens avec vous. Aller en voiture. **

Edward installa Carlie sur son siège arrière, nous nous installâmes en voiture. Arriver au parc, Carlie se mit entre nous deux et nous tenait la main. Nous aurions dit une famille. Cela me faisait chaud au cœur. Nous trouvâmes enfin le glacier et nous allâmes nous installer sur un banc en face des jeux d'enfants. Carlie me raconta sa journée, ce qu'elle avait fait en cours. Elle me confia que je lui avais manqué. Je lui promis que demain à la bibliothèque, je lui lirais une histoire. Elle me remercia et partit vers les jeux.

**Merci, Bella.** Je me tournais vers Edward, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me remerciait. **Tu as rendu ma fille heureuse.**

**Je lui rends seulement ce qu'elle me donne. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup et je ne comprendrais jamais sa mère.** **Elle n'a pas vu le bijou que vous êtes Carlie et toi.**

**Et tu renforces sa valeur Bella.** Je virais au rouge directe. **J'aime voir ton visage prendre cette couleur**. Il me caressa tendrement les joues.

Il me prit dans ses bras pour que nous regardions ensemble Carlie, rien ne pouvait être prononcé seulement le bonheur d'être tous ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce que ressentait Edward pour moi mais je sais une chose c'est que cela me plait le chemin où nous allons. Nous quittâmes le parc à 17h30. Edward me proposa de finir la soirée avec eux mais je refusais, je n'avais pas ma voiture et il aurait du prendre la route pour me ramener et je ne voulais pas que Carlie soit toute seule. C'est donc dans une ambiance triste qu'Edward me dépose chez moi. J'embrassais tendrement Carlie et je lui promis à demain. Edward lui était sortis de la voiture. Il me regardait tristement.

**J'aurais voulu que la journée ne s'arrête jamais.**

**Moi aussi mais je sais que demain nous serons heureux de nous voir.**

**Je te le promets**. Il prit ma main. **Bella, je voulais te demander quelque chose.**

**Vas-y.**

**Souhaiterais-tu diner avec moi vendredi soir ? **

**Oui, j'en serais ravie.**

**D'accord. Merci ma puce.** Il embrassa ma joue. **Je te dis à demain. Bonne nuit ma belle. **

**Bonne nuit Edward.**

Je regardais la voiture partir. En montant à l'appartement, je pensais voir Alice mais non, elle n'était pas là. Mais sur le pas de ma porte, il y avait un mot.

_**Bella, **_

_**Je pensais te voir en rentrant mais tu n'étais pas là.**_

_**Si moi, je ne suis pas là quand tu rentres c'est que Jasper m'a invité à diner ce soir.**_

_**Voila. Je te raconterai tout si tu veux nous pouvons prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble, 7h30 cela te va ?**_

_**Laisse moi un message sur ma porte.**_

_**Bonne soirée.**_

_**Bisous **_

_**Alice.**_

Je rentrais dans mon appartement, et répondis à Alice. Je décidais également d'écrire à Angéla pour savoir si elle voulait déjeuner avec moi, elle m'avait confiait qu'elle mangeait un sandwich au boulot donc autant manger un sandwich ensemble. Elle me répondit favorablement.

Le bain fut le moment de me détendre. Aujourd'hui j'avais vu Edward sous un autre jour et j'aimais cette Edward là. Je ne savais toujours pas où il voulait que nous allions tout les deux mais moi en tout cas, je voulais aller jusqu'au bout du monde avec lui et Carlie.

J'étais fatigué de ma journée, je me couchais tôt mais avant je voulais lui écrire. Il me répondit très vite et moi, je partis dans mes doux rêves.

EDWARD POV

Cette journée avait été magnifique. J'étais certain aujourd'hui que j'avais des sentiments très forts pour Bella, je n'avais pas arrêter de lui faire des avances peut-être avais-je été trop vite mais elle ne m'avait pas arrêté. Je voulais l'avoir encore dans mes bras, pouvoir voir ces magnifiques couleurs, lui prendre la main pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle est mienne et que je lui appartiens tout entier.

Carlie avait été très heureuse de voir Bella, elle me demanda même si Bella était mon amoureuse mais je lui répondis que même si j'aimais beaucoup Bella, elle ne serait pas mon amoureuse tout de suite. C'est vrai, je n'avais pas dit non à ma fille. Pourquoi ? Car je ne voulais pas lui dire non, je voulais lui dire oui. Carlie partit se coucher avec un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à demain.

Il était 21h30 quand j'allais dans ma chambre, je me mis dans mon lit en pensant à cette magnifique journée. C'est mon portable qui me ramena sur terre.

_**Bonsoir mon Edward,**_

_**Je souhaitais te dire bonne nuit**_

_**Merci pour cette magnifique journée**_

_**Je pense fort à toi**_

_**Tendrement**_

_**Bella.**_

_**Ma Bella,**_

_**Ce message va m'envoyer dans de merveilleux rêve en ta compagnie.**_

_**Cette journée n'a fait que s'embellir grâce à toi.**_

_**Je pense à toi tellement fort.**_

_**Tendrement.**_

_**Ton Edward à jamais.**_

Sur ces mots je me couchais plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

et voila un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à tous pour vos messages, cela fait vraiment chaud au coeur.

Un conseil, ne faites jamais à votre ennemi ce que voudriez pas qu'on vous fasse. Les humiliations et les menaces ne sont pas une arme, elles blessent certes mais il ne faut pas en jouer. La personne qui m'a fait cela, le paye jour après jour et très cher.

Alors parlez et n'oubliez pas nous sommes tous humains.

Merci encore pour vos messages.

Bonne lecture.

BISOUS.

Elodie

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

BELLA POV

Nous sommes enfin vendredi. Je suis trop pressée. J'avais vu Edward hier, il était venu comme promis amener Carlie à la bibliothèque.

_Flashback_

_J'étais au rayon enfant, je rangeais les derniers livres empruntés à leurs places. Quand j'entendis des petits pas. Je sortis ma tête et vis ma petite princesse qui des quelle me vit, me courut dans les bras. Je l'avais vu hier mais elle m'avait trop manqué. Je levais la tête et vis Edward nous regardait avec beaucoup d'émotions. Je soulevais Carlie pour qu'elle soit dans mes bras, elle ne protesta pas. Et j'avançais vers Edward._

_**Bonjour toi ! **__Saluais-je Edward en souriant._

_**Bonjour ma toute Bella !**__ Me répondit Edward en touchant ma joue, je ne pus m'empêcher de pencher ma tête vers sa main pour profiter pleinement de sa tendresse. Il répondit à mon geste par un tendre sourire._

_**Bella, tu peux me lire une histoire s'il te plait. **_

_**Bien sur ma puce, tu vas chercher l'histoire. **__Lui proposais-je en la reposant par terre et en lui désignant les rayons._

_**Oui.**__ Elle partit en courant vers les rayons. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle._

_**Elle était pressée de te voir.**__ Me dit à l'oreille Edward, je ne l'avais pas vu se rapprocher. Il était maintenant contre mon dos très proche de moi, je sentis son souffle de mon coup. __**Et moi aussi, je voulais te voir, tu m'as manqué**__. Me glissa Edward à l'oreille. Je me retournais doucement._

_**Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. **__Dis-je en lui embrassa tendrement la joue. Il prit enfin ma main pour entrelaçait nos doigts, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. C'est Carlie qui stoppa notre échange._

_**Bella, Bella, j'ai trouvé.**__ Cria Carlie en arrivant vers moi. _

_**D'accord aller viens. **_

_Je nous emmenais sur un fauteuil et pris Carlie sur mes genoux. Et commençais à lui lire l'histoire, elle était très attentive. J'aimais ce moment avec elle. A la fin de l'histoire, elle me raconta sa journée, elle était trop mignonne. Mais bientôt, il fut l'heure de partir. Je regardais Edward, il s'était installé en face de nous et nous regardait._

_**Ma princesse, il va falloir y aller.**_

_**Mais je ne veux pas. Je veux rester avec Bella.**__ Edward se leva de sa chaise et s'accroupit devant nous._

_**Moi aussi, je ne veux pas partir mais Bella doit rentrer chez elle pour se reposer pour pouvoir être là demain et te revoir.**_

_**D'accord mais Bella promis demain je pourrais te voir.**_

_**Bien sur ma puce, tu pourras me voir tout les soirs ici et je te raconterais plein d'histoires.**_

_**Merci Bella. **__Elle me serra aussi fort que possible dans ses bras__**. Je vais ranger le livre**__. Elle sauta de mes jambes vers les rayons._

_**Merci Bella.**__ Il me tendit la main pour que je me lève, il garda ma main dans la sienne. __**Tu la rends heureuse, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela.**_

_**Elle me le rend à chaque fois que je la vois.**_

_**Bella, tu ne voudrais pas passer la soirée à la maison, je te ramènerais après.**_

_**Non Edward, j'ai promis à Alice ce matin de passer la soirée avec elle. Donc, je dois préparer le repas et ranger un peu mon appartement.**_

_**D'accord.**_

_**Edward, on dirait un enfant. Ne fais pas la tête.**_

_**Tu as raison, puis demain soir tu n'es qu'à moi.**__ Me dit-il en m'embrassant le front. __**Je viens te chercher à 19h.**_

_**D'accord, je serais prête. Mais tu vas faire quoi de Carlie ? Tu ne vas pas la laisser toute seule et surtout pas avec une baby-sitter. Elle ne va pas…**_

_**Bella, ma puce, Carlie passe le vendredi soir chez mes parents, ils viennent la chercher à 18h donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.**_

_**Ouf, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas paraitre pour …**_

_**Pour quelqu'un qui tient à ma fille et qui a peur pour elle.**__ J'acquiesçais__**. Je trouve cela magnifique.**_

_Carlie revint. Edward me proposa de me ramener chez moi, et j'acceptais bien volontiers. _

_Fin flashback_

J'adorais ces moments tous les trois. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas la mère de Carlie, elle est formidable et elle apporte tellement.

Je ne pensais en venant m'installer ici que ma vie changerait autant. J'avais Alice qui était ma meilleure amie. Hier, je lui avais préparé le petit déjeuner mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de beaucoup parler donc nous avons mangé ensemble le soir. J'avais fait un beau poulet rôti avec un gratin dauphinois. Elle me raconta sa merveilleuse soirée avec Jaser, il l'a emmené se balader puis manger dans un beau restaurant. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Alice était folle de joie. Je lui parlais de mon rendez-vous avec Edward et de sa demande de diner vendredi soir. Elle me proposa directe de s'occuper de moi et j'acceptais. Edward avait beaucoup aimé ma tenue mercredi alors autant continué.

Grace à cette ville, j'avais maintenant une nouvelle amie. Angéla. Hier, nous avons déjeuné ensemble. Elle m'apprit qu'Edward lui avait demandé d'être sa secrétaire à la place de Lauren et elle avait accepté. J'appris également qu'elle venait de la ville de mon père, son père était le pasteur de cette ville mais elle avait fait ses études ici, c'est pour cela qu'elle a continué dans cette ville. Elle n'était pas seule, elle vivait ici avec son fiancé, Ben. Il était ensemble depuis 8 ans. Elle me raconta ses projets. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup dans l'esprit. Je lui avais proposé de faire un pique nique pour demain et elle accepta.

C'est comme cela que ce matin, je me mis à faire des sandwichs au poulet. De toute façon, je ne pouvais plus dormir, j'étais trop stressée pour fermer l'œil. Je mis le tout dans un panier en osier et je regardais l'heure, je devais me préparer. Aujourd'hui, j'y allais en voiture donc j'avais plus de temps pour me préparer. Et oui, pour gagner du temps pour ce soir, sur ordre d'Alice, je devais y aller en voiture.

Il était enfin, l'heure d'y aller. Maintenant, je connaissais le chemin par cœur, cette ville faisait vraiment de moi une nouvelle femme et j'aimais cela. J'étais un peu en avance, je décidais d'appeler mon père, je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis mon arrivée et je voulais le voir pour qu'il voie qui je deviens.

_**Bella, ma petite fille !**_

**Bonjour papa ! Comment vas-tu ?**

_**Bien mais toi tu as l'aire heureuse.**_

**Oui.**

_**Bon tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?**_

**Oui, est-ce que je peux venir ce weekend ? Si tu as d'autres choses de …**

_**Je les annulerais mais je n'ai rien de prévu et je serais ravi de te voir. Tu arriverais quand ?**_

**Samedi midi enfin si ça te vas. Je sais que l'après midi tu dois aller au poste mais moi, je devais aller faire du shoping donc voila. **

_**C'est très bien. Je suis pressé de te voir, ça fait si longtemps.**_

**Moi aussi Papa. Je dois te laisser, le boulot m'attend.**

_**D'accord, alors à demain.**_

**Oui à demain. Je t'aime.**

_**Moi aussi, travail bien.**_

J'aimais mon père et depuis quelques temps nous nous le disions très souvent. J'aimais parler avec lui et c'est vrai que depuis que j'étais ici, je n'avais pas pris le temps de lui parler et j'allais me rattraper ce weekend.

Je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires, je croisais la conservatrice de la bibliothèque.

**Isabella ! Je voulais vous voir. **

**Oui madame.**

**Voila, cela fait bientôt deux semaines que vous êtes là et j'aime beaucoup votre travail, vous êtes très assidus et je sais que vous aimez cela. Alors voila, vous avez votre emploi.**

**Oh merci beaucoup.**

**De rien. Bon aller vous changez et travaillez bien.**

Je partis me changer et je commençais mon travail. La matinée passa très vite, je ne l'avais pas vu passé. L'heure de ma pause déjeuner avait sonnée. Je devais encore aller chercher Angéla pour que nous puissions aller manger au parc.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que je pris la direction de l'entreprise CULLEN&HALE. Je ne savais pas si j'allais croiser Edward. J'avais envie de le voir mais en même temps, j'avais une boule au ventre en pensant à ce soir. Je n'eus pas le temps de penser encore à cela car j'étais déjà arriver. Je sortis de ma voiture et me dirigeais vers le bâtiment. Angéla m'attendait déjà.

**Bonjour Angéla ! Ca va ?**

**Salut ! Ca va, il y a eu beaucoup de paperasses ce matin mais ca va.**

**Et oui c'est ça d'être la secrétaire du boss.** Je n'avais pas entendu Emmet arriver. **Salut ma petite sœur**. Me salua-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

**Salut grand frère. Ca va ?**

**Oui et toi ? Tu es venue me voir ? Je te manquais c'est cela ?**

**Désolée mais je ne suis pas venue pour toi. Je suis venue chercher Angéla, nous allons pique-niquer.**

**Oh, je suis blessé là. Tu ne viens même pas pour me voir, puis en plus tu déjeunes avec Angéla et tu ne m'invites même pas. Là tu m'as fait mal.** Me dit Emmet en faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieur, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait pleurer.

**Et n'oublies pas Bella, en plus tu m'as fait des sandwichs.**

**En plus. **Je fusillais Angéla du regard, pendant qu'Emmet boudait dans son coin.

**Emmet, je ne savais pas que tu aimais pique-niquer.** Il acquiesça. **D'accord, tu sais quoi bah lundi midi, nous déjeunerons tous ensemble, tu n'aura qu'à avertir Jasper et Edward. Je ferais les sandwichs. Cela te va ?**

**Oui, et moi j'emmène les boissons et les chips.** Dit Emmet en me faisant tourner. **Je cours avertir les autres. A plus tard ma belle. **Il commença à partir. **Oh, Bella, bon diner ce soir.**

**Merci Emmet. Bon nous y allons Angéla.**

**Oui, go.**

Le chemin vers le parc se passa à merveille comme le repas, les rires étaient au rendez-vous. Je lui parlais d'Edward, elle me raconta que toute la matinée, Edward avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux. Elle me raconta aussi que son travail avec Edward se passait à merveille. Lauren était très jalouse, elle lui avait fait un coup bas mais Edward s'en est rendu compte et a mis un avertissement à Lauren et il lui a même rappelé qu'au prochain se serait la porte. Je m'en voulais c'était de ma faute si elle avait eu le premier avertissement. Edward avait fait un choix même si je m'en voulais Edward avait pris les choses en main. Je ne devais pas m'en vouloir.

La fin du repas arriva, je raccompagnais Angéla à son bureau, elle me proposa de venir dire bonjour à tout le monde mais je ne pouvais pas sinon j'allais moi-même être en retard. Je le souhaitais un bonne weekend et à lundi. Et je pris enfin le chemin de la bibliothèque pour passer le reste de la journée.

EDWARD POV

Et voila, enfin le jour que j'attendais tant. Je dinais avec Bella ce soir. J'avais tout prévu. J'allais la chercher à 19h chez elle ensuite je me garerais dans parking près d'un parc. Ensuite nous irons à pied au restaurant 2 macarons. Et pour finir, je lui proposerais de faire une balade nocturne dans un parc que j'avais vu sur internet, il était ouvert jusqu'à minuit et offrait au visiteur des fontaines avec des jets de couleurs, les avis disaient que c'était magnifique. Alors voila, le programme.

Dire que je n'étais pas stressé serait mentir. J'ai un trac énorme, je me demande si tout va bien se passer, si j'allais faire une bourde comme la dernière fois. Mais ce que j'étais sur c'est que mes sentiments étaient bien présents. Je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour Bella, elle me manque tout le temps, j'ai besoin de la voir ou de l'entendre. J'ai besoin d'elle simplement. J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie. Et ce qui renforce le plus ces sentiments c'est ce que Bella apporte à ma fille, elle est heureuse. Et cela me dit que le futur ne peut être que merveilleux.

Hier en rentrant, ma fille n'a pas arrêté de parler de Bella, elle l'aime de tout son cœur. Elle ne pense plus à Tania et j'en suis heureux, je n'aime pas voir ma fille pleurer.

La matinée se passa sans problème. Angéla faisait un travail formidable, tout était fait en temps et en heure. A 10h, je vis Angéla parlait à Lauren, je décidais de faire les curieux et ce que j'entendis ne me plaisait pas. Angéla demandait des conseils sur un papier à Lauren et Lauren lui disait n'importe quoi. Je devais intervenir, elle n'allait pas foutre la merde encore une fois.

**Lauren dans mon bureau maintenant.** Elle me regarda choquer**. Oui tout de suite.** Elle partit tête baissé. **Angéla attendait moi à votre bureau, je vous montrerai comment il faut faire pour ce papier. D'accord ?**

**Bien monsieur Cullen. **

Je rejoignis Lauren dans mon bureau. Je fermais la porte et m'installais en face d'elle. Et là, je crois que je vais la frapper. Elle avait ouvert son chemisier pour que je voie bien son soutien gorge.

**Lauren, premièrement veuillez fermer votre chemisier, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et je ne vois quelle, vous ne m'intéressez pas.** Elle me regarda choqué. **Deuxièmement, vous n'avez pas à raconter des conneries à Angela sur son travail. Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous avez déjà eu un avertissement hier et avec aujourd'hui ça fera deux… **

**Attendez monsieur Cullen, je vais aller m'excuser auprès d'Angéla.**

**Taisez-vous. Vous avez deux avertissements au troisième s'est la porte. Je me suis bien fait comprendre. Dehors maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir.**

Elle partit tête baissé de mon bureau. Quant à moi, je partis vers le bureau d'Angéla pour lui expliquer tous les papiers administratifs. Cela nous prit 1h mais j'étais content, nous avions bien avancé et je savais que maintenant je n'aurais plus à avoir peur pour mes papiers tout sera toujours dans l'ordre.

Je laissais partir Angéla un peu avant, je savais qu'elle rejoignait Bella et en plus elle s'était beaucoup investie ce matin. Donc autant en profiter et puis pour être franche, je voulais tout faire pour que la fin de journée arrive plus vite. Mais ça ce n'est que dans mes rêves.

Emmet et Jasper vinrent dans mon bureau pour aller manger, je suppose.

**Alors tu ne vas même pas dire bonjour à ta petite femme ?** Me demanda Emmet

**Quoi Bella est là mais tu n'aurais pas pu m'appeler.** Je commençais à quitter mon bureau mais Emmet me retint.

**Laisse tomber, elle est partie. Et je vois que tu n'as pas eu à réfléchir de qui était ta petite femme**. Jasper était mort de rire.

**Ah ah je suis mort de rire. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?**

**Bah parce que je devais t'annoncer que Lundi, nous pique-niquons tous les trois avec ta petite femme et Angéla.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Bah, Bella est venue chercher Angéla pour pique-niquer. Et quand elle m'a vu elle m'a proposé de pique-niquer ensemble lundi.**

**Donc en gros, tu as joué ton gamin parce que Bella ne t'avait pas invité et donc Bella n'a as pu résister et t'a invité lundi.**

**Non mais attends elle lui a fait ses sandwichs et moi, elle ne m'a rien fait, je suis son grand frère quand même. **

**Car en plus, elle va préparer les sandwichs. **

**Bah oui, et moi j'emmène les chips et les boissons. **

**Emmet !** Dis-je plaint de reproche.

**Edward, je te promets qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Aller détends toi, elle ne va pas te faire faux bons ce soir. Tu iras la chercher chez elle, et elle t'attendra. **

**Oui tu as raison. Bon nous allons manger.**

La fin de journée se passa très bien. A table, nous avons parlé du programme de ce soir. Emmet m'apprit que Rosalie et Alice allaient s'occuper d'elle. Je plaignais ma puce, elle allait en baver ce soir mais je me ferais rattraper ce soir.

Je fus sortit de mon travail par Angéla qui m'appelait à l'interphone.

**Monsieur Cullen, vos parents sont là.**

**Merci Angéla, faites les entrer.**

Mes parents entrèrent. Je fis signe à Angéla de rentrer chez elle. Et allais saluer mes parents.

**Bonjour papa ! Bonjour maman.**

**Bonjour fils ! Alors prêts pour ce soir ?** Me demanda mon père.

**Euh…Oui mais Alice c'est cela, elle n'a pas s'empêcher de parler de mon rendez-vous avec Bella.**

**Attends Edward comprend nous, tu nous demandes de prendre Carlie parce que tu as un rendez-vous mais tu ne nous dis pas avec qui. Nous sommes curieux.** M'expliqua Esmée.

**Rectification chérie, tu es curieuse. **Lança mon père avec un regard qui en disait long**. Tu veux que nous allions chercher Carlie et nous partons directement.**

**Non, il ne vaut mieux pas.** Dis-je en rigolant.

**Pourquoi ?** Me demanda ma mère intriguée.

**Oh tu vas le voir par toi-même. Nous avons un petit rituel après l'école et Carlie y tient beaucoup. Et personnellement, moi aussi.**

**D'accord, je n'ai pas tout compris mais bon, allons chercher ma petite fille. **

Je pris mes affaires et fermer mon bureau à clé. Mes parents me suivirent dans leurs voitures jusqu'à l'école de ma princesse. A peine garé, les enfants commencèrent à sortir. Je me mis devant la grille avec mes parents. Quand ma princesse vit mes parents, elle leurs sauta dans les bras.

**Papi, mamie vous êtes venus me chercher.**

**Et oui, ma puce. Nous t'emmenons chez nous.** Lui expliqua ma mère. **Tu veux que nous partions maintenant ? **

**NON !** Cria ma fille.

**Mais pourquoi ma puce ? **Demanda ma mère.

**Parce que je veux voir Bella. Papa, nous allons voir Bella, hein ? Elle m'a promis hier.**

**Mais bien sur ma puce. Nous ne changeons pas nos plans. Aller en voiture.** Carlie se mit à courir vers la voiture.

**Je ne savais pas que vous alliez voir Bella le soir.** Me dit ma mère.

**Et si c'est dans notre routine, nous allons à la bibliothèque. Bella lit souvent une histoire à Carlie puis elles se parlent. Carlie adore ce moment de la journée et moi aussi. **

**Je comprends mieux. Aller en voiture, je dois aussi parler à Bella.**

**Pourquoi ? **

**Tu verras c'est une surprise. **Me dit ma mère de façon taquine.

Je ne comprenais pas mais bon j'aurais bientôt ma réponse. Nous arrivons rapidement à la bibliothèque et comme à son habitude Carlie se dirigea vers la partie enfant.

**Bella, Bella ! **Cria ma fille en cherchant Bella.

**Elle connait même où elle est ?**

**Oui, Bella finit toujours par ce secteur donc c'est dans nos habitudes. Regarde.**

Devant nous, un spectacle magnifique se tenait. Bella avait dans ses bras Carlie et la couvrait de bisous. Comme tous les jours et comme tous les jours, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être heureux.

**C'est magnifique, Carlisle ton portable s'il te plait.** Demanda ma mère. Mon père sortit son portable et le donna à ma mère qui prit mes deux femmes en photo.

**Mais depuis quand tu sais prendre des photos avec un portable.**

**Depuis que les spectacles qui se jouent devant moi est le plus beau de tous.** Que répondre à cela.

**Merci maman.**

**De rien bon moi je veux voir Bella.** Et elle partit comme cela en nous laissant mon père et moi.

**Tu as une belle famille mon fils.**

**Merci mais pour le moment rien est encore fait. Bella et moi nous ne sommes pas encore ensemble, même si j'en rêve rien n'est fait. Tout ce que je veux c'est la rendre heureuse.**

**Et c'est le cas**. Me dit mon père.

**Comment tu peux le savoir ?**

**J'ai vu son père ce matin, il m'a appris que Bella passait le weekend à Forks, elle avait l'air heureuse au téléphone. Il en était gaga. Et c'est cela que ta mère est venue annoncer à Bella, en fait nous les avons invités à manger chez nous dimanche midi et il a dit oui. Donc voila.**

**D'accord, je comprends mieux. **

**Et peut-être que Dimanche, Bella ne sera plus qu'une simple ami de famille.** Me dit mon père en partant vers les filles.

Je regardais ce magnifique spectacle. Bella leva le regard sur moi et me sourit. Je m'avançais avant vers eux et me mis au côté de Bella.

**Bonjour ma toute belle !** La saluais-je en lui embrassant tendrement la joue.

**Bonjour Edward ! Je ne savais pas que tes parents venaient si tôt.**

**Bah, si.** Dis-je en lui caressant de mon doigt son nez.

**Bella, je peux aller chercher une histoire.** Demanda Carlie.

**Bien sur ma chérie mais une courte. **

**Pourquoi ?** Demanda Carlie intriguée

**Parce que je dois partir à 17h15 au plus tard. **

**Mais pourquoi ? **Carlie commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

**Parce que ta tante veut me voir tout à l'heure.**

**Mais elle t'a déjà eu à elle hier soir. Puis après moi, je ne te vois pas jusqu'à lundi ça fait beaucoup de jours. **Dit Carlie en pleure, je voulais calmer Carlie mais Bella alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil avec Carlie dans les bras. Carlie avait sa tête dans le cou de Bella et Bella lui caressait les cheveux. **Tu ne veux plus me voir ? Tu vas m'abandonner ? **Je comprenais mieux son attitude, elle avait peur d'être abandonné. Je voulais la rassurer mais Bella prit les devants.

**Jamais ma puce, jamais au grand jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai, tu fais partie de ma vie ma princesse. **Elle leva le visage de Carlie, elle prit les mains de Carlie et les mit sur sa poitrine. **Et là, dans mon cœur tu as une énorme place, jamais elle ne partira. Je t'aime ma princesse.**

**Moi aussi, je t'aime.** C'était la première fois que Carlie lui disait, j'en étais très heureux et Bella aussi je crois car des larmes apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle serra Carlie tendrement dans ses bras. Ma mère s'approcha des filles.

**Carlie ma puce, tu vas voir Bella ce weekend car dimanche elle vient déjeuner avec son papa à la maison donc tu pourras la voir.**

**C'est vrai Bella ? **Demanda Carlie en se tournant vers Bella.

**Euh…Oui si c'est que ta grand-mère le dit.**

**Et oui, nous avons invité Charlie ce matin.**

**D'accord, je comprends mieux. Donc oui ma puce, je viens déjeuner dimanche mais tu sais, mon papa habite dans la même ville que ton papi et ta mamie donc si tu veux me voir, tu m'appelles et nous nous verrons.**

**C'est vrai oh c'est trop bien. Bon je vais chercher le livre**. Carlie partit en courant vers les rayons et moi, je décidais d'aller vers Bella.

**Merci de l'avoir ravie ma belle mais je ne suis pas sur que lui dire que tu peux la voir ce weekend soit bien, si tu veux avoir un weekend tranquille sans nous, c'est loupé.**

**Qui te dis que je ne veux pas vous voir ce weekend.** Me dit-elle en embrassant ma joue. **En fait merci Esmée.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Pour vous occuper de mon père pendant mon absence.**

**De rien.**

Carlie revint avec un petit livre, elle s'assit sur les genoux et Bella commença à lire l'histoire. Mes parents était attendris par cette scène enfin surtout ma mère, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me mis à côté d'elle et la pris par les épaules. L'histoire se termina, et l'heure du départ sonna. Bella embrassa tendrement Carlie et salua mes parents, quand fut mon tour, elle me rappela l'heure du rendez-vous et je lui embrassais la joue.

Je ramenais tout le monde à la maison pour que Carlie prenne son sac de voyage. Ils partirent rapidement. Quant à moi, j'avais un peu moins d'une heure pour me préparer. J'avais décidé de mettre un pantalon noir à pince, avec une chemise blanche et une veste noir. Classique et élégant sans être coincé. C'est ce que m'avait dit ma sœur.

Je me préparais doucement. Avant de partir, je me regardais une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Je mis mon porte feuille dans ma poche mais je regardais avant si j'avais bien tout mes papiers pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

Il était 19h pile quand j'arrivais à l'appartement de Bella.

BELLA POV

Je me dirigeais vers mon appartement, j'étais un peu en retard mais bon j'avais une excuse, j'étais avec sa famille donc Alice n'allait pas m'en vouloir. Je repensais aux propos de Carlie, elle avait eu peur, je ne pensais qu'elle avait été si blesser de la vie. Mon dieu, je ferrais tout pour que Carlie soit toujours heureuse, je l'aime trop cette petite. Et le moment où elle m'avait qu'elle m'aimait, j'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux.

J'arrivais à l'appartement et je vis Alice et Rosalie m'attendre.

Bonjour les filles ! Les saluais-je en les embrassant sur la joue. Rosalie que fais-tu ici ? Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir aujourd'hui.

Oui c'est Alice qui m'a dit que tu avais un rendez-vous avec Edward donc je voulais être là pour toi.

Merci Rosalie cela me touche beaucoup. Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

De rien ma puce. Me répondit-elle en me rendant mon étreinte. Bon aller ma puce, nous avons du travail et peu de temps.

Oui, aller Bella ouvre cette porte pour que nous préparions tous. M'ordonna Alice, je fus ce qu'elle me dit et leurs ouvrit mon appartement.

Elles posèrent des trousses sur la table du salon, on dirait un champ de batailles. Alice partit vers la chambre et la salle de bain. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait et ça m'inquiétait mais avant que je n'ai pus aller voir quelque chose, elle revint dans le salon.

Bon nous devons nous organiser. Bella, tu vas prendre ta douche. Tu fais la totale. Ensuite, nous te maquillerons, t'habillerons et te coifferons. Aller go. Nous t'attendons.

Mais… Commençais-je mais le regard d'Alice me coupa.

Bella, ne discute pas sinon Alice va s'énerver. Aller va prendre ta douche. Me conseilla Rosalie.

Je partis donc de ce pas vers ma salle de bain. Et en arrivant dans cette pièce, je vis des produits de beauté qui n'étaient pas à moi. Mon dieu, il y avait tout ce que j'aimais : un shampoing, un gel douche, un lait pour le corps à la fraise. Je ne me rendis pas compte que des larmes apparaissaient dans mes yeux.

C'est mon cadeau, j'espère que cela te plait. Me demanda Rosalie.

C'est merveilleux mais comment tu as su ?

Quand nous t'avons emménagé, j'étais dans ta salle de bain et j'ai vu les flacons vides. et je m'en suis souvenue quand Alice m'a dit que tu avais ton deuxième rendez-vous avec Edward, je sais que nous ne sommes pas très proches mais j'ai envie de me rapprocher de toi.

Moi aussi Rosalie. Merci pour tout. La remerciais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Bon files sous la douche.

Elle me laissa seule dans la salle de bain. C'est avec appréhension et un début de stresse que je pris ma douche, l'odeur de la fraise me détendait. Je me sentais bien. Tout ce qui pouvait m'inquiéter s'évapora, j'avais confiance en Edward et je tenais tellement à lui. Je n'avais plus à avoir peur.

Je sortis de ma douche et m'appliquais le lait pour le corps. Je réalisais que je n'avais pas de vêtements c'est donc en peignoir que je rejoignis les filles qui étaient dans le salon. Dès qu'elles me virent, elles me sourirent. Alice me demanda de m'installer sur une chaise parce qu'elle voulait me maquiller. Je ne savais même pas comment j'allais m'habiller mais elle s'en moquait. Elle me maquilla mais je n'avais pas le droit de me regarder donc pendant ce temps là, je parlais avec Rosalie, elle me raconta sa vie et sa rencontre avec Emmet, elle me disait que son geste préféré avec Emmet était la tape sur son crâne, à chaque fois qu'il disait une connerie, elle le remettait à sa place comme cela. J'étais morte de rire, mais cela ne plut pas à Alice qui me réprimanda. Quand elle eut terminé avec moi, elle m'emmena dans ma chambre. Elle sortit une house de vêtement que je n'avais jamais vu.

**Ca c'est mon cadeau. **Elle me tendit la housse. **Aller regarde.**

**Mais Alice, il ne fallait pas.**

**Attends, tu acceptes le cadeau de Rosalie mais le cadeau de ta meilleure amie.**

**Non ce n'est pas cela. Mais tu as dépensé beaucoup d'argents.**

**Mais j'en avais envie. Aller ouvre cette housse, s'il te plait.**

**Bien.**

J'ouvris la housse et découvris une magnifique robe noire. Elle avait des manches courtes et elle devait m'arriver en dessous des genoux. En dessous de la poitrine, un ruban blanc était attaché. En dessous de ce ruban, la robe était évasée et il y avait plein de jupons en dessous. Elle était ravissante mais elle ne pouvait pas m'aller.

**Essaye-la s'il te plait. **

**Alice, elle ne doit pas être à ma taille.**

**Si, j'ai regardé la taille sur tes vêtements.** Là tout à coup, j'étais mal à l'aise**. Bella, je te jure que je m'en moque. Aller s'il te plait passe la robe. **

**D'accord. **

Je partis dans la salle de bain et mis la robe ainsi que les sous vêtements qu'Alice m'avait donnés. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour me regarder dans le miroir de ma chambre mais Alice et Rosalie m'en empêchèrent en m'emmenant dans le salon pour me coiffer. Rosalie me fit un chignon chic comme elle disait. Elles terminèrent leur travail à 18h45. Alice mit ses mains sur mes yeux et elles m'emmenèrent vers ma chambre.

**Attention à trois, tu vas pouvoir te regarder. Un deux trois.**

Alice m'enleva et je fus émerveiller par ce que je voyais dans le miroir. J'avais les yeux entouré de noir, cela les faisait ressortir, mes lèvres étaient rosé comme mes joues. J'avais les cheveux super bien coiffé dans un chignon classe mais lâché en même temps. Et la robe, mon dieu, s'est une merveille. Ma poitrine était magnifiquement bien dessinée et cintrée par ceinture blanche. Et la coupe évasé me faisait pareille moins grosse Alice me tendit une paire de chaussures noires à talon aiguilles. J'avais peur mais elle me rassura, elle me tendit également une veste noire très classe. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me trouvais belle.. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sauter dans les bras des filles.

**Merci de tout mon cœur.**

**Mais de rien, ma puce. C'était un vrai plaisir. Et demain, nous te trouverons plein de tenues où tu seras mis en valeur.**

**Merci, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.**

**Bah c'est simple. **Me répondit Alice**. Ce soir, je veux que tu finisses la soirée en étant officiellement ma belle-sœur.**

**Mais Alice…**

**Il n'y a pas de mais, tu seras ma belle-sœur ce soir. Et demain pendant notre shoping, je veux tout les détails. **

**Moi aussi mais là nous n'avons plus le temps. Edward ne va pas tarder à arriver. Alors zou, nous devons ranger le salon et partir. **

En dix minutes tout était rangé et les filles me laissèrent seule dans mon appartement. Mais mon cavalier ne mit pas trop de temps à venir. J'ouvris la porte sur un Edward magnifiquement habillé.

**Tu es ravissante ma princesse. On dirait un ange.** Me dit Edward en m'embrassant la joue.

**Merci Edward, tu es très beau aussi. **

**Tiens un bouquet qui comparait à toi et bien fade.** Il me tendit un bouquet de lys, il était magnifique.

**Non, Edward, il est magnifique. **

**Rien ne peut être plus beau que toi.**

**Merci, rentre le temps que je prenne ma veste et que je pose le bouquet. **

Je le laissais entrer dans mon appartement et moi, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour mettre le bouquet dans un vase. Je revenais dans la salle pour trouver Edward au milieu de mon salon.

**Il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois, tu sais ?**

**Je sais mais, je trouve qu'il te ressemble beaucoup.**

**Cela c'est grâce à ta mère. **

**Je ne dirais pas cela mais bon tu es prête nous pouvons y aller. **Il me tendit ma veste et m'aida à la mettre.

**Nous allons où ?** Demandais-je quand nous prîmes la route.

**C'est une surprise.**

**Je n'aime pas les surprises.**

**Je ne savais pas mais je ne te dirais rien quand même.**

Le voyage se passa dans le calme. Edward gara sa voiture au bord d'un parc mais je ne voyais pas de restaurants. Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Je regardais autour e moi mais je ne voyais toujours pas de restaurants.

**Ne cherche pas mon ange, le restaurant est un peu plus loin.** Me dit Edward en embrassant la joue. **Aller viens ma puce.**

Il prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts. Et nous allâmes à pied vers le restaurant. Il me demanda comment s'était passé l'après-midi avec les filles. Je lui racontais toute l'après-midi. Il était mort de rire, il reconnaissait bien la sa sœur. Nous arrivâmes au restaurant. Mon dieu, non je ne pouvais pas rentrer là dedans. Ce n'est pas possible. Edward allait ouvrir la porte mais je le retenais par le bras.

**Que se passe-t-il ma puce ?**

**Edward, je ne peux pas rentrer là dedans.**

**Mais pourquoi ma puce ?**

**Mais regarde moi, ce lieu n'est pas un lieu pour moi. C'est trop. Je ne peux pas rentrer là dedans puis en plus cela doit être extrêmement cher. Je ne peux pas accepter. **

**Bella, mon ange, regarde moi. J'ai largement les moyens de t'emmener ici. Alors ne t'inquiète pas et tu es très bien pour ce restaurant.**

**Edward, tu as une fille, tu ne peux pas…**

**Je peux me permettre ce que je veux. S'il te plait Bella, je veux vraiment que cette soirée soit exceptionnelle. Alors viens avec moi dans ce restaurant s'il te plait.**

**Edward, tu ne peux pas faire cela. Edward s'il te plait, ce n'est pas important le restaurant. **

**Bella, s'il te plait. J'ai envie de t'offrir tellement de choses. Viens avec moi mon ange.**

**Edward, je vais me sentir mal à l'aise.**

**Je te promets que si jamais tu n'aimes vraiment pas, nous partirons mais s'il te plait, essaies pour moi.**

**D'accord mais tu me le promets.**

**Promets mon ange.** Me répondit Edward en m'embrassant le front. Il nous emmena vers la réception. **Bonjour monsieur, j'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Cullen.**

**Oui bien sûr Monsieur, nous vous attentions.** Il nous demanda de le suivre et nous montra notre table, il m'aida à m'installer sur ma chaise, c'était vraiment un très bel établissement. Il nous tendit les cartes. **Désirez-vous un apéritif ?**

**Oui bien sûr, ma puce que désires-tu ?** Je ne savais pas quoi demander, d'habitude je prenais un coca mais là ce n'est peut-être pas les coutumes de la maison. Edward vit mon mal aise. **Pouvez-vous nous laisser 5 minutes le temps que nous décidions. **

**Bien sur Monsieur, je vais commander pendant ce temps vos mises en bouche.** Il inclina la tête et partit. C'est quoi une mise en bouche ? Ce n'est vraiment pas mon monde.

**Bella, mon ange, que se passe-t-il ? **Me demanda Edward en prenant mes mains.

**Mais Edward, ce n'est pas mon monde. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je …**

**Bella, calme-toi. Et dis-moi pourquoi tu penses cela ?**

**Je ne sais pas quoi prendre en apéritif. D'habitude, je prends un coca mais ce ne doit pas faire assez chic pour ici. Ensuite, c'est quoi une mise en bouche ? Je suis nulle.**

**Mais non ma toute belle, tu n'es pas nulle. Ma puce, je vais te prendre ce que prend Alice d'habitude, tu verras c'est très bon et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'alcool. D'accord ? **J'acquiesçais. **Et pour la mise en bouche, en fait c'est ce qui va accompagner l'apéritif. **J'acquiesçais encore. **Bella, si tu as le moindre souci, tu me demandes mais ne te braques pas ma puce, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je veux vraiment que tu passes une bonne soirée.**

**Je te promets de faire un effort. Moi aussi, j'ai envie que tout se passe bien**. Dis-je en lui souriant.

Le serveur revient à notre table. Edward commanda un kir royal à la mûr pour moi et une coupe de champagne pour lui. Le serveur revient avec nos boissons et des petites assiettes qui je suppose son les mises en bouche. Il posa le tout et nous souhaita une bonne dégustation. Edward souleva son verre et j'en fis autant.

**A nous, mon ange.** Trinqua Edward.

**A nous Edward. **

Le kir n'était pas mauvais, c'était agréable ne bouche. Je déguisais les mises en bouche, il y avait un sorbet à la tomate et au basilic sur un lit de mousse à l'avocat. C'était vraiment une merveilleuse surprise.

**Alors mon ange ! Que penses-tu de cette mise en bouche.**

**C'est vraiment bon. Je ne pensais pas, il faudra que j'essaye de le faire.**

**Je serais le premier à y gouter. **

**Merci Edward.**

**Tu as choisi, ce que tu veux manger. Il y a un menu dégustation. Regarde si ça te plait.**

Je regardais le menu en question et pour être franc, il me plaisait beaucoup. Le serveur revint et prit nos commandes, en entrée, je pris un mille feuille de fois gras avec une confiture d'oignons. Et Edward prit un oignon farci de mille farandoles. Le serveur revint avec les entrées très rapidement. Nous commençâmes à manger dans le silence. Et ce que je mangeais me plaisait beaucoup.

**Edward, goûtes cela.** Je lui tendis ma fourchette, il me regarda dans les yeux et pris ma fourchette dans sa bouche.

**C'est délicieux ma puce. Tiens goûtes le mien.** Il me tendit sa fourchette et je goutais enfin son plat. Il était très bon également mais je préférais le mien.

**C'est bon mais je préfère le mien.** Dis-je en lui tirant la langue. Edward me regarda avec un regard plein de tendresse**. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme cela ?**

**Parce que tu redeviens naturelle. Et j'aime te voir comme cela, j'avais peur que tu regrettes ce diner et…**

**Edward, jamais, je ne regretterais ce diner, je suis trop heureuse pour cela. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas à l'aise en rentrant ici mais tu es là et cela me suffit. **

**Moi aussi ma puce. Je me sens bien avec toi.** Il prit encore mes mains. Le serveur revint prendre nos assiettes et nous apporta nos plats de résistance.

Pour ma part c'était une sole grenobloise et Edward un magret de canard sauce chasseur. Nos échanges de nourritures se firent aussi avec ses plats. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Il me raconta ses passions, de sa famille. Je lui parlais un peu de moi mais éviter le sujet de ma mère. Le dessert arriva enfin.

**Bella, tu me parles de tout mais pas de ta vie à Phoenix. Pourquoi ? Ma puce, je ne veux pas te forcer mais j'ai envie de te connaitre.**

**S'il te plait, nous pouvons attendre de quitter de restaurant pour en parler. Je veux t'en parler, j ne veux plus qu'il y ait des non dits mais s'il te plait, pas maintenant.** Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant tout le monde, Edward du le comprendre car il prit mes mains et me regarda.

**Ma puce, on verra comme tu voudras. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, tu comptes trop à mes yeux. **

**C'est réciproque.**

Le reste du repas se passa les yeux dans les yeux. C'était tellement plaisant. Je partis me rafraichir un instant. En sortant Edward m'attendait avec ma veste qu'il m'aida à passer. Il me guida vers la sortie, je ne comprenais pas, il avait réglé ou pas.

**Bella ne fait pas la tête, j'ai réglé la note pendant que tu t'allais te rafraichir.**

**Mais je n'ai rien dit.**

**A d'autre. Aller viens mon ange.**

Il prit ma main et nous guida vers un parc. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment. Edward n'osait pas parler mais je savais qu'il attendait que je me lance. Je devais lui dire sinon il ne pourrait jamais y avoir un nous.

**Edward !**

**Humm !**

**Je vais te raconter mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre.**

**Promis mon ange.** Contre toute attente, il enleva sa main de la mienne et me colla à lui en passant son bras sur mes épaules. Il m'embrassa tendrement le crâne. Je me sentais bien comme cela.

**Mercredi, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'amis. En fait pour être franche, je n'en ai eu aucun. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'intégrer à Phoenix. C'est à cause de cela qu'avec ma mère nous nous n'entendions pas. Je lui faisais honte comme elle disait. Tous les jours, elle m'humiliait, elle m'engueulait. Ce n'était plus vivable. J'étais devenue la pestiférée de la maison.** Je fis une pause pour calmer mais sanglots. Edward me prit dans ses bras. Et me dit des mots rassurant pour me calmer. Je décidais de continuer Nous avançâmes dans le parc. **Quand j'ai dit à ma mère que je partais, elle ne m'a même pas regardé et m'a dit que ça lui ferait des vacances. Elle m'a même expédié le plus vite possible. **Je me recalais dans les bras d'Edward.

**Ma puce, c'est finit. Tu n'es plus à Phoenix, tu es avec nous et avec moi. Et jamais au grand jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Bella, je tiens vraiment à toi. **Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer sans lui avoir tout dit.

**Edward, il n'y a pas que ça.**

**Dis-moi mon ange. **Me demanda Edward en caressant ma joue.

**Edward quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais eu d'amis cela implique aussi les petits amis. **Dis-je rapidement en baissant la tête.

**Bella, attends, regarde-moi. Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais eu de petits amis ? **Je ne répondis pas. **Bella, s'il te plait, je dois savoir. Regardes moi.**

**Oui, tu vas me prendre pour une insociable ou autre mais c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais eu de premiers baisers, je n'ai jamais pris la main à part avec toi, je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous à part avec toi et je n'ai jamais fait l'…**

**J'ai compris ma puce, n'en rajoute pas.**

**C'est toi qui m'as fait découvrir ….**

**Et je continuerais. Bella, je ne suis pas un homme de Phoenix. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un et je m'en fous de ton passé ou de ton inexpérience. Seule toi compte pour moi Bella. Et je te le prouverais tout les jours. **

**Edward…**

**Shut ma Bella ! **

Edward me regarda tendrement, je vis son visage se rapprocher du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes yeux de le regarder. Et le plus beau moment arriva, ses lèvres effleurèrent les miens pour enfin les toucher. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cette caresse. Nos lèvres dansaient ensemble, je ne pus résister à mettre mes bras autour de son cou, quant à lui, il me serra tendrement dans ses bras. Ses lèvres étaient tendres avec les miennes, il ne me forçait pas. Mais comme toute bonne chose, il y a une fin. Nous devions reprendre nos souffles. Edward me garda dans ses bras et colla son front au mien.

**Oh Bella, tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attends de pouvoir enfin faire cela. **

**Moi aussi Edward. **Je lui caressais le visage, je pris l'initiative de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce sont des lumières qui me firent sortir des yeux d'Edward. Mon dieu, c'était magnifique, je regardais le spectacle devant moi. Les fontaines s'illuminaient et dansaient dans un arc en ciel de couleurs. Je me tournais vers ce spectacle. **C'est magnifique.**

**C'est pour cela que je t'ai emmené ici**. Me dit Edward en me serrant contre lui. Il était dans mon dos et il avait ses bras autour de moi, je mis mes bras sur les siens et je sentis son sourire contre mon cou. **Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis heureux en ce moment.**

**Et moi dont.** Je posais ma tête tendrement sur son épaule pour profiter de ce moment. Mais je n'arrêtais de me demander ce qu'on était maintenant, peut-être qu'il aurait trop honte de moi pour dire qu'il sort avec moi. Peut-être que sa fille ne voudrait pas de moi dans sa famille. **Edward ? **

**Hummm !**

**Nous sommes quoi alors ?**

**Comment ça ?**

**Bah, nous sommes en couple, nous nous …**

**Je t'arrête tout de suite, Bella.** Il me retourna. **Bella, j'ai envie qu'on soit un couple mais si tu as vraiment trop peur, n…**

**Non ne termine pas ta phrase. Moi aussi je veux que nous soyons un couple. Mais comment on va faire si Carlie ne voulait pas de moi. **

**Bella,** il prit mon visage entre ses mains. **Mon amour, Carlie t'aime de tout son cœur. Elle n'arrête pas de me parler de toi tout le temps, elle veut que tu fasses partir de sa vie. Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté.**

**C'est vrai.**

**Oui mon amour, tu fais déjà partie de nos vies et maintenant, je ne vais plus pouvoir avoir à me retenir de faire cela.**

**De faire ….**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer ma phrase car Edward m'embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient si douce, elles dansaient tendrement avec les miens. Mais à un moment, je sentis quelque chose contre mes dents. Je me reculais.

**Pardon mon amour ! Je ne voulais pas te choquer.**

**Ce n'est pas ça Edward, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais embrassé de cette façon et que…**

**Shuutttt mon amour. Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave.**

**Ce n'est pas ça Edward, je veux essayer mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je suis nulle à côté de toi, je ne suis rien.**

**Et mon amour. Je refuse que tu dises cela. C'est clair.**

**Oui.**

**Je préfère cela.** Dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de ses lèvres. Le baiser commença comme l'autre c'était toujours aussi tendre et je sentis enfin sa langue sur mes dents, je décidais d'ouvrir ma bouche. Je le laissais mener la danse. Mon dieu, c'était merveilleux, c'est doux, tendre et fougueux en même temps. Nos langues dansaient ensemble. Mes mains caressaient ses cheveux. J'entendais Edward gémir et cela me faisait trembler. Nous manquions d'air. C'est Edward qui calma notre baiser mais il resta coller à moi.

**C'était merveilleux mon cœur !** Edward me regarda tendrement. **Pourquoi tu me regardes comme cela ?**

**C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles autrement qu'Edward.**

**Oh je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention.**

**Ne t'excuse pas mon amour, j'aime ça. **Me dit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je posais ma tête contre son torse et me tournais vers la fontaine. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles. J'aimais ce moment de calme et de tendresse. Edward n'arrêtait pas de me caresser les cheveux et de m'embrasser le crâne. Je profitais du moment jusqu'à ce que la fontaine s'éteigne.

**Je crois que le parc va fermer mon amour !**

**Oh, j'étais bien moi.**

**Moi aussi mon amour, mais nous devons partir. Puis demain, tu as de la route à faire.**

**Toi aussi, je te ferais dire. **

**C'est vrai. Aller viens. **

Il me prit pas les épaules et me serra fort contre lui. Il nous mena vers la voiture, je n'aurais pas pu me repérer mais lui si donc je ne disais rien. Il ouvrit ma portière et me fis entrer avant de fermer cette dernière, il l'embrassa doucement. Il se dirigea vers sa place, et mit le contact. Nous reprîmes la route, je regardais le paysage, je ne voulais pas que cette soirée se termine, j'avais peur de me rêver demain matin et de voir que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Edward avait du voir mon mal aise car il prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts. Il ne quittait ma main seulement pour passer les vitesses. Nous arrivâmes trop rapidement à mon appartement. Edward vint m'ouvrir la portière, je sortis en baissant la tête, je n'avais pas envie. Il prit ma main et nous mena vers l'intérieur. Arrivé à ma porte, je me mis contre ma porte. J'étais triste que la soirée se termine.

**Bella, mon amour, que se passe-t-il dans ta tête ?** Me demanda Edward.

**Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que je rêve et que c'est trop beau pour être vrai.**

**Je te promets que ce n'est pas un rêve et demain matin, je t'enverrais un message pour que te rassurais.**

**Promis ? **Demandais-je.

**Promis mon amour.** Me répondit Edward en m'embrassant.** Je vais te laisser, je te dis à dimanche. **

**Oui mais tu sais demain, nous devons aller faire du shoping avec Alice donc je risque de passer par chez tes parents. Nous nous verrons peut-être.**

**J'espère bien. Puis si tu vas chez mes parents, nous pourrons annoncer ensemble la nouvelle à Carlie.**

**C'est vrai, tu veux que je sois là.**

**Bien sur, Bella nous sommes un couple. Et j'ai envie qu'on fasse plus de chose ensemble et pourquoi pas annoncer enfin à ma fille que nous sommes ensemble.**

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, je ne pus que le prendre dans mes bras et je crois que cela lui suffit car il me serra fort contre lui. Il leva mon visage et prit possession de mes lèvres, le baiser était langoureux. Nos langues dansaient en parfaite harmonie. J'aimais de plus en plus ces caresses. Il rompit trop tôt notre baiser.

**Repose-toi bien. Et à demain alors. **Me souhaita Edward.

**Oui à demain, bonne nuit mon cœur.** Il eut un sourire. Il m'embrassa tendrement.

**Bonne nuit mon amour.** **Au revoir mon amour. A demain, je t'appelle dans la matinée.** Dit-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

Il me laissa dans le couloir. Je rentrais dans mon appartement et partis directement sous la douche. J'étais fatiguée mais tellement heureuse, j'étais sur mon petit nuage. Je partis dans mon lit et envoyer un message à mon cœur. J'attendais une réponse qui vint rapidement. Je pouvais enfin dormir et rêver de mon prince.

EDWARD POV

Mon dieu s'est officielle, je sors avec Bella. J'ai envie de sauter partout tellement je suis heureux. Je peux l'embrasser sans avoir peur qu'elle me repousse. Elle m'avait parlé de sa vie à Phoenix, j'en voulais à sa mère de lui avoir fait cela mais je comprenais mieux son attitude avec Carlie. Dès qu'elle m'avait dit que j'avais été le premier à l'invité et le premier à lui prendre la main, j'avais compris que je voulais être son premier et son dernier. Notre premier baiser était merveilleux. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de choses en un baiser. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de l'embrasser. Je me promis une chose c'est de lui faire découvrir tout ce qu'elle avait raté durant ses années à Phoenix. Nous irons au cinéma, nous irons danser, nous irons nous balader à la plage.

J'étais enfin dans mon lit quand je regardais mon portable, j'avais un message de ma puce.

_**Bonsoir mon cœur,**_

_**J'espère que tu es bien rentré ?**_

_**Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée.**_

_**Je pense fort à toi.**_

_**Bonne nuit.**_

_**Bella.**_

J'aimais ce message, je ne réfléchissais pas et lui répondis.

_**Mon amour, **_

_**Je suis bien rentré même si j'aurais préféré prolonger la soirée. **_

_**Tu me manques déjà mais je sais que tu vas peupler mes rêves.**_

_**A demain matin.**_

_**Ton Edward.**_

Je m'endormis en pensant à mes deux femmes.

* * *

alors ce chapitre?


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour

Voila un nouveau chapitre.

MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES QUI ME VONT TOUJOURS PLAISIR.

Bonne lecture.

Bisous.

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

SAMEDI

BELLA POV

Je m'étais réveillé tôt ce matin, je n'avais pas pu dormir. J'étais trop heureuse : Moi, je sortais avec Edward Cullen. Comment ne pas être sur un nuage. En plus, son message ce matin ne pouvait que me faire monter encore plus haut dans les cieux.

_**Mon amour, Ma Bella**_

_**Le soleil s'est levait en ce samedi et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.**_

_**Tu me manques mais je sais que cette après midi, je pourrais à nouveau te prendre dans mes bras. **_

_**Je dois partir à Forks ma fille me réclame.**_

_**Je pense fort à toi.**_

_**Tendrement.**_

_**Ton Edward.**_

C'est donc la tête dans les nuages que je pris la route direction Forks. Il n'était que 10 heure mais je m'ennuyais chez moi. Je ne connaissais pas la route, c'était la première fois que je la prenais, je savais juste que je devais prendre la nationale et après suivre la direction de Forks. Je me sentais mal tout à coup, je n'avais pas revu mon père depuis mon enfance même si j'étais en contact avec mon père, je ne l'avais pas revu. Et là, je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble sa maison, ma maison d'enfance, je suis une piètre enfant. Mais maintenant, je compte bien me rattraper. J'arrivais enfin à Forks, mon père m'avait dit de continuer toujours tout droit et que je devais m'arrêter à la maison avec une voiture de patrouille. Ça m'aide beaucoup. Je cherchais pendant 5 minutes cette putain de voiture quand je la vis enfin. Elle était garée devant une petite maison très jolie. Je garais ma voiture juste derrière celle de mon père et je sortis de ma voiture. J'étais en admiration devant cette maison, elle reflétait tant de chaleur comparée à la maison de ma mère.

**Bonjour ma petite fille !** Je me tournais vers cette voix et vis mon père, il était comme sur les photos. Ni une ni deux, je courrais vers lui et lui sautais dans les bras. Il me serra fort dans ses bras. **C'est si bon de te voir ma fille**. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer, j'étais tellement heureuse de le voir enfin. **Chut ma puce, chut calme toi.** Me chuchota mon père en me caressant le dos.

**Je suis tellement heureuse d'être là. Tu m'as trop manqué papa.**

**Ma fille, nous sommes enfin réunis. Alors arrête de pleurer. Aller rentrons, donne moi ton sac. **

Il prit mon sac que j'avais laissé par terre et me guida vers la maison. L'entrée n'était pas grande sur la gauche, il y avait la cuisine, à droite le salon salle à manger. Il avait des couleurs claires, c'était modeste mais totalement Charlie. En face de l'entrée, il y avait un escalier et au fonce de l'entrée, il y avait la buanderie qui pouvait mener au jardin. Après m'avoir fait visiter le rez-de-chaussée, Charlie me guida vers les escaliers, il y avait 5 portes sur le palier. Les deux portes sur la droite étaient la partie de mon père. La porte du fond n'avait pas de fonction pour le moment. De l'autre côté du palier m'était destiné, je m'aventurais vers ce qui était ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et fus surprise, je pensais trouver une chambre de petite fille mais non, elle était dans les couleurs violet et blanc crème. C'était magnifique, il y avait un lit baldaquin, un bureau, une immense armoire et au bord de la fenêtre était installée une petite banquette. Cette chambre était un rêve. J'ouvris la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Elle était spacieuse, j'avais une baignoire en coin. Et tous le nécessaire pour ranger mes affaires. Je retournais dans ma chambre.

**C'est Esmée qui a fait la déco quand j'ai su que tu venais à Port Angeles. Je voulais que tu sois chez toi ici.**

**Merci papa. **Dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

**De rien, je te laisse t'installer. Je vais faire réchauffer le repas.**

**D'accord.**

Il partit et me laissa seule dans ma chambre. Je rangeais mes affaires dans l'armoire et dans la salle de bain. Mon père m'avait fait une superbe surprise avec ma chambre. Je ne connaissais pas la maison mais je me sentais enfin chez moi. Je ne me sentais pas de trop ici.

Je descendais en bas pour rejoindre mon père, je regardais le salon et vis la table dressée mais il y avait un cadeau sur la table. Mon père arriva de la cuisine et posa le plat sur la table. Je le regardais éberluer.

**Ne me regarde pas comme ça ma puce, c'est pour dimanche dernier. J'ai oublié de te souhaiter ton anniversaire alors voila. Joyeux Anniversaire. **Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, j'en avais complètement oublié mon anniversaire.

**Merci papa. **

**Regarde avant de me remercier. **

**D'accord. **J'ouvris le paquet cadeau sous l'œil attentif de mon père. Je découvris un ordinateur portable. **Tu m'offres un ordinateur portable ?**

**Oui, je sais que tu n'en as pas car tu me disais toujours que tu devais aller à la bibliothèque pour taper tes exposés. Je sais aussi que tu n'es plus à l'école mais cela te permettra d'aller sur internet, et d'écrire des nouvelles, tu me disais que tu aimais cela.**

**Oui.**

**Alors voila. Mais s'il ne te plait pas, nous pouvons le changer, j'ai encore le ticket de caisse et la garantie.**

**Non c'est parfait. Merci papa.** Dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**De rien, j'ai beaucoup d'année à rattraper.**

**Moi aussi.**

**Bon à table.**

Nous nous installâmes à table, le repas était fabuleux mais une chose me tracassait. Charlie n'a jamais su cuisiner, il me le disait toujours quand je l'avais au téléphone alors comment a-t-il cuisiné cela.

**Papa ! comment tu as appris à cuisiner ?**

**En fait, ce 'est pas moi qui est cuisiné cela. C'est Sue, tu sais, je t'en ai parlé au téléphone. On… Comment dire…Euh…..**J'étais morte de rire, mon père n'arrivait pas à parler.

**Papa, tu veux dire que tu fréquentes Sue c'est cela ?**

**Oui mais tu sais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais t'oublier. Quand tu seras là, je ne serais qu'avec toi, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes…**

**Papa, arrêtes de stresser. Je suis grande et je sais que nous avons du temps à rattraper mais cela ne dois pas t'empêcher de voir Sue. Et pour être franche, je serais même ravie de faire ça connaissance. **

**C'est vrai. Tu serais d'accord de la rencontrer ?**

**Bien sur. Cette après midi, je vais faire du shoping avec les Cullen pendant que toi, tu vas au poste. Alors tu pourrais l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne manger ici ce soir. Je ferais à manger.**

**D'accord, je vais lui demander.**

**Bien j'irais faire les courses après le shoping.**

**Merci Bella.**

**Et je suis ta fille, je ne veux que ton bonheur.**

**Moi aussi. Et j'ai bien l'impression que Port Angeles tu rends heureuse ?**

**Oui j'ai des amis ici et ….**

**Et ?**

**Ok, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. Papa, je suis vraiment heureuse, il est gentil avec moi et je me sens belle dans ses bras.**

**Il s'appelle comment ce prince charmant ?**

**Edward, Edward Cullen.**

**Le fils de Carlisle. Mais il n'a pas un enfant.**

**Si, elle s'appelle Carlie mais papa ne le juge pas, je tiens vraiment à lui et sa fille, elle est adorable.**

**Donc en gros, tu as accepté sa vie et sa fille. Et si ce jeune homme te rend heureuse. Alors je dois l'accepter.**

**C'est vrai ? Oh merci papa. **Je lui sautais dans les bras. **Tu verras Edward est parfait.**

**Je sais, je le connais déjà et je sais que c'est un garçon très bien. Je suis fière de toi ma puce.**

**Merci papa.**

**Bon, il va falloir que j'aille au poste, je vais faire la vaisselle et j'y vais.**

**Mais non papa. Va te changer et pendant ce temps, je vais faire la vaisselle. Aller zou**.

Je congédiais mon père et partis avec toute la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Je finissais juste quand mon père réapparut. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et partit vers la sortie. Je lui rappelais d'appeler Sue pour le diner de ce soir. Il sortit enfin de la maison. Je commençais à monter les marches quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je me retournais et vis mon père.

**Tu as oublié quelque chose ?**

**Non mais je crois qu'on t'attend dehors.**

**Non je ne crois pas. Cela ne doit pas être pour moi. **

**Euh si c'est pour toi.**

Je sortis de la maison et vis Emmet.

**Salut petite sœur.** Me salua Emmet en m'enlaçant.

**Salut toi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**Bah, je suis allé chercher le pain car ma mère n'en a pas acheté assez et tu me connais moi et le pain…**

**C'est une grande histoire d'amour.**

**Bah ouais, puis après j'ai vu ta voiture et le chef sortir donc je me suis dit que peut-être tu voulais un peu de compagnie et venir à la maison.**

**Mais je ne veux pas déranger, vous n'avez pas fini de manger, je ne vais pas me taper l'incruste.**

**Tu dis vraiment que des conneries. Tu ne te tapes jamais l'incruste.**

**Tu devrais y aller Bella. **Me dit Charlie**. Tu ne seras pas toute seule comme cela. Et moi, je m'en voudrais moins.**

**Papa.**

**S'il te plait Bella. **Me demanda mon père.

**D'accord. Tu m'attends Emmet. Je vais chercher mon sac à main et ma veste et j'arrive. **

**Pas de soucis, je t'attends.**

Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires et me regarder dans le miroir si j'étais bien. Bah oui, je vais voir Edward donc je ne veux pas qu'il regrette. Je descendis et arrivais devant mon père. Je venais de penser que je n'avais pas les clés de la maison.

**Papa ?**

**Oui ma puce ?**

**Je n'ai pas la clé de la maison, donc, je ne peux pas fermer la maison.**

**Oh désolé ma puce. Tiens j'ai oublié de te donner ton trousseau. **Il me tendit les clés.

**Merci.**

**Bon je vous laisse. J'ai du boulot. A ce soir ma puce.** Il m'embrassa. **Emmet. **Ils se serrèrent la main.

**A demain chef et merci pour vous savez quoi.**

**De rien. **Mon père m'embrassa encore une fois et partit vers sa voiture. Je vis signe à mon père quand il quitta la route.

**Pourquoi tu as remercié mon père ?**

**Oh pour rien, il m'a juste informé de quelque chose. Bon on y va.**

**Oui.** Je partis fermer la porte d'entrée et montais dans la voiture. Il prit la route. Il me questionna sur ma soirée avec Edward mais je gardais le silence. J'avais promis à Edward que nous le dirons en premier à Carlie. Emmet se gara devant une magnifique villa. **Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ici ?**

**Bah si aller viens.**

Nous sortîmes de la voiture. ET nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée. A peine ouvert que nous sauta dessus.

**Mais merde Emmet, tu en as mis … **Je me décalais pour voir la personne qui gueulait mais qui hier m'embrassait. **Bella… Mais….**

**Je suis allé chercher Bella, cela te gêne ?**

**Non euh….**

**Je vous laisse. Et ne soyez pas trop long car dès que j'aurais dit la raison de mon retard, vous n'aurez plus la paix.** Emmet partit vers une pièce plus loin, je ne le voyais plus.

**Bella !** Edward s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue. **Mon dieu, j'en pouvais plus, je voulais que ce moment arrive plus vite. Mais tu es enfin là.**

**Oui, je suis là. Edward, tu m'as manqué.**

**Oh mon amour toi aussi. **Il m'embrassa tendrement, il demanda accès très vite à ma bouche, je ne pouvais qu'accepter. Nos langues dansaient pendant un moment et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête mais il fallait respirer. **Tu m'as manqué, je n'ai rêvé que de toi.**

**Moi aussi.**

**Bella, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Je voudrais appeler Carlie pour qu'on lui dise ensemble. Tu veux bien et après nous le dirons à ma famille. Ou tu préfères attendre. **

**Non. Appelle Carlie.**

**Carlie ma puce, tu peux venir dans le salon s'il te plait. **Cria Edward. Il nous mena sur un canapé dans une pièce annexe à l'entrée.

**Papa, j'ai ….**Elle leva son regard vers moi… **Bella !** Elle me sauta dessus. Heureusement que j'étais assise. **Tu es venue.**

**Oui, Emmet est venu me chercher. Tu es contente ?**

**Oh oui. Mais c'est pour cela que papa tu as crié ?**

**Oui ma puce, je voulais que tu viennes voir Bella avant d'aller rejoindre tout le monde à table.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que Bella et moi nous avons quelque chose à te dire.**

**Ah oui ? **Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

**Oui ma puce.**

**Voila Carlie, ….**

**Bella s'est ton amoureuse c'est ça.** Coupa Carlie. Elle sautilla partout. **C'est ça ?**

**Oui ma puce, Bella et moi nous sommes ensemble.**

**Oh je suis trop heureuse. **Elle me sauta dans les bras et embrassa son père.

**Bon et si nous allions le dire aux autres ?**

**D'accord.**

Je portais Carlie et suivis Edward dans une salle. Il ouvrit la porte et je vis sa famille assis autour d'une grande table.

**Bah voila pourquoi j'étais en retard. **Nous dit Emmet. **Surprise**. Cria-t-il. **Vous m'en voulez moins tout de suite.**

**Oh Bella.** S'exclama Alice en me sautant dans les bras, elle ne fit même pas attention à Carlie.

**Alice, je suis aussi très contente de te voir mais fais attention à Carlie.**

**Oui tata, je suis là moi. **Nous dit Carlie en faisant la moue.

Ouais bon je vais me préparer et on va faire du shoping. Elle commençait à partir mais Esmée l'en empêchait.

**Attends Alice, nous n'avons pas fini le repas.** La sermonna Esmée. **Alors assieds-toi Bella ma puce tiens prendre cette chaise.** Me dit-elle en lui tendant sa chaise.

**Non mamie, Bella peut prendre ma chaise. J'ai envie de rester dans ses bras.**

**Mais ma puce, peut-être que Bella ne veut pas.** Lui dit Esmée.

**Ne vous inquiétez pas Esmée cela ne me gêne pas. **Je pris place sur la chaise de Carlie et Edward se plaça à côté de moi. Il prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts.

**Attendez, je ne comprends pas tout. Je ne rêve pas Edward, tu tiens bien la main de Bella.** Lui demanda Esmée.

**Oui mamie ! Et il fait même des bisous à Bella sur la bouche. **

**Quoi ?** Crièrent la famille toute entière.

**Bah oui Bella s'est la namoureuse de mon papa. **Expliqua Carlie toute contente.

**C'est vrai Edward, tu sors avec Bella ?** Demanda Carlisle.

**Oui, depuis hier soir.**

Les félicitations se firent entendre. Mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur Emmet qui voulait une preuve. C'est donc notre premier baiser devant sa famille. Il resta très chaste, seules nos lèvres bougeaient. A la fin du baiser, nous nous tournâmes vers la famille, ils étaient tous muet et avaient des grands sourires. Esmée servit le dessert, je pris une petite part pour Carlie et moi. J'aimais la complicité que j'avais avec Carlie. Je Lui coupais des petits morceaux de gâteaux qu'elle prit avec sa cuillère. A la fin du repas, j'aidais Esmée à débarrasser la table. Nous ne mimes pas longtemps et nous retournâmes vers les hommes. Edward me tendit sa main que je m'empressais de prendre, il me guida sur ses genoux, au début je ne voulais pas mais vu son regard, je m'y installais quand même. Ce n'était pas le moment de se prendre la tête.

**Bon, je vais me préparer et on y va ?**

**Pourquoi tata, tu as où ?**

**On va faire du shoping avec Bella ma puce.**

**Oh oui, je viens aussi**. Dit-elle en sautillant partout. **T'as vu Bella, je viens aussi.**

**Carlie Esmée Cullen tu ne peux pas venir. C'est notre après midi entre filles.**

**Mais je suis une fille. Dis oui s'il te plait tatie chérie.** Demanda Carlie en faisant la même moue qu'Alice, c'était trop drôle. Tout le monde regardait la scène avec amusement.

**Ma fille et Alice sont un vrai numéro, tous les weekends, nous avons le droit à une scène comme cela.** Me chuchota Edward à l'oreille.

**Et qui gagne d'habitude ?**

**Ça varie, elle se ressemble trop donc c'est 50/50. **

**Et ça ne te fais rien que Carlie soit blessée ? **

**Au début si mais maintenant je m'y suis fait. Regarde ça va commencer ! **

Je retournais ma tête vers le combat Carlie contre Alice. Carlie cavait la bouche qui tremblée et faisait les yeux du chat potée. Quand à Alice, elle avait le regard sévère.

**Carlie, arrêtes de faire cette moue c'et moi qui l'est inventé. Alors tu restes ici avec les garçons et un point s'est tout. **S'écria Alice. Carlie avait l'air très énervée.

**MAIS MOI JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD**. Dit Carlie en tapant des pieds.

**Tu n'as pas le choix Carlie c'est moi qui décide. **

**Mais je veux venir moi. Puis toi, tu as eu Bella pour toi toute la semaine alors que moi non. Alors c'est moi qui décide et je viens avec Bella. Un point c'est tout.**

**Non mais…**

**Je veux voir Bella alors je VIENS.** Dit Carlie en venant sur mes genoux.

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue toute contente. Alice quant à elle partit vers les escaliers en marchant lourdement. Je mis mes bras autour de Carlie et Edward mit son menton sur mon épaule. Je ne savais pas si nous étions trop lourde ou pas mais Edward avait un magnifique sourire donc j'en conclus que non.

**Tape là ma filleule. **Dit Emmet en tentant sa main à Carlie quelle tapa bien évidemment. **Ouais ça c'est ma filleule, je lui ai tout appris. **

**Tu es fière de toi en plus ?** Demandai-je.

**Bah oui, il faut apprendre à dire non à Alice. **Je secouais la tête négativement. **Et oui bien venue dans la famille. **

Je souriais niaisement, je ne pouvais être plus heureuse que maintenant. Je penchais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Je tournais ma tête pour le regarder et l'embrassais chastement. Je sentis Carlie s'agiter sur mes jambes. Je la regardais, elle avait un énorme sourire.

**Foooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu, et encore un bisou. Je suis trop contente.**

**C'est vrai ma puce ? **

**Oui. Maintenant que tu es avec Papa, je te verrais plus souvent. Moi je suis trop heureuse.**

**Alors je le suis aussi.** Dis-je en lui embrassant le front.

**Bon, on y va les filles.** Nous interrompit Alice.

**Oui. **je posais Carlie par terre et me levais.

**Papa et les tontons vous venez aussi hein ? **Demanda Carlie.

**Oui pourquoi pas !** Répondit Emmet.

**Ah non, d'accord pour Carlie mais pas vous aussi.**

**Si Alice, nous avons des choses à acheter.** Lui répondit Emmet en la regardant dans les yeux avec insistance.

**Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon tout le monde en voiture. **

Je pris la main de Carlie et Edward me prit la main. Il nous guida vers sa voiture. Il installa Carlie dans sa voiture et nous prîmes la route. Sur la route, nous ne parlâmes pas ce n'était pas la peine, Edward tenait ma main et nous nous sourions. Pas besoin de mots, même Carlie était silencieuse. Elle avait elle aussi un grand sourire sur le visage. Nous arrivâmes après une heure de route au centre commercial. Je sortis de la voiture et j'entrepris de défaire Carlie de son siège, je ne comprenais pas tout le système mais Carlie m'aida et je pus la sortir de la voiture. Edward était devant nous et nous regardait tendrement. Je pris la main de Carlie et avançais vers Edward, il m'embrassa chastement en me chuchotant un merci. Il prit ma main et nous avançâmes vers les autres. Carlie était toute excitée, elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler et de me poser des questions. Nous passâmes devant une animalerie. Elle s'arrêta, je m'en rendis compte quand je sentis une pression sur mon bras. Je lâchais la main d'Edward et m'agenouillais à côté de Carlie.

**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ma puce ?**

**Regardes des petits chats et chiens.**

**C'est vrai, ils sont très mignons.**

**Tu as vu le tout petit chat au fond. C'est le plus beau de tous tu ne trouves pas ?**

**Tu as raison, il est trop chou. Tu sais Carlie, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un chat quand j'étais petite mais ma maman ne voulait pas. Donc je me suis promis d'en avoir un plus tard.**

**Alors maintenant que tu n'es plus avec ta maman, tu pourrais en avoir un ?**

**Oui mais bon ce n'est qu'un projet. Bon et si on allait m'acheter des vêtements.**

Je me levais et pris la main de Carlie nous dîmes au revoir aux animaux et nous nous retournâmes. Je ne savais pas que toute le famille nous avait rejoint mais bon. Alice divisa le groupe en deux, les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre. Avant de partir, je promis à Edward de faire attention à Carlie, il me tendit sa carte bancaire au cas où Carlie voudrait des vêtements, je voulais refuser mais il m'embrassa pour me faire taire. Je pris Carlie dans mes bras et nous commençâmes le shoping. Les filles avaient pour ordre de me relooker. Alice et Rosalie partirent chacune de leurs côtés en me laissant seule au milieu du magasin avec Carlie. Je me mis à regarder dans tous les rayons mais je ne trouvais rien qui me plaisait. Je décidais d'attendre avec Carlie là où les filles nous avaient laissé. Carlie me posait plein de questions et j'y répondais à chaque fois. Nous continuâmes de papoter quand je vis les filles arrivées avec les bras chargés.

**Aller Bella, va essayer tous cela**. Elle me mena dans une cabine d'essayages**. Bon tu commences par les pantalons et ensuite nous passerons par les jupes et les robes. Pour ce qui est de ce qui va avec quoi. Je vais te mettre ensembles les tops et les bas qui s'assemble.**

**D'accord merci Alice.**

**De rien. Bon moi je parts voir les sous vêtements et Rosalie reste ici.**

**Attends pourquoi tu veux aller voir les sous vêtements ?**

**Bella tu sors avec mon frère alors je veux que tu sois parfaite.**

**Merci Alice.**

Je commençais les essayages et pour être franche, je ne pensais pas que des vêtements comme cela m'iraient mais si, je me plaisais. Pour la première fois, j'aimais essayer des vêtements, je me sentais belle dans chaque ensembles. Je me montrais aux filles à chaque fois et Carlie me faisait toujours des compliments. Mais quand je vis les prix, je déchantais mais je ne pouvais pas faire de remarques car Alice arriva avec des sous vêtements. J'essayais seulement les soutiens gorges, je n'avais jamais osé les couleurs autres que le blanc et le noir mais là, ils me plaisaient, ils étaient beaux et ils avaient un maintien parfait. C'est vrai quand on a une grosse poitrine, il est difficile de trouver de bons soutiens gorge mais aussi des beaux. Et là Alice a trouvé des merveilles. Mais là aussi le prix était excessif. Les essayages finis, je restais dans la cabine, je ne pourrais jamais payer tout cela. Je ne suis pas aussi riche qu'eux, je ne pouvais pas prendre ses vêtements.

**Bella !** Alice entra dans la cabine. **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?**

**Rien Alice. Ce n'est rien.**

**Bella, tu ne sais pas mentir. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu peux tout me dire**. Elle avait raison, je n'ai pas le droit de lui mentir.

**C'est juste que je ne peux pas acheter les vêtements. C'est trop cher Alice.**

**Mais qui t'as dit que tu allais acheter cela. J'ai 22 ans d'anniversaire à rattraper.** Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. **Aller je prends le tout.**

**Alice, mais c'est trop…**

**Tais toi et me dis juste merci.**

**Merci Alice.**

**De rien. **

Elle partit en sautillant vers la caisse. Quand, je sortis de la cabine, il n'y avait que Carlie qui m'attendait. Elle me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse. Alice avait déjà tout régler. Je regardais l'heure, il n'était que 16 heure. Alice nous proposa de boire le café et d'attendre les garçons. Nous nous installâmes à une table, Carlie ne voulant pas me lâcher, je la pris sur mes genoux. Les garçons arrivèrent peu de temps après, ils allèrent tous vers leurs copines. Edward se mit sur la chaise à coté de moi et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Il se pencha pour embrasser le front de Carlie et mes lèvres.

**Alors ce shoping ? Tu as trouvé des choses ?**

**Oui, Alice a refait toute ma garde de robe. **

**Je suis pressé de voir cela. Mais j'espère que tu n'as pas trop dépensé. **

**Ne t'inquiète pas là-dessus. Alice a voulu tout m'offrir.**

**Elle a bien eu raison.**

**Ouais. Au fait, tiens ta carte.** Je lui tendis sa carte, il la rangea.

**Bon et si on commandait.** Nous dit Emmet. **Moi j'ai faim.**

**Moi aussi parrain, je veux une glace à la fraise et au chocolat. **

**D'accord.**

**Emmet !** Dit Edward et vu son regard, il n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec la glace.

**Mais Edward, je ne peux rien refuser à ma filleule. Aller pour cette fois. **

**Ouais et la prochaine fois ce sera pareil. C'est non Emmet. **Carlie allait parler mais Edward la connaissait trop.** Carlie s'est non, un point c'est tout.** Emmet faisait la tête et Carlie commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je devais essayer.

**Edward ! Mon cœur **! Edward se tourna vers moi.** Nous passons une bonne après midi alors s'il te plait ne gâches pas tout. **Je caressais sa joue**. J'ai envie d'une glace moi aussi. Alors s'il te plait seulement pour aujourd'hui. **

**Bella !**

**Edward, nous sommes enfin ensemble, ta famille est heureuse pour nous. Alors continuons s'il te plait et fêtons cela.**

**Je suis mort avec toi. Tu vas arriver à me faire tout faire toi. **Me dit-il en m'embrassant. **Bon d'accord pour la glace. **

**Oui. **Crièrent Emmet et Carlie. Carlie m'embrassa fort la joue.

Il appela un serveur et nous passâmes la commande. Nous passâmes un bon moment tous ensembles, Emmet nous faisait rire pour un rien. Il était maintenant17 heure et le temps de rentrer et de faire les courses. Je devais rentrer.

**Edward !**

**Oui mon amour !**

**Va falloir que je parte, je dois faire des courses pour ce soir car mon père a invité sa compagne.**

**Je vais te ramener.**

**Non, je vais prendre un taxi. Reste avec ta famille.**

**Non ça c'est hors de question. Puis en plus Carlie est fatiguée. Alors, je te ramène. **

**On s'en va ?** Me demanda Carlie.

**Oui ma puce, je suis désolée, je dois aller faire des courses.**

**On vient avec toi ? **

**Je ne sais pas Carlie. Il faut voir cela avec ton papa.**

**Papa ?**

**Tu as envie d'aller avec elle ?**

**Oui, j'adore faire les courses. Dis oui papa !** Lui demanda Carlie en lui faisant des yeux de cockers.

**Si Bella est d'accord alors oui ? **J'acquiesçais. **Bon bah alors c'est parti.** Je commençais à sortir mon argent mais Edward me devança en donnant un billet à Emmet. J'allais dire quelque chose mais mes lèvres étaient prises. Je répondais à son baiser, il ne déborda pas, le baiser restait plein de tendresse. Il rompit notre baiser et colla son front au mien. **Bella, mon amour, je ne veux pas que tu sortes ton argent quand je suis là.**

**Mais…**

**Bella, s'il te plait. Je veux te faire plaisir et te rendre heureuse autant que tu me le rends.**

**Mais je ne fais rien.**

**Et t'occupais de ma fille, la prendre dans tes bras, la câliner. Et être avec moi. Tu crois que tout cela n'est rien ?**

**Mais, je le fais car je tiens à vous deux. **J'allais dire parce que je vous aime tous les deux de tout mon cœur mais je me suis retenue.

**Et moi, je tiens à toi. Alors s'il te plait laisse-moi faire. **

**D'accord. **Dis-je en l'embrassant chastement.

**Ouais on a assisté à la première scène. **Dit Emmet en tapant dans la main de Jasper. **La prochaine fois, il faudra penser au pop corn.** Jasper acquiesça.

**Bon assez parler, nous devions y aller. **

**D'accord.**

J'embrassais tout le monde et serrais dans mes bras Rosalie et Alice, je les remerciais de leurs cadeaux. Je leur demandais si lundi soir, on pouvait se faire une soirée entre filles. Elles acceptèrent. Edward chuchota quelque chose aux garçons et prit mes sacs. Pour ma part, Carlie ne voulait toujours pas me lâcher donc je la gardais dans mes bras. Arriver à la voiture, je posais Carlie sur son siège et l'attachais. C'est vraiment trop compliqué ses sièges pour enfant. Nous prîmes la route, et comme à l'allée, le silence régnait dans l'habitat. Nous arrivâmes trop vite à mon goût au supermarché, il était à 15 minutes de Forks. Nous prîmes un caddie, Edward posa Carlie dedans et nous guida à l'intérieur. Je décidais de faire un peu de course pour le début de la semaine aussi. Quand on passa au rayon confiserie, Carlie regardait les nounours au chocolat avec de la guimauve à l'intérieur. Je pris un paquet, et lui tendis Edward me regarda mauvaise mais je l'embrassais chastement. Il ne trouva rien à dire. Je réglais mes courses et Edward prit ma direction de ma maison. Il gara sa voiture devant la mienne. Il m'ouvrit doucement ma portière. Je me déplaçais vers la porte arrière pour embrasser Carlie.

**Je t'aime ma puce.**

**Moi aussi Bella. Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.**

**Moi non plus mais il le faut. On se revoit demain de toute façon.**

**Oui.** Dit-elle tristement.

**Carlie ma puce, je ne vais pas partir. Puis ton papa a mon numéro de téléphone, si vraiment tu as besoin tu m'appelles, d'accord ?** Elle acquiesça. **Bon tu me fais un câlin et un gros bisou.**

Elle me rit dans ses petits bras et me fit un gros bisou baveux sur la joue. Je lui embrassais le front et fermais sa portière. Je me retournais et vis qu'Edward avait apporté mes courses et mes emplettes devant ma porte d'entrée. Je m'approchais doucement de lui. Il m'ouvrit ses bras et je m'y réfugiais. Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter maintenant. J'étais bien dans ses bras.

**Mon amour, il y a deux secondes, tu disais à Carlie que tu allais nous revoir demain.**

**Oui mais là dans tes bras, je suis bien. Puis aujourd'hui, on n'a pas u de moments rien que tout les deux. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir négligé.**

**Mais ce n'est pas le cas mon amour. Tu m'as rendu tellement heureux.**

**Mais je n'ai rien fait.**

**Bella, avant de te rencontrer, j'avais peur de trouver une femme qui n'aime pas ma fille et qui ne pense qu'à elle. Mais Bella, je t'ai trouvé toi. Tu prends soin de moi mais aussi de ma fille. Tu me rends heureux. N'en doute jamais.**

**Tu me rends heureuse aussi.** Dis-je en l'embrassant. Toute la journée, nous nous étions calmer mais ses baisers d'hier soir me manquaient. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Il dut comprendre car je sentis sa langue le demandant l'accès de ma bouche. Je lui accordais bien volontiers. Nos langues pouvaient enfin danser, je me laissais aller dans cette danse, je lui caressais les cheveux pendant que lui ses mains se posaient sur mes reins.

**Hummm !Hummmmmm !** Nous interrompîmes notre baiser pour découvrir qui s'était manifesté. C'était mon père. **Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger. Bonsoir Edward.**

**Chef Swan** ! Edward serra la main de Charlie.

**Alors comme cela tu es le petit ami de ma fille.**

**Oui chef.**

**Arrêtes de m'appeler Chef. Appelles moi Charlie. Je sais que tu rends Bella heureuse donc je ne peux même pas faire le méchant père. **

**Papa !**

**Je n'ai rien dit. Bon je vais vous laisser, je rentre les courses en même temps.** Il se dirigea vers l'entrée les bras chargés.** Edward, je te dis à demain. **

**A demain Charlie.** Mon père partit à l'intérieur de la maison.

**Je suis désolée Edward, je ne pensais pas qu'il fera ça.**

**Bella, ça s'est très bien passé. Je vais devoir rentrer et toi tu dois préparer le repas**. Il m'embrassa chastement. **Je t'appelle ce soir. **

**D'accord.**

**A ce soir mon amour.**

**A ce soir mon cœur. **

Il partit vers sa voiture et prit la route. Je fis signe de la main à Carlie. Je rentrais à la maison et pris directement la direction de la cuisine. Je rangeais les courses mais laissais dehors ceux dont j'avais besoin. Mon père arriva dans la cuisine.

**Bella, je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?**

**Non va devant la télé. Je vais me débrouiller.**

**En fait, j'ai envie de t'aider. Je n'ai pas envie de regarder la télé alors que tu es enfin de retour à la maison.**

**D'accord. Alors tu t'occupes de la salade.**

Je lui dictais comment faire et la préparation du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Je lui faisais gouter la viande pour les lasagnes. Nous avions une vraie complicité mon père et moi et j'aimais cela. Je mis les lasagnes au four et avec mon père nous commençâmes la tarte aux pommes. Bien sur mon père avait la moitié des pommes dans le ventre mais bon. Dès la tarte aux pommes au four. Nous nous mîmes à faire la table.

Sue devait arriver dans 30 minutes. Je décidais de monter mes emplettes dans ma chambre. Je partis prendre ma douche, je maquillais légèrement et mis une robe noire classique qu'Alice m'avait acheté. Je me trouvais belle. Je descendais et vis mon père attendre. Je le rejoignis.

**Bella ma fille, tu es magnifique.**

**Merci papa.**

Je partis dans la cuisine, je vérifiais les plats quand j'entendis la sonnette, je décidais d'attendre un peu et de leur laisser de l'intimité.

**Bella !** M'appela mon père.

Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée.

**Bella, ma puce, je te présente Sue. Sue voici ma fille.**

**Ravie de faire votre connaissance Sue.**

**Moi de même Bella. Ton père me parle beaucoup de toi.**

**C'est réciproque. Aller vous installez, j'apporte les canapés. **

**Bella tu ne veux pas que je t'aide.** Me demanda Sue.

**Non Sue vous êtes l'invité.**

**D'accord mais je voudrais que tu me tutoies.**

**J'en serais ravie. **

Je partis dans la cuisine. J'avais déjà préparé le plateau avec des petits canapés. J'arrivais au salon, je posais le plateau mon père avait déjà servi. Sue me parla d'elle, elle me raconta qu'elle avait un fils mais qu'il avait coupé le contact depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait plus personne ici. Sa vie n'était pas rose et c'est une femme très courageuse. J'appris également que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était avec mon père. Mon père s'excusa et quitta la table.

**Sue, je peux te poser une question ?**

**Bien sur !**

**Pourquoi mon père et toi, ne viviez-vous pas encore ensemble ?**

**Humm ! Très bonne question mais je pense que c'est pour toi.**

**Comment ça pour moi ? **

**Quand tu as averti ton père que tu venais par ici, il était tellement heureux et je pense que c'est pour toi. Tu sais, il ne veut pas que tu te sentes encore rejeter. **

**Oui mais toi, tu n'es pas totalement heureuse.**

**Si. J'ai ton père puis maintenant tu fais partie de ma vie aussi.** J'étais touchée par ses mots.

**Merci Sue.**

Mon père revint entre temps avec la tarte et le café. Je n'avais jamais eu de figure maternelle et Sue m'apportait cette figure. Elle pensait à mon bien être avant le sien. Et je me promis une chose c'est que j'allais, moi, penser à son bonheur.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur. Sue prit congé. Je la serrais dans mes bras, elle semblait contente de mon geste, elle me le rendit très vite. Mon père était heureux cela se voyait, il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il raccompagna Sue à sa voiture, je leur laissais de l'intimité et m'entrepris à débarrasser la table.

**Merci Bella**. Me dit mon père, je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer. Il se tenait derrière moi. Il vint se placer à côté de moi et entreprit d'essuyer la vaisselle que je lavais.

**Pourquoi me dis-tu merci ?**

**Tu l'as mise à l'aise. Elle t'aime beaucoup.**

**Et c'est réciproque. Elle est vraiment gentille. Mais papa, j'ai une question.**

**Oui ma fille.**

**Pourquoi vous ne vivez pas ensemble ?**

**Bella, quand tu m'as dit que tu venais vivre par ici, je ne voulais pas que tu crois que cette maison n'était pas la tienne. Ta mère t'a déjà abandonné, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je t'abandonnais aussi.**

**Mais papa, je ne peux pas penser cela. Tu sais pourquoi ?** Il répondit négativement. **Parce que tu répondais toujours au téléphone même quand tu étais occupé. Tu étais toujours présent pour moi. Et regarde aujourd'hui, tu ne vis pas avec la femme que tu aimes pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrais penser que je ne fais plus partie de ta vie. **

**Tu le penses vraiment ?**

**Oui, je ne reviendrai pas tous les weekends ici. Je pense que je viendrai à la maison un weekend sur deux. Enfin si ça te convient ?**

**Oui bien sur.**

**Bah alors le weekend où je reviens j'espère que Sue habitera ici.**

**Tu me promets que tu ne seras pas malheureuse.**

**Oh oui, je serais même encore plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui.**

**Merci ma Bella.** Me remercia mon père en me prenant dans ses bras.** Bon va te coucher, je crois que tu dois appeler quelqu'un.**

**Oui. Bonne nuit papa. **Dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

Je montais dans ma chambre après un tour dans la salle de bain, je me mis dans mon lit. Il était minuit et quart, j'allais essayer d'appeler Edward quand sa photo apparut sur mon écran.

**Bonsoir mon cœur !**

_**Hey mon amour ! Ca a été ta soirée ?**_

**Oui, Sue est vraiment très gentille et je l'aime bien. Et toi ?**

_**Bah bonne soirée avec ma famille même si le couché de Carlie a été dur.**_

**Pourquoi ?**

_**Bah il lui manquait sa Bella. Elle a voulu t'appeler mais je n'ai pas cédé. Et après une demi-heure, elle s'est endormie.**_

**Tu aurais du m'appeler Edward, je lui avais promis.**

_**Je sais mais tu avais besoin de ta soirée pour faire connaissance avec ta belle mère.**_

**Ouais….**Mon ton était un peu élevé.

_**Pardon mon amour. Mais j'ai peur Bella.**_

**Peur de quoi ?**

_**Peur de te perdre.**_

**Je ne comprends pas !**

_**Bella, je ne veux pas que tu partes à cause de Carlie. **_

**Je ne vois pas le rapport. J'aime ta fille, je ne vais pas partir.**

_**Bella, Carlie a peur d'être abandonné. Je ne veux pas que tu passes tes soirées à la rassurer et qu'après, tu en es marre.**_

**Edward, jamais j'en aurais marre et jamais tu ne me perdras. Je tiens trop à toi mon cœur. Si jamais on doit se quitter ça sera de ton propre chef et pas du mien. Si je n'acceptais pas Carlie, je ne serais pas avec toi aujourd'hui. **

_**Bella, je t'embrasserais si t'étais là. Ce que tu viens de me dire plus la journée qu'on a passé me fait sentir encore plus heureux**_**. **

**Edward, si tu as encore peur que je parte je te rassurerais toujours.**

_**Et c'est réciproque mon amour. Je ne partirais jamais de ta vie.**_

**Merci. Bonne nuit mon cœur.**

_**Bonne nuit mon amour.**_

Je me couchais sereine et heureuse. J'avais enfin ma place. Une meilleure amie qui était ma confidente, mon amie, Mon Alice. J'avais une grande sœur qui me protégeait un peu trop mais c'est Rosalie. J'avais deux frères qui étaient des amours. J'avais une petite princesse qui me donnait beaucoup d'amour. J'avais un père qui m'aimait pour moi. Et j'avais Edward qui était ma vie.

Aujourd'hui ma vie avait un sens et un avenir. Mais dans cet avenir ma mère n'avait pas sa place.

* * *

Alors?


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonjour,_**

**_voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_Merci à tous pour vos messages._**

**_Je vous dis à très bientôt dans "Un rêve d'une vie"._**

**_Bisous._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Elodie._**

**_P.S: Je sais qu'il peut y avoir des fautes d'orthographe et de synthasse. Donc si quelqu'un souhaite devenir ma béta pour mes deux ficitons dites le moi. _**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

DIMANCHE

BELLA POV

Je me réveillais heureuse ce matin. J'avais fait de doux rêves qui m'avaient envoyé dans les plus beaux cieux. Il était que 8h30, je me levais dans le plus grand silence car j'entendais mon père ronflé dans le couloir. J'allais direction la cuisine, je savais que mon père avait un penchant pour les pancakes. En une demi-heure, j'avais fait une douzaine de pancakes et l'odeur embaumé toute la maison. Je dressais la table de la cuisine, et préparais le café. C'est à ce moment là que mon père fit son apparition.

**Bonjour ma chérie. **Me salua mon père en m'embrassant le front. **J'adore ta façon de me réveiller. Ça sent divinement bon. **

**Merci beaucoup papa ! Installe-toi, j'apporte le café. Tu as bien dormi.**

**Comme un bébé ma fille. Mais toi ? Comme était ta première nuit à Forks ?**

**Très bien, je me sens chez moi ici.**

**Alors j'en suis content.**

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, je lui parlais de mon boulot, de ma vie à Port Angeles. Il me posa des questions sur mes nouveaux amis et sur Edward. J'y répondis avec un énorme sourire. Nous fîmes le petit déjeuner et nous nous mettions à faire la vaisselle.

**Papa, je dois faire un dessert pour ce midi ou pas ?**

**Je ne sais pas mais pourquoi pas.**

**D'accord, j'avais acheté tout pour faire un tiramisu aux fraises, cela te convient ?**

**Oh oui.**

**D'accord. Donc va te laver pendant que je prépare le tiramisu.**

Je préparais rapidement le tiramisu et le conservais au frais. Il était maintenant plus de 10 heures. Et nous devions être chez les Cullen à 11h30. Donc j'avais un peu moins d'une heure pour me faire belle pour Edward. Je montais dans ma chambre, je regardais mon téléphone et en parlant d'Edward, j'avais le droit à un message de sa part.

_**Bon matin mon tendre amour,**_

_**J'espère que tes rêves ont été aussi beaux que les miens ?**_

_**Car les miens étaient peuplés de nous ensemble. **_

_**Je suis pressé de pouvoir te reprendre dans mes bras et de gouter encore et encore à tes lèvres.**_

_**Tu me manques.**_

_**Ton Edward.**_

Il était vraiment un vrai prince avec moi. Hier avait été une magnifique journée mais j'avais réalisé que j'aimais vraiment Edward, j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je sais qu'il m'appelle toujours « mon amour » mais peut-être qu'il ne sait pas s'il m'aime comme moi je l'aime. Mais je ne devais pas penser à cela. Il tient à moi plus que d'amitié alors peut-être qu'il m'aime d'amour.

_**Bon matin à toi aussi mon cœur, **_

_**Mes rêves m'ont envoyé dans les étoiles et tu étais avec moi.**_

_**L'attente d'être dans tes bras me ronge. **_

_**Tu me manques**_

_**A très vite.**_

_**Ta Bella.**_

Je partais prendre ma douche, je me lavais avec le cadeau de Rosalie. En sortant de la douche, je m'appliquais le lait pour le corps. Avant Port Angeles, je n'avais jamais été très coquette mais maintenant, c'était le cas, je voulais être belle pour Lui, pour Mon Edward. Pourquoi ? Car je n'avais pas envie qu'en regardant une autre femme plus sensuelle que moi, il me quitte. Je veux être belle pour l'homme que j'aime.

Bon la douche c'est fait. Maintenant le plus compliqué une belle tenue. Mais je ne savais aps quoi mettre. Mais je ne suis plus seule. Je composais le numéro de ma meilleure amie.

_**Salut ma puce !**_

**Coucou Alice !**

_**Toi, tu veux savoir pour la tenue, je ne me trompe pas ?**_

**Non ! Alors je mets quoi ?**

_**Tu sais que je t'aime toi !**_

**Moi aussi Alice.**

_**Bon alors tu mets la robe blanche avec des fleurs noires dessus. Tu vois la quelle je te parle ?**_

**Oui celle qui a la ceinture noire sous la poitrine. **

_**Exactement. Avec ceci tu mets les sous vêtements blanc. Ne mets pas de collants car tu vas avoir trop chaud. Et en chaussures, tu mets la paires d'escarpins noirs celle avec les talons aiguilles.**_

**Mais je vais me casser la gueule.**

_**Mais non ils ne sont pas hauts**_**.**

**Ouais.**

_**Bella fais moi confiance mon frère va encore plus te coller avec cette tenue. **_

**Merci Alice.**

_**De nada. En fait prends-toi un maillot de bain.**_

**Mais il ne fait pas trop chaud.**

_**Oui mais on a une piscine chauffée et couverte donc il n'y a pas de soucis.**_

**Alice, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.**

_**Bah pourquoi Bella ?**_

**Pour rien. Merci pour tes conseils. A tout à l'heure.**

_**Bella, réponds moi. Dis ce qui se passe.**_

**Rien Alice, on se voit dans une demi-heure.**

_**Ouais mais tu as intérêt à me le dire.**_

**D'accord.**

Je raccrochais. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit. Non je ne pouvais pas me mettre en maillot de bain devant Edward et sa famille. Je ne suis pas comme eux, ils sont tellement beaux. Moi je sui moche et grosse. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai une grosse poitrine, j'ai un peu de ventre, j'ai des fesses. Et mes jambes ressemblent à des jambons. Je ne peux pas c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne pourrais jamais me montrer à eux, j'aurais trop honte. Je sursautais en entendant mon père.

**Bella, on part dans quinze minutes !**

**Je me dépêche.**

Je devais arrêter de réfléchir, je pris les affaires qu'Alice m'avait conseillées. Je me maquillais légèrement en accentuant mon regard comme Rosalie avait fait vendredi soir. Je pris une veste noire et mon sac à main dans lequel je glissais mon portable. Je regardais l'heure et je constatais que j'étais dans les temps. Je descendis pour rejoindre mon père dans le salon. Il était habillé d'un jean avec une chemise blanc. Cela lui allait très bien, je vis qu'il avait un sac.

**Ma fille, tu es splendide.** Il m'embrassa la joue. **Mais, je ne crois pas que tes affaires de bain rentrent dans ton sac.**

**Mes affaires de bain ?**

**Oui ton maillot de bain et ta serviette. Tu sais que nous allons nous baigner chez les Cullen. **

**Ouais, je sais Alice m'en a parlé mais je ne veux pas me baigner donc voila. **

**Mais Bella ça fait du bien de se baigner. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?**

**Papa regarde moi.** Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds.

**Oui et alors ? **

**Papa, je suis grosse. Alors non, je ne veux pas me baigner. Maintenant, je ne veux pas me prendre ma tête avec toi. Alors s'il te plait n'en parlons plus.** J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

**D'accord.** Il me prit dans ses bras. **Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis cette image de toi dans la tête mais je ne te vois pas comme cela. Aller. Prends tes affaires. Et zou dans la voiture.**

**Oui, je prends le tiramisu et on peut y aller.**

Je pris le tiramisu au frais et montais dans la voiture de patrouille de mon père. Il mit la musique et je vis pour la première fois mon père chantait, il était heureux c'est donc à tue-tête que nous chatâmes tous les deux. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Cullen passa très rapidement. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à cette villa, elle est magnifique. Je sortis de la voiture, nous commençâmes à avancer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice et ma petite princesse. Carlie se mit à courir vers moi. Je me baissais pour pouvoir la réceptionner. Elle arriva enfin dans mes bras, je la serrais fort contre moi, je me relevais mais la garder dans mes bras.

**Bonjour ma princesse !**

**Bonjour Bella ! Tu m'as trop manqué. **

**Toi aussi ma puce. Mais j'ai pensé fort à toi.**

**Moi aussi.** Elle me fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

**Carlie, on va peut-être laissé Bella rentrer. **Je regardais la porte d'entrée et vis Esmée à côté d'Alice. Charlie était déjà rentré.

**Oui mamie.** Je pensais poser Carlie mais elle n'était pas d'accord**. Je peux rester dans tes bras, s'il te plait ?**

**Bien sur ma chérie, aller rentrons. **

Je nous avançais vers la prote d'entrée, j'embrassais Esmée et Alice. Alice me serra dans ses bras mais avec Carlie dans les miens ce n'était pas pratique. Esmée nous guida vers le salon où le reste de la famille nous attendait. La première personne que je vis est Edward qui me regarda avec un énorme sourire, il regarda Carlie et secoua la tête, je lui souriais faussement excusé. Rosalie fut la première à venir me dire bonjour et elle fut suivie par le reste de la famille. Edward fut le dernier. Il m'embrassa chastement mais avec beaucoup de tendresse.

**Rebonjour mon amour !**

**Rebonjour mon cœur ! **

**Je vois que ma fille a encore une fois prit place dans tes bras.**

**Oui je ne peux rien lui refuser.**

**Ouais, en tout cas tu es resplendissante.**

**Merci mon cœur. **Dis-je en l'embrassant. Je me rappelais tout à coup que j'avais un tiramisu qui devait retourner au frais. **Papa, tu as le tiramisu ?**

**Oui, tiens Esmée.**

**Oh mais il ne fallait pas.** Nous dit Esmée.

**Pourquoi tu dis ça maman, j'adore les tiramisus. Tu as bien fait Bella. **Nous dit Emmet, j'entendis un bruit de calque et ce fut confirmer. **Mais Aie, Ma Rosie ça fait mal.**

**Ouais bah cela t'évitera peut-être d'être mal poli.**

**Mais je ne suis pas mal poli, j'apprécie juste le geste de Bella. Oh puis, je suis toujours incompris.**

**Ça veut dire quoi incompris ?** Me demanda Carlie.

**Cela signifie que personne ne comprend Emmet et son ventre.**

**Bah si parrain moi je te comprends. **

**Merci ma filleule. **Répondit Emmet en s'installant sur le canapé.

**Bon trêve de plaisanterie. Si nous passions à l'apéritif. J'apporte les boissons. **

**Vous avez besoin d'aide Esmée ?**

**Non ma belle, installe toi.**

Je m'installais sur un des canapés, bien sur j'avais encore Carlie dans mes bras, elle s'installa confortablement sur mes genoux tandis qu'Edward se plaça à ma droite, il mit son bras autour de ma taille, je le regardais et ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser encore. Ce baiser était plus langoureux. Je me remis à regarder le salon et vis mon père me regardait avec un énorme sourire. C'est vrai que le spectacle devait être beau, une vrai famille même si… Je me demandais si Carlie connaissait mon papa. Et vu comme elle le regardait, je ne pense pas.

**Carlie ma puce ? **Elle tourna sa tête vers moi. **Tu ne connais pas mon papa ?** Elle secoua la tête négativement.

J'allais direction l

Carlie se leva de mes genoux et alla vers Charlie. Elle demanda à monter sur ses genoux, il le fit sans réfléchir. Elle lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. Et lui, il lui embrassa ses cheveux.

**Je crois que Carlie est tombé sous le charme de Charlie.** Me chuchota Edward.

**Et je crois que c'est réciproque.** Je me tournais vers lui**. Tu m'as manqué.**

**Toi aussi mon amour.** Me dit-il en m'embrassant. **Tu es sur que cela ne te gêne pas que Carlie soit toujours avec toi ?**

**Non Edward, j'aime ta fille et les moments avec elle me rendent heureuse.**

**Alors si tu es heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte.**

Esmée revint avec les boissons. Elle commença à faire le service, Carlie en profita pour revenir sur mes genoux. Je me calais à Edward et entourais Carlie de mes bras. Nous trinquons à nos deux familles. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, mais je remarquais que Carlie semblait impatiente. Elle n'arrêtait as de bouger sur mes genoux.

**Carlie, ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**Rien Bella, je vais voir parrain.** Elle descendit de mes genoux et partit vers Emmet.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?** Me chuchota Edward.

**Je ne sais pas ta fille semble impatiente. Mais bon elle parle à Emmet.**

**Ah.**

**C'est tout « Ah » ?** demandais-je en me retournant.

**Oui tu vas comprendre très vite.** Mais merde c'est quoi toute ses messe basses, peut-être qu'ils en ont marre de moi.

**Non je ne comprends pas depuis hier vous me cachez tous quelque choses. Si tu ne veux plus de moi dis le tout de suite et …**Je ne pus continuer car ses lèvres m'embrassèrent sauvagement.

**Je t'interdis de penser ça. Bon si on dévoilait tout maintenant. **Tout le monde acquiesça. Emmet, Jasper et Carlie partirent. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pensé ça mais Bella, je tiens à toi alors ne dis plus jamais cela. D'accord ?** J'acquiesçais.

**Bon Bella tu fermes les yeux. **Cria Emmet**. C'est bon ?**

**Oui Emmet tu peux venir.**

J'entendis des drôles de bruits devant moi ainsi que le rire de Carlie.

**Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.** Me dit-Emmet.

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE.** Crièrent tout le monde. Je vis des cadeaux sur la table du salon.

**Mais…. Comment…Enfin…**

**C'est moi qui l'aie dit à Emmet hier, je savais que tu n'avais rien dit à personne.**

**Mais papa, ce n'est pas…**

**Si l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur est important. Et même si dimanche dernier on n'a pas pu le fêter ensemble, on y remède aujourd'hui.** Je me rappelais dimanche dernier, Edward a du penser à la même chose que moi car il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa le front. **Bon tu ouvres les cadeaux. **

**Oui oui Bella commence par celui là.** Me dit Carlie.

**Tu viens m'aider ma puce ?**

**Oui.**

Elle se posa sur mes genoux et je pris le premier cadeau. Il n'était pas très lourd mais tout à coup j'entendis un petit bruit venant de la boite, on aurait dit un miaulement. Non il n'aurait pas fait cela. J'ouvris la boite pour y découvrir le petit chaton que nous avions vu hier avec Carlie, il était tout petit, il était à poil long de couleur blanc et roux. Il était trop beau. Je le pris dans mes bras et il se mit à ronronner.

**Il est beau hein ?**

**Oui ma puce, il est beau. Mais vous m'offrez un chaton ?**

**Oui.** Me répondit Emmet. **Voici son carnet de santé, c'est une petite femelle. Il faut que tu lui trouves un nom maintenant. **

**Humm, je ne sais pas.** Je regardais Carlie et vis qu'elle voulait parler mais elle se retenait. **Carlie, ma puce, tu pourrais m'aider.**

**Oh oui, moi je voulais l'appeler Ange mais papa m'a dit que c'était ton chat alors je ne devais rien dire. **Je lançais un regard mauvais à Edward qui baissait les yeux. Je devais vraiment rassurer Edward.

**C'est un très bon choix ma puce.** Je portais le chaton. **Toi tu t'appelleras Ange. Ça lui va bien. Merci ma puce, et si tu déballais le reste des cadeaux. **

**Oui. **Elle commença à déballer les cadeaux.

**Edward ?** Il me regarda dans les yeux. **Bébé, tu ne dois pas faire cela, je te l'ai dit j'aime ta fille et je l'accepte dans ma vie. Alors s'il te plait, ne la freine pas avec moi. J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas de moi complètement dans ma vie.**

**Bella, je veux de toi dans ma vie, mais je ne veux pas que Carlie t'étouffe. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes car Carlie te demandera trop.**

**Edward, je ne te quitterais jamais, je te l'ai dit hier soir. Alors s'il te plait laisse-toi faire. **

**D'accord.** Il m'embrassa doucement**. Alors ce cadeau te plait ?** Me demanda-t-il en caressant Ange.

**Oui, elle est adorable. **Je reportais mon regard vers Carlie et découvris qu'elle avait ouvert la plupart des cadeaux, j'avais un bac à litière avec la litière, des gamelles avec des croquettes et du lait pour chatons, ainsi qu'un panier en forme de chaussons et des jouets pour chat. Elle avait fini. **Merci beaucoup cela me touche. C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre des cadeaux. Merci pour tout.**

**En fait ce n'est pas fini. **Me dit Esmée. **Tiens ma belle**. Elle me tendit un paquet plat. Je pensais à un livre mais quand je l'ouvris j'y découvris deux cadres photos. La première photo était le moment où Edward m'avait sur les genoux et moi j'avais Carlie, cela me touchait, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. La deuxième était une photo de mes amis et moi. Je me levais et pris Esmée dans mes bras.

**Merci pour tout.**

**De rien. **

Je pris tout le monde dans mes bras, ils m'avaient tous gâté. Je les aime tant. Je me calais dans les bras d'Edward, j'avais un trop plein d'émotions.

**Tu es heureuse ?** Me demanda Edward.

**Oui, c'est le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie. Merci Edward.**

**Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu n'as pas encore vu mon cadeau, je te l'offrirais plus tard.**

**Mais …**

**Chut et embrasse-moi.** Tes lèvres me manquent de trop. Je fondis sur ses lèvres, et pour la première fois de la journée, nos langues pouvaient se rencontrer, notre balai commençait et je me sentais à ma place.

**Hum, hum. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais nous passons à table**. Nous dérangeâmes Esmée. Je me cachais la tête dans le cou d'Edward, il passa ses bras dans mon dos et rigola dans mes cheveux. Je l'entendis partir.

**Cela te fait rire ?**

**Oui mon amour car j'étais tellement dans ton baiser que je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions seuls.**

**C'est vrai ? **Je me tournais et vis le salon vide. Je me mis à rigoler avec Edward**. Tu pourrais peut-être me donner mon cadeau ?**

**Non tu attendras tout à l'heure.**

**D'accord.**

Nous partîmes rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. Je m'installais à côté de Carlie qui avait insisté pour que je sois près d'elle. Edward et moi entourions Carlie et elle était aux anges. Le repas se passa dans la bonne entente, mon père et Carlisle nous racontaient des anecdotes du boulot. Ils étaient mort de rire, mais souvent on ne comprenait pas tout mais bon, j'étais vraiment bien avec eux tous. Je regardais Carlie et vis qu'elle surveillait Ange dans le salon. Elle avait l'air triste.

**Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?**

**Bah, je voudrais aller jouer avec Ange mais je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de table avant la fin du dessert mais moi, je m'ennuie.**

**Ma puce, c'est bientôt fini.**

**Oui mais je veux rejoindre Ange, tu es d'accord toi ?**

**Oui ma puce mais je ne peux pas prendre cette décision, il faut que tu demandes à papa.**

**Qu'est-ce-que tu dois demander à papa ?**

**Bah euh…** Carlie ne savait pas comment lui demander elle me regarda, puis baissa la tête.

**Carlie voudrait sortir de table pour aller rejoindre Ange dans le salon. Je lui ai dit que je ne voyais pas d'inconvénients mais qu'elle devait te le demander car ce n'est pas à moi de décider.**

**Bella, Carlie sait qu'elle ne peut pas sortir de table**. Je le regardais avec tendresse, en murmurant un « s'il te plait **». D'accord mais tu reviens manger le dessert. **

**Oui merci papa.** Elle lui fit un gros bisou.

**Remercie aussi Bella, c'est elle qui m'a convaincu. **

**Merci Bella. **Me remercie-t-elle en me serrant dans ces petits bras.

**De rien aller va voir Ange.**

Elle partit vers le salon. Et Edward se mit à sa place en déplaçant son assiette. J'avais peur qu'il m'en voulait. Je préférais regarder mon assiette.

**Bella ! Mon amour ! Regarde-moi !** Je levais mon regard vers le sein. **Je sais que je suis un papa assez vieux jeux mais j'ai adoré ce qui vient de se passer.**

**C'est vrai ?**

**Mon amour, bien sûr. Depuis hier, tu me montres que tu acceptes tout de Carlie. Et là tu l'autorises à sortir de table.**

**Mais je ne suis pas un repère de sa famille.**

**Tu fais parti de ma famille Bella, et grâce à toi peut-être que je serai moins vieux jeux. Me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.** Il m'embrassa chastement.

**J'aime ton côté vieux jeux.** Dis-je en le ré embrassant.

**Et bah dis donc petite sœur, tu peux lui faire faire ce que tu veux à mon frère. Je sens qu'on va encore mieux s'entendre.**

**Emmet !** Le réprimanda Esmée. **Mais tu n'as pas tord Edward des fois tu es trop dur avec Carlie.**

**Je sais mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit une petite fille pourrie gâtée déjà qu'elle a le côté gâté, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut. Mais bon maintenant, je ne suis plus tout seul. Depuis hier Bella m'aide à trouver le bon milieu.**

**A bon tu as fait quoi hier Bella ? **

**Euh… Je ne sais pas.**

**Si moi je sais car cela me consternait aussi. Je voulais une glace te Carlie aussi. Mais Edward, il a dit non. Tu te rends compte il voulait que je loupe le quatre heure. Moi, c'était inimaginable.**

**Ouais bah ce ne t'aurais fait de mal d'en louper au moins un.** Grogna Rosalie, je me retenais de rire.

**Mais tu m'aimes comme ça ?**

**Ouais bah je réfléchis. **

**Mais…**

**Emmet finit l'histoire s'il te plait !**

**D'accord ! Bah en fat Bella a plaidé notre cause à Edward et nous avons mangé notre glace. **

**Je suis fière de toi Bella. Tu prends tes marques dans ma famille. **

**Ouais mais je ne veux pas m'imposer**. Dis-je en regardant Edward.

**Chérie, mon amour, tu ne t'imposes pas. Je te l'ai dit et je te le redirais tu fais partie de ma famille. Regardes le portrait de nous trois, j'aime ça.**

**Moi aussi. Et quant à moi, je te le dirais et te le redirais je ne partirais pas à cause de Carlie**. Il prit mon menton et m'embrassa. Je vis mon père se levait. Il vint derrière moi.

**Alors ma fille tu t'amuses ? Edward prend soin de toi ?** Il regarda Edward. Pendant ce temps là, Esmée débarrassa la table. Je voulais me lever pour l'aider mais elle me retint en secoua sa tête négativement. Je retournais donc à la conservation.

**Oui Charlie, je prendrais soin de Bella.**

**Tu es un bon garçon toi.** Dit-il en serrant l'épaule d'Edward. **Vous savez quoi ? Le tiramisu qu'a fait Bella me donne envie depuis ce matin. Tu vas voir mon ami, Bella est un vrai cordon bleu. C'est la crème de la crème. **

**Papa…**

**Ne dis pas le contraire, j'ai goûté des plats Bella et personnellement ton père a raison. **Me dit Alice.

**Attends tu as déjà cuisiné pour Alice ? Non mais il y a du favoritisme. Alice, Angéla et pour qui d'autres ? En gros moi je passe en dernier**. Me dit Emmet vexé.

**Attends elle n'a pas non plus cuisiné pour Edward, Rose et moi alors pourquoi tu dis que tu passes en dernier ?** Répliqua Jasper.

**Mais parce que.**

**Emmet, on dirait que tu es un gamin.** Répondit Edward**. Et si j'ai bien compris demain, elle fait nos sandwichs donc soit heureux.**

**Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas la même place dans le cœur de Bella qu'elle l'a dans le mien, je suis juste déçu. **Je pensais qu'il rigolait mais sa dernière phrase me mettait dans le doute. Je devais m'éclipser. Il avait raison, je ne savais pas prendre le temps pour tous mes amis mais je n'en ai jamais eu autant. Je ne pouvais pas gérer.

**Je vais aller aider Esmée dans la cuisine. **Je me levais sans un regard et rejoignis Esmée dans la cuisine.

**Bella mais je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. **

**Je sais mais j'avais besoin de sortir de table. **

**Bah va voir Carlie, elle doit être avec ton chaton. **

**Oui je vais faire cela.**

**Dis lui que nous passons au dessert.** Je commençais à partir**. Bella, je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert mais si tu veux parler je suis là. **

**Merci Esmée.**

Je partis dans le salon, Carlie jouait avec Ange. Elles étaient trop mignonnes. Je m'installais sur le canapé face à elles. Carlie était heureuse. Elle me regarda et prit Ange dans ses bras. Je lui ouvrais mes bras où elle s'installa rapidement.

**Tu as l'air triste Bella !**

**Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Nous devons aller manger le dessert, j'ai fait un tiramisu aux fraises. **

**Super.**

**Aller viens ma puce. **

Je nous menais vers le salon, je ne regardais pas les gens à table. Je m'installais à ma place. Carlie voulait venir sur mes genoux, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Je nous installais confortablement.

**Bella, je voulais m'excuser, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que tu tiens à moi…**

**Non Emmet, tu as raison. Je ne pense pas souvent à vous tous. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant d'amis alors j'ai du mal à gérer mon temps. Mais pourquoi n'organisons pas de repas chez quelqu'un un weekend sur deux ? Comme cela nous nous ferons et nous pourrons passer du temps tous ensemble ?**

**Bonne idée Bella, on pourrait se faire des sorties le samedi et manger ensemble le soir.** Me dit Rosalie enthousiaste.

**Voila nous sommes tous d'accord. En tout cas, encore désolé ma petite sœur. **

**Ce n'est rien, Emmet. Tu es mon grand frère, c'est normal. **

**Bon et si nous faisions honneur au tiramisu de Bella car personnellement j'ai faim.**

Esmée servit les assiettes, j'eus le droit à beaucoup de compliments. Esmée proposa de prendre le café dans le salon. J'aidais Esmée à débarrasser la table. Nous mettions la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Et les restes de nourritures dans des Tupperware au frais. Tout était rangé, nous retournâmes dans le salon avec le café et le thé. Je me posais au côté d'Edward qui me serra contre lui. Ange vint se poser sur mes genoux. Je la caressais doucement, j'avais tellement rêvé d'un chat que je l'ai enfin. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Il était 16 heures quand le moment que je redoutais arriva enfin. Alice proposa d'aller se baigner. Tout le monde partit sauf Edward qui me regarda.

**Bella, mon amour, tu ne vas pas te changer ?**

**Non, je n'ai pas envie de me baigner.**

**Mais pourquoi on va bien s'amuser ?**

**Je n'ai pas envie c'est tout**. Il voulait répondre mais je le coupais. **Va te changer mon cœur. Moi, je vais me mettre sur un transat avec Ange. A tout de suite.** Dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je partis, en ayant Ange dans mes bras, directement vers la pièce ou se trouver la piscine. Elle était immense. Il faisait bon dans cette véranda. Je m'installais sur un transat. Je vis au bout de 5 minutes tout le monde arrivait. Ils me regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Emmet fut le premier a sauté dans l'eau, suivi par Carlie. Je les regardais tous jouer dans l'eau, ils s'éclaboussaient.

**Bella ! pourquoi tu ne vas pas te changer et te baigner ? **Me demanda Esmée qui était installé sur un transat à côté de moi.

**Je n'en ai pas envie.** Mentis-je.

**Bella ne me mens pas. Tu les regardes avec envie alors dis moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête.**

**Rien. **J'avais envie de prendre l'air. **Je vais sortir un peu dans le jardin.**

**Bella, je ne voulais pas te blesser.**

**Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. Je reviens après.**

Je laissais Ange sur le transat et sortis dans le jardin, je m'installais sur une balancelle qui faisait face à une forêt. Et je m'enfermais dans mes songes. J'aime un homme qui ressemble à un dieu. Et il sort avec moi alors que je suis grosse. Jamais je pourrais être à l'aise avec lui, j'aurais toujours peur que ce ne soit qu'une lubie d'un jour et que demain, il trouve un vrai top model digne de lui. Je réalisais que jamais je ne pourrais être intime avec lui, j'aurais trop honte de mon corps. Je sentais tout à coup, la tête posait volontairement sur un torse. Je reconnaissais tout de suite l'odeur come celle d'Edward. Il me caressa le dos et me disait chut à l'oreille. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que les larmes avaient pris place sur mon visage.

**Chut mon amour…Calme toi…..Je suis là…..**

Je me calmais doucement dans ses bras. Une fois ma crise de pleure passait, je relevais ma tête et croisais son regard, il avait l'air triste.

**Mon amour parle moi. J'en peux plus de ton silence. Ta réaction avec Emmet puis maintenant cela. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. **

**Rien.**

**Arrête de dire « rien ». Nous sommes un couple, tu peux tout me dire. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance ?**

**Je te fais confiance ce n'est pas cela le problème. **

**Alors c'est quoi le problème.**

**Mais rien. C'est moi qui ne vais pas bien.** Je devais changer de sujet. **En fait, tu n'avais pas un cadeau pour moi. **

**Si, tiens.** Il me tendit un paquet en long. Je l'ouvris avec attention et il découvrit une boite d'un bijoutier. Je regardais Edward, il m'insista à ouvrir. J'ouvris enfin l'écrin et découvris un bracelet en or avec des perles de cultures dessus. Il était magnifique.

**Edward, c'est trop beau, je ne peux pas accepter.**

**Si tu le peux. C'est ton premier anniversaire avec moi alors je veux marquer le coup.** Il prit le bracelet et me le mit à mon poignet droit. Il en profita pour embrasser l'intérieur de mon poignet. **Il te va bien.**

**Merci mon cœur.** Je l'embrassais tendrement. Rapidement nos langues se mélangèrent et nous pûmes libérer la tension qui nous habitait depuis ce matin. Je coupais notre baiser pour prendre mon souffle. **Ta famille et toi m'avaient offert le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie, merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous le rendre.**

**En étant heureuse.**

**Je le suis.**

**Non tu ne l'es pas. Bella qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Parle-moi.**

**Rien Edward, je te le promets.**

**Tu ne vas pas t'éloigner de moi ?**

**Non, bien sur que non. Je suis juste un peu perdu. Je n'ai jamais eu tout cela. Mes anniversaires, je les passais dans ma chambre. Alors là avoir une famille et des amis qui sont là pour fêter mon anniversaire. C'est beaucoup en un seul jour. En plus, vous m'offrez un chat. Je suis trop heureuse et j'ai du mal à tout encaisser.**

**Mon amour ! **Me dit tendrement Edward en me prenant dans ses bras.

Nous restâmes un moment enlacer et à nous embrasser. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, il me tenait chaud et je me sentais en sécurité. Dans ses bras, je pouvais oublier mes problèmes même si je sais que je ne pourrais pas fuir la discussion. Je ne sais pas combien nous restâmes enlacer. C'est Carlie qui nous rappela à l'ordre.

**Papa ! Bella !** Elle courra jusqu'à nous. Elle s'installa entre nous. **Vous faites quoi ? **

**Rien ma puce, on profitait du moment.** Lui expliqua Edward**. Et toi, tu t'es bien amusé dans la piscine ?**

**Oh oui !** Elle se tourna vers moi. **Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venue à la piscine avec nous ?**

**Je n'en avais pas envie. Tu sais les grandes personnes sont compliqué des fois. **

**Oui mais tu m'as manqué.** Dit-elle en me regardant tristement. Je lui ouvrais mes bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y réfugier.

**Je suis là maintenant.**

**Oui mais ce soir, tu ne seras pas là. Hier, je voulais te parler mais papa, il n'a pas voulu. J'étais triste. Tu vas m'abandonner comme ma maman. **Me confia-t-elle en pleurant. Je regardais Edward, il avait désemparé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Je pris donc la parole.

**Carlie, ma princesse, je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner. Tu as une place trop importante dans mon cœur. Carlie, je t'aime ma chérie. Et j'en ai parlé à ton papa, il est d'accord pour que tu m'appelles si tu en as le besoin. C'est vrai, je ne serai pas avec toi tout le temps mais je serais là dans ton cœur.** Je la serrais plus fort contre moi.

**Je t'aime Bella. **

**Oh ma princesse.** Je la serrais encore plus fort dans mes bras.

Je sentis d'autres bras autour de moi, je levais mon visage et découvris Edward en train de nous serrer contre lui. Il me regarda et pencha son visage et m'embrassa doucement les lèvres. Nous restâmes un moment que tout les trois. Et j'aimais cela, il n'y avait que nous et rien d'autre. Je regardais l'heure et vis que je devrais bientôt rentrer à Phoenix. Edward dut comprendre car il nous emmena à l'intérieur. Mon père était déjà prêt à partir.

**Bella, je t'attendais. Il va falloir que nous partions si tu veux rentrer avant la nuit noire. Ange et ses affaires sont déjà dans la voiture.**

**Oh oui. Je me tournais vers la famille Cullen. Merci de nous avoir invités ce midi, c'était vraiment très agréable.**

**Merci à toi d'être venue. Bon retour chez toi Bella.** Me salua Esmée en me serrant dans ses bras.

Carlisle me fit la bise. Et quand aux garçons, je leur promis à demain avec un délicieux pique-nique et je les pris dans mes bras. Je fis la même chose avec les filles et rappelais notre soirée entre filles. J'embrassais fort Carlie et lui rappelais que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Charlie était déjà dans la voiture, j'entendais le moteur tourné. Edward lui m'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Je m'avançais vers lui, il prit ma main et me guida dehors vers la voiture de patrouille. Il me mit devant ma porte.

**Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui te préoccupait mais Bella, je suis là si tu veux en parler.**

**Je sais mais je te l'ai dit c'est le surplus de tout cela. Je ne suis pas habituée.**

**Ouais, je vais te croire. Mais ne m'oublie pas.** Me dit-il en entourant ma taille de ses bras.

**Il n'y a pas de risque. Je tiens trop à toi. Je** mis mes bras autour de son cou.

**Mon amour, je voudrais savoir si tu serais d'accord qu'on se refasse un restaurant et un ciné vendredi prochain ?**

**Oui mais pourquoi ?**

**Il n'y a pas de raison, j'ai envie d'avoir une soirée rien qu'avec toi et le vendredi soir à l'air bien. Alors vendredi soir 18h30, tu es toute à moi.** Dit-il en m'embrassant.** A ce soir, tu m'appelles quand tu arrives chez toi ?**

**Oui. A ce soir. **Dis-je en rentrant dans la voiture.

Mon père démarra, j'avais un sourire aux lèvres.

**Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?** Je regardais mon père.

**Oui, je l'aime mais …**Je laissais ma phrase en suspens.

**Tu as peur de quoi ma puce. Aujourd'hui, je t'ai senti heureuse mais pas complètement.**

**Maman m'a toujours dit que je ne valais rien et que je ne trouverais personne. Et si jamais je me mariais, il serait moche. Elle me disait aussi qu'aucun beau garçon ne m'aimerait et si par chance un jour ça arrive c'est qu'il aura le fantasme de coucher avec une grosse.**

**Je vais la tuer.**

**Non, elle n'en faut pas la peine. Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Edward mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, je sais qu'il tient à moi mais jusqu'où ? Et ensuite, il y a eu cette histoire de piscine, je ne voulais pas me montrer devant eux avec ce corps immonde.**

**Bella.**

**Papa, c'est vrai, j'ai des boulets, j'ai des grosses seins. Et pour compléter le tout, j'ai des jambes qui ressemblent à des jambons. Oui Alice me rend plus belle avec mes nouveaux vêtements mais ce ne sont que des tissus. Ça cache ce que je suis vraiment. **Dis-je en larmes.

**Bella. Ma puce, tu es belle. Oui tu as des formes mais Edward t'aime comme tu es. Quand tu es sorti de table, il s'en est pris à Emmet, il était inquiet pour toi.**

**Oui mais qui me dit qu'il ne va pas regretter et me quitter pour une bimbo.**

**Bella, tu es la femme qu'il aime même s'il ne te l'a pas cela se voit. N'en doutes pas ma chérie. **

**Je ne sais pas.** Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés. **Il faut que j'aille finir mes bagages. **

Je pris Ange et montais dans ma chambre. Je finissais ma valise et vérifiais si je n'avais rien oublié. Je descendis le tout en bas et le mis dans ma voiture ainsi que les courses pour le début de la semaine. J'allais également prendre les affaires d'Ange dans la voiture de mon père. Dès que tout fut en place. Je me dirigeais vers mon père qui se tenait sous le perron.

**Papa, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit mais j'ai vécu plus de 15 ans avec cette image là de moi. Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose.**

**Je sais ma chérie.**

**Je t'aime papa. Je te promets de t'appeler plus souvent.**

**Je t'aime ma chérie, rentre bien.**

Je montais dans ma voiture et pris la direction de Phoenix. Ange resta très calme tout le long du trajet. J'arrivais à 20 heures à mon appartement, j'ai du faire 3 aller et retour pour rattraper toutes mes affaires dans mon appartement. Durant mes allers-retours, Ange a pu découvrir l'appartement. Après mon dernier passage à la voiture, je commençais ç installer les affaires d'Ange dans l'appartement. Tout était enfin à sa place. Je rangeais mes courses à leur place et lançais la cuisson du poulet pour demain. Pendant le temps de la cuisson, je rangeais mes vêtements dans mon armoire. Tout était rangé, je m'installais sur mon canapé et appelais Edward. Il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

_**Bonsoir mon amour ! Tu es bien rentrée ?**_

**Oui la route s'est bien déroulée. Et toi, tu rentres quand ?**

_**Je ne vais pas tarder à partir, nous venons de manger donc je prépare nos affaires et je parts.**_

**D'accord, tu fais attention sur la route.**

_**Oui mon amour ! Tu vas mieux ?**_

**Oui ne t'inquiète pas Edward. Ce ne sont que des pacotilles. **

_**Oui mais des pacotilles qui te font mal.**_

**Edward, on n'en a déjà parlé. Je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec toi. **

_**Moi non plus.**_

**Alors n'en parlons plus. **

_**D'accord. En fait demain, tu viens à l'entreprise ou on te rejoint au parc ?**_

**Vous n'avez qu'à me rejoindre pendant ce temps, j'installerais notre pique-nique.**

_**D'accord.**_ J'entendis un cri en derrière lui. _**Euh, Carlie m'appelle. Je te laisse. Bonne nuit mon amour.**_

**Bonne nuit, embrasse Carlie pour moi. Je t'embrasse fort, tu me manques déjà.**

_**Toi aussi mon amour.**_

Je raccrochais. Je n'avais pas faim, j'attendais juste la fin de la cuisson du poulet pour aller me coucher. Il me restait encore une demi-heure. Je me mis à caresser Ange, elle ronronnait sur mes genoux, c'était tellement relaxant. Une fois la cuisson finie, je conservais le poulet au frais et partis me laver.

Je me mis dans mon lit, Ange vint me rejoindre et se colla à moi. Je ne devais pas gâcher ma chance d'être enfin HEUREUSE. Mais j'avais peur, et j'aurais toujours honte de mon corps. C'est sur une dernière pensée pour Edward et Carlie que je m'endormis.

* * *

**_Alors ce chapitre?_**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 11

MARDI

BELLA POV

Je fus réveillée par une petite boule de poils qui me chatouilla le visage. Je caressais doucement Ange qui ronronna très très vite. Je décidais de me lever et d'aller la nourrir. Je lui posais sa gamelle par terre pendant que je me préparais mon petit déjeuner. Hier avait été une belle journée. J'avais eu une bonne nouvelle de la part de ma conservatrice.

_FLASHBACK_

_J'étais dans les réserves nous avions reçu beaucoup de livres, la conservatrice vint me rejoindre._

_**Bella, je voulais vous informer que demain vous ne travaillerez pas l'après midi.**_

_**Mais pourquoi ?**__ Demandai-je en paniquant._

_**Rien de grave mais nous avons les grands conservateurs qui viennent en ville et viennent dans la bibliothèque. Donc tout le monde a son après midi.**_

_**D'accord, bah merci beaucoup.**_

_**Je vous en prie. **__Elle commença à partir. __**Bella, j'apprécie beaucoup votre travail alors ne doutez pas de votre nécessité dans cette bibliothèque. **_

_**Merci madame.**_

_J'avais repris ma tâche très heureuse. Je me demandais si Edward accepterait de dejeuner avec moi demain midi. Je lui ferais la surprise._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Le déjeuner avec les garçons se passa dans la bonne humeur. Il avait adoré mon repas et nous avions passé beaucoup de temps à rire des bêtises d'Emmet. Mais j'avais aussi profité de mon petit ami. Nous nous étions câlinés tendrement, ses lèvres n'avaient presque jamais quitté mes lèvres. C'était des purs plaisirs. Mais nous avions du nous séparer pour reprendre le boulot. Mais comme à notre habitude, j'ai eue le droit à la plus belle visite à 16h30

_FLASHBACK_

_J'étais en train de ranger les derniers ouvrages aux rayons enfants. Et oui, je ne changeais pas mes habitudes, j'avais décidé de terminer par ce rayon car je savais que Carlie allait venir. Je venais de terminer quand j'entendis crier mon prénom._

_**Bella ! Bella !**__ Elle criait trop fort pour une bibliothèque. Je sortis rapidement de ma cachette pour me montrer à elle. Je m'accroupis et sans réfléchir, elle me sauta dans les bras__**. Bella, je t'ai trouvé.**__ Me dit-elle joyeusement en m'embrassant la joue. _

_**Oui ma puce tu m'as trouvé. Mais s'il te plait, ne crie pas ici. Tu ne peux pas hausser le ton dans une bibliothèque.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Car ici, les gens aiment le calme et la tranquillité. Ils sont ici pour lire ou travailler. Alors il ne faut pas faire de bruits.**_

_**D'accord alors je ne ferais pas de bruits.**_

_**Merci ma puce.**__ Dis-je en me relevant mais elle la gardant contre moi. Bon __**tu veux que je te lise un livre ?**_

_**Non, je veux aller au parc. S'il te plait. **__Me demanda Carlie en faisant les mêmes yeux qu'Alice. Je vis Edward avancer doucement vers nous._

_**Bien sûr, nous pouvons aller au parc enfin si ton père est d'accord ?**__ Demandais-je en levant les yeux vers Edward qui souriait._

_**Allons-y mesdames. **_

_**Oh oui. **__S'exclama Carlie un peu trop fort. __**Désolé Bella. **_

_**Ce n'est rien princesse. **__Je la posais par terre. __**Vous m'attendez dehors, j'arrive.**__ Je commençais à partir mais Edward ne le voyait pas comme cela._

_**Je n'ai pas encore eu le droit à mon bisou.**_

_**Mais tu en as déjà eu aujourd'hui.**__ Dis-je en le taquinant._

_**Oui c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas eu ma dose. **__Me chuchota-t-il en me prenant par les hanches._

_**D'accord, je vais faire un effort.**_

_**Je ne voudrais pas te forcer.**__ Dit-il en s'amusant._

_**Tais-toi Edward et embrasse-moi.**_

_**A vos ordres mon amour.**_

_Il m'embrassa enfin, nous ne devions pas déraper car je ne voulais pas me faire voir par la conservatrice. Le baiser resta calme mais il représentait beaucoup de tendresse._

_**Maintenant, je vais t'attendre dehors avec Carlie mais ne mets pas trop de temps. **_

_**J'arrive tout de suite**__._

_Je pris vite fait mes affaires et je rejoignis mon amoureux. Nous prîmes la direction du parc à pied. Nous nous baladâmes comme une petite famille. Carlie me tenait la main et celle d'Edward. Elle nous raconta sa journée à l'école, elle était heureuse. Nous passâmes deux heures au parc. Carlie pleura quand je partis mais je lui promis de l'appeler ce soir. Elle accepta enfin de me lâcher. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

La soirée avec les filles avaient été merveilleuse, je leur avais raconté mon rendez-vous avec Edward, de mes sentiments pour lui et pour sa fille. Alice nous parla de Jasper, elle avait eu un rendez-vous elle aussi mais Jasper ne l'avait pas encore embrassé. Mais elle comptait le faire craquer. Je leur parlais de ma surprise pour Edward demain midi. Elles me donnèrent des conseils pour le déjeuner. J'étais pressée de voir la tête d'Edward, j'avais avertie Angéla aussi de ma venue dans l'établissement des garçons. Rosalie quand elle, nous parla de son envie de bébé avec Emmet mais Emmet ne se sentait pas encore prêt, elle nous demanda si on pouvait lui parler pour le convaincre. Pour elle, elle en avait marre de ne rien faire de ces journées. J'appris également que Rosalie était à mi-temps dans un garage car Emmet disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler mais bon elle voulait arrêter seulement quand elle aurait un enfant. Je lui promis d'essayer de lui parler demain, elle me remercia. La soirée s'était terminé tard amis je ne sentais pas la fatigue ce matin, j'étais bien et sereine.

Je me préparais doucement en organisant mon déjeuner avec mon homme. Je m'habillais avec un tailleur jupe gris. Il était trop beau. Alice m'avait conseillé de mettre un débardeur vert. C'est ce que je fis. Tout était parfait. Je vérifiais qu'Ange avait tout pour la journée. Je la caressais une dernière fois et partis au boulot. L'air frais me fit du bien. Je profitais du chemin pour réfléchir, dimanche j'avais beaucoup douté de moi et des sentiments d'Edward. Je ne savais pas comment aller avancer notre histoire mais je devais passer par là pour être heureuse.

J'arrivais à la bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui l'ordre du jour était de rendre la bibliothèque propre et rangé.

Je commençais doucement ma tache. J'aimais être avec les livres, je me sentais chez moi. Si j'avais l'opportunité. J'ouvrirai un salon de thé qui fasse également bibliothèque. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

La matinée passa très vite. La conservatrice fit un tour pour inspecter le travail. Elle nous congédia rapidement en nous remerciant. Je pris mes affaires et pris la direction de l'entreprise Cullen&Hale. Pendant le trajet, je décidais de prévenir Angéla de mon arrivé pour qu'elle empêche Edward de partir.

_**Cabinet de Monsieur Cullen, Lauren à votre service.**_ J'avais bien entendu pourquoi c'était elle au téléphone.

**Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Angéla s'il vous plait.**

_**Elle n'est pas là. Je peux lui laisser un message.**_

**Oui dites lui que Bella a appelé.**

_**Ah … C'est vous. J'espère que vous êtes heureuse ?**_

**Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.**

_**Lauren passe moi ce téléphone tu n'as pas à répondre. **_Entendis-je derrière elle. _**Bonjour Angéla, la secrétaire de monsieur Cullen, que puis-je pour vous ?**_

**Angéla, c'est Bella. Ecoute, j'arrive bientôt à l'entreprise.**

_**D'accord, je retiens Edward à son bureau pas de soucis. A tout de suite Bella.**_

**A tout.**

Je reprenais ma route. J'arrivais à l'entreprise en peu de temps. Je vis Emmet à l'accueil en train de parler à un mec en sueur. Il me vit, il tapota l'épaule du mec et vint vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras.

**Petite sœur ! Ca va ?**

**Ca va et toi ?**

**Ouais, tu déjeunes avec nous ?**

**Ah non, j'ai mon après midi donc, j'allais proposer à Edward de déjeuner tout les deux. **

**Bah dis donc il en a de la chance.**

**Ouais bah tu devrais faire pareil et emmener Rosalie mangé en amoureux. **

**AH elle t'a parlé de son envie de bébé, toi ?**

**Oui, elle en a envie. Vous êtes ensemble depuis tellement longtemps. Vous vous aimez, vous vivez ensemble. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu es le parrain parfait avec Carlie alors tu seras un papa parfait.**

**Je ne sais pas. Je veux un enfant d'elle mais j'ai peur.**

**Emmet, tu l'aimes ?**

**Bien sûr.**

**Tu veux faire ta vie avec elle ?**

**Oui quelle question.**

**Tu te vois plus tard avec des enfants ?**

**Oui mais imagine, je suis un mauvais père, un mauvais mari. Je ne veux pas que Rosalie m'oublie.** Me confia-t-il tristement.

**Emmet, tu es con. Rosalie ne t'oubliera pas, elle t'aime trop. Hier, elle me disait avoir peur que tu ne l'aimes pas assez pour lui faire un enfant. Pour elle, tu ne vois pas ta vie avec elle.**

**Mais c'est faux. C'est elle ma vie.**

**Alors rassure-la. Et parlez-vous.**

**Tu as raison. **Il me reprit dans ses bras. **Tu sais Bella, à Phoenix, ils sont tous cons. Car tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver. **

**Merci Emmet.**

**Bon va retrouver ton homme. Moi, je vais appeler ma femme et lui proposer un repas en amoureux.**

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et montais embrasser Jasper. Mais il était encore en rendez-vous. Je demandais à sa secrétaire de lui laisser un message de ma part.

_**Bonjour Jasper,**_

_**Je voulais te saluer mais tu es en consultation.**_

_**Ce midi, tu seras tout seul car je prends Edward et Emmet mange avec ta sœur.**_

_**Alors profites-en pour faire une heureuse.**_

_**Bella.**_

_**P.S : Elle termine à 12h30.**_

Je repris l'ascenseur, j'arrivais à l'étage de mon amoureux. Je ne vis personne à l'accueil, je fis comme chez moi. Je toquais doucement à la porte du bureau d'Edward mais personne ne parla. Je rentrais doucement mais je ne peux avancer, j'étais statufiée par la scène qui se jouait devant moi. Edward embrassait Lauren. Non ce n'est pas possible. Je devais partir, je ne voulais plus souffrir. Je lui crachais ma haine dans la gueule.

**Pas toi, NON** !. Criais-je en partant en courant vers la sortie.

Je bousculais quelqu'un mais je m'en moquais. J'entendis crier mon nom mais je m'en moquais. Je descendis les escaliers en pleure, j'arrivais vite à la sortie de l'immeuble. J'entendis Emmet m'appeler mais je m'en moquais. Ma mère avait raison.

EDWARD POV

Je fus réveillé par une petite chipie qui me sauta dessus. Je la retournais et lui chatouillais le ventre, elle rigolait aux éclats.

**PaPPPPPPPAAAAAAAA, ze me rends…**

**Je veux mon bisou et j'arrête. **

Elle m'embrassa la joue et j'arrêtais ma torture. Je pris Carlie dans mes bras pour un moment câlin. Ma fille était heureuse aujourd'hui, elle pétillait de vie. Moi aussi j'étais heureux, j'aimais Bella de tout mon cœur et je lui dirais vendredi soir pendant notre rendez-vous.

**Papa ?**

**Oui ma puce ! **

**Bella, elle pourra dormir à la maison un jour ?**

**Oui un jour mais pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?**

**Bah, je suis triste quand nous devons dire au revoir à Bella, je n'aime pas cela. **

**Moi non plus. **

**Alors, elle pourra, un jour, ne plus jamais partir.**

**J'aimerais bien mais chez les grandes personnes, les choses sont différentes. Il nous faudra des mois avant que Bella vienne vivre avec nous. Mais promis, je vais tous faire pour qu'elle ne nous quitte jamais.**

**Moi aussi, je vais être gentille avec elle.**

**Tu n'as pas besoin de changer ma princesse, Bella t'aime comme tu es alors ne change pas. **

**D'accord. J'ai faim on va manger.**

**Oui aller debout.**

Je lui préparais son petit déjeuner dans le calme. Elle me parla de son école et de ses amies filles. Et pour le moment, elle ne regardait pas trop les garçons. J'en étais soulagé car franchement, je ne me voyais pas trop casser la gueule à des gamins.

Je nous préparais et partis à l'école. Je déposais Carlie et partis acheté des cafés pour les garçons. Et comme à notre habitude, les garçons m'attendaient.

**Salut les gars !** Je les saluais en leur serrant la main**. Ca va ?**

**Oui et toi ? **

**Très heureux. Un café ?**

Ils acquiescèrent. Nous allâmes dans la salle de repos. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien mais surtout de l'envie bébé de Rosalie. Emmet ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il voulait un bébé mais il avait peur, Jasper essaya de le convaincre mais Emmet partit précipitamment, il ne avait marre. Jasper partit s'excuser et chacun partit à son poste.

Je montais dans mon bureau, j'avais des dossiers à traiter rapidement ce matin. Il était midi quand j'appelais Angéla dans mon bureau.

**Monsieur Cullen vous m'avez appelé ?**

**Oui, je voudrais que tu m'envois un courrier à Madame DEMERE pour lui confirmer notre rendez-vous jeudi après midi en 8.**

**Bien monsieur, désirez-vous autre chose ?**

**Oui, je voudrais que tu me tutoies et que tu m'appelles Edward.**

**Je ne peux pas monsieur Cullen, vous êtes mon patron.**

**Oui mais tu es amie avec ma petite amie et je t'apprécie beaucoup. J'aimerais que nous soyons amis.**

**Je vais essayer.**

**Merci. **Elle commença à partir. **En fait, tu manges avec Bella ce midi ?**

**Non, Ben vient me chercher. **

**Un repas en amoureux. J'espère le rencontrer.**

**Mais bien sûr. Bon j'envoie le mail et je vais manger.**

**D'accord. Bon repas.**

**Toi aussi. **Me dit-elle en m'envoyant un clin d'œil. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela.

Je me replongeais un peu dans mes dossiers avant de partir manger. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je levais les yeux et vis Lauren me regardait bizarrement, elle avait un chemisier trop décolleté. Elle s'approcha vers moi dans une allure féline. Je me levais pour me mettre en face d'elle.

**Lauren que faites-vous ici ?**

**Edward, je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. Je crois que tu pourrais vraiment apprécier de travailler avec moi.** Elle me caressait le torse en même temps qu'elle me parlait. Je lui pris ses mains pour la bloquer.

**Lauren, je vous prierais d'arrêter tout de suite.**

**Mais je n'en ai pas envie. **J'entendis un petit bruit mais je ne pus m'y attarder car Lauren avait pris possession de mes lèvres. Je ne répondis pas, je voulais l'écarter mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit. J'entendis la voix que j'aimais le plus.

**Pas toi, NON !** S'écria ma femme.

Je dégageais Lauren de mes bras et vis Bella partir en courant et en pleure. Je devais la rattraper mais avant je devais régler un autre problème.

**Lauren prenez vos affaires et ne revenez jamais ici. Ne mentionnez pas mon établissement dans votre CV car je vous promets que vous n'aurez jamais de travail. D'ailleurs un conseil changez de ville car j'ai beaucoup de relation ici et je vous promets que vous ne trouverez pas de travail ici. Et si au grand jamais, je vous revois ici, je n'hésiterais pas à prévenir les flics.**

Je partis sans un autre regard vers elle. Je vis qu'Angéla regarder les escaliers.

**Angéla où est Bella ?**

**Je ne sais pas, elle est partie vers les escaliers. **Je commençais à partir. **Edward, elle voulait seulement te faire plaisir. **

**Ne t'inquiète pas je vais la retrouver. En fait, Lauren est virée aide la à trouver la sortie.**

Je partis rapidement vers les escaliers, je les descendis trois par trois. J'arrivais au rez-de-chaussée. Mon frère me sauta dessus.

**Edward dis moi pourquoi Bella est partie en courant ?** Je craquais devant mon frère, je vais perdre la femme que j'aime à cause de Lauren.

**Lauren est venue me rejoindre dans mon bureau, elle m'a dragué et m'a embrassé. Je te promets que je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser. Putain Emmet, je vais perdre Bella. Je ne veux pas la perdre.** Dis-je en pleurant dans les bras de mon frère.

**Rattrape la Edward, dis lui ce que tu ressens. Je m'occupe de Lauren.**

**Merci Emmet.**

**De rien. Aller parts, elle doit être chez elle.**

Je partis le plus vite possible à ma voiture. Je m'engageais sur la route. J'arrivais enfin chez ma petite amie. Je garais ma voiture et partis en courant vers son appartement. Je la vis enfin, elle était en pleure, elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir sa porte. Elle y arriva enfin, elle s'engouffra dans son appartement mais avant que sa porte ne claque, j'y rentrais. Elle était dos à moi, je l'entendis pleurer, elle savait que j'étais là, je claquais la porte et la regardais.

**Bella, mon amour, regarde-moi.**

**Va-t-en Edward, je ne veux plus jamais te voir.** Me dit-elle en pleure.

**Mon amour, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ?**

**Ah ouais**. Elle se retourna. **Tu vas me dire que Lauren et toi n'étiez pas en train de vous embrasser. Vas-y regarde moi dans les yeux et dis le moi.**

**Bella !**

**Non. Ma mère avait raison.**

**Qu'est-ce que vient faire ta mère dans cette histoire ? Bella ! Ma puce !** J'essayais de me rapprocher d'elle mais elle recula**. D'accord. Oui Lauren m'a embrassé mais je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser.**

**Mais tu ne l'as pas empêché pour autant. Je savais que cela arriverait. Tu me quittes parce que je suis trop grosse. Tu préfères les belles bimbos. Je pensais que tu pouvais être mon prince et me rendre heureuse mais tu es tout comme ma mère me l'a dit. Tu es trop beau pour sortir avec une grosse. Oui j'ai des bourrelets, oui j'ai des hanches qui ressemblent à des jambons mais J'AI UN CŒUR EDWARD ET TU L'AS BRISE.**

**Bella ! **

**Non, je ne veux plus t'écouter ma mère avait raison. Aucun homme ne voudrait de moi à part pour s'amuser. Je suis qu'une grosse vache. TU AS SEULEMENT EU PITIE DE MOI. JE TE DETESTE EDWARD. JE TE DETESTE. DIS MOI QUE TU T'INTERESSAIS AUX GROSSES AVANT MOI ?**

**C'est vrai Bella, quand j'étais au collège, je ne voyais que le physique mais Bella, j'ai appris à te connaitre et j'aime ton corps. **

**TU LE RECONNAIS TOI-MEME. Je ne suis pas ton style, c'est seulement un fantasme.**

**Bella, ne dis pas cela.** Dis-je en pleure. **Bella, tu ne sais pas combien j'aime ton corps. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit ta mère mais ce sont des conneries. Bella…**

**Des conneries, DES CONNERIES. Je t'ai vu embrasser cette fille alors que j'étais venue te voir. DEPUIS QUAND ES-TU AVEC ELLE ? Dis-moi, tu lui as raconté notre rendez-vous ? Tu lui as raconté tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Vous avez du bien rigolé ? **

Putain comment elle pouvait penser cela de moi ? Je lui ai tout donné.

**Tu penses vraiment cela de moi ? PUTAIN, JE T'AI OFFERT CE BRACELET, REGARDE LE ET DIS MOI QU'IL NE REPRESENTE PAS MON AMOUR POUR TOI ?**

**Ton quoi ?** Me demanda-t-elle en suffoquant.

**ET OUI BELLA, JE T'AIME.**

**Tu ne peux pas dire cela.**

**Et pourquoi ?**

**Car tu as embrassé une autre femme. Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Je ne veux plus te voir Edward, plus jamais.**

**Bella, ne fais pas cela, je t'aime.**

**SORS.**

**Bella !**

**SORS D'ICI. **Dit-elle en me faisant reculer vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit, elle me fit sortir, j'étais stupéfait. Je restais contre sa porte. Je l'entendis pleurer à l'intérieur, je l'avais perdu. Non.

**Bella, mon amour, je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas là. Laisse moi entrer et te consoler. Bella, il n'y a que toi dans ma vie. **

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais à l'implorer de me laisser rentrer. C'est Alice qui vient me prendre le visage.

**Edward va à ton bureau, vire correctement cette secrétaire. Je m'occupe de Bella.**

**Non Alice, je veux rester là.**

**Edward tu ne peux rien faire. **

**Je l'ai perdu Alice, je l'aime trop, je ne veux pas. **Dis-je en pleurant contre ma sœur.

**Chut grand frère. Laisse-moi aller voir Bella.**

**Dis lui que je l'aime et que je ne vois qu'elle dans ma vie. Dis lui aussi que j'ai viré Lauren pour elle car je l'aime.**

**Je lui dirais Edward. Aller va à ton bureau et vire cette connasse. Puis va faire du sport avec les filles. **

**Merci Alice**

Je me relevais et partis non sans avoir dit à Bella que je l'aimais. Je repris le chemin du bureau. A peine arriver, les garçons vinrent vers moi.

**Edward tu lui as parlé ?**

**Ouais, je lui ai même dit que je l'aimais mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi et que j'avais joué avec elle.**

**Elle va se calmer. Alice va lui parler.**

**Ouais. Je l'espère. Est-ce que l'autre est descendu ? **Demandais-je à Emmet.

**Je ne l'ai pas vu descendre. **

**D'accord, je vais régler cela. Je te rejoins après pour faire du sport.**

**Pas de soucis. A tout de suite.**

Je montais à mon bureau. Angéla me regarda.

**Où est-elle ?**

**Dans ton bureau, elle ne veut pas partir sans avoir eu une conversation avec toi.**

**D'accord ! Tu vas prendre un sac poubelle et mettre ses affaires dedans. Et tu l'apportes dans mon bureau.**

**Oui pas de soucis.**

Je rentrais dans mon bureau, Lauren était installée sur le sofa. Elle me regarda.

**Edward, je ne…**

**Ta gueule. Ne m'adresse pas la parole. Je ne vais pas te répéter ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Dans cinq minutes, Angéla va t'apporter tes affaires et tu vas partir. Et je te conseille de quitter cette ville car des que tu auras passé cette porte, j'appellerais tout mes contacts qui appelleront les leurs et tu ne trouveras jamais de travail.**

**Tu n'as pas le droit.**

**Parce que toi tu as le droit de bousiller ma vie.** C'est à ce moment qu'Angéla apparut, elle me tendit le sac poubelle. **Voila tes affaires. Maintenant dehors.**

**Edward.**

**DE-HORS. **

Elle partit en pleure de mon bureau.

**Angéla faites en sorte qu'elle quitte bien l'entreprise et demandez à la sécurité de lui prendre les clés. **

**Cela sera fait.**

**Merci. J'ai besoin de me défouler, je vais faire du sport.**

**D'accord.**

Je partis dans la salle de sport où je retrouvais Emmet.

BELLA POV

J'avais foutu dehors Edward, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait mais c'était des mensonges. J'étais en pleure sur mon canapé, Ange était dans mes bras. Edward me parlait mais je ne répondais pas.

Je l'entendis parler dans le couloir mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait et avec qui il parlait. Je l'entendis seulement murmurer un dernier « Je t'aime ».

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte mais je ne voulais pas tomber sur Edward, je ne veux plus le voir. Il m'a fait trop de mal.

**Bella ma puce, c'est Alice. Laisse-moi rentrer s'il te plait**.

J'allais lui ouvrir. A peine la porte ouverte qu'elle me serra dans ses bras.

**Bella, je suis là.**

**Alice, il a joué de moi.**

**Non ma puce, non ! Viens.** Elle m'installa dans le canapé, elle partit dans la cuisine. Elle revint avec un plateau contenant deux tasses qui sentaient le chocolat. Elle s'assit à côté de moi. **Ma mère dit toujours qu'un bon chocolat réchauffe le cœur.**

**Ouais bah il en faudra plus qu'un. **

**Bella, mon frère t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, c'est merveilleux.**

**Non, il a embrassé une autre fille. **

**Je sais mais Bella c'est elle qui l'a embrassé. Bella, mon frère t'aime vraiment et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. Lauren lui tournait autour depuis longtemps mais tu es arrivé. Mon frère ne voit que toi. Ne doutes pas de lui.**

**Non, ce ne sont que des mensonges.**

**Non Bella, il a viré Lauren pour toi car il t'aime. **

**Ma mère avait raison.**

**Sur quoi, sur ton poids, sur toi. Bella, depuis que tu es dans ma vie, je suis heureuse et ma famille aussi. Tu rends ma nièce tellement joyeuse. Et mon frère. Bella, écoute-le. C'est la première fois que je voyais mon frère en pleure. Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu crois vraiment que je te mentirais. Bella, regarde-moi. Mon frère t'aime de tout son cœur. Je te le promets jamais il n'a pensé à une autre fille que toi, tu es la seule qui voit. Bella va le rejoindre.**

**Mais je ne veux plus souffrir. **

**Bella, tu ne souffriras pas. Bella pardonne lui.**

**Mais qui me dit que cela ne va pas recommencer dans une semaine.**

**Cela ne va pas recommencer car Edward a viré l'autre connasse.**

**Tu en es sure ? Peut-être qu'il t'a menti.**

**Bella, je ne te dirais pas cela si je ne le pensais pas. Edward t'aime et il t'attend. **

**Je ne peux pas. **

**Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne te mens pas.**

**Si tu étais vraiment ma meilleure amie alors tu comprendrais.**

**Bella, appelle ton amie, elle te le dira. **Je ne voulais pas mais elle avait raison Edward avait toujours tout fait pour moi.

**Allô ! **Dis-je timidement.

_**Bella c'est Angéla.**_

**Angéla ? Mais…**

_**Écoute-moi. Edward est anéanti, il est effondré, il t'aime vraiment Bella.**_

**Mais Lauren…**

_**Lauren a été virée au moment où tu es partie. Il lui a promis de lui pourrir sa carrière. J'étais stupéfaite, il ne pouvait pas faire cela.**_

**Mais pourquoi il a fait cela ?**

_**Mais putain Bella, réveilles toi. Edward l'a viré car à cause d'elle, il t'a perdu. Il t'aime de tout son cœur. Alors ramène tes fesses ici et dis lui que tu l'aimes aussi.**_

**Mais Angéla.**

_**Bella, je ne veux rien savoir. Si tu n'es pas là dans vingt minutes c'est que tu n'aimes pas Edward. Et je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.**_J'allais répondre mais elle avait raccroché.

**Bon tu vas te rafraichir le visage et tu vas voir mon frère. **

**Alice !**

**Bella, cours vers lui et dis lui que tu l'aimes. Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour te montrer qu'il n'avait rien fait mais toi tu préfères croire quoi ? Ce que ta mère t'a dit ! Je croyais qu'Edward t'avait montré qu'il n'était pas comme les autres et que tu étais belle.**

**Oui mais …**

**Arrête de voir des choses qui n'existent pas. Tu as le droit au bonheur toi aussi alors va passer de l'eau sur ton visage, je t'emmène à l'entreprise. **

Elle avait raison, je ne faisais même pas confiance à Edward alors qu'il a toujours été là pour moi. Ma mère me pourrit toujours la vie. Je dois laisser Edward rentrer réellement dans ma vie, je dois me confier à lui. Je l'aime tellement.

**Tu as raison, je me dépêche. **

Je séchais rapidement mes larmes et partis dans la salle de bain. Je revenais rapidement dans le salon, Alice m'attendait de pied ferme devant la porte. Elle m'ouvrit la porte, et m'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle prit la route direction l'entreprise des garçons. J'avais peur de la réaction d'Edward, j'aurais du l'écouter mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais cru ma mère. Nous arrivâmes là où mon amoureux m'attendait. Alice m'encouragea à sortir de la voiture. Je rentrais dans le hall. Je demandais à la standardiste si elle avait vu Edward, elle m'indiqua la salle de sport.

J'avançais doucement vers la salle, et là, je vis Edward s'énerver contre un sac de sable comme ceux qui servent pour la boxe. Je regardais attentivement Edward, il était en sueur mais il n'avait pas le même regard, son regard était triste. Il n'avait plus la même étincelle dans les yeux. Son regard semblait éteint. J'entendis Emmet lui demandant de taper plus fort sur le sac, ce que fit Edward. Je n'en pouvais plus de voir cela, j'avais envie qu'Edward me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me serre fort contre lui pour me faire oublier cette journée, et qu'il m'embrasse. Je devais lui montrer que j'étais là.

**EDWARD !** Criais-je en attirant l'attention de tous.

Je virais au rouge de suite. Tout le monde me regardait mais je m'en moquais, le seul regard qui m'importé était celui de l'homme que j'aimais, il me regarda, il avait le regard rempli de tristesse mais également de tant d'amour. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps, j'avais tant besoin de lui maintenant. Je courus vers lui, il m'ouvrit ses bras pour que je m'y installe. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras et collais ma tête contre son torse. Il me serra fort contre lui. Je pleurais dans ses bras et lui aussi. Je me détestais de le faire pleurer.

**Pardon Edward, pardonne-moi !** Le suppliais-je contre son torse.

**Mon amour, c'est moi qui dois me faire pardonner, je….**

**Arrête. **Je levais le visage vers le sien.** J'aurais du t'écouter mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai laissé ma mère me pourrir notre relation. Je m'en veux tellement. Je suis désolée. **Dis-je en pleure.

**Chut, n'en parlons plus, je t'aime tellement ma Bella, je sais que tu n'es pas prête…**

**Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime tant.**

**Oh mon amour. **Me dit-il en m'embrassant enfin. Son baiser représentait tant d'amour, il me montrait combien il m'aimait.

**Humm humm !** Edward arrêta notre baiser et nous tourna vers Emmet. **Ecoutez moi aussi, je vous aime mais je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde ait des envies alors zou, je ne veux plus vous voir.**

**Merci Emmet. **Lui dit Edward.

**De rien petit frère.** Lui répondit Emmet en le serrant dans ses bras. **Aller va prendre soin de ta femme.**

**Oui.** Il me prit par les hanches.

**Merci Emmet.** Le remerciais-je.

Edward nous guida vers l'ascenseur, à rentrer dedans qu'Edward m'embrassa à en perdre le souffle. Arriver à son étage, je vis Angéla me sourire, je sortis des bras d'Edward pour serrer contre moi Angéla.

**Merci pour tout.**

**De rien.** Elle se tourna vers Edward. Elle lui tendit un trousseau**. Voila, elle est bien partie, c'est son trousseau.**

**Merci Angéla.**

**De rien. Je suppose que je ne dois pas te faire déranger.**

**Tu as tout compris.**

Edward nous guida vers son bureau, il m'ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer. J'appréhendais de me retrouver seule avec lui. Edward ferma la porte derrière lui. Il me fit assoir sur le sofa.

**Je vais aller me doucher mais je reviens après mon amour. Tu peux aller sur le pc si tu veux.**

**Non, je vais t'attendre.**

**D'accord, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.** Me dit-il en m'embrassant chastement les lèvres.

Il partit me laissant seule dans son bureau, je me mis à explorer ce lieu, je regardais son plan de travail, il y avait un ordinateur en veille, je bougeais la souris et tombais en fond d'écran sur une photo de lui et moi. Je regardais son bureau et tombais sur un cadre photo nous représentant tout les trois avec sa fille. Mon dieu comment j'ai pu douter de lui. Je pleurais encore, je suis une vraie fontaine aujourd'hui. Je n'entendis pas Edward revenir que lorsque je sentis ses mains sur mes genoux.

**Mon amour, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu regrettes ce que tu m'as dit ? Ce n'est pas un problème...**

**Non, je ne regrette pas cela, je ne peux pas regretter de t'avoir dit que je t'aimais.**

**Alors que se passe-t-il ?**

**Je m'en veux d'avoir douté de toi, tu es tellement parfait, tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je m'en veux tellement.**

**Mon amour, ce n'est rien. C'est notre première grave dispute et j'espère la dernière. Je veux bien me disputer avec toi mais ne plus jamais te voir pleurer. Je t'aime trop mon bébé.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Il prit ma main et me força à me lever, il nous guida encore une fois sur le sofa. Il s'assit et me guida contre lui dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais être que bien. Nous ne pensions qu'à nous montrer notre amour. Nous nous câlinâmes, embrassâmes. Nous discutâmes de notre dispute, je vidais mon sac, il me réconfortait en me chuchotant son amour. Mais je savais que je devais parler de ma mère mais je ne savais pas comment.

C'est Angéla qui brisa notre bulle.

**Je suis désolée, j'avais promis mais il va être l'heure d'aller chercher Carlie mais si vous voulez, je peux appeler Alice…**Edward allait approuver mais je le devançais.

**Non, je veux voir Carlie. S'il te plait Edward. **

**D'accord,** dit-il résigné, **nous partons. Angéla, tu peux rentrer, merci pour aujourd'hui.**

**De rien Edward.**

Je pris la main d'Edward et nous partîmes vers sa voiture. La route ne fut pas longue. Nous arrivâmes pile à l'heure pour la sonnerie. Je sortis de la voiture avec Edward, je pris sa main et l'entraina vers le portail. Quand Carlie nous vit, elle cria.

**Bella, tu es venue me chercher.** Me dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

**Oui tu me manquais trop.**

**Toi aussi. Papa, t'as vue j'ai manqué à Bella. **Dit Carlie à Edward en me serrant le cou de ses petits bras.

**Je vois cela ma chérie.** Lui dit Edward en nous serrant dans ses bras.

Il embrassa le front de Carlie et en me demandant l'accès à mes lèvres. Après un chaste baiser. Edward proposa d'aller se balader dans le parc. J'acceptais volontiers. Arriver au parc, nous nous baladâmes main dans la main, Carlie semblait heureuse, elle partit s'amuser sur les jeux pendant qu'Edward et moi-même nous nous installâmes sur un banc, Edward me garda contre lui. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Les gestes suffisaient.

**Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. J'aurais du la virer plutôt.**

**Edward, je suis aussi fautive que toi. J'aurais du t'écouter et pas croire ce que mes yeux voyaient.**

**Bella, n'en parlons plus. Je t'aime.** Me dit-il en m'embrassant doucement.

**Je t'aime aussi.**

**J'aurais préférer te dire mes sentiments autour d'un beau diner mais bon, c'est sorti plus tôt que prévu. **

**Et je ne regrette pas. Car maintenant, je peux te le dire. **

Je l'embrassais chastement mais très vite, il me demanda l'accès à ma bouche, nos langues se retrouvèrent enfin, elles se bataillaient de la plus divine des façons. Je caressais ses cheveux pendant que lui me caressait le dos.

**Papa ! Bella ! Tout le monde vous regarde !** Nous surprit Carlie, nous arrêtâmes notre baiser et regardâmes notre princesse. Je lui ouvris mes bras où elle se précipita. **Mais moi, je m'en fou car j'aime bien quand vous vous embrassez.**

**C'est vrai ? **Demandais-je.

**Oui, vous êtes namoureux c'est normal. Puis tu sais Bella, grâce à toi, nous sommes heureux. Alors moi, je ne veux pas que tu partes. **Je regardais Edward, cela avait faillit arriver aujourd'hui.

**Ne t'inquiète pas ma princesse, je te promets que je ne partirais pas. Je vous aime trop tous les deux.**

**C'est vrai, alors tu vas vivre avec nous ? **J'étais sidérée.

**Carlie, je ne peux pas vivre avec vous.**

**Mais pourquoi ?**

**Car ton papa et moi avons besoin de temps, si dans un an nous sommes toujours ensemble nous verrons.**

**Un an mais c'est long.** S'écrièrent Edward et Carlie en même temps. Je comprenais Carlie mais Edward. Je le regardais avec incompréhension.

**Carlie ma puce va jouer.** Elle partit vers les jeux tout sourire**. Mon amour, tu veux vraiment attendre un an avant de t'installer chez moi ?**

**Edward regarde aujourd'hui, nous avons failli nous quitter.**

**Mais c'était une erreur, Bella, je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Ok pour quelques mois mais pas un an. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de te quitter tous les soirs.**

**Edward cela ne fait même pas une semaine que nous sommes ensemble alors prenons notre temps. **

**D'accord.** Me dit-il en faisant la tête.

**Edward ne fait pas la tête. Nous nous aimons alors profitons du moment.** Dis-je en m'installant dans ses bras.

**Tu as raison mais cela me fait mal de te laisser partir tous les soirs. J'aimerais tellement ne jamais avoir à te dire au revoir. Puis, je sais que tu es toujours triste à cause des propos de ta mère. Mais je te promets que le jour où tu voudras en parler, je serais là. **

**Merci mon amour. **Dis-je en me serrant dans ses bras. **Tu sais comment je fais pour supporter les aux revoir, je me dis que le lendemain sera meilleure.**

**Tu as raison. Et aujourd'hui, je me sens si heureux. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime.** Dit-il en s'écriant.

**Edward chut, ne crie pas.**

**Et pourquoi cela, je suis heureux.** Il m'embrassa. **Tiens et en plus Je vais jouer avec Carlie.**

**Edward.** Dis-je exaspérée.

Je les regardais jouer tout les deux, ils semblaient heureux. Ils se courraient après. Carlie riait aux éclats. J'avais l'impression de faire parti de cette famille, j'avais mon homme et ma petite princesse. J'imaginais ma vie à trois, ma mère avait tort, j'avais le droit à l'amour aussi. Je me rendis pas compte qu'ils étaient revus seulement quand je sentis un poids sur mes genoux. Je levais la tête et vis Carlie sur mes genoux.

**Bella, tu étais dans tes pensées ?**

**Oui ma puce.**

**Tu pensais à moi ?**

**Oui, je me disais combien je t'aimais et combien ta présence dans ma vie était devenue indispensable.**

**Je t'aime aussi Bella. **

**Oh ma puce.** Je la pris dans mes bras pour la serrer fort contre moi. Je levais les yeux vers Edward et vis tant d'amour dans les siens.

**Mes deux amours et si nous allions manger. Je vous invite au restaurant.** J'allais protester. **Bella, s'il te plait. Nous ne voulons pas te quitter maintenant**. Il savait toucher le point sensible.

**D'accord.**

EDWARD POV

Je regardais mes deux femmes en train de regarder la carte, Bella proposait à Carlie les plats des menus enfant. Carlie était très attentive à ce que lui disait Bella. Pendant qu'on jouait tout les deux, elle m'avait qu'elle aimait Bella plus que Tata Rose et Tata Lice, elle avait peur que ces tantes la grondent mais je lui promis qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. J'étais tellement heureux ce soir, j'avais les deux femmes de ma vie avec moi, et elles s'aimaient. Que demander de plus.

J'avais tellement eu peur de perdre Bella aujourd'hui. Mais quand je l'avais vu dans la salle de sport, j'avais sauté de joie. Je l'avais serré dans mes bras encore et encore. Et là, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. J'étais devenu le plus heureux du monde. Nous nous aimions enfin.

Les filles avaient choisi leurs plats et moi aussi. Les plats arrivèrent vite. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Nous rigolâmes beaucoup. J'adorais cette soirée mais la fin arriva trop vite à mon goût car je devais déjà ramener Bella chez elle. Je réglais la note et nous partîmes vers ma voiture.

Bella s'occupa d'attacher Carlie à son siège. Elle monta dans la voiture et nous pûmes partir pour son appartement. Dans la voiture, personne ne parla, moi je gardais la main de Bella dans la mienne, je ne voulais pas la voir partir.

Arriver à bon port, Bella sortit la première et je la suivis. Elle alla vers la place de Carlie.

**Bonne nuit ma princesse, on se voit demain promis.**

**Tu promets vraiment ?**

**Bien sur ma chérie, tu viendras me voir et nous irons nous balader. **

**D'accord. **Répondit ma fille tristounette. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme cela.

**Ma puce, si tu pleures moi aussi je vais pleurer. Alors souris moi et dis moi que tu m'aimes.**

**Je t'aime Bella.**

**Je t'aime aussi ma princesse.** Lui répondit Bella en lui embrassant le front.

Bella referma la portière et vint vers moi. Je la pris tendrement contre moi.

**Bella, je ne veux pas te dire au revoir.**

**Edward ne dit pas cela, c'est déjà assez dur.**

**Pardon**. Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Et m'embrassa doucement les lèvres.

**Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi.** Je l'embrassais à en perdre la raison. Je demandais accès à sa bouche, elle me l'accorda mais resta très tendre.

**Bon va rejoindre ta fille sinon, je ne vous laisserez jamais partir. **

**Je ne dirais pas non. **

**Edward.**

**D'accord.**

Je lui murmurais un dernier « Je t'aime » et partis vers la voiture. Je rentrais chez moi après avoir couché ma fille. Je partis également dans mon lit, cette journée avait mal commencé mais elle avait tellement bien fini. C'est donc heureuse comme pas deux que je m'endormis.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir,

voila enfin un nouveau chapitre,

je suis désolée, j'ai eu beaucoup de problème chez moi donc je n'ai pas pu écrire mais maintenant cela est mon défouloir.

Encore Désolée

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne soirée.

Elodie

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

BELLA POV

VENDREDI

Cette fin de semaine s'annonçait plutôt bien. Avec Edward nous étions de plus en plus proche, il était doux et tendre avec moi. Et ce soir, j'avais mon deuxième rendez-vous avec lui, j'avais l'impression depuis ce matin d'être une vraie adolescente, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre et j'étais toute rêveuse. Ce soir, je ne pouvais pas voir Carlie, hier soir quand je lui ai dit, elle avait pleuré mais je lui avais promis de l'appeler. Carlie était devenue indispensable à ma vie, j'avais besoin d'elle.

Je venais juste de terminer ma journée, je rentrais très vite à la maison car les filles m'attendaient de pieds fermes. A peine arriver à mon palier, qu'une tornade me sauta au cou.

**Bella, ce soir, tu seras la plus belle.**

**Bonjour Alice, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, et oui je vais très bien.** Je quittais les bras d'Alice qui me regardait avec des gros yeux et je pris Rosalie dans mes bras. **Bonjour ma Rose !**

**Bonjour Ma puce ! Ça va ?**

**Oui et toi ?**

**Bon on reste sur le palier ou on rentre dans l'appartement. Car Bella pour ton information si tu as oublié tu as un rendez vous ce soir. Alors zou à l'intérieur.**

**Écoute la Bella sinon elle va retarder ton rendez-vous avec Edward.**

**Tu as raison.**

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et laissais les filles rentrer dans l'appartement. Alice installa son matériel pendant que moi, j'allais dans la cuisine en compagnie de Rosalie.

**Alors ma Rose, ça va mieux avec Emmet ?**

**Oui, il veut bien qu'on essaye de faire des enfants. Il m'a confié ses peurs et moi aussi. Mon dieu, je vais peut-être devenir mère, je rêve d'avoir un gros ventre, des vergetures et des seins qui me feront mal. Et c'est grâce à toi, Bella.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Il m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé, et qu'en te parlant, il avait réalisé que ses peurs étaient ridicules et que son amour pour moi et pour les enfants étaient plus fort. Alors merci pour tout.**

**De rien, je sais que tu seras une mère parfaite.**

**Bella, je sais que ta mère n'était pas le rêve mais toi, tu es la fille que j'aimerais avoir, tu es douce, gentille et généreuse. Bella, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta mère est comme ça. Nous, nous t'aimons alors s'il te plaît, ne te referme pas sur toi. Nous nous aimons la vraie Bella. **

**Je vous aime aussi et promis des que j'irais mal, je me tournerais vers vous. Alice et toi, vous êtes mes meilleures amies avec Angéla, je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Promis au moindre problème je viendrais vous voir. **

**Merci ma puce. **

**Rosalie a raison, nous sommes là pour toi. Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amis dans ma vie, mais depuis que tu fais parti de la mienne, je suis enfin heureuse. Et puis grâce à toi, Jasper et moi nous sommes enfin heureuse. Tu te rends compte, je l'aime depuis des années et il faut que tu débarques dans ma vie pour que je saute le pas. ** Me Dit Alice en arrivant dans la cuisine.

**Vous savez, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'avoir une famille mais ici je me sens chez moi. J'ai des amis, un père, une belle-mère que j'adore et plein de frères et sœurs. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai un merveilleux petit-ami et une magnifique princesse. Je vous aime les filles.** Je serrais les filles dans mes bras.

**Bon trêve de bavardage, aller à la douche.**

Je suivais les indications d'Alice et allais me laver et comme la semaine dernière, j'ai eu le droit à une manucure, gommage, masque et j'en passe. Il était maintenant 19h30 et j'étais enfin prête à passer la soirée avec mon aimé. Je m'installais sur le canapé, Ange vint trouver sa place sur moi.

**Bella, je sais que mon frère et toi n'en êtes pas là mais je t'ai préparé un sac pour dormir si jamais tu veux dormir chez lui. **Je me mis à rougir directement.

**Alice, nous ne pensons pas à cela.**

**Je sais mais je sais aussi que vous avez beaucoup de mal à vous quitter donc voila. Bella, j'ai juste prévu.**

**Merci mais je ne pourrais pas dormir avec lui j'aurais trop honte.**

**Honte de quoi ? Bella, je pensais que tu savais qu' Edward aimait tout de toi et aussi ton corps. Tu n'as jamais pensé à découvrir le corps d' Edward. Je sais que tu l'aimes mais Bella, le désires-tu ?**

**Bien sur que je le désire mais je n'ai jamais... enfin tu vois.**

**Bella, Edward se moque de ton inexpérience, il veut seulement que tu sois heureuse. Alors soit comme quand tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais. Soit impulsive, pense à toi et à lui. Ne penses à rien d'autre qu'à vous deux.**

**Mais nous ne sommes pas que deux, il y a Carlie.**

**Mais Carlie n'est pas un problème, vous pouvez être la journée tout les trois mais la nuit, il faut que tu ne penses qu'à Edward. Je sais que c'est dur, je ne suis pas dans ta position. Mais Edward a besoin de voir qu'il n'est pas qu'un père à tes yeux.**

**Mais je ne pense pas à Edward comme cela.**

**Je sais mais bon nous allons te laisser. Mais Bella, promet de réfléchir au sac de couchage s'il te plaît.**

Les filles m'embrassèrent et partirent me laissant seule pour attendre Edward. Je commençais à ranger un peu l'appartement quand on frappa à la porte. Edward se tenait devant moi avec un bouquet de roses rouge.

**Bonsoir mon amour**

**Bonsoir Edward.** Je l'invitais à rentrer. Il me tendit le bouquet de rose. **Merci**. Je l'embrassais timidement. Et partis vers la cuisine.

**Bella, ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Je n'osais pas regarder Edward, je pensais encore au sac d'Alice.

**Rien, je mets les fleurs dans l'eau et on va pouvoir y aller.** Dis-je en restant de dos.

**Bébé,** me murmura Edward à l'oreille, **tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.** Il me serra contre lui, mon dos contre son torse.

**Ce n'est rien Edward. Bon nous pouvons y aller.** Dis-je en me dégageant de ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis d' Edward qui me prit le bras et me força à le regarder.

**Bella, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

**Rien, tout va bien. C'est juste une discussion avec Alice qui me tracasse. **

**Quelle était le sujet de la discussion ?**

**Rien d'important Edward. **Dis-je en rougissant et en fuyant son regard.** On peut y aller s'il te plaît.**

**Bella, regarde moi, et dis moi le sujet qui te rend mal à l'aise. **

**Mais….**

**Bella, nous ne partirons pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce sujet de conversation.**

**D'accord, Alice m'a préparé un sac au cas où je voudrais dormir chez toi ce soir. Mais je lui ai dit que nous n'en étions pas là, que cela ne servait à rien. Mais tu connais Alice. Je sais que tu as des besoins mais je ne suis pas prête enfin pas pour le moment. Mais...**

**Chut ma chérie, respire un peu. **Il vint vers moi et me releva le menton. **Nous irons à ton rythme ma puce. Je t'aime ma douce. Et si je dois attendre 10 ans avant de dormir avec toi alors j'attendrais.**

**Je t'aime Edward. Et je te promets que tu n'auras pas à attendre 10 ans ?**

Il m'embrassa tendrement. Il arrivait à tout me faire oublier avec ses baisers.

**Bon allons y sinon nous allons louper la séance de cinéma à 22h. **

**D'accord, je prends mon sac et on peut y aller. **

Une fois mon sac trouvait, je caressais une dernière fois Ange et partis rejoindre Edward dans le couloir. L'appartement fermé, mains enlacés, nous partîmes vers sa voiture. Sur la route, nos mains restaient enlacées, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote.

**Tu es heureuse mon amour ?**

**Oui car ce soir tu es tout à moi.**

**Je suis tout le temps tout à toi. Même si Carlie est souvent là, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'oublie. Carlie est ma fille, mais tu es ma femme, je ne peux pas vivre sans vous deux. Certes elle prend de la place…**

**Arrête-toi de suite Edward. J'aime Carlie de tout mon cœur. Aujourd'hui je me rend compte qu'elle m'est indispensable à ma vie. Je ne disais pas cela pour que tu penses que Carlie prend trop nos temps mais pour que tu comprennes que quand je suis avec toi, je suis heureuse. J'aime nos moments à trois mais aussi nos moments que tous les deux. Je vous aime tous les deux et ma vie est avec vous.**

**Nous t'aimons autant. Mais j'ai toujours peur que tu partes en courant en réalisant la place que veux te donner Carlie.**

**Je prendrais la place qu'elle veut me donner. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. **

**Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de te perdre cela prouve combien je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime mais il faut que tu comprenne que je ne pourrais pas vous quitter, vous avez trop de place dans mon cœur, si je vous abandonnais, je serais brisée. En fait, qui garde ma princesse ce soir ?**

**Sarah, une fille d'une voisine. Elle s'occupe très bien de Carlie.**

**D'accord. **Je n'aimais pas trop qu'une inconnue garde ma petite princesse.

**Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Il arrêta la voiture sur un parking d'un petit restaurant italien. Il sortit de la voiture et me tient la porte pour que je sorte.** Bella qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?**

**Rien. **

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le maître d'hôtel qui nous amena à notre table. Il nous demanda si nous désirions un apéritif.

**Ce sera deux kir royal au cassis, s'il vous plaît. **

**Bien monsieur, je vous apporte de cela tout de suite.**

**Merci. **Le maître d'hôtel partit. **Bella, cela te gêne-t-il que ce soit Sarah qui garde Carlie ? **

**Ce n'est pas cela... Mais en fait si cela m'emmerde, une inconnue s'occupe de ma princesse et je ne suis pas d'accord. **Ma remarque fit rire Edward. **Bah vas-y rigole, moi je ne trouve pas cela drôle.**

**Bébé, je ne rigole pas de toi mais de la situation. Cela me plaît de voir que tu penses au bien-être de ma princesse. J'aime que tu t'impliques dans notre vie.**

**Moi aussi mais j'aimerais savoir, si jamais tu as un rendez vous d'affaires ou quelques choses de prévues sans moi, est-ce que tu penseras à moi pour m'occuper de Carlie ?**

**Tu aimerais t'occuper de Carlie en mon absence ?** J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. J'en serais très heureux et je serais beaucoup plus rassuré. Il me prit mes mains au dessus de la tête.** Vous êtes vraiment une femme merveilleuse Isabella Swan et je vous aime de tout mon cœur. **

**Je t'aime aussi. **

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Nous parlâmes de nos journées au boulot. Il me confia une nouvelle fois que nos aux revoir étaient dure pour lui et qu'il aimerais que nos soirées nous les passions ensemble. J'acceptais bien volontiers, je détestais autant les aux revoir. La fin du repas arriva, Edward paya la note et nous partîmes vers le cinéma qui était à deux pas du restaurant. Nous étions pile poil à l'heure, Edward avait choisi de regarder une comédie « Rien à déclarer ». Nous nous installâmes à l'écart, à peine installer que le film commença. Je me calais dans les bras d' Edward. Je ne me concentrais pas trop sur le film, je préférais câliner Edward, Alice avait raison, je devais écouter mon corps et mes désirs et là j'avais besoin de toucher Edward donc je caressais son torse au dessus de sa chemise. Edward paressais concentrer sur le film alors je décidais de l'embêter un peu, je me penchais sur son cou que j'embrassais doucement. Edward renforça sa prise sur moi et me prit les cheveux pour relever mon visage vers le sien. Il m'embrassa durement. Il lâcha enfin mes lèvres après un magnifique baiser.

**Bébé, tu ne peux pas me toucher comme cela sans que je ne réagisse. **

**Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. **

**Tu ne m'ennuies pas mais ce que tu me faisais, me plaisais trop, je ne pouvais pas rester insensible. **

**Alors je peux continuer pendant que tu regardes le film.**

**Bien sur mais tu ne veux pas regarder le film ?**

**Non je préfère te câliner.**

**Alors soit, mon corps et mon cœur sont à toi. **

**Merci.**

Il se remit à regarder le film. Et moi, je me remis contre mon amour. Je ne vis pas le temps passer, j'étais trop occupée. J'étais tellement heureuse ce soir que je ne voulais pas que la soirée se termine. Le film se termina, Edward nous conduisit jusqu'à la sortie. Il commença à avancer mais je voulais un baiser de sa part. Je tirais la main d' Edward contre moi et je l'embrassais avec passion. Au début, il était hésitant mais il répondit très vite à mon baiser, ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps. Il me serrait fort contre lui comme pour que nous fassions qu'un. Il posa son front contre le mien.

**Je suis le plus comblé des hommes ce soir. **

**Et moi la plus heureuse des femmes. Je ne veux pas que cette soirée se termine, je sais qu'il est tard et que tu dois rentrer pour congédier ta baby-sitter mais tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille faire un tour dans le parc. Pas longtemps mais...**

**Bella, chut, aller viens nous allons au parc.**

Il me prit par la taille et nous amena vers le parc. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, nous profitions juste d'une belle fin de soirée. Le tour du parc ne dura que 15 minutes. Nous arrivâmes vite à la voiture. Edward, en parfait gentleman, me tint la porte pour que je puisse rentrer dans sa voiture. Il arriva à sa place et mit le contact. Alice avait raison, je ne voulais pas le quitter. J'avais besoin de lui encore et encore. Le simple fait de le laisser me ramener chez moi me faisait mal et sans le vouloir des larmes quittèrent mes yeux. Edward s'en rendu compte tout de suite.

**Bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je pensais que tu avais passé une bonne soirée ?**

**Oh que oui, j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée mais je ne veux pas te quitter. Alice avait raison, je ne veux pas que cette soirée se termine, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas te quitter ce soir.**

**Oh Bella, je n'en ai pas envie non plus, tu accepterais de venir dormir à la maison ce soir ?**

**Oui.** Dis-je timidement.

**D'accord, donc on passe chez toi chercher tes affaires. Et on repart à la maison.** J'acquiesçais.** Tu pourras prendre Ange aussi, Carlie sera heureuse de la voir.**

**Tu serais d'accord ?**

**Oui, tu lui prends un peu à manger, son cousin et sa litière. Et on est parti.**

Il roula beaucoup plus vite qu'au début. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à mon appartement. Une fois dans l'appartement, Edward alla chercher mon sac dans ma chambre pendant que je récupérais les affaires d'Ange. Ange miaulais quand je l'ai mise dans sa cage, je n 'aimais pas l'entendre miauler.

**C'est bon tu a tout ?**

**Oui, je suis prête.**

Il prit mon sac et les affaires d'Ange pendant que je fermais mon appartement. Je le rejoignis dans la voiture, je gardais Ange sur moi, elle me rassurait. J'étais stressé, j'en avais envie mais j'avais peur. J'allais dormir en nuisette avec Edward, il allait voir encore plus mon corps et si je ne lui plaisais plus après cette nuit. Je tremblais. Edward prit mes mains dans les siennes.

**Bella, si tu ne veux pas, je peux toujours faire demi-tour, je ne veux pas que tu stresses, je veux aller à ton rythme, je te l'ai dit.**

**J'en ai envie mais j'appréhende d'être chez toi. **

**Bella si tu veux, je te laisserais ma chambre et je dormirais dans le salon si cela peut te rassurer.**

**NON !** m'écriais-je.** Je ne veux pas que tu dormes autre part. J'ai peur Edward voilà.**

**Peur de quoi Bella ?**

**Peur de ton regard ?**

**Mon regard ? Bella, je ne comprends pas. Mon regard, tu le connais, je t'aime Bella, mon regard te montre mon désir, mon amour pour toi.**

**Oui mais ce soir, tu vas me voir habiller en nuisette, tu vas voir mes formes.**

**Bella, je connais tes formes et je les aime. Je connais ton corps par cœur. A force de te toucher, j'en connais les moindre recoin. **

**Oui mais là tu vas le voir un peu plus.**

**Et je veux le voir. Bella, n'ai pas peur. Mon regard ne changera pas. **

**Comment tu peux en être sur ?**

**Car je t'aime toi et ton corps. Alors arrête de stresser nous sommes arrivés. C'est à toi de décider maintenant, je peux te ramener chez toi ou bien nous pouvons rentrer chez moi. A toi de voir mon amour, je ne forcerais en rien.**

**Emmène moi chez toi, je dois apprendre à te faire confiance.**

**Merci mon amour.**

Il sortit rapidement de la voiture pour m'ouvrir ma portière. Il me sortit de la voiture en m'embrassa. Il prit mes affaires et me guida à son appartement. En entrant, je découvris une jeune fille dans le salon que je désignais comme la fameuse Sarah.

**Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen. **Dit-elle en roucoulant. Je rêve où elle le drague.

**La soirée s'est bien passée ? Carlie ne vous a pas posé de problème ?**

**Non, elle a été adorable. Et vous votre soirée ?**

**Elle s'est merveilleusement bien passée. En fait Sarah, je vous présente Bella.** Me présenta Edward en me serrant contre lui.

**Enchanté Sarah.**

**Bonsoir Madame. **

**Bon Sarah, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et je vous rappelle. **

Edward raccompagna Sarah. Je regardais attentivement l'appartement.

EDWARD POV

Sarah me draguais ouvertement devant Bella, c'était gênant. Je la congédiais rapidement en lui donnant son argent. Et je repartis dans le salon pour voir Bella installer le matériel pour la nuit d'Ange. Je la serrais contre moi, son dos contre mon torse.

**Je ne l'aime pas du tout cette Sarah, elle te draguait comme une folle.**

**Je l'ai bien vu mais je te promet qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout. C'est toi que j'aime.** Dis-je en lui embrassant le cou.

**Hummm !**

**Je vais voir comment va Carlie et je reviens.**

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois dans le cou et partis vers la chambre de ma princesse. Je l'ouvris doucement et vis ma princesse assisse sur son lit.7

**Bah ma pue, tu ne dors pas ?**

**Non, je voulais te voir. Comment va Bella ?** J'entendis Bella venir vers nous, elle avait du entendre Carlie.

**Elle va bien ma puce, tu peux même lui demander toi même.**

**Bonsoir ma princesse !**

**Bella. **Carlie se leva pour aller dans les bras de Bella qui l'embrassa partout. J'aimais tellement ce tableau. **Pourquoi tu es là ?**

**Parce que dors ici ce soir. Tu veux bien que je dorme avec ton papa ?**

**Oh oui et tu seras là pour mon petit déjeuner ?**

**Bien sur et je te le préparerais si tu veux.**

**Oouuiii. Dis, tu as amené Ange ou pas ?**

**Bien sur, elle est dans le salon, tu veux dormir avec elle.**

**Bella !** Dis-je en la regardant fixement**. Carlie ne dormira pas avec un chat.**

**Et pourquoi ?**

**Car on ne dort pas avec les animaux.**

**Bah, Ange dort bien avec moi. **

**Mais ce n'est pas pareil**

**Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. ?**

**Parce que …..**Bella me regarda avec son visage en mou, je ne pouvais pas résister.**...D'accord ma puce, tu peux dormir avec Ange. Carlie me sauta dans les bras.**

**Merci Papa.**

**Aller va te coucher, je vais chercher Ange.**

Je laissais Carlie avec Bella, je trouvais Ange sur le canapé, elle prenait mes marques dans mon appartement et cela me plaisait car cela me rassure sur le fait que si Bella s'installe avec nous, Ange sera bien. Je pris Ange dans mes bras et retournais dans la chambre de ma princesse . Mais au lieu de rentrer, je restais sur le pas de la porte, le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était magnifique. Bella bordait Carlie tendrement comme une mère le ferait.

**Bella, tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup.**

**Moi aussi ma puce.**

**C'est vrai ?**

**Bien sur, tu sais même si j'aime les moments seuls avec ton papa, j'ai besoin de toi aussi dans ma vie. C'est ce que je disais à ton papa tout à l'heure et si tu veux dimanche, on pourrait passer la journée tous les trois ?**

**C'est vrai mais papa, il ne va peut-être pas être d'accord.**

**Papa est tout à fait d'accord. Je serais ravie de passer la journée avec mes deux femmes.**

Je m'installais sur le lit à côté de Bella, je libérais Ange qui courue dans les bras de Carlie. Elle se coucha enfin et prit Ange contre elle. Nous embrassâmes une dernière fois Carlie et nous quittâmes la chambre de ma puce. Bella semblait embarrasser. Je m'approchais d'elle. Je la pris par la taille.

**Bella, si tu veux on peut aller dans la chambre. Je vais éteindre le salon et j'arrive. **

Je lui montrais ma chambre. Je lui laissais son sac. Et repartis dans le salon. J'entendais du bruit dans la salle de bain, ce qui me prouva que Bella se détendait et prenait ses marques dans mon appartement.

Je passais rapidement dans ma chambre pour prendre un caleçon propre et un tee-shirt. Je partis dans ma deuxième salle de bain. Une fois laver et habiller pour ma nuit, je rejoignis Bella dans ma chambre. Bella était assise sur le lit, elle portait une magnifique nuisette bleu nuit qui la mettait en valeur, elle était trop belle. Je la rejoignis rapidement et m'installais à coté d'elle. Elle avait la tête baissée.

**Bella, mon amour, regarde moi. Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue. Je te le promet. Aller, ma puce, glisse toi sous la couette, tu seras plus à l'aise.**

Elle m'écouta et se glissa sous la couette, je m'y mis aussi, je tendis mon bras pour qu'elle

vienne se caler contre moi mais elle n'en fis rien.

**Bella, viens par là. **Dis-je en la prenant de force dans mes bras, elle se détendit directement. **Tu vois, on est bien là. **

Elle acquiesça doucement. Elle commença à caresser mon torse comme au cinéma, le soucis c'est que là j'étais toute seule avec elle, et pour couronner le tout, nous étions couché dans mon lit. Elle cala sa tête dans mon cou, qu'elle commença à embrasser sous tout les angles. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler, il fallait qu'elle arrête sinon, je ne répondais pas. Je lui saisis ses mains qui commençaient à descendre vers mon caleçon.

**Amour, s'il te plaît, arrête. Je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter si tu continues.**

**Je ne veux peut-être pas que tu t'arrêtes.**

**Bella, regarde moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à faire l'amour.**

**Il y a d'autre façon de se montrer qu'on s'aime. **

Elle ne me laissa pas répondre car elle m'embrassa passionnément. Je touchais son corps, il était chaud comme le mien. Pris dans notre baiser, je me positionnais sur elle, elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la caresser au dessus de sa nuisette. Je découvrais son corps encore plus. Je stoppais notre baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. Je ne quittais pas pour autant son corps, je passais mes lèvres sur son cou, puis son décolleté. Mon dieu, elle avait le goût du paradis. Elle frissonnait dans mes bras. Je l'entendis gémir mon prénom, ce qui me rassura sur mon avancé. Je remontais doucement sa nuisette sur ses jambes. Je passais mes mains sur ses hanches pour arriver sur sur son intimité qui m'appelait depuis tout à l'heure, je commençais à la caresser doucement quand je sentis Bella stopper ses mouvements. Je levais mon regard sur elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées. Elle était tellement belle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la toucher, elle semblait sur le point de crier. Elle écarta ses jambes, c'était une invitation à continuer. J'appuyais de plus en plus fort mes caresses, elle était tellement humide, j'aimerais y mettre un doigt pour pouvoir aller plus loin en elle et j'aimerais la goûter de ma bouche mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer.

**EEEEDDDWWAAARDDD.**

**Ma puce, dis moi ce que tu veux.**

**J'en veux plus. Je veux te sentir contre moi.** Me dit-elle allaitante.

**Tu me fais confiance. **Dis-je en plaquant mon bassin contre le sien.

**Oh .**

J'en pouvais plus, je fondis sur ses lèvres tellement, elles m'envoûtaient. Je relevais ses jambes pour qu'elle les entoure autour de ma taille qu'elle fit sans objecter. Je bougeais mon bassin contre le sien, son bassin demandait beaucoup plus d'attention ce que je fis, je crée une friction de plus en plus forte. Je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir et j'étais proche aussi. Elle lâcha mes lèvres.

**Plus vite...**

**Bella, je vais venir... Viens mon amour...**

** !**

**BBBBBEEEEEEEEEELLLLLAAAAA.**

Je m'effondrais sur elle, mon dieu, cela avait été magnifique. C'était que du bonheur. Bella se mit à caresser mes cheveux pendant que j'écoutais son cœur. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras mais je devais me lever.

**Je t'aime tant.**

**Moi aussi Edward, merci pour ce merveilleux moment.**

**Tout le plaisir était pour moi. **Dis-je en l'embrassant. Je me levais du lit. **Je reviens Amour, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

**Je comprends mais fais vite s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas m'endormir sans toi.**

**Promis, je serais la dans 10 minutes. **

Je l'embrassais rapidement et partis dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide et me rhabillais le plus vite possible, je ne voulais pas que Bella dorme sans mes bras. Je rentrais dans la chambre et vis Bella couchait sur le côté. Je la rejoignis sous la couette, immédiatement Bella se cala dans mes bras sans que j'ai eu besoin de le demander.

**Bonne nuit Edward. **

**Bonne nuit ma douce, à demain matin. **

Elle se blottie contre moi et j'entendis sa respiration se calmait. Je lui embrassais le front une dernière fois et sombrais dans le sommeil.

BELLA POV

Je me réveillais doucement. J'étais dans les bras d' Edward caler contre son cœur. J'étais tellement heureuse. Ma relation avec Edward avait évolué, j'étais comblée. Je voulais le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je l'embrassais tendrement sur les lèvres et me levais du lit. Je pris un de ses pulls et mes chaussons qu'Alice avait glissé dans mon sac. Je me mis à visiter mon appartement. Il avait une chambre d'amis, deux salles de bains, un magnifique salon au couleur chaude, une salle à manger qui donnait sur une immense cuisine américaine.

Je trouvais rapidement la cafetière, je préparais des crêpes, j'étais sur que Carlie aimait cela. Pour accompagner les crêpes, je fis du chocolat fondu.

Au moment de retirer la casserole du feu, je sentis deux bras me serrer fort.

**Humm, voilà ce qui me manquait à mon réveil. Pourquoi as-tu quitter notre lit mon amour.**

**Parce que je voulais te préparer le petit déjeuner de mes deux amours.**

**Hum, tu me rends fou de joie en parlant comme cela. **

**Autant que vous me rendez heureuse. **Je me retournais et mis mes bras autour de son cou.** Bonjour mon doux prince.**

**Bonjour mon amour.**

Il m'embrassa enfin. Notre baiser prit vite de l'ampleur. Il me porta sur le bar.

**Hé, Edward. **Dis-je en lui tapotant le bras.

**Désolé, mais je n'ai pas eu mon câlin ce matin et hier c'était tellement bon que j'en ai encore besoin. **

**Moi aussi.**

Je repris ses lèvres et je rapprochais mon bassin du sien. Ses lèvres partirent entre mes seins. J'avais envie de lui. Mais je ne pus continuer bien longtemps car Ange vint vers nous en miaulement et elle fit suivie des petits pas de ma princesse. Je descendis du bar, j'emrbassais rapidement Edward et me remis au boulot. Edward quitta la cuisine. Et reviens deux minutes après avec Carlie dans les bras avec des petits yeux.

**Bonjour ma princesse. **Dis-je en venant vers elle. Elle me tendit les bras pour que je la prenne. Edward me la tendit. **Alors ma puce, tu as bien dormis ?**

**Oui et je suis contente que tu sois là.**

**Je te l'avais promis ma puce. **

**Oui, mais j'avais peur de ne pas te voir.**

**Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Aller viens, j'ai préparé un petit déjeuner. Tu aimes les crêpes ?**

**Oh oui.**

**Bah tu as de la chance car Bella, nous en a préparé beaucoup. Nous dit Edward en venant me prendre dans ses bras et de caresser la joue de Carlie. Aller mes princesses à table. **

Je guidais Carlie à table. Je la posais sur sa chaise et m'installais à la mienne. Nous déjeunâmes tranquillement. Carlie avait l'air de se régaler.

**C'est cro bon Bella !**

**C'est vrai cela te plaît ?**

**Oui d'habitude avec papa, on mange des tartines. Car papa, il ne sait pas cuisiner mais faut pas le dire. **

**Et tu viens de faire quoi Carlie. **Lui demanda Edward pendant que moi, je rigolais.** Et ce n'est pas vrai, je sais cuisiner. **

**Oui mais souvent c'est mamie qui nous prépare des repas et tu les mets au frigo. Lui répondit Carlie en souriant. Elle se tourna vers moi. Mais papa, il dit toujours qu'il est le roi des pâtes mais c'est pas vrai. Je préfère celle de tatie Rose.**

**Carlie. **Le gronda gentiment Edward.

**Tu m'as dit de toujours dire la vérité et bah je dis la vérité. Hein c'est vrai Bella. **

**Oui ma puce et si tu veux, les soirs quand nous mangerons ensemble, je ferais à manger.**

**C'est vrai ?**

**Oui, si ton papa est d'accord ! **Dis-je en regardant amoureusement Edward. Il prit ma main par dessus la table.

**Papa est tout à fait d'accord. **

**Alors ça veut dire que nous mangerons ensemble tous les soirs ? **Me demanda Carlie.

**Oui ma puce. Soit chez vous soit chez moi.**

**Oh c'est trop bien. **Me dit-elle en venant sur mes genoux.

**Si tu es heureuse, alors je le suis aussi.**

**Je t'aime Bella.**

**Moi aussi.**

**Bon mes amours, debout. Carlie va te laver ma princesse, je te rejoint tout de suite. Nous avons un repas à préparer, je vous rappelle. **

Carlie courut dans la salle de bain. Je me levais doucement. Et commençais à ranger la table. Je mis le tout dans le lave-vaisselle. Edward s'approcha de moi et me serra contre lui.

**Edward, il va falloir que je rentre chez moi pour tout préparer. **

**Non, tu ne quitteras pas cette appartement.** Me répondit Edward.** Le repas se passe chez moi et c'est moi qui finance les courses.**

**Edward, je refuse...**

**Tu refuses que je paye les courses mais je m'en moque car je t'ai déjà pris ta carte de crédits et ton chéquier. Donc ce n'est pas grave. Tu seras obligé de prendre la mienne. **

**Edward...**

**Bella, je t'aime et je veux payer ses courses. Alors s'il te plaît laisse moi faire. **

**Edward, je ne veux pas que tu me finances. **

**Je ne te finance pas, j'ai juste besoin de prendre soin de toi. Alors ne dit rien et laisse toi faire.**

**D'accord**. Dis-je en faisant une moue boudeuse. Edward ne résista pas et m'embrassa. **Bon, je vais aller faire des courses. **

**Oui, Bébé, je suis désolé de te demander ça mais cela te gênes de prendre ma voiture et Carlie pour aller faire des courses. **

**Mais tu ne viens pas ?**

**En fait, hier, j'ai zappé un dossier pour pouvoir partir plutôt. Je sais que c'est nul mais je voulais te voir. Donc bah, voilà je dois m'en occuper. Mais si ça te gêne, je le ferais lundi ce n'est pas grave.**

**Edward, il n'y a pas de mal. Travail et moi, je m'occupe de notre princesse. Aller va sous la douche, moi je vais préparer Carlie. **

Je l'embrassais rapidement mais il n'était pas d'accord, il me demanda l'accès à ma bouche, je lui accordais volontiers. J'agrippais ses cheveux, j'avais besoin de plus, je me rapprochais plus de lui. Mais vite, je manquais d'air. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et posais ma tête contre son cœur.

**Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi. Aller file sous la douche avant que je t'embrasse encore une fois. **

**Cela pourrait me plaire mon amour.**

**Edward dans la salle de bain tout de suite.** Il partit en courant vers sa salle de bain en riant.

Je partis qu'en à moi dans la salle de bain où se trouvait Carlie. Elle était en train de se laver les dents.

**Alors ma puce, tu en es où ?**

**C'est toi qui va me faire mon bain ?**

**Et oui ma puce, tu en veux pas ?**

**Oh si...**

Elle sauta de son tabouret sur lequel, elle était debout. Je remplis la baignoire d'eau tiède. Je vis qu'elle avait de bain moussant à la fraise mon parfum préféré. Je la déshabillais et la fis rentrer dans son bain. Nous nous amusâmes pendant 10 minutes puis je la séchais. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre. Une fois sur son lit, je choisis une magnifique robe rose avec un collant blanc. Une fois habiller et coiffer, Edward nous rejoignit.

**Tu es ravissante ma princesse. **Le complimenta Edward en se mettant accroupi devant Carlie.

**C'est Bella qui a choisi ma robe et elle a fait ma coiffure**. Elle avait deux couettes avec des chouchous roses.

**Tu es la plus jolie.**

**Non il y a Bella avant moi.**

**Vous êtes au même niveau mon cœur.** Il se redressa. **Bella, tu peux aller te laver. Je t'ai mis tes affaires dans la salle de bain.**

**Merci. Je reviens vite et après on va faire les courses Carlie. **

Je partis dans la salle de bain d' Edward. Je pris une bonne douche, et je m'habillais dans une petite robe noire et blanche avec mes escarpins blanc. Je me maquillais très légèrement. Je me trouvais belle aujourd'hui. Une fois prête, je sortis de la chambre et partis dans le salon où je retrouvais ma petite famille.

**Tu es trop belle, Bella**. Me dit Carlie en venant vers moi.

**Merci ma puce**. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

**Elle a raison, tu es ravissante mon amour. **

**Merci. Bon, on va y aller car il est qu'en même 10h00 donc ma puce, tu vas chercher ta petite veste blanche qui est sur ton lit.**

**Oui**. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre.

**Tiens.** Me dit Edward en me tendant sa carte bleu. **Le code est écrit sur le post-it dessous. Et prend des affaires pour Ange comme cela, tu n'auras pas à prendre toutes ses affaires quand tu viens dormir à la maison.**

**Edward, cela coûte cher et...**

**Bella, s'il te plaît. Je veux que tu vois cette appartement comme le tien alors s'il te plaît prends tout ce que tu as besoin.**

**Edward, je ne vais pas mettre mes affaires partout. Tu vas en avoir marre.**

**Mais je veux voir tes affaires dans notre chambre et dans notre salle de bain. Un jour, je te demanderais de vivre avec nous et j'espère que ce jour tu me diras oui car tu sauras à l'aise chez nous. Alors s'il te plaît, achète une brosse à dent, des shampoing, des gels douches, du maquillage et des affaires pour Ange. **

**Edward, tu penses vraiment ce que tu me dis ?**

**Oui ! Je veux que tu investisses mon appartement, je veux sentir ton parfum partout. **

**D'accord.** Acceptais-je scotcher par ses propos. **J'étais tellement heureuse. Je t'aime Edward et je suis pressée de pouvoir vivre avec vous deux.**

**Moi aussi mais nous irons à ton rythme. Mais s'il te plaît, prends cette carte et achète ce que tu veux. **

**Oui, je t'aime Edward. Merci de m'accepter telle que je suis. **

**Merci à toi, de me prendre moi et Carlie. **Il m'embrassa tendrement.

**C'est bon, je suis prête. **

Edward nous accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture, j'attachais Carlie et partis direction le supermarché. Nous y arrivâmes rapidement. Je partis prendre un caddie et installais Carlie sur le siège enfant.

**Aller ma puce, nous allons faire des courses.**

**Oui, tu fais quoi à manger ce midi.**

**Je ne sais pas, que dis-tu de lasagnes avec une salade au poulet et un fondant au chocolat.**

**Oh oui. **

**Alors go.**

Nous nous baladâmes dans les rayons, je trouvais mon bonheur en alimentation, je pris également de quoi manger demain et lundi. J'avais bien l'intention de leur faire à manger. Une fois le côté alimentation fait, je m'occupais de la demande d' Edward.

**Bon maintenant, il faut que nous trouvions les affaires d' Ange.**

**Oui, il lui faut du rose partout.**

**Alors va pour le rose. **

Nous trouvâmes nos recherches au rayon animaux, je lui pris une litière avec le sable, les gamelles et la nourriture. Carlie insista pour lui prendre un coussin pour son confort, chose que je pris sans hésiter. Il ne me restait seulement les affaires de toilettes. Je pris mes produits de beauté. J'avais tout normalement. Je regardais l'heure, il était déjà 11heure, la famille arrivait à 12h30. Nous devons partir maintenant. Je nous dirigeais vers la caisse, je vis Carlie regarder les kinder surprises. Je décidais de lui en prendre. Elle me regarda tendrement, je lui embrassais le front. Je payais les courses et nous rejoignîmes la voiture. Une fois tout ranger, nous partîmes vers l'appartement d' Edward. J'appelais Edward pour qu'il vienne nous aider à monter les sacs. A peine, arriver, Edward nous attendait sur sa place de parking. Nous montâmes les courses. Et nous mîmes tout dans la cuisine.

**Vous en avez acheté des choses.**

**Bah oui, tu peux installer les affaires d' Ange.**

**Mais bien sur mais puis-je savoir ce que nous mangeons ce midi ?**

**Non, c'est un secret de fille, Bella, elle a dit. **

**Alors si Bella a dit, je ne vais pas la contredire.**

**Merci mon cœur.**

**Merci à toi, tu es la femme parfaite.** Dit-il en m'embrassant. **Bon je vous laisse entre femmes. A tout à l'heure mes amours. **

Il partit et nous laissa seule entre filles. Je montais Carlie sur le plan de travail. Je préparais la salade, Carlie m'aidait à mettre les ingrédients dedans, nous nous amusâmes comme des folles. Les lasagnes se fit dans la même ambiance, je lui fis goûter la sauce. Et le fondant, il y avait plus de autour de la bouche de Carlie que dans les moules.

Tout fut prêt à temps. Je rejoignis Edward dans le salon, il me regarda amoureusement. J'étais tellement heureuse de cette matinée. J'avais que du bonheur maintenant autour de moi.

EDWARD POV

Ma matinée s'était super bien passé, j'étais heureux. Bella était vraiment la femme de ma vie. Elle s'occupait de Carlie comme une mère et elle me voyait comme un homme, elle prenait soin de moi, elle pensait à moi avant elle. Elle sera mon bonheur. Nous aurons notre vie, notre quotidien, notre famille. Aujourd'hui, c'est ma famille dans la cuisine. Mon bonheur.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir,

Désolée du retard de publication.

Mes chapitres sont écrit mais j'oublie beaucoup de fautes. Donc si quelqu'un lit mes deux fictions et souhaite m'aider à corriger mes textes qu'il me le dise.

Merci à toutes pour vos messages, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire.

Bonne lecture.

Elodie

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

EDWARD POV

SAMEDI MIDI

Tout était prêt pour accueillir la famille Cullen. Carlie était toute heureuse, cela faisait plaisir à voir. Je n'avais jamais vu ma fille aussi heureuse. Elle avait adoré cuisiné avec Bella., j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. J'avais enfin une famille à moi avec une femme et ma princesse. C'était mon bonheur à moi.

Je fus sortir de mes pensées par la sonnette d'entrée. C'était mes frères et sœurs au complet, ils avaient du se donner rendez-vous avant.

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Salut frangin !** Me salua Emmet avant de rentrer dans mon salon.

J'embrassais les filles et saluais Jasper. Je les menais au salon où l'apéritif était dressé, l'odeur était exquise, ma Bella était la reine des fourneaux, nous avions des canapés chaud et des verrines de crevettes, je crois, il faudra demander à Bella.

**Alors Edward, tu as perdu tes deux femmes ?**

**Non, elles sont dans la cuisine, elles vont arriver. **

**Tes deux femmes sont dans la cuisine. Dis moi tu dois être heureux vu le sourire que tu affiches. **

**On ne peut plus heureux. Je suis sur un petit nuage. **

**Je suis heureux pour vous Edward.** Me confia Rosalie.

**Merci Rose mais sans Alice et toi, je n'aurais pas passer une aussi belle soirée.**

**Mais de rien cher frère c'était avec plaisir. J'en conclus que le sac a été utilisé. **

**Oui. Merci pour tout.**

**Oh vous êtes déjà là ! **S'exclama Bella en arrivant dans le salon, elle portait Carlie dans ses bras.

**Bonjour vous deux ! **Salua Alice en venant prendre dans ses bras mes deux femmes. **Bonjour ma puce, tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-elle à Carlie.

**Oui cro bien. Tu sais bah, Bella, elle a dormis avec papa et ce matin, j'ai le droit à un petit déjeuner de princesse. J'ai eu des crêpes au socolat.**

**C'est bien ma puce.**

**Et pourquoi moi, j'ai pas eu de crêpes ? **Demanda Emmet en venant vers mes princesses.

**Bah parce que j'ai tout mangé.** S'exclama Carlie en faisant des grands gestes.

**Tu ne m'as rien laissé ?**

**Bah non, et toc ! **Répondit Carlie en lui tirant la langue. En même pas trente secondes, Carlie fut dans les bras d' Emmet et nous entendîmes ses rires. Mon frère lui fit la pire des tortures, les chatouilles. Carlie en pleurait de rire.

**Alors c'est qui le plus fort ?**

**Arrête... Tonton...**

**Répond à ma question ?**

** STOP .**

Cette scène me rappelait mon enfance. Je me levais pour aller rejoindre ma femme. Je la calais dans mes bras. J'embrassais tendrement sa tempe. Carlie n'en pouvait plus pendant que mon frère essayait de faire craquer ma fille. Tout le monde vint dire bonjour à Bella. Elle était tellement fusionnelle avec Rosalie et Alice s'était touchant.

**Ze me rend Tonton s'il te plaît.**

**Répond à ma question avant.**

**D'accord. On est tout les deux les plus forts.**

**Carlie.**

**Bah je suis ta nièce, alors je veux être aussi fort que mon tonton**. Elle est vraiment forte ma princesse. Elle savait faire craquer tout le monde avec son sourire.

**D'accord, on est tout les deux les plus fort.**

**Zuper. T'as vu Bella, je suis aussi forte que tonton. T'as vu, t'as vu.**

**Oui, j'ai vu mon amour, c'est super. **Carlie tendit les bras pour que Bella la prenne dans ses bras. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde pour la prendre dans ses bras. **Bon et si nous prenions l'apéritif avant que mon repas refroidisse.**

**D'accord.**

Nous nous installâmes autour de la petite table basse, Chaque couple ensemble, et Carlie entre Bella et moi. Je serais les boissons pendant que Bella présentait les apéritifs. Cela avait l'air succulent et une fois en bouche c'était un délice, j'avais vraiment un parfait cordon bleu à la maison. Tout le monde se régalait. Bella reçu beaucoup de compliments. Elle en était heureuse cela se voyait. Tellement timide qu'elle est, elle arrêta les compliments en allant finir le repas. Je partis la rejoindre, officiellement pour savoir si elle avait besoin d'aide, officieusement, pour la câliner un peu.

**Alors ma puce, tu ne supportes pas les compliments ?**

**Non et tu le sais très bien. **Me répondit-elle le nez devant ses fourneaux. Je me calais donc contre son dos.

**Je le sais, et j'adore t'en faire. **

**Arrête de me taquiner. **Me dit-elle en se retournant pour me taper le torse. Je fis semblant d'avoir mal.

**C'est moi qui te taquine alors que toi, tu me tapes. Je vais faire appel à SOS hommes battus.**

**Mais bien sur**

**Et si.**

**Arrête de dire des conneries. Alors embrasse et va dans le salon pour les faire passer à table.**

**Vos désirs sont des ordres ma princesse.**

Je fis donc ce qu'elle me demandait et celais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Hum, mon dieu que cela m'avait manqué. Je demandais rapidement l'accès de sa bouche, qu'elle m'accorda, nos langues pouvaient enfin se goûter. Je dus arrêter notre baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et la serrais contre moi. Je voulais encore profiter d'elle mais elle n'était pas d'accord.

**Aller, va prévenir les autres que nous pouvons passer à table.**

**D'accord mais tu n'es pas drôle.**

**Je sais aller va les chercher.**

**Bien madame. Dis-je en partant vers le salon. Je l'entendis rire, elle était merveilleuse cette femme. Bon à table tout le monde, la maîtresse de maison a parlé. **

**La maîtresse de maison ? Tu es cuit frérot. **

**Je sais mais c'est merveilleux.**

**Je te comprend ma frère. **

Emmet me prit par les épaules et nous allâmes vers la salle à manger où Bella installait l'entrée.

BELLA POV

Toute la famille était autour de la table, il avait prit place devant leur assiette. Je m'installais entre Carlie et Edward vu que c'était la seule place disponible. Je fis passer la salade. Tout le monde se servit pendant que j'avais le saladier, je servis Carlie, elle avait l'air heureuse que je m'occupe d'elle.

**Bon appétit tout le monde.**

**Merci Bella, le repas a l'air succulent. **Me félicita Rosalie.

Nous commençâmes à manger mais je fus interrompis par une petite main qui me tapait le bras. Je me tournais pour regarder ma princesse.

**Qu'est-ce que tu as ma puce ?**

**Est-ce que tu peux me couper la salade ? **Me demanda-t-elle timidement. Je vis Edward nous regarder, il allait parler mais je le coupais.

**Bien sur ma puce. **

Je lui embrassais les cheveux et lui coupais sa salade en petits morceaux. Je sentis le regard de la famille sur moi, c'était gênant mais je m'en moquais. L'entrée se passa merveilleusement bien, je débarrassais les saladiers et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je pris le plat de lasagne et le posa au milieu de la table, je me mis derrière Edward et lui tendis l'ustensile qui me regarda bizarrement.

**J'ai fait à manger, tu peux servir ta famille.**

**Mais avec grand plaisir madame, si j'ai le droit à un baiser de ta part. **

**C'est beaucoup demander mais bon, je peux me sacrifier pour pouvoir manger. **

**Oh quel sacrifice.**

**Tu t'en rends compte toi aussi. **

**Tais toi et embrasse moi.**

**A vos ordres ma déesse.**

Sur ceux, il fit baiser ma nuque pour que je puisse l'embrasser. Nos lèvres se touchèrent enfin, c'était mon bonheur à moi. J'arrêtais notre baiser pour éviter de trop déborder.

**Mon dieu, c'est chaud entre vous.**

**Merci Emmet pour ta remarque instructive. **

**De rien. Mais passons, vous êtes vraiment trop mignon.**

**Ouais bon Edward tu le sers comme ça, il se taira.**

**Tu as raison mon amour. Désolé mesdames mais je sers Emmet avant qu'il ne dise d'autres conneries.**

**Fais donc Edward. **

Je me remis à ma place, Edward commença à servir les lasagnes. Il servit une petite part à Carlie que je m'empressais de couper en morceaux.

**Alors nous faisons quoi cette après midi ? **Demanda Emmet

**On pourrait aller faire du shopping !** S'écria Alice.

**Mais on en a fait la semaine dernière.** M'exclamai-je.

**Bah c'était il y a longtemps. **

**OK, je ne répondrais pas à cela. Mais nous n'allons pas faire du shopping car les garçons et Carlie ne vont pas venir avec nous. Donc pas de shopping sinon il ne fallait pas prévoir une journée tous ensemble.**

**D'accord, tu as raison mais je n'ai plus d'idées. **

**On pourrait peut-être juste aller se balader dans un parc. On prévoit un goûter et c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?** Nous demanda Jasper.

**Je trouve cette idée meilleure**. Approuvai-je.

**D'accord. **S'écrièrent tout le monde sauf Alice qui boudait dans son coin.

**Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Bébé ? **Demandèrent en même temps Emmet et Edward pendant que Rosalie et moi rigolions.

**Oui on parlera après les gars. **Répondit Jasper

**Non on parle maintenant. **S'écria Edward.

**Chéri, laisse Jasper parlait à Alice après ils nous expliquerons pour eux. **

**D'accord mais vite.**

**Bon Alice, qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Rien.**

**Alice, je suis psy donc ne me mens pas. **

**D'accord, je me suis juste dit que tu aurais pu me soutenir dans mon idée de faire du shopping.**

**Mais tu sais que ce n'était pas réalisable. **

**Oui mais tu aurais pu être d'accord avec moi.**

**Alice, je ne vais pas mentir pour te faire plaisir, je ne suis pas comme cela. Donc désolé si je t'ai blessé mais je suis comme cela, c'est à prendre où à laisser. Si tu ne veux pas de cette part de moi alors nous ne pourrons pas aller ensemble. Et j'en suis désolé.**

Whaou, je n'avais jamais entendu Jasper parlait comme cela. Pour moi, je pensais qu'Alice ferait la gueule mais non vu qu'elle lui saute dans les bras en demandant pardon.

**Bella ? **M'appela Carlie.

**Oui ma puce.**

**Tu crois que tonton et marraine sont namoureux comme papa et toi**

**Je crois ma puce.**

**C'est super alors.**

**Tu as raison c'est super.**

**Bah si c'est super pourquoi parrain et papa, ils ont l'air pas content.**

**Parce que se sont des hommes.**

**Je comprends pas. **

**Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. **

**D'accord.**

Je n'avais pas encore regarder mon homme mais je savais qu'il bouillais de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Jasper et Alice.

**Bon on a assez attendu alors depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?** Demanda Edward assez irrité.

**Officiellement depuis hier soir.** Expliqua Jasper.

**Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais rendez-vous hier soir Alice sinon, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de m'aider à m'habiller.** Dis-je.

**En fait, ce n'était pas prévu, il est venu chez moi à 20 heure et il m'a emmené dîner et de file en aiguille on s'est embrassé. C'est tout.**

**Donc vous êtes ensemble ?** Demanda Emmet.

**Oui.** Répondit Jasper.

**Et bah c'est super depuis le temps que vous vous aimez.** Répondit Emmet.

**EMMET ! **S'écrièrent Jasper et Alice en même temps.

**Bah quoi ?**

**Mon amour, je crois qu'ils ne se l'étaient pas encore dit. **Répondit Rosalie.

**Mais merde vous êtes long à la détente. Même Bella et Edward sont allé plus vite que vous**

**Merci Emmet. Maintenant nous pourrions peut-être parler d'autre chose s'il vous plaît.**

**Oui oublions ce petit dérapage même si je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Passons, donc cette après midi, nous allons au parc au coin de la rue et ce soir, nous pourrions nous faire un restaurant ce soir tranquillement pour finir en beauté cette journée. **Proposais-je.

**Je suis d'accord.** S'exclamèrent les filles. Les garçons acquiescèrent juste de la tête.

**Bon bah je vais chercher les assiettes et le dessert. **

Je partis dans la cuisine avec le plat de lasagne. Je sortis le fondant au chocolat du four. En me retournant je trouvais Edward accouder au bar de la cuisine.

**La vue te plaît mon amour ?** Demandai-je innocemment en reprenant ma tâche. Je l'entendis se rapprocher de moi, je sentis son souffle contre mon cou et je fus prise entre deux bras.

**Tu n'imagines pas comment cela me plaît. J'aime tant te regarder. **Me répondit-il en m'embrassant le cou.

**Edward ! **Le réprimai-je en lui tapant le bras.

**D'accord, je ne dis plus rien. A part que je suis le plus heureux des hommes aujourd'hui.**

**Et pourquoi cela ? **Demandai-je en me retournant et en entourant son cou de mes bras.

**Je me rends compte que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi, tu es la femme de ma vie mon amour.** J'étais ému de l'entendre me dire cela mais je ne comprenais pas.

**Explique moi bébé car je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu me dis cela ?**

**Tu es la femme parfaite, regarde ce midi, tu règles les problèmes comme si tu étais chez toi, tu t'occupes de ma fille sans demander, tu bouges dans cette appartement sans crainte...**

**Je suis désolée, j'ai peut-être trop pris mes aises, je ne veux pas...**

**Bella, ce n'est pas des reproches au contraire, j'aime tout cela. Tu ne sais pas combien tes gestes m'ont touché depuis ce matin. **

**Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que je faisais, cela venait du cœur.**

**Je le sais mon amour. C'est pourquoi je t'aime aussi fort.**

**Je t'aime aussi Edward. Je suis bien avec toi, je me sens ,pour la première fois depuis longtemps, à ma place, chez moi.**

**Tu es à ta place mon amour. Et tu le seras tout le temps que tu voudras de moi.**

**Tu sais que tu es en train de t'engager pour l'éternité.**

**J'espère bien. Je ne souhaite que cela.**

**Merci Edward.**

Edward me mit son doigt sur ma bouche pour me demander de me taire. Il se pencha de plus en plus vers mes lèvres. Pour enfin les sceller aux siennes. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de son corps, j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi. Notre baiser montrait tout notre amour l'un pour l'autre. Je m'écartais du lui à regret car je me rappelais que nous avions des invités.

**Edward ?**

**HUMM ! **Il avait encore les yeux fermés.

**Je voulais te demander quelque chose.**

**Qu'est-ce que c'est ma puce ?** Me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

**Voilà, ce matin, j'ai promis à Carlie qu'on passerait notre dimanche ensemble. Mais vu que nous allons au restaurant ce soir, nous allons rentrer tard donc je me demandais si je pouvais dormir ici ce soir. ? **

**Tu me poses vraiment la question ?**

**Bah oui, je ne veux pas m'imposer...7**

**Bella, cette maison est la tienne. Alors je ne veux plus jamais que tu poses la question. Je ne peux être qu'heureux en sachant que cette nuit, je t'aurais encore dans mes bras.**

**Merci mon amour.**

J'allais pour le ré embrasser mais Emmet n'était pas de cette avis.

**VOUS FAITES QUOI, NOUS NOUS VOULONS LE DESSERT.**

**Bon, je crois que notre petit moment est fini. Tu peux prendre les assiettes Edward ainsi que les cuillères.**

**Pas de problèmes.**

Je commençais à partir avec le dessert dans les bras quand Edward me prit par le bras et me força à la regarder, j'allais lui demander ce qu'il voulait quand il m'embrassa tendrement.

**Juste pour le plaisir.**

**D'accord.**

Je posais le fondant au chocolat sur la table, Edward mis les assiettes à côté de moi. Je commençais à servir tout le monde. Une fois cela fait, je me mis sur ma chaise.

**Alors il se passait quoi dans la cuisine ?**

**Emmet !** Le réprimanda Edward.

**Bah quoi vous avez été super long tout les deux. **

**Nous faisions des choses de grandes personnes mon frérot. Donc cela n'est pas pour toi. **Lui répondis-je.

**Tu n'es même pas drôle. **

Nous reprîmes le cours de notre repas, il se passa dans la rigolade et la bonne entente. Je proposais de prendre le café au salon pour ainsi avoir le temps de débarrasser la table et remettre au propre la cuisine. Les filles me proposèrent de m'aider à ranger la cuisine. Edward accompagna les garçons dans le salon. Je me lavais les mains chargées et je vis une petite tête m'ouvrir le passage. Je posais la vaisselle sur le plan de travail et regardais ma princesse.

**Ma puce, tu ne veux pas aller te reposer avant que nous allions nous balader.**

**Non, tu as dis les filles avec toi. Et moi, je suis une fille. Mais tu ne veux pas de moi. **Me dit-elle, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Ma puce, j'ai toujours envie que tu sois avec moi mais j'ai peur que tu sois fatiguée. Mais si tu veux rester avec tes tantes et moi dans la cuisine, il n'y a pas de problèmes. **Je la pris dans mes bras et la montais sur le bar.** Tu restes tranquillement ici.**

**D'accord. Merci Bella. Je te promets, je serais sage.**

**Je le sais ma puce. **

Je lui embrassais le front et partis rejoindre les filles qui étaient en train de mettre la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle.

**Vous êtes trop mignonnes toute les deux.**

**Merci Rosalie.**

**Sais-tu la place qu'elle souhaite de donner ?**

**Oui, je pense le savoir. **

**Et tu es prête ? **Me demanda Alice.

**Oui, je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer les filles, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place ici dans cette maison entouré de Carlie et d' Edward. Je les aime tell+ement, je ne vois ****plus ma vie sans eux. Hier soir, je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à Edward,, j'avais besoin de plus. Donc j'ai dormi ici. Et j'ai vu Carlie heureuse de me voir, je ne pouvais être que combler. Et ce matin, en me réveillant, j'ai voulu prendre soin de mes deux amours. J'ai besoin d'eux dans ma vie. **Je lançais un regard vers les filles qui avaient les larmes aux yeux. **Vous me prenez pour une folle.**

**Non, tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est merveilleux ce que tu m'as dit. **Rosalie me serra dans ses bras. **Je suis trop contente que tu sois la voisine d'Alice, tu rends notre famille heureuse. **

**C'est vous tous qui me rendais heureuse. Je suis comblée depuis que vous faites parti de ma vie.**

Nous fîmes un câlin entre filles. C'est Rosalie qui reprit ses idées avant nous.

**Bon Alice, tu t'occupes du café. Et Bella, nous nous allons ranger la cuisine. **

Nous nous mîmes au travail. A trois, la cuisine fut ranger en 5 minutes. Alice nous avait préparé un plateaux avec 6 tasses et une cafetière bien remplie. Nous allâmes pour partir mais Carlie posa la question qui tue.

**Marraine, c'est vrai que Tonton et toi vous êtes namoureux.**

**Euh !**

**Tu lui as fait des bisous comme Tata et parrain et comme Bella et papa ?**

**Carlie...**

**Tu pourras lui faire un bisou devant moi ?Hein marraine, tu pourras ? **Je regardais Alice qui avait pour la première fois que je la connais, les joues rouges toute timide.

**Carlie ma puce laisse un peu Alice tranquille. **

**Mais tu ne veux pas savoir toi ?**

**Si ma puce, mais il faut laisser du temps à Alice pour qu'elle nous parle. Elle le fera toute seule.**

**D'accord. Mais Marraine, tu me promets de me raconter après ?**

**Oui ma princesse.**

**Bon si tout le monde est d'accord, nous pourrions peut-être rejoindre nos hommes.**

Je pris Carlie dans mes bras, et nous allâmes dans le salon. J'installais Carlie dans les bras de son père pendant que je servais le café à tout le monde. Une fois servis, je m'installais au côté d' Edward et Carlie nous parla de son école et de ses copines. Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement. Elle était vraiment aimé dans cette famille.

Nous nous préparâmes à partir, je demandais à Carlie d'aller chercher sa petite veste blanche que nous avions posé à l'entrée ce matin. Pendant ce temps, je rangeais le salon. Tout le monde était prêt à partir, je pris rapidement ma veste et mon sac à main. Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et Edward ferma derrière nous.

Nous prîmes deux voitures pour aller au parc à côté de la bibliothèque c'était le seul avec une grande air de jeux pour les enfants. Nous y arrivâmes rapidement. Je détachais Carlie de son siège et la descendis de la voiture. Je la pris par la main et elle tendit son autre main à son père pour qu'il la prenne, chose qu'il fit sans hésiter. Je regardais Edward, il avait un sourire heureux sur le visage et sa famille aussi. Nous avançâmes vers l'aire de jeux. Carlie la vit la rpemière.

**Papa, je peux y aller ?**

**Bien sur ma puce, vas-y. Nous allons nous installer sur l'herbe, là bas. **Il lui montra un coin de pelouse à l'ombre.

**D'accord.**

Elle lâcha nos mains et partit en courant vers le toboggan. Nous installâmes une couverture par terre. Edward se cala contre un arbre. Il tendit rapidement les mains pour que je vienne vers lui. Il ouvrit ses jambes et je me calais contre son torse. Je sentis ses lèvres contre mon cou, j'en frissonnais de plaisir.

**Tu as froid ?** Me demanda innocemment Edward.

**Tu sais très bien que non, tu me fais trop d'effet **

**J'en suis ravi mon amour. **

Je regardais Carlie s'amusait sur le tourniqué, Emmet partit la rejoindre, il la fit tourner encore plus vite. On les entendit rigoler de là où nous étions c'était tellement bon de rire, j'étais vraiment à ma place aujourd'hui. Rosalie mitraillait de photos Carlie et son mari. Je savais qu'elle voulait des enfants et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle va y arriver car elle sera la maman parfaite.

Je sortis de mes songes en entendant Carlie crier, je la regardais et vis qu'elle courrait pour échapper à son oncle, c'était vraiment un gros gamin quand il était avec Carlie. Pour se protéger, Carlie arriva dans mes bras.

**Ah non, Carlie, tu sors des bras de Bella. Là tu triches.**

**Mais je suis une enfant donc j'ai le droit de tricher.**

**Non, tu n'as pas le droit.**

**Hein Bella, j'ai le droit de tricher.**

**Carlie, ce n'est pas bien de tricher.**

**Oui mais parrain, il me courrait après, puis j'ai faim.** Je regardais l'heure et je vis qu'il était déjà 17 heures. Nous étions partis tard de la maison, cela devait faire deux heures qu'on était là.

**D'accord, il y a une marchand de glaces là bas. Qui veut quoi ?**

Alice et Rosalie prirent une crêpes au sucre, Jasper un cône avec deux boules chocolat, Edward prit un cône avec deux boules vanille noix de pékan. Arriver au tours d' Emmet, il était hésitant car Rosalie lui avait dit un seul choix. Donc après mûre décision, il choisit une crêpe au nutella mais avec plein de nutella.

Je me levais donc de ma place, je récupérais mon sac à main. J'embrassais rapidement Edward et commençais à partir avec Carlie quand une main me stoppa dans mon élan. Je me retournais et vis Edward.

**Tu as oublié quelque chose ?**

**Oui de te donner cela. **Il me tendit un billet.

**Edward, j'ai ce qu'il faut. **Dis-je en tapotant mon sac à main.

**Bella, ne me force pas à répéter ce que j'ai dit ce matin.**

**Mais j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir à tous.**

**Bébé, tu nous as assez gâté avec ton repas.**

**Oui mais c'est toi qu'il la payait moi, je n'ai fait que le cuisinait.**

**Bella, j'ai envie de prendre soin de toi. Alors donne moi ton sac et prends mon argent, s'il te plaît, fais moi plaisir.**

**Edward... **J'étais en train de craquer et il le savait.

**Aller prend cela.**

**D'accord, mais la prochaine fois...£**

**La prochaine fois nous verrons.**

**Tu as gagné.**

**Je sais, je t'aime mon amour. **Me dit-il en m'embrassant rapidement

**Ouais bah moi, je vais réfléchir.**

**Réfléchis bien mais je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.**

Je lui tendis mon sac à main et nous partîmes avec son billet vers le marchand ambulant. Je lui dis notre commande pendant que Carlie et moi choisîmes ce que nous voulions.

**Tu as choisi ma puce ?**

**Oui, je veux une glace smarthies. Et toi ?**

**Moi, je vais me prendre des chichis au nutella. **

**C'est quoi des chichis ?**

**Je te ferais goûter ma puce.**

**Promis ?**

**Oui.**

Nous rajoutâmes ce que nous voulions au monsieur, une fois tout prit, je payais. Je donnais les glace à Carlie en lui demandant de faire très attention et moi, je m'occupais du reste. Nous retournâmes vers les autres. Rosalie vint nous aider à faire la distribution. Je me recalais contre Edward qui n'hésita pas à refermer ses bras contre moi. Je commençais à manger mes chichis mais je sentais les regards des autres sur moi.

**Il y a un problème ?**

**Tu manges quoi ?** Me demanda Emmet.

**Des chichis. **Dis-je simplement.

**Des quoi ? **Demanda Alice.

**Des chichis. Vous ne connaissez pas ?**

**Euh non. Je mange de tout mais c'est la première fois que je vois cela. **

**Ça se trouve surtout dans les parc là où il y a du soleil ou au bord de la mer. **

**Et c'est bon ?**

**Bien sur, goûtez si vous voulez.**

Tout le monde goûta.

**C'est super bon !** S'exclama Rosalie. Tout le monde approuva. **Mais tu connais cela comment?**

**A Phœnix quand j'allais me balader.** Je me remis dans mes pensées. **Je me souviens de la première fois que j'en ai mangé. J'avais 17 ans, ma mère venait de m'engueuler parce que je n'avais pas d'amis et que c'était du à mon poids. J'en pouvais plus donc j'étais partie de la maison. J'ai marché pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps avant de me retrouver dans ce parc. Et là j'ai vu mon petit marchand ambulant, il était tellement gentil avec moi. Quand je suis allé vers lui, je l'ai vu faire des chichis et j'en ai eu envie alors je lui en ai pris. Et c'était délicieux. J'oubliais tout en mangeant cela. Ce soir là, je suis rentrée qu'à 1 heure du matin. La maison était désert, ma mère ne s'était même pas inquiétée, je n'avais même pas à manger pour moi au cas où. Ce soir là, je suis montée me coucher une nouvelle fois en pleure.** Finis-je en sentant les larmes coulaient de mes yeux.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient pleurer. Je me cachais donc dans le cou d' Edward, je savais que lui ne dirait rien. Il ne fit que me serrer fort contre lui et de m'embrasser les cheveux.

**Je t'aime mon amour, je ne ferais jamais de mal.**

**Je sais. **Dis-je en pleure.

**Ma puce, arrête de pleurer, je n'aime pas te voir triste.**

**Je n'y peux rien. Je suis désolée.**

**Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Pleure autant que tu veux. Pleure tout ce que ton cœur a enterré.**

**Merci.**

Dans ses bras, je me calmais petit à petit, je ne pensais plus à rien. C'est seulement quand une petite main me toucha le bras, que je revenais à moi.

**Bella, tu es encore triste ? **Me demanda Carlie les larmes aux yeux. **Parce que j'aime pas quand tu es triste car je suis triste aussi.**

**Oh ma princesse. **Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.** Je suis désolée mais des fois, le cœur a tellement mal qu'il faut qu'il pleure.**

**Mais pourquoi ton cœur a eu mal ? Tu n'es pas heureuse aujourd'hui.**

**Si ma puce, mais je me suis rappelée qu'avant de vous connaître, j'étais très malheureuse. Mais maintenant, je vous ai vous.**

**Promis ?**

**Oui ma princesse, je te le promet. Je t'aime fort.**

**Moi aussi.**

**Et moi, je vous aime mes amours. **Nous dit Edward en nous serrant contre lui

Après quelques minutes dans les bras d' Edward, je me remis correctement mon dos contre son torse. Je mis Carlie entre mes jambes. Et je regardais enfin la famille Cullen. Il avait le regard triste.

**J****e suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme cela.**

**Ce n'est rien Bella, nous comprenons, tu n'as pas à cacher tes émotions avec nous**. Me rassura Jasper.

**Je sais, vous êtes vraiment de merveilleux amis.**

**Bon, si nous allions nous balader dans le parc et après nous irons manger.** Proposa Rosalie.

Tout le monde fut d'accord. Carlie monta sur le dos d' Emmet. Il partit en courant, Carlie était morte de rire. Je me lavais, nous ramassâmes la couverture et me tendit la main et nous partîmes rejoindre Carlie et Emmet.

**Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?** Me demanda Edward.

**Oui, j'avais juste besoin de tes bras.**

**Ils sont à toi.** Me dit Edward en mettant son bras autour de ma taille pendant que nous marchions.** Bella, je sais que tu ne pourras jamais oublier Phénix et ta mère mais je veux que tu saches que ta famille maintenant elle est là à Port Angeles et Fork. **

**Et je suis bien ici.**

**J'en suis heureux alors.**

Il m'embrassa rapidement le front et nous reprîmes notre route. Notre balade dura jusqu'à 19h30 jusqu'au moment où nous arrivâmes vers un petit restaurant français. Nous nous y arrêtâmes, le restaurant était merveilleux, c'était dans le style d'une auberge. Nous prîmes une raclette pour toute la table. La crise de larmes de cette après-midi était oubliée, personne n'en parla de toute la soirée.

Nous nous quittâmes à 21h30 le restaurant. Nous retournâmes à nos voitures et nous nous dîmes au revoir aux portes de nos voitures. Les filles me serrèrent fort dans leurs bras. Les garçons eux ne me firent qu'un bref câlin et une légère bise sur les joues.

Nous remontâmes dans la Volvo d' Edward. Carlie dormait déjà dans la voiture, moi aussi j'étais fatiguée, j'étais pressée de me caler dans le lit d' Edward et dans ses bras chaud. J'avais besoin de rien d'autres que lui ce soir.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison rapidement. Edward se gara dans le garage. Je sortis de la voiture pendant qu' Edward prenait Carlie dans ses bras sans la réveiller. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, Edward coucha Carlie dans sa chambre, Ange vint se caler dans le lit de Carlie sans demander la permission, Edward la regarda en secouant la tête me dit rien. Il sortit de la chambre et partit vers la salle de bain. Pour ma part, j'embrassais le front de Carlie et caressais Ange avant de sortir de la chambre et de me diriger vers la chambre d' Edward.

Il sortit de la salle de bain au moment où j'entrais dans la chambre. J'en profitais pour prendre mes affaires et partis vers la salle de bain. J'en sortis 10 minutes après, prête à aller au lit. Il était déjà entré dans le lit, je me dirigeais vers mon côté. Je me couchais rapidement contre son torse, j'avais besoin que de ses bras. Je lui murmurais un dernier « Je t'aime » et je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 14**

**EDWARD POV**

**DIMANCHE**

Je me réveillais doucement ce dimanche matin, et comparais à hier, j'avais une magnifique femme dans mes bras. Je regardais l'heure, il n'était que 7 heures du matin, il nous restait encore deux bonne heures avant que Carlie ne se réveille, mais pour ma part, je ne voulais plus dormir, je me mis donc à regarder la déesse qui avait pris place dans mon lit depuis deux nuits. Elle avait l'air tellement sereine. Je ne pus que repenser à hier, quand nous étions au parc, je revoyais ses yeux plein de larmes à se rappeler des mauvais souvenirs de Phoenix. Je ne voudrais jamais sa mère, si un jour, je dois la voir, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de la frapper, elle me répugne de la pire des façons. Je ne pourrais jamais la comprendre. Et je ne le souhaite pas.

Je secouais ma tête pour enlever toutes ses mauvaises pensées de ma tête. Aujourd'hui, Bella est heureuse et elle le sera tous les jours que dieux nous fera rester ensemble. Je me concentrais donc sur ma femme. Elle avait sa tête contre mon cœur, et ses petits bras m'entouraient la taille. Le drap ne la couvrait pas totalement, mais il absorbait complètement ses formes, rien que de la regarder, j'avais envie d'elle de façon démesurer. Bella se mit à bouger, dans ses mouvements, elle vit glisser le drap d'elle. Le drap ne lui couvrait plus que les jambes, je virais mon regard vers le corps de ma femme et je vis que sa nuisette était remontée vers sa taille, elle ne couvrait pas ses jambes et ses fesses. Et mon dieu, je ne les avais jamais vues mais elles étaient magnifiques. Je sentais ma bite devenir de plus en plus dure, j'avais envie d'elle.

Je sais qu'elle avait aimé ce que nous avions fait vendredi soir, mais je voulais plus, je suis un homme, j'avais besoin d'aimer Bella. Je ne suis plus un adolescent, j'ai besoin de voir le corps de la femme que j'aime, je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête à faire l'amour mais merde, j'ai envie d'elle, son corps est mon appelle au sexe. Je sais qu'elle m'aimait, mais j'ai envie d'être son homme et pas qu'un père a ses yeux. J'ai besoin de la sentir plus contre moi et l'aimer encore et encore.

Je la couchais sur le dos, je lui embrassais tendrement le cou, j'aspirais sa peau et la suçais au point de lui faire un suçon, elle va me trucidais mais je m'en moque. Je descendais mes lèvres vers sa poitrine. Je l'embrassais par-dessus son tissu. J'embrassais ses tétons, elle l'entendit gémir de plus en plus fort. Je continuais mon ascension pour arriver là où je voyais sa peau, son string était bleu nuit comme sa nuisette, je lui embrassais l'aine, j'embrassais son sexe à travers le tissu, je caressais ses jambes en même temps que je léchais son sexe. Mais je voulais faire plus. J'avais besoin de lui faire plaisir et de l'aimer plus. Je voulais lui montrer que je l'aime et que j'aime son corps.

Je descendis donc petit à petit son string. J'avais peur de la réveiller, une fois le morceau de tissu enlever, je lui écartais les jambes. Je pouvais sentir son excitation de plus prêt. Je passais doucement mon majeur entre ses plis, elle était déjà tellement mouillée pour moi. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps et je lui embrassais ses plis, je léchais son sexe, j'avais tellement soif d'elle. J'aspirais son clitoris entre mes dents. Ce fut le point de non retour.

Bella se mit à crier mon nom. Ce qui la réveilla directement. Je levais mes yeux vers elle. Elle me regardait bizarrement comme ci elle avait peur de moi. Je devais la rassurer, mais j'avais peur d'avoir été trop loin pour elle.

**Bella, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais t'aimer encore plus, je voulais te vénérer comme ma femme. Je suis désolé…**

**Edward….**

**Bella s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas, je t'aime et je voulais te faire du bien comme tu m'en fais tous les jours. Mais Merde, je suis un homme et j'ai une femme avec un corps qui m'appelle chaque seconde, j'ai besoin de t'aimer, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur mais je ne suis pas désolé de ce que j'ai fait, je ne le regrette absolument pas. **

**Edward, tu peux me laisser parler s'il te plait. **

**Désolé Bella. **

Elle me caressa la joue, et me fit revenir contre elle pour m'embrasser. Elle me regarda dans les yeux.

**Tu n'es pas répugné de mon corps ?** Me demanda-t-elle en baissant rapidement les yeux.

**Amour, regarde-moi !** Elle leva son regard vers moi**. Bébé, j'aime ton corps de tout mon être. Comment peux-tu douter une seule seconde de mon regard sur toi. Bella, j'aime tout de toi et particulièrement. Ça,** dis-je en touchant ses belles fesses, **ça,** en embrassant son ventre**, ça,** en embrassant son sexe délicatement**, ça,** en remontant vers ses seins et en les embrassant et **ça,** en embrassant ses lèvres**. J'aime tout de ton corps mais j'aime aussi ce que cache ton corps.** Je plaçais ma main contre son cœur. Il m'appartient et le mien t'appartient.

**Oh Edward. Je t'aime aussi. Merci d'avoir fait cela car si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je ne pense pas que je t'aurais montré mon corps avant longtemps.** Me dit-elle en me sautant au cou et en m'embrassant à en perdre la raison**. Comment je peux être avec un dieu comme toi ?**

**C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me le demander. Tu es parfaite à mes yeux et aux yeux de ma fille. **Je l'embrassais pour qu'elle ne réponde rien, je n'avais plus envie de parler, j'avais envie de continuer mon exploration. **Bébé, laisse-moi continuer de t'aimer.**

**Euh d'accord.** Me dit-elle rougissante.

Je l'embrassais rapidement, je descendais mes baisers vers son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre et enfin vers son centre si humide. Je ne pus résister de lui lécher sa fente.

**EEEDDDWWAARRDD !**

Je continuais mon petit manège, je lui aspirais son clitoris entre mes dents, elle gémissait de plus en plus vite. Mes doigts s'occupais des ses plis mais ils voulaient aller à l'intérieure d'elle donc doucement, j'insérais un doigt en elle. Elle se tendit d'un coup. Je me devais de la rassurer. Alors à chaque fois que mon doigt s'enfonçais en elle, je lui murmurais des « Je t'aime ». Elle commença à se détendre sous mon touché. Je l'entendis gémir de satisfaction.

**Plus Edward !**

**Tu veux plus quoi ?**

**Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de plus.**

Je savais qu'elle ne trouvait pas ses mots mais je savais ce qu'elle voulait, j'insérais donc un deuxième doigt en elle.

**Oh OUI !**

**C'est ça ma puce, crie autant que tu veux.**

Je pompais de plus en plus vite, je la sentais proche. J'attrapais donc son clitoris entre mes dents et lui aspirais. Ce fut de trop pour elle.

** !**

Elle s'écroula sur son oreiller, je sortis mes doigts d'elle et me les léchais. Je me dirigeais vers elle et lui embrassais tendrement les lèvres. Je me couchais sur le dos et la pris contre moi.

**Merci Edward.**

**De rien mon amour. Tout le plaisir était pour moi. **

**BELLA POV**

J'en avais eu envie toute la nuit et Edward l'avait fait, il m'avait donné mon premier vrai orgasme, il avait vu la partie la plus intime. J'avais peur de le répugner mais c'était tout le contraire, il avait aimé mon corps. Je ne devais plus avoir peur d'avancer avec lui, mais il allait un peu trop vite pour moi. Je devais lui rendre l'appareil même si je n'étais pas à l'aise de me mettre à nu comme cela devant lui, je n'étais pas prête mais Rosalie a raison les hommes ne sont pas patient par nature donc je devais prendre sur moi sinon j'allais le perdre Peut-être que nous pourrions prendre une douche ensemble, je me sens toujours bien avec l'eau. Mais nous n'aurions peut-être pas le temps. Je devais tenter.

**Bébé, il est quelle heure ?** Demandai-je. Il se pencha vers sa table de chevet.

**Il n'est que 8H moins le quart. Pourquoi ?**

**Et Carlie se réveille vers quelle heure d'habitude ?** Demandai-je en évitant de répondre à sa question.

**Vers 9h. Mais Bella pourquoi toutes ses questions ? **

**En fait…**

Je me levais du lit, il me regarda faire, je me mis de son côté, je lui tendis ma main qui prit pour se lever. Je le guidais vers sa salle de bain, je fermais la porte derrière lui, je réglais la température de l'eau, j'enlevais doucement ma nuisette. Je vis Edward avaler difficilement sa salive.

**Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**Je veux te rendre l'appareil et te montrais que je te fais entièrement confiance et que je t'aime.**

**Bella, je sais que tu n'es pas prête. Ma puce, nous ne sommes pas obligé d'aller si vite, tu as tout ton temps. **

**Je le sais aussi. Je sais aussi que cela peut paraitre d'aller trop vite entre nous. Cela ne fait même pas deux semaines qu'on est ensemble et je dors déjà chez toi, je prépare à manger dans ta cuisine. Oui cela va trop vite mais cela me convient aussi, je ne veux plus attendre avant de faire quelque chose dont j'ai envie. J'ai attendu avant de te dire que je t'aimais, j'ai trop attendu avant d'avoir confiance en toi. Je ne veux plus attendre, je veux faire ce dont j'ai envie et là maintenant, ce que je veux c'est de découvrir ton corps sous la douche, de connaitre chaque centimètre de toi. Je ne suis pas encore prête à m'offrir à toi mais je veux que nous fassions du bien avant de passer à l'acte.** Je m'approchais de lui, je lui caressais le torse**. Bébé, je t'aime et je veux aller à notre rythme**. **Je m'en fiche des aprioris, nous ne sommes pas les autres, nous sommes nous. Alors vivons notre histoire comme nous voulons et si jamais je ne me sens pas à l'aise, je te le dirais. **Je devais croire mes paroles car c'est vrai j'aime Edward et j'ai confiance en lui, et j'ai envie de lui.

**Tu me le promets ?**

**Oui.**

**Mais là tu te sens à l'aise, nue devant moi.**

**J'ai un peu honte mais je dois apprendre à aimer ton regard sur moi.** Il s'avança vers moi, et me caressa mon ventre.

**Moi, je l'aime ton corps, je te le promets mon amour et je t'aime toi. Tu es la femme de ma vie Isabella Swan et je promets de faire de votre vie le parfait bonheur.**

**Ça l'ai déjà bébé. Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi.** Il m'embrassa tendrement.

**Tu pourrais peut-être te déshabiller pour que nous lavions avant que Carlie ne se réveille.**

**Volontiers.**

Il se déshabilla rapidement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis un pénis en chair et en os, comment cette chose pouvait rentrer en moi, c'était bien trop gros. C'est Edward qui me ramena à la réalité en me prenant la main et en me menant sous la douche, l'eau chaude me détendit de suite.

Edward prit le gel douche et me mit de dos. Il commença à me nettoyer sous tous les angles. Il passa sur mes seins, mon ventre, ma féminité, mes jambes, il descendit vers mes mollets, il remonta doucement et me tourna pour m'embrasser. C'était tendre, rien de sexuel, c'était juste de l'amour. Je lui pris le gant des mains et me mis à le savonner comme il me l'avait fait. Je passais le gant attentivement sur son torse, je le vis fermer les yeux, mon touché lui faisait donc du bien. Je décidais donc de descendre encore plus bas pour m'occuper de son plus gros problème. Pour la première fois, je touchais son pénis, il était si dur entre mes mains. Je quittais mon gants, je me mis du gel douche dans ma main et je commençais à faire un va et vient sur sa verge. Il se tendit de pus en plus, je l'entendais gémir mon prénom dans son souffle. J'allais de plus en plus vite, ce fut de trop pour mon amour.

**BBBBEEELLLLAAA !**

Il éjaculat dans ma main. Je n'avais jamais vu cela, ça avait une texture bizarre. Edward me rinça rapidement la main. Je le regardais pour savoir pourquoi il avait fait cela.

**Bébé ce n'est pas propre.**

**Cela vient de toi, c'est forcément propre.**

**Bella, s'il te plait. Je t'aime trop pour te voir regarder mon sperme. Cela ne me plait pas. **

**D'accord. Je t'aime mon amour.**

**Moi aussi, ce que tu viens de me donner n'a pas de prix. C'était merveilleux. **

Il m'embrassa tendrement et nous retournâmes à notre douche, il me lava les cheveux et je fis de même. Le reste de la douche ne dura pas longtemps. Il sortit le premier, il enroula sa taille d'une serviette et m'en tendit une pour que je sorte. Je m'enroulais dans la serviette qu'il me tenait, je la fermais correctement et j'en pris une pour mes cheveux. Nous nous séchâmes rapidement, Carlie n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et je voulais lui préparer un magnifique petit déjeuner comme celui d'hier, je voulais la gâter comme Edward et elle me gâtaient.

Une fois sèche, je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Edward pendant que lui se rasait. Je m'habillais avec une petite robe bleue qu'Alice avait du m'acheter en cachette. Je me maquillais rapidement et après un dernier regard vers le miroir, je partis vers la cuisine. Je fis une pate à crêpes, je la laissais reposer pendant ce temps je fis des muffins au chocolat. Je regardais l'heure, il était 8h50. Je mis les muffins à cuire et repris la préparation des crêpes. Au moment où j'allais mettre la table, je sentis deux bras m'encercler.

**Je crois que je m'y ferais très vite de te voir dans cette appartement.**

**Cela veut dire quoi, Maitre Cullen ?** Demandai-je en me retournant et en mettant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

**Que je rêve que tu vives à temps complet ici. J'allais répondre mais il reprit la parole. Je sais que ça va vite mais en deux jours, tu as rendu cet appartement plus vivant que jamais. Et voila, j'aime juste ta présence ici. C'est tout.**

**Alors si c'est tout. Tu pourrais peut-être mettre la table. **

**Mais bien sur mon amour avec grand plaisir.** Me répondit-il en me volant un baiser et en partant vers les placards pour mettre la table.

Je déposais sur la table les crêpes que je venais de finir et les muffins tout chaud sur une assiette. J'entendis une petite clochette retentir dans la maison. Je regardais dans le couloir et vis mon petit chat arrivé. J'allais la prendre dans mes bras, j'ai l'impression que je ne me suis même pas occupé d'elle.

**Salut Ange, alors tu te sens bien ici. Il y a plein de places, Carlie prend soin de toi. **

Elle ronronnait dans mes bras. Je sais que c'est stupide de parler à un animal parce qu'il ne répond pas mais c'est mon chat. Je la posais sur le bar de la cuisine et lui donnait sa gamelle. Je la caressais un moment avant de voir une petite tête arrivée dans les bras de son papa. Je ne mettais même pas rendu compte qu'Edward avait quitté. Je me dirigeais vers Edward. Carlie leva la tête vers moi et me tendit ses bras pour que je la prenne dans les miens. Ce que je fus pendant qu'Edward finit de mettre la table. Je m'installais sur ma chaise, j'avais toujours Carlie dans mes bras. Je lui embrassais le front et les joues pour la réveiller doucement. Cela marcha car 5 minutes après elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partit s'installer à sa place. Elle sautillait partout, elle avait l'air en forme ce matin.

**Hum, j'ai trop faim et ça sens cro bon.**

**C'est Bella qui l'a cuisiné ma puce. **

**J'avais compris parce que toi, tu ne sais pas cuisiner.** Dit-elle à son père en rigolant.

**Merci de me soutenir ma chère fille.**

**De yien papa**. Elle se tourna vers moi. **Je peux manger maintenant. **

**Bien sur, tu veux commencer par quoi. Crêpes ou Muffins ?**

**Crêpes au socolat.**

**Alors ce sera crêpes au chocolat. Je lui servis son petit déjeuner. Et pour toi mon amour ? **

**J'ai très envie de tes muffins. Mais je peux me servir cœur.** Il prit son muffin et nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur.

**On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?** Demanda Carlie.

**Je ne sais pas, tu veux faire quoi ?** Demandai-je. Elle secoua les épaules pour et leva les mains en l'air pour dire qu'elle ne savait pas. Hum,…Je réfléchissais à ce que j'aurais aimé faire petite,…**Nous pourrons aller au zoo, je n'y ai jamais été. **

**Tu n'as jamais été au zoo ? **Me demanda Carlie. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi mais je ne voulais pas affronter son regard.

**Tu sais ma maman, elle n'avait pas le temps de m'amener au parc et dans les zoo.**

**Pourquoi elle avait pas le temps ?**

**Euh,…. **Je ne savais pas comment lui dire qu'elle préférait sauter son mec au lieu de s'occuper de sa fille….**Elle avait beaucoup de travail. Tu comprends, elle travaillait dure.**

**D'accord. Moi, je veux bien aller au zoo. Tu veux bien papa ?** Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son père. Je levais mon regard vers lui. Il me souriait tristement.

**Papa est d'accord pour le zoo, nous irons cette après midi. Ce matin que diriez-vous d'aller se laver et s'habiller. Nous pourrions aller acheter le pain et préparer le déjeuner ensemble tout les trois.**

**D'accord. **S'écria Carlie.

Nous finîmes de manger, nous parlâmes de l'école de Carlie, elle nous raconta ses histoires avec ses copines et ses copains d'écoles. Aux prénoms des garçons, je vis Edward se tendre. Elle n'avait que 3 ans qu'en sera-t-il quand elle en aura. Je sens bien les crises de nerfs de mon homme. Carlie se leva de table et alla regarder la chaine enfant dans le salon. Je me levais à mon tour et débarrassa la table. Je commençais à remplir le lave vaisselle quand je sentis des bras m'encerclaient la taille. J'avais besoin de son contact, je penchais ma tête en arrière pour qu'elle touche son épaule. Il m'embrassa le front.

**Tu as revécu ton cauchemar, amour?** Me demanda Edward.

**Hum, je n'aime pas repenser à ma vie à Phoenix mais des fois je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis désolée. **

**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je n'aime pas te voir triste c'est tout mais je ne t'en veux pas. Un jour, je te ferais oublier cette vie là-bas pour ne te faire penser à la vie ici. **

**J'espère que tu vas y arriver.**

**Je suis tenace mon amour donc je vais y arriver. **

Je me retournais et l'embrassais rapidement. Nous terminâmes la vaisselle et nous partîmes rejoindre Carlie devant la télé. Nous nous installâmes chacun de Carlie et nous regardâmes Dora, Carlie répétait à chaque fois le parole de Dora, elle était tellement mignonne devant cette émission. Quand l'émission se termina, Edward éteignit la télévision. Mais Carlie ne semblait pas d'accord.

**Pourquoi tu as éteint ?** Demanda Carlie en faisant trembler sa petite lèvre inférieure, elle savait comment faire craquer son père.

**Parce que tu vas aller prendre ton bain et que nous allons acheter le pain alors princesse**, il se leva et tendit sa main à Carlie, **suis moi, je vais te faire prendre ton bain. **Elle se leva mais elle hésita. Je la tournais pour qu'elle me fasse face.

**Ma puce qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Tu ne veux pas me faire prendre mon bain à la place de papa ?** Me demanda-t-elle timidement. Je regardais Edward, il était heureux de la demande de sa fille car il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.

**Si ton papa n'est pas contre, je ne dis pas non.** Elle se tourna vers son père. Je savais qu'il allait jouer avec elle.

**Je vois que tu ne m'aimes plus. Bah tant pis, je vais aller dans la cuisine pour broyer du noir car ma petite princesse que j'aime de tout mon cœur ne m'aime plus.** Il commença à partir doucement vers la cuisine. Carlie se lança à sa poursuite et lui encercla les jambes.

**Non mon petit papa, je t'aime fort mais….**Elle commença à pleurer.

**mais rien du tout ma puce. **Edward la prit dans ses bras et la fit voler dans les airs. Elle riait aux éclats. Mais elle venait de manger ce n'était peut-être pas bon pour elle.

**Chéri, Carlie vient de prendre son petit déjeuner, tu ne devrais pas la faire trop tourner ou elle va vomir. Edward me regarda amoureusement.**

**Tu as raison. Aller Carlie au bain, Bella te rejoint de suite. **

**D'accord. **

Elle partit en courant vers la salle de bain, je me levais également de ma place et Edward me prit dans ses bras.

**J'adore de plus en plus t'avoir dans cette appartement**

**Et pourquoi cela Monsieur CULLEN ?**

**Car tu es merveilleuse dans ton rôle de femme d'intérieur.**

**Edward ! **

**Quoi ? J'aime ton implication dans ma vie et dans celle de ma fille. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi heureux. Et cet appartement respire le bonheur depuis que tu y es. Je t'aime mon amour. **

**Mais moi aussi.**

**Alors arrête de te prendre la tête, vie le moment comme ce matin.** Rien que de me souvenir de ce matin mes joues devenaient rouges. **Bella, tu n'as pas avoir honte de ce que nous avons fait ce matin. **

**Je n'ai pas honte mais quand on est que tous les deux, ma confiance en moi est là mais là, il y a ta fille à 20 mètres de nous. S'il te plait, ne dis plus des choses comme cela à part quand nous sommes seuls.**

**Promis mon amour, je ne tiendrais tranquille. Aller va rejoindre ma fille. Avant que je ne te demande de vivre avec nous. **

**Tu ne ferais pas cela.**

**Et pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ?**

**Parce que c'est trop tôt et tu le sais. **

Je l'embrassais rapidement et partis vers la salle de bain. Carlie s'était déshabillée en m'attendant. J'allumais l'eau chaude, je la réglais pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop chaude. Une fois le bain remplit, je la glissais à l'intérieur.

**Tu veux faire des bulles mon ange ?**

**Oui mai je ne sais pas le faire. **

**Bah, je vais te montrer.** Je pris mon gel douche à la fraise et j'en mis dans le bain pour que sa mousse. J'en mis dans mes mains, je les mouillais et les moussais pour que cela fasse des bulles et après je soufflais dedans. Je fis des grosses bulles, Carlie s'amusait à taper dedans, elle me demanda d'en faire encore, ce que je fis. Je lui lavais les cheveux et les corps.

EDWARD POV

J'étais un peu morose, Bella ne voyait pas les choses comme moi, je les voyais. J'avais envie qu'elle vive avec nous amis elle n'avait pas envie du tout vu sa réponse de ce matin pourtant ce matin, tout avait été merveilleux, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas s'engager.

Il était 14 heures, nous partîmes vers le zoo. Je le connaissais par cœur mais Bella n'y avait jamais été alors je faisais un effort.

Nous prîmes chacun une main de Carlie et nous nous baladâmes dans le zoo. Carlie lâcha nos mains pour aller regarder les animaux, je voulais prendre la min de Bella comme des amoureux mais elle ne me laissa pas faire et partit rejoindre Carlie pour regarder les bêtes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait mais moi, j'avais besoin de son contact. Comment elle pouvait se soustraire à moi comme cela.

Les otaries donnaient un spectacle, je m'installais sur le banc en face du spectacle et laissais Bella et Carlie au bord des barrières. Moi j'en avais marre de courir, j'avais besoin de calme et de câlin, je ne pensais pas que mon après midi se serait passé comme cela.

Je sentis une femme s'assoir à côté de moi.

**Bonjour, je m'appelle Jessica et toi ?**

**Edward.**

**Ravie de te rencontrer. Bah dis moi tu n'as pas l'air heureux.**

**Comment as-tu deviné ?** Dis-je amère.

**Je ne sais pas peut-être parce que tu regardes ta femme et ta fille sans vraiment d'émotions. **

**Comment sais-tu que c'est ma famille. **

**Car même si ton regard ne montre pas grand-chose, tu les fixe avec amour. Mais tu as mal n'est-ce pas ?**

**Bon viens-en au fait parce que je ne suis pas patient. **

**Ta femme ne t'aime pas comme tu l'aimes sinon elle serait avec toi en train de regarder votre fille. **

**Tu ne nous connais pas !** Dis-je méchamment.

**Non tu as raison, je ne vous connais pas. Mais dis moi une chose, qui fais les compromis dans votre couple ? Qui ne refuse jamais rien à l'autre ? Qui fais passer ces envie pour l'autre ?**

**Je n'ai pas à te répondre.**

**Non tu as raison ne me répond pas mais réfléchis-y puis si un jour tu as besoin appel moi Edward. **Elle me glissa un morceau de papier dans la main**. A bientôt beau gosse.**

Elle partit enfin me laissant dans mes pensées. Je savais que la réponse à ces questions était moi pour toutes. Non je ne devais pas dire cela. Bella m'aime et elle aime Carlie peut-être plus que moi en fait. NON NON JE NE DEVAIS PAS PENSER A CELA.

Le spectacle se termina enfin et Carlie me sauta dans les bras, elle était fatiguée de son après midi. Il était 17 heures quand nous arrivâmes à la maison. Je proposais à Bella d'aller se rafraichir un peu, ce qu'elle accepta mais Carlie la suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me dirigeais également vers celle-ci. J'entendis une conversation.

**Donc tu vas pas faire dodo ici avant beaucoup de dodo. C'est cro nul.**

**Ma puce, ne fais pas la tête, je t'ai promis que nous mangerons tous les soirs de la semaine ensemble a part le lundi soir car c'est ma soirée avec tes tantes.**

**Non, tu as dit tous les soirs. Tatie et marraine tu peux les voir plus tard. **

**Ma puce…. **

Je regardais Bella, elle avait l'air mal de faire souffrir ma princesse, je sais qu'elle m'aime de tout son cœur mais je comprends ma princesse. Moi aussi je n'ai pas envie de laisser partir Bella mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Bella. Elle, elle voulait retrouver son appartement et son espace. Je me décidais à intervenir.

**Carlie, princesse, Bella ne peut pas dormir ici toute les nuits, elle a besoin d'espace aussi. Nous devons respecter cela. Aller viens on va te sécher. **

BELLA POV

Je lavais les mains de Carlie mais elle avait quelques choses à me demander, elle gesticulait dans tout les sens.

**Bella ?**

**Oui ma puce.**

**Tu seras toujours là maintenant. Je veux dire tu vas faire toujours dodo ici**

**Non ma puce, j'ai un appartement et je ne peux pas le quitter comme cela. **

**Donc tu ne vas plus dormir ici.**

**Si ma puce, mais pas la semaine. Je dormirais ici les weekends où nous n'allons pas chez les papis. **

**Donc tu vas pas faire dodo ici avant beaucoup de dodo. C'est cro nul.**

**Ma puce, ne fais pas la tête, je t'ai promis que nous mangerons tous les soirs de la semaine ensemble a part le lundi soir car c'est ma soirée avec tes tantes.**

**Non, tu as dit tous les soirs. Tatie et marraine tu peux les voir plus tard. **

**Ma puce….** Je voulais lui parler mais je commençais à voir ses larmes. J'étais tellement mal. Edward rentra à ce moment là. Je savais qu'il était derrière la porte.

**Carlie, princesse, Bella ne peut pas dormir ici toute les nuits, elle a besoin d'espace aussi. Nous devons respecter cela. Aller viens on va te sécher. **

Edward la sortit de la baignoire et la sécha doucement. Carlie partit en courant vers sa chambre. Edward voulut la suivre mais je le retins par le bras.

**Edward, amour, je ne voulais pas dire que j'avais besoin d'espace. **

**Je sais Bella mais**… Il s'assit sur la baignoire et se tient la tête entre ses mains…**mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te laisser partir toutes les nuits alors que cela fait deux nuits que tu dors avec moi. Je ne suis plus un adolescent Bella, je suis grand et je sais ce que je veux et je ne veux pas attendre indéfiniment. Je te veux toi.**

**Cela veux dire quoi Edward ?**

**Que je veux bien être patient mais je ne pourrais pas l'être trop non plus. Tu me demande de te comprendre et je te comprends mais essaies toi aussi de me comprendre. J'ai envie de vivre ici avec toi, j'ai envie de dormir avec toi, j'ai envie de te câliner autant que je le veux. Et j'ai aussi envie de te faire l'amour. **

**Edward, tu sais que je ne suis pas prête.**

**Oui, je le sais mais MERDE, TU PENSES UN PEU A MOI EN TANT QU'HOMME OU TU NE VOIS QUE LE PAPA. PARCE QUE SI C'EST CELA QUE TU CHERCHES CE N'EST PAS MOI. JE NE SUIS PAS QU'UN PERE, JE SUIS UN HOMME AVANT TOUT ET J'AI BESOIN QUE TU M'AIMES MOI.**

**Mais je t'aime toi.** Dis-je en larmes.

**NON JE NE CROIS PAS, REGARDE CETTE APRES MIDI, J'ETAIS QUE LE PAPA, NOUS N'AVONS RIEN FAIT ENSEMBLE QUE TOUS LES DEUX. TU NE M'AS MÊME PAS LAISSER PRENDRE TA MAIN AU ZOO.**

**Mais…. C'était l'après midi de Carlie, je ne voulais pas la mettre à l'écart.**

**MAIS MOI TU PEUX.**

**Edward, je te promets que je t'aime toi. Je n'aime que toi. Je ne savais pas que tu pensais cela. C'est toi l'homme de ma vie, tu le sais ?**

**Alors embrasse moi et recommençons ce que nous avons fait ce matin. **

Il commença à m'embrasser mais pas de la même façon, il était dur dans ses gestes. Je le repoussais gentiment.

**Edward s'il te plait comprend moi**

**JE LE SAVAIS, JE DOIS TOUJOURS TE COMPRENDRE MAIS PAS TOI. LA MEUF DU ZOO AVAIT RAISON, TU NE ME COMPRENDRAS JAMAIS. TU N'ES PAS MIEUX QUE TANIA.**

**Tu ne le penses pas.**

**OH QUE SI.**

**Tu ne peux….**

Je pleurais de plus en plus, je devais partir au plus vite. Je partis de la salle de bain et je trouvais Ange sur le canapé, je la mis dans sa boite, je pris mon sac à main et je partis de l'appartement en courant. Je courais sans savoir où j'allais, j'entendais Ange miaulait de plus en plus, elle avait peur. Je m'arrêtais à un arrêt de bus pour pleurer. Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là. Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward pensait cela de moi, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant besoin que je lui montre que je l'aime. Je ne suis pas comme cela. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Je sortis mon téléphone et appelais Alice.

_**Bella ? Répond moi Bella ? **_Je pleurais._**Ma puce, tu pleures.**_

**Alice,…. Tu….Peux….Venir….Me….Chercher… ?**

_**Bien sur tu es chez mon frère ?**_

**Non, je suis partis, on s'est engueulé. Je suis à un arrêt de bus qui s'appelle Jaurès. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Alice, j'ai besoin de toi. **

_**Ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive. Jasper vient de partir chez Edward. J'arrive Bella, ne bouge pas.**_

**D'accord.**

Elle raccrocha, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'attendais mais je vis arriver la voiture d'Alice. Elle sortit de la voiture et me guida dedans. Elle me demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward, je lui racontais du matin à tout à l'heure. Elle gueulait dans la voiture, elle ne comprenait pas son attitude. Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi, elle voulait me faire à manger mais je ne voulais pas. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et libérais Ange de sa cage. Et je partis vers la salle de bain, je me fis couler un bon bain avant de me glisser dedans.

Je ne comprends pas son attitude, je lui avais dévoilé mon corps entièrement. Je lui avais montré ma plus grosse honte et lui il me balançait dans la tête que je le comprenais pas et que je l'aimais pas réellement. Mais il est ma vie. Mes larmes ne cessèrent pas. Je partis me coucher sans manger. Je pris Ange dans mes bras et espérant que mes larmes cesseront toutes seules.

EDWARD POV

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait. Je suis le plus gros con du monde. Je sais qu'elle m'aime pourquoi je m'étais enflammé alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. Pourquoi j'avais fait cela. J'ai perdu la femme de ma vie pour une connerie. Je suis qu'un gros con.

**Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ?** Me demanda Carlie en faisant passer sa pettie tête dans l'embrassure de la porte de la salle de bain.** Et pourquoi tu as crié ? Et pourquoi Bella, elle est partie ? C'est à cause de moi ?**

**Oh non ma princesse. **J'ouvris mes bras pour la prendre contre moi.** Non ma princesse tu n'as rien fait c'est papa qui a été trop nul**. Elle pleurait dans mes bras et j'en fis de même. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés coller mais j'entendis Jasper dans mon appartement.

**Edward ?**

**Dans la salle de bain. Il arriva dans la petite pièce. Carlie ma puce, tu veux bien laisser tonton et papa parler.**

**Oui. **

**Tu vas dans le salon, j'arrive après.**

**D'accord.** Elle partit et me laissa seul avec Jasper.

**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Bella a appélé en pleure Alice pour qu'elle vienne la chercher à un arrêt de bus ? Je réalisais enfin que Bella n'avait pas de voiture, elle était dehors toute seule. **

**Elle va bien ? Alice la ramenait chez elle ? **

**Edward dis moi ce qui s'est passé ?**

Je me lançais donc dans le récit de ma journée avec Bella, il m'écoutait sans rien dire mais quand j'arrivais au passage de la salle de bain et de ma colère, il vira au rouge de rage. Il m'écouta jusqu'à la fin mais je savais qu'il se retenait.

**Tu es un imbécile Edward. Tu as la femme la plus douce du monde, qui t'aime toi et ta fille et tu lui balances dans la gueule qu'elle ne pense qu'à elle et pas à toi. Elle pense toujours à ton bonheur avant le sien Edward, elle avait un peur folle de dormir chez toi hier soir mais elle te la demandait car elle savait que cela te ferait plaisir. Elle s'engage avec toi sur du long terme certes elle n'est pas prête à vivre ici ou à te faire l'amour mais elle t'a montré son corps, elle fait des promesses à Carlie. Elle envisage le futur avec vous deux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as réagis comme cela. Si tu l'as perdu ce sera bien fait pour toi.**

**Je sais Jasper, j'ai merdé et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme cela. Ce matin, j'ai repensé à la crainte d'Emmet par rapport à Rosalie quand il nous disait avoir peur d'être plus qu'un père et j'ai tourné ça à ma façon au point de me faire des films. %Mon dieu, ce que je peux être con.**

**Je ne te le fais pas dire. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va te pardonner mais tu as intérêt à faire gaffe. **

**Promis.**

**Bon, je rentre voir comment va ma petite amie.**

**Jasper, merci d'être venu et tu pourras me dire comment va Bella. Et si tu la vois dis lui que je l'aime et que je suis désolé.**

**Je verrais. **

Il me salua et je dirigeais vers la porte. Carlie dormait sur le canapé. Je la couchais dans osn lit avant d'aller me coucher dans le mien. Rien que mes draps sentaient mon amour, je ne pus retenir mes larmes et je craquais. Je décidais d'envoyer un message à Bella pour lui parler.

_**Bella, amour, **_

_**Je sais que je suis le plus gros con du monde**_

_**Mais je t'aime tellement fort que j'ai toujours peur de te perdre.**_

_**Je m'en veux tellement,**_

_**Je sais que je suis impardonnable **_

_**Mais s'il te plait dis-moi que j'ai une chance de pouvoir à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras**_

_**Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.**_

_**Edward**_

_**Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. **_

J'espère que j'aurais une réponse. Je vis mon portable vibrer mais ce n'était pas elle.

_**Edward,**_

_**Bella est enfermé chez elle,**_

_**Elle était en larmes quand Alice l'a quitté.**_

_**J'espère de tout cœur que votre histoire n'est pas terminée.**_

_**Bonne nuit **_

_**Jasper.**_

Mon malheur arrive et tout cela c'est de ma faute.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 15**

**VENDREDI**

**BELLA POV**

Nous étions enfin vendredi, je partais ce soir pour Forks, j'avais besoin de voir mon père et de quitter cette ville qui m'a fait tant pleurer cette semaine. J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose. C'est pour cela que je me mis tous mes bagages devant l'entrée comme cela quand je rentrerais du travail, je n'aurais plus qu'à charge la voiture et de partir. Pour l'heure, je devais aller au travail. C'est donc d'humeur maussade et fatiguée que je partis au boulot. J'arrivais en avance comme d'habitude. Je commençais enfin mon travail.

Cela faisait exactement 5 jours qu'Edward et moi étions en froid, je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis lundi après midi quand il était venu à la bibliothèque avec Carlie.

_FLASHBACK_

_J'étais comme à mes habitudes au secteur enfant, je rangeais tranquillement le coin lecture pour que le lendemain matin, les petits enfants s'installent correctement. Je ne pensais pas avoir de la visite cette après midi. Mais Carlie est tenace à ce que je vois._

_**Bella !**__ Elle courra dans mes bras, je la serrais fort contre moi, elle m'a tant manqué, j'avais tellement peur de ne plus la revoir avant longtemps. __**Tu veux toujours me voir ?**__ Me demanda-t-elle en pleurant. Je lui relevais son visage._

_**Ma puce, je t'aime et quoi qu'il arrive avec ton papa, je t'aimerais toujours. Et tu pourras venir aussi souvent que tu le voudras. D'accord ?**_

_**Hum, mais tu promets.**_

_**Promis ma puce, tu n'as rien à craindre. **__Je la serrais contre moi quand je levais les yeux, je vis Edward nous regarder. __**Aller, ma puce, tu vas nous chercher un livre. **_

_**D'accord.**_

_Elle partit en courant dans les allées pour trouver son livre. Je regardais Edward, il avançait de plus en plus. Il allait me toucher mais je reculais. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas pleurer._

_**Bella, pardonne moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit hier soir. Je ne le pensais pas. **_

_**Si tu as dit tout cela c'est que tu le pensais. Alors ne reviens pas sur tes mots. **_

_**Belle, je te jure que les mots ont dépassées ma pensée. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur de te perdre chaque jours que dieu fait. Tu as eu mon message d'hier soir et celui de ce matin.**_

_**Oui**_

_**Tu ne m'as répondu.**_

_**Tu t'attendais à quoi Edward, je ne peux pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces de faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé. **_

_**Bella, je ne te demande pas de faire semblant mais s'il te plait parle moi.**_

_**Je ne peux pas. **__Dis-je en sentant les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. _

_**Bella, accorde moi une soirée nous parlerons, je t'expliquerais mes peurs. S'il te plait, vendredi soir viens diner avec moi. **__Me proposa Edward en me prenant mes mains. __**Bella, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es la femme de ma vie. S'il te plait une soirée.**__ Me dit-il en larmes._

_**Je suis désolée Edward mais je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler tes paroles, elles m'ont tellement fait mal. **_

_**Bella, je suis désolé. **__Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussais. __**Bella, une soirée vendredi soir. **_

_**Je ne peux pas, je vais chez mon père vendredi soir.**_

_**Mais je croyais que tu partais que samedi matin.**_

_**J'ai changé d'avis, j'ai besoin de changer d'air. **_

_**Bella, ne fais pas cela, laisse nous une change et laisse moi une chance de réparer mes conneries. **_

_**Edward, je veux juste du temps. Tu peux comprendre ou je vais devoir essayer de te comprendre avant. **_

_**Bella…**_

_**J'ai trouvé.**__ S'écria Carlie en arrivant vers moi. __**Papa, Bella vous pleurez, pourquoi ? Vous vous aimez plus ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? Moi, je veux pas que vous vous disputiez. **_

_Je m'accroupis pour être à la hauteur de Carlie._

_**Ma puce, j'aimerais toujours ton papa. Mais nous avons besoin de temps, hier nous nous sommes dit des choses pas gentilles et ça nous a faits mal. Donc nous avons besoin de temps pour oublier. Comme toi et tes amies quand vous vous énervez, tu as besoin de te calmer. Bah pour nous c'est pareil.**_

_**Demain ça ira mieux alors ?**_

_**Non ma puce, les adultes ont besoin de plus de temps que les enfants. **_

_**Alors c'est quand que tu reviens à la maison avec nous ? **_

_**Je ne sais pas ma puce. **_

_**D'accord. **_

_Elle alla s'installer sur le fauteuil, elle m'attendait. J'allais pour la rejoindre mais Edward me prit le bras. _

_**Je ferais tout pour te reconquérir, je ne laisserais pas tomber. Je vais vous laisser toute les deux. Je repasse dans 30 minutes. Je vais aller me balader un peu. A tout à l'heure princesse. **_

_**A tout à l'heure papa. **_

_Il partit et me laissa seule avec Carlie. Je lui lisais doucement l'histoire. Edward, comme promis, revient une demi-heure après. J'embrassais tendrement Carlie et lui promis d'être toujours là si elle avait besoin. Au moment de partir, Edward vint vers moi, il m'embrassa doucement la joue et me chuchota à l'oreille._

_**Je t'aime, pardonne moi.**_

_**Laisse-moi du temps Edward s'il te plait.**_

_**D'accord, je ne t'approcherai pas. **_

_Et il partit en me laissant seule. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Depuis tous les matins, j'avais le droit à un message de sa part où il me demandait de lui pardonner et où il me disait qu'il m'aimait. Mais il respectait ma demande, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis lundi soir. Il déposait Carlie à la bibliothèque et il venait la récupérer une demi-heure après. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne voulais pas lui parler, il m'avait fait trop de mal. Toutes les nuits, je revoie notre dispute et ses mots me résonnent dans la tête. Je ne sais pas si un jour, j'arriverai à lui pardonner. Ça fait trop mal.

Les filles étaient venues chez moi lundi soir. Rosalie était très énervée contre Edward, elle était passée à l'entreprise ce midi et elle a vu Edward. Elle m'a confié qu'il était mal mais que c'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas à être jaloux de sa propre fille. Il méritait que je le quitte définitivement mais je ne pouvais pas je l'aimais trop pour le quitter.

_FLASHBACK_

_Nous étions en train de manger un chinois que Rosalie avait apporté. Je leur racontais le passage d'Edward a la bibliothèque. _

_**C'est un gros con, il n'a qu'à assumer c'est propos.**__ Cracha Rosalie. __**Non mais je vous jure, être jaloux de sa propre fille. Il devrait être heureux qu'une femme aime sa fille et l'aime aussi mais non, il est trop égoïste…**_

_**Rosalie, Edward aime Bella, et il est loin d'être égoïste. Il a toujours tout fait pour les autres. Il a juste eu peur, pendant 4 ans, il n'a été qu'un père, il vivait avec une femme qui ne l'aimait pas et n'aimait pas son enfant. Il n'était plus un homme, il ne pensait qu'à sa fille. Et quand Tania est partie, il a enfin soufflé et il a rencontré Bella avec qui il voulait être plus qu'un père. Il était l'homme mais il s'est pris dans son jeu, il était perdu car Bella passait du temps avec les deux mais il n'avait pas la même attention que quand ils étaient seuls. Il a eu peur de perdre Bella car il avait l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait de lui au zoo. Il a eu peur.**_

_**Ce n'est pas une raison pour la comparer à Tania. Il n'avait pas le droit et il connait Bella, elle n'est pas comme elle.**__ S'écria-t-elle. _

_**Rosalie, s' il te plait, calme-toi**__. Dis-je en larmes. _

_**Pardon Bella, mais comment fais-tu pour rester calme.**_

_**Tu crois que je ne suis pas en ébullition, certes je ne montre rien mais je ne pense pas moins. J'en peux plus, je veux juste m'écarter de cette ville, de prendre mes distances.**_

_**Tes distances avec nous ? **__Me demanda Alice._

_**Non, j'ai juste besoin d'air Alice. Mais j'ai une question comment tu sais tout ce que tu viens de dire ?**_

_**En fait, je suis allée voir Edward cette après midi avant qu'il n'aille à l'école. Je voulais l'engueuler mais on a parlé et il m'a dit tout ce que je viens de vous dire. Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles c'est légitime mais laisse lui une chance de t'expliquer ses sentiments. **_

_**Tu ne veux pas non plus qu'elle aille chez lui des ce soir pendant que tu y aies. **_

_**Rosalie, je n'ai pas dit cela. **_

_**Ouais bah encore heureux.**_

_**Rosalie, s'il te plait, arrête.**__ Lui demandai-je en larmes. __**Je ne veux pas que tu en veuilles à Edward à cause de moi, c'est ton ami et ton beau frère.**_

_**Oui mais tu es une de mes meilleures amies. Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ces conneries.**_

_**Tu ne me perdras pas. Aucune des deux ne me perdra, c'est jsute un mauvais moment à passer pour Edward et moi mais j'en suis sur que nous pourrons surmonter cela. **_

_**Je l'espère Bella. Quoique je dise, je vous aime tout les deux et je n'aime pas vous voir souffrir. **_

_**Merci Rosalie**__. _

_Je me levais de table pour la serrer dans mes bras, Alice vint se joindre à nous._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Voila pour ma journée de lundi, elle avait été mouvementé. J'étais heureuse de retrouver mon lit pour pouvoir vider mes larmes que j'avais retenu toute la journée.

Mais depuis lundi, je ne pouvais pas dormir, j'avais besoin des bras d'Edward pour dormir même s'il m'avait fait du mal, j'avais besoin de lui maintenant. J'étais dépendante de lui, il faisait partit de moi comme Carlie. J'avais besoin d'eux mais je ne sais pas si je pouvais pardonner à Edward. J'avais tellement mal même le travail ne me soulageait pas. C'était l'heure de ma pause, Angéla avait tenue à ce qu'on mange ensemble ce midi. Je lui ai proposé qu'on se rejoigne au parc car je ne voulais pas croiser Edward.

J'installais notre piquenique en attendant qu'elle arrive. J'avais préparé une petite salade et des sandwichs au poulet.

**Salut ma belle !** Me salua Angéla en arrivant et en s'installant sur la couverture.

**Salut Angéla ! comment vas-tu ? Tu as faim ?**

**Oui j'ai trop faim, je n'ai pas pris une seule pause de la matinée, j'en peux plus.** Elle croqua à pleine dents dans le sandwich. **Hum, c'est trop bon de manger. Bon et toi comment tu vas ?**

**Je survis comme tu peux le voir.**

**Ouais ce que je vois ce sont des cernes sous tes yeux et un visage plus pâle que d'habitude. **

**Ce n'est rien, je suis juste fatiguée, je rentre à Forks ce soir donc ça va aller mieux. Enfin j'espère. **

**J'ai l'impression de voir Edward en ce moment. **J'allais l'arrêter mais elle continua. **Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de lui mais il va mal, très mal Bella. Ce matin, il m'a fait faire plusieurs fois la même chose. Il est tellement fatigué que j'ai préféré annuler tous ses rendez-vous. Bella, tu devrais le laisser s'expliquer. **

**Je ne peux pas pour le moment Angéla. Pourquoi je dois comprendre tut le monde mais personne n'essaie de me comprendre moi. Je sais, Edward ne pense pas cela mais c'est vrai, je fais ce que je peux pour comprendre tout le monde mais je n'ai pas pu comprendre l'homme que j'aime.**

Angéla me prit dans ses bras pour que je pleure. Elle me demanda de vider les larmes de mon corps que je pouvais pleurer autant que je le voulais. Ce que je fis pour la première fois, je vidais mes larmes dans les bras d'une amie, je m'étais retenue toute la semaine. Je ne pouvais plus.

**Edward, il t'aime à la folie, il s'en veut tellement de ce qu'il a fait. Je comprends que tu n'es pas encore prête à lui parler mais ne le repousse pas la prochaine fois qu'il veut s'expliquer. Vous vous aimez tellement fort tous les deux. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Aller, pleure un bon coup. **

**Merci Angéla, tu es merveilleuse.**

**Aller, mangeons et oublions cela pour le reste du déjeuner.**

Nous continuâmes à manger, elle me parlait de son copain. Elle était tellement heureuse avec lui, c'était une joie de vivre cette femme. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir. J'entendis des voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je tournais la tête pour voir Emmet et Jasper tirer Edward vers eux.

**Aller, grosse baignasse.**

**C'est bon lâchez moi les gars, je n,'ai pas envie de courir après un ballon. **Emmet me regarda.

**D'accord, bah moi, je vais dire bonjour à ma petite sœur. **

Il s'avança en rigolant. Quand il arriva vers moi, il me souleva pour que je sois début et une fois cela fait, il me serra fort contre lui.

**Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Pourquoi tu ne viens plus nous voir ? Tu me fais la tête ?**

**Non, tu sais très bien que je ne te fais pas la tête, je ne veux pas aller à l'entreprise et tu sais pourquoi.**

**Ouais mais tu n'es pas obligé de le voir, tu n'as juste qu'à rester au rez-de-chaussée.**

**Je sais mais je n'ai pas eu le courage, Désolé.**

**D'accord, mais je suis toujours ton grand frère ? **

**Bien sur gros béta, ça ne change rien. **

**De toute façon, ce n'est que passager, vous vous aimez trop pour vous quitter. Et je sais que tu arriveras à lui pardonner.**

**Peut-être mais s'il te plait, je ne veux pas en parler.** Lui répondis-je en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

**Bon Emmet, tu laisses de la place aux autres.** Demanda Jasper.

**Oh, c'est bon tu ne vas pas gueuler non plus. **Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et laissa sa place à Jasper.

**Salut toi ! Alors comment vas-tu ?**

**Ca va et toi ?**

**Ca va, même si tu m'as beaucoup manqué cette semaine. **

**Toi aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, ce midi ?**

**Nous sommes venus nous défouler un peu, Edward commençais un peu trop à s'encrouter dans son bureau.**

**D'accord.**

**Bon les gars, on va se jouer c'est bon.** Demanda Emmet.

**Ouais, Bella on peut te laisser nos affaires ?** Me demanda Jasper.

**Bien sur, allez-vous amuser les garçons.**

Emmet et Jasper balancèrent leurs affaires sur la couverture, je levais mon visage vers Edward pour la première fois, et je vis qu'il me regardait intensément. Je le détalais en profondeur, il avait l'air fatigué, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, il était plus pâle que d'habitude, il ne respirait plus la même joie de vivre que d'habitude. C'est de ma faute s'il est comme cela. Il s'approcha doucement de moi.

**Bonjour Bella !**

**Bonjour Edward !**

**Je peux t'embrasser ou je dois me retenir.**

**Edward,….**

**Juste un baiser sur la joue Bella, je ne demande que cela. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, mais je t'aime Bella et j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que c'est moi l'égoïste mais tu es si près de moi.**

**Edward, juste un baiser après tu vas jouer.**

**Merci Bella.**

Il s'avança doucement et m'embrassa la joue, son contact m'avait manqué, il resta longtemps contre ma joue mais je ne voulais pas le repousser, j'avais besoin de ce baiser autant que lui. Il se décala enfin, je soupirai de frustration. Il me regarda amoureux et jeta ses affaires pour aller jouer avec les garçons.

Avec Angéla, nous regardâmes les garçons jouer, je savais qu'elle se retenait de dire quelque chose.

**Angéla, parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

**Tu aurais du parler à Edward.**

**Angéla…**

**Bella, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment il te manquait, tu mourrais d'envie d'être dans ses bras. **

**Je sais mais quoique je fasse, je revoie sans cesse ses paroles. C'est horrible, j'ai envie d'être dans ses bras, j'ai envie de tout oublier et de pouvoir recommencer où nous nous sommes arrêtés mais ce n'est pas si facile Angéla. Il avait tant de colère dimanche que je ne fais que revivre la scène.**

**Je comprends Bella, mais ne laisse pas tout cela briser votre couple. **

**Je sais mais je ne suis pas prête, j'ai encore tellement mal en moi que je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner un jour.**

**Tu y arriveras car tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime aussi. **

**Je l'espère. Bon je vais devoir y aller. Embrasse les garçons pour moi.**

Je ramassais le piquenique et ma couverture, j'embrassais rapidement Angéla et je partis vers ma voiture. Je roulais pour oublier tout cela, je ne devais pas penser à lui, comment oublier ses mots, comment je pouvais faire. J'arrivais à l'heure au boulot pour reprendre.

Le reste de ma journée se termina rapidement, j'avais averti Carlie que je ne pouvais pas la voir aujourd'hui car je partais à Forks. Elle avait pleuré mais elle avait compris. Elle allait énormément me manquer ce weekend mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir loin de tout cela.

Je partis en direction de mon appartement, je chargeais mes bagages dans ma voiture, je fis un dernier aller pour prendre Ange. Je l'installais à la place passagère. Une fois tout installé, je pris la route vers Forks. J'en avais pour maximum une heure et demie. Rouler me fit un bien fou, cela me détendit un minimum. Je me concentrais tellement sur la route que je ne vis pas le temps passé.

J'arrivais à 19 heures chez mon père. Il y avait la voiture de patrouille devant la maison. Je l'avais appelé mardi pour lui dire que je venais un jour en avance, il en était heureux. Je lui avais demandé si nous pouvions éviter de voir les Cullen, il m'avait questionné sur le pourquoi. Je lui avais donc expliqué la situation, il m'avait écouté comme un papa le faisait. J'étais pressée de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras.

Mon père dût entendre ma voiture car il sortit de la maison. Je sortis de ma voiture et courus dans les bras de mon père qui me réceptionnait. Il me serra fort contre lui, et comme une petite fille, je pleurais dans les bras.

**Pleure ma chérie, papa est là.**

**J'en ai marre de pleurer mais je n'arrive pas à oublier.**

**Je sais ma puce, allé, nous allons rentrer tes affaires. Sue a préparé le repas, nous mangeons et tu pourras aller te coucher. D'accord. **

**Oui.**

Nous débarrassâmes ma voiture, je libérais Ange dans le salon et je serrais dans mes bras Sue. J'étais heureuse que mon père ait enfin demandé à Sue de s'installer ici. Je montais toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre, rien n'avait changé à part que le ménage avait été fait. Sue me demanda de venir à table. Nous passâmes tranquillement à table. Ils me racontèrent l'aménagement de Sue à la maison, ils étaient enfin heureux. Il n'était que 21 Heures quand je leurs souhaitais Bonne nuit. Je les embrassais et partis me doucher.

Une fois dans mon lit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Edward et à Carlie, ils me manquaient. On toqua à ma porte.

**Entrez.**

**Ma chérie, c'est moi, je peux te parler ?**

**Bien sur.**

**Ma puce, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser les choses comme cela. Tu souffres et il souffre aussi. Bella, il t'aime certes il a été le pire des cons mais il t'aime et il a peur de te perdre.**

**Papa où veux-tu en venir **? Il s'installa sur le lit.

**Tu sais quand ta mère est tombé enceinte, elle n'était plus la même. Et quand elle a accouché ce n'était plus la même femme, je n'étais plus son mari, j'étais seulement le géniteur. Je n'étais pas eu ma place dans la famille. A part quand elle devait absolument te laisser à moi. Pendant 5 ans, je n'ai été que ton papa et rien d'autre. Et un jour, elle t'a pris à moi et ce jour là, je n'étais plus rien du tout même plus un père. Il m'a fallu 10 ans pour redevenir un homme avec Sue. Alors je peux comprendre ce que ressens Edward. Sa femme l'a abandonné avec sa fille. Il n'était à ce jour qu'un simple père et du jour au lendemain, tu arrives. Il t'aime, tu l'aimes aussi et tu aimes sa fille. Son rêve s'est réalisé, il a trouvé la femme de sa vie celle qui acceptait sa fille et sa vie. Mais il a eu peur que tu aimes plus sa fille que lui. Il a été jaloux car jamais quelqu'un avait vu le père et l'homme en même temps. Il a confiance en toi mais c'est une peur normale quand un enfant est dans l'histoire. Il faut que tu lui laisses la chance de te parler.** Une seule chance ma chérie. Ce fut de trop, je sautais dans les bras de mon père en larmes encore une fois.

**Papa, tu as toujours été mon père. Cela n'a rien changé pour moi. **

**Je sais ma puce. Je le sais. Alors vas-tu lui laisser une chance.**

**Oui, je vais essayer.**

**C'est tout ce que je te demande. Aller, repose toi ma puce. **

**Bonne nuit papa.**

Il m'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre.

**EDWARD POV**

Nous étions enfin vendredi, j'avais amené Carlie à l'école et je l'avais averti que nous partions ce soir chez papi et mamie. Et oui, Alice avait exigé que tout le monde devait arriver vendredi soir chez les parents car samedi matin, nous devions aller quelque part. Je n'allais pas protester car j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Je n'avais pas revu Bella depuis Lundi, j'allais de plus en plus mal, je sentais que je la perdais petit à petit. Mais je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je l'avais vu à la bibliothèque Lundi, mais elle n'a pas voulu me parler. Je l'avais invité vendredi soir mais elle rentrait chez elle. Elle m'a demandé du temps pour assimiler mes paroles mais moi je voulais lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais craqué, pourquoi je lui avais dit tout cela.

Ce jour-là, j'avais également eu deux visites à mon bureau. La première était celle de Rosalie.

_FLASHBACK_

_J'allais me préparer à aller manger avec Jasper car Emmet avait rendez-vous avec Rosalie. J'allais sortir quand la porte fut brusquement ouverte._

_**Mais est-ce qui vous ….. Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **_

_**Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Tu te fous de ma gueule. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de faire cela à Bella ? Hein réponds. **__Gueula Rosalie._

_**Je n'allais pas bien, je sais que j'ai fait une connerie mais je vais tout faire pour me rattraper.**_

_**UNE CONNERIE, CA TU PEUX LE DIRE. TU AS MERDE EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN ET J'ESPERE QU'ELLE NE TE PARDONNERA JAMAIS ET QUE TU SOUFFRIRAS LE MARTYR DE L'AVOIR PERDU.**_

_**Je souffre déjà, Rosalie. **_

_**BAH C'EST BIEN FAIT POUR TOI.**_

_**Merci de ta compassion.**_

_**DE RIEN.**__ Elle tourna les talons. __**BONNE CHANCE POUR LA RECONQUERIR.**__ Elle partit me laissant seule dans le bureau._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Je n'avais pas revu Rosalie depuis lundi et pour une fois, j'étais bien heureux car elle était vraiment horrible quand elle protégeait sa famille. Je lui en étais reconnaissant mais pas aujourd'hui, elle avait été trop loin. Emmet était venu dans l'après midi pour que je pardonne l'excuse de Rosalie, je lui avais expliqué que je ne lui en voulais pas mais que j'allais déjà pas bien et qu'elle avait fait que me rendre encore plus mal.

Lundi après midi, j'eus la visite de ma petite sœur et comparais à Rosalie, Alice avait pris la peine de m'écouter.

_FLASHBACK_

_Je devais aller chercher Carlie dans une demi-heure, je n'avais pas la tête à travailler mais j'essayais de me concentrer sur un nouveau dossier, cela était impossible. On toqua à ma porte, je pensais que c'était Angéla mais la petite tête de ma sœur apparu. _

_**Bonjour Alice, si tu es venue pour me gueuler dessus comme Rosalie cela ne sert à rien, tu peux repartir, j'ai eu mon compte pour la journée. **_

_**Bonjour Edward, et non je ne suis pas là pour t'engueuler, je suis venue te parler Pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête pour que tu réagisses comme cela. Ce n'est pas toi Edward. Tu aimes tellement Bella, tu ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Non, Alice….**__Je pris ma tête entre mes mains__**….Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. J'ai eu un trop plut. Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer. Quand j'étais avec Tania, je n'ai toujours été que le père, elle ne me voyait que comme cela, je n'étais pas un homme. Elle nous a abandonné, et j'ai rencontré Bella, elle aimait ma fille mais elle m'aimait moi aussi. Mais quand on était avec Carlie ou même avec vous, je n'ai que le père de Carlie, je n'étais pas son petit ami. C'était toujours à moi d'aller vers elle et de lui demander des caresses, des câlins, j'avais besoin qu'elle montre que j'étais un homme n'importe quels moments. Par contre quand on était que tout les deux, il n'y avait que moi et j'aimais cela. Je sais, je suis un monstre, je suis égoïste, je suis jaloux de ma propre fille. Mais hier matin, c'était merveilleux et en une heure, je n'hésitais plus. Au zoo, j'ai voulu lui prendre la main mais elle est partie avec Carlie. J'avais l'impression que je n'étais plus là. Et j'ai craqué quand elle a dit qu'elle repartait chez elle pour dormir alors que c'est seulement dans ses moments là que nous sommes vraiment un couple où il n'y a que nous deux au monde. Je regrette tellement Alice, je m'en veux car elle est tellement tout pour moi et je l'ai perdu**__. Craquai-je en pleurant._

_Je cachais ma tête dans mes bras contre mon bureau. Mon front touchait le bureau, je sentis une main caressais mon cure chevelu. _

_**Elle va te pardonner, car elle t'aime autant. Edward, elle ne t'a pas repoussé intentionnellement. Elle n'est pas habituée à tout cela, tu es son premier petit copain. Elle n'a jamais vécu cela et encore moins quand un enfant est en jeux. Elle n'a certainement pas voulu blesser quelqu'un, il fallait que tu lui montres, que tu lui parles. Elle ne peut pas deviner les choses surtout qu'elles lui sont inconnues**_

_**Je sais Alice, j'ai tout gâché c'est cela ? Je l'ai perdu pour toujours ?**_

_**Non, tu ne l'as pas perdu, elle a juste besoin de temps. Montre lui que tu sera toujours là pour elle et que tu l'aimes encore.**_

_**Mais elle ne répond pas à mes messages**_

_**Car elle est blessée. Mais laisse lui du temps, essaye de lui parler mais ne la brusque pas.**_

_**Merci Alice.**_

_**De rien. Aller va chercher ma nièce. Et repose toi.**_

_**Je vais essayer. **_

_Je l'avais raccompagné jusqu'à l'étage de Jasper et je partis chercher ma fille. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Depuis ce jour, Alice m'appelait tous les jours pour me donner des nouvelles de Bella et pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Les garçons étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Emmet comprenait mieux que Jasper mais Jasper écoutait sans gueuler. Il ne me faisait jamais de reproches, il me disait ce que je pourrais faire pour améliorer la situation.

Depuis lundi, je respectais le besoin d'espace de Bella, je déposais Carlie à la bibliothèque et je revenais 30 minutes après. Je mourais d'envie de la voir mais je ne pouvais pas, je m'étais promis d'être patient avec elle. Elle avait besoin que je lui montre que je l'aime.

Depuis ce matin, je ne faisais que conneries sur conneries, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, Angéla courait partout. Je m'en veux de la faire courir mais j'étais tellement perdu que je ne pouvais pas réfléchir convenablement.

A midi, je rejoignis Emmet et Jasper pour que nous allions manger au restaurant. Nous nous installâmes tranquillement à table.

**Tu as l'air d'un zombie, Edward.** Me dit Jasper. **Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?**

**Non, je ne vais pas bien. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Bella ne m'as toujours pas répondu à mes messages. J'ai peur de l'avoir perdu pour de bons. **

**Edward, laisse-lui du temps. J'en suis sur que d'ici la semaine prochaine vous vous aurez parlé. **

**Je l'espère.**

**Bon et si nous mangions, nous pourrions peut-être aller taper le ballon après.**

**Bonne idée Emmet.** Confirma Jasper.

Je ne voulais pas aller taper le ballon mais je fermais ma gueule, je pouvais bien faire plaisir à Emmet pour une fois.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement. Personne ne parla de Bella et je leur en étais reconnaissant. Nous payâmes notre repas et nous partîmes vers le parc. Je ne voulais pas y aller, je trainais les pieds au point qu'Emmet me gueule dessus.

**Aller, grosse baignasse. **M'engueula Emmet. J'en avas marre de l'entendre gueuler pour rien.

**C'est bon lâchez moi les gars, je n,'ai pas envie de courir après un ballon**

**D'accord, bah moi, je vais dire bonjour à ma petite sœur. **

Je regardais vers la direction qu'il n'avait prise et vis qu'il se dirigeais vers la femme de ma vie, elle était là assise sous son arbre sur une couverture. Elle était tellement belle, mon dieu, qu'elle m'avait manqué.

Emmet s'avança vers elle et la souleva comme si c'était un enfant, et il la serra tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait l'étouffer. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il se disait mais je savais que mon frère était heureux de revoir Bella car cela faisait 6 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne venait plus à l'entreprise certainement qu'elle avait peur de me croiser. Elle ne voulait probablement plus me voir et je la comprenais vu ce que je lui avais balancé dans la gueule même moi je ne voulais plus me voir.

Je vis Jasper embrasser Bella et il posa ses affaires sur la couverture où elle était installée avec Angéla. Emmet en fit de même et ils partirent vers le terrain avec le ballon. Je me reconnectais à Bella. Et je vis qu'elle me regardait aussi. Je la détaillais attentivement. Elle était tellement blanche, elle était cernée sous les yeux. Je m'avançais doucement vers elle, je ne voulais pas la faire fuir. Je voulais tellement la sentir contre moi, je voulais l'embrasser et l'aimer encore et encore mais elle allait me repousser j'en suis sur.

**Bonjour Bella !**

**Bonjour Edward !**

**Je peux t'embrasser ou je dois me retenir.**

**Edward,….**

**Juste un baiser sur la joue Bella, je ne demande que cela. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, mais je t'aime Bella et j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que c'est moi l'égoïste mais tu es si près de moi.**

**Edward, juste un baiser après tu vas jouer.**

**Merci Bella.**

Je m'avançais doucement vers elle, et je posais enfin mes lèvres contre sa joue. Elle m'avait tant manqué, je voulais que ce moment dur toujours, que je n'ai jamais à quitter sa peau. Mais j'en étais obligé. Je me décalais donc, je posais mes affaires à la même place que Jasper et Emmet.

Nous tapâmes la balle pendant un bon moment, cela me fit le plus grand bien contrairement à ce que je pouvais penser, cela m'avait changé les idées. C'est Angéla qui vient nous rappeler l'heure.

Nous partîmes ensemble du parc. Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans le calme, Angéla avait annulé tout les rendez-vous, elle était la secrétaire parfaite, elle pensait à tout sans que j'ai besoin.

J'allais chercher ma fille un peu en avance. Elle était impatiente de voir mes parents. Nous prîmes la route directement, la route se fit sans problème. Mes parents nous attendaient déjà à la maison. Carlie sortit en courant pour aller dans les bras de ma mère. Je sortis les affaires de la voiture, j'embrassais ma mère au passage et je montais les affaires de ma fille dans sa chambre et je posais mon sac dans la mienne. Quand je redescendis ma fille était devant la télévision. Je rejoignais mes parents dans la cuisine. Je me posais sur le tabouret du bar à côté de mon père, ma mère m'apporta une tasse de café. Elle me força à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle savait tellement lire en moi ma mère, je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps.

**Maman, je l'ai perdu….** Elle me serra fort dans ses bras.

**Pleure mon fils, ça ira mieux après, je te le promets.**

**Comment puis-je réparer tout cela ? Je ne veux pas la perdre, je l'aime trop pour cela. **

**Je sais mon fils, et elle t'aime aussi. Elle a juste besoin de temps pour encaisser tes propos. Tu as été dur mon fils, elle doit apprendre à te pardonner. Et elle le fera car elle t'aime de tout **

**Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. **

**Nous aussi car je n'aime pas te voir comme cela. Aller, les autres vont arriver.**

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et j'allais rejoindre ma fille dans le salon.

La soirée se passa très bien. Nous rigolâmes beaucoup, cela me fit du bien. J'allais coucher ma fille vers 21 heures et je décidais d'aller me coucher aussi. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tous, j'allais dans mon lit. Et comme tous les autres soirs, le sommeil ne venait pas.


	17. Chapter 17

**_bonsoir,_**

**voici un nouveau chapitre de tout le monde a le droit au bonheur.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos messages. c'est un moment de bonheur de lire vos attentions pour ma fictions.**

**Je vous dis bonne lecture.**

**Et à bientot.**

**Bisous.**

**Elodie  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

**SAMEDI**

**BELLA POV**

J'étais réveillais depuis une dizaine de minutes, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que mon père m'avait dit hier soir, peut-être qu'il avait raison, j'ai peut-être négligé Edward quand nous étions avec Carlie. C'était de ma faute ce qu'il s'était passé, je devais lui parler. Il n'était pourtant que 7 heures du matin mais j'entendais du bruit en bas, je ne savais pas ce que faisait mon père et Sue mais ce n'était pas normal. Je décidais d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait en bas. Je me vêtis d'une robe de chambre. J'ouvris doucement ma porte, j'entendais un brouhaha. Il avait l'air nombreux en bas, il ne pouvait pas y avoir que Sue et mon père.

Je descendais le plus silencieusement les marches, je reconnaissais certaine voix mais cela ne pouvait être elle. C'est Ange qui signala ma présence aux autres. Je la pris dans mes bras et m'avançais dans le salon. ET MERDE. Il y avait tous mes amis et Edward aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là. Il n'est que 7 heures du matin. Alice fut la première à venir me voir et comme à son habitude, elle me sauta dans les bras.

**Oh Bella, tu es déjà debout !** Elle me serra fort dans ses petits bras. Bonjour ! Elle m'embrassa les deux joues.

**Bonjour Alice !** Je me retirais de ses bras**. Simple question qu'est-ce que toi et ta famille faites là et en plus à 7 heures du matin ?**

**Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend. Tu te rends compte Bella, elle a osé me lever du lit à 6 heures. Non mais 6 heures le weekend c'est inhumain.** Gueula Emmet. Cela me fit extrêmement mal au crâne. Merde, il gueulait alors que je venais de quitter mon lit.

**Emmet, je t'adore mais s'il te plait, moi je ne suis pas levée depuis 1 heure. Alors baisse d'un ton, s'il te plait.**

**D'accord. Excuse-moi petite sœur.** Il se leva et me serra dans ses bras. **En faite Bonjour petite chose. **

**Oui, bonjour toi.**

Je l'embrassais rapidement et partis salué Jasper er Rosalie qui venaient de se lever. Je les embrasser tout les deux.

**Simple question, comment vous faites pour les supporter les deux ?**

**L'amour rend aveugle Bella.** Me dit Jasper.

**Jasper si tu ne veux pas dormir à la belle étoile au lieu de sous la tente, je te conseille de surveiller à ce que tu dis.** Le menaça Alice.

**Bon bah, je vais me taire. **

**Ouais tu devrais faire cela. **

**Bon, je ne comprends pas ce que vous faites là et si j'ai bien compris, vous allez camper donc je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **Je vis Edward se lever, il fut le premier à faire un geste entre nous deux, il m'embrassa tendrement la joue en me soufflant un faible bonjour. Je rougis comme au premier jour, je lui répondis timidement.

**Bon vous vous réconcilierez tout à l'heure. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même nous allons camper donc je monte avec toi faire ton sac et nous partons. Comme cela, nous pourrons prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble. Allez, nous montons. **Elle commença à me tirer par le bras.

**Alice attend, je voulais passer un weekend calme pour me ressourcer, pour oublier la semaine que j'ai vécu. **

**Je le sais mais nous ne t'avons pas beaucoup vu cette semaine et Edward et toi avez besoin de parler dans un lieu inconnu. Alors ne rouspète pas et suis moi. **

**Alice, nous sommes des grandes personnes, nous pouvons régler nos problèmes tout seul. **

**Bah on ne dirait pas vu que cela fait une semaine que vous êtes des zombies tous les deux. Je n'ai pas raison Edward ? **Je tournais mon regard vers Edward.

**Bella, je suis désolé mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes avec nous. J'aimerais qu'on parle tranquillement.**

**C'est toi qui a eu l'idée ?** Demandai-je à Edward.

**Non, moi je voulais passer le weekend dans ma chambre chez mes parents à passer à comment me faire pardonner. Donc c'est vrai que je préfère le planning de ma sœur. Je voudrais tellement qu'on puisse se parler, que je puisse m'expliquer. S'il te plait Bella, laisse nous une chance seulement une journée et si ce soir, tu veux vraiment rentrer, je te ramènerais et je quitterais ta vie. Je n'espérerais plus rien. Mais laisse-nous cette dernière chose. Cela fait une semaine que je te laisse de l'espace, je ne tiens plus, je ne dors plus et si j'en crois ton magnifique visage, tu n'es pas mieux que moi. **

Il avait raison, je devais nous laisser une dernière chance mais ce qu'il me disait me fit mal car si jamais cela se passait mal aujourd'hui, je ne reverrais jamais Edward. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Je veux toujours pardonner et si nous ne nous parlons pas, je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Papa avait raison, je devais le laisser s'expliquer.

**Tu as raison. Il faut que nous parlions. **Je me tournais vers Alice qui sautillait sur place. **Bon, vous m'aidez à faire mon bagage les filles.** Je regardais Rosalie pour lui signaler que je parlais d'elle aussi.

**Oh oui.** S'écria Alice, elle ne m'attendit même pas et montais dans ma chambre. Je me tournais vers mon père.

**Cela ne te gêne pas que je parte alors que nous devions passer le weekend ensemble.** Mon père se rapprocha de moi.

**Je suis au courant depuis Jeudi, je ne voulais rien te dire car je sais que tu aurais fait demi-tour. Alors va faire ton sac et ne pense pas à moi. Aller, profite bien de ton weekend. Nous nous avons prévus de nous faire un weekend entre parents et petit enfant. **

**D'accord. Rosalie, tu viens avec moi. **

**Bien sur. **

Nous montâmes dans ma chambre, Alice l'avait déjà retourné dans tout les sens. Elle avait sorti un sac de voyage, elle l'avait déjà bien rempli. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait encore ? Je regardais Rosalie, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre non plus.

**Alice qu'est-ce que tu cherches maintenant ? Tu n'as pas déjà rempli mon sac ?**

**Si mais je cherche de quoi t'habiller aujourd'hui, il faut que tu sois sexy. **Je regardais ma chambre et vis un top et un jean sur mon lit. Je ne comprends pas tout.

**Mais c'est quoi sur mon lit ? **

**Bah ta tenue mais je n'ai pas tes sous vêtements.**

**Ils sont dans l'armoire en bas.**

**Mais je ne veux pas de cela. Je veux cela que nous t'avons acheté.**

**Alice, tu as acheté tous mes vêtements. **

**Oui, je sais mais je cherche les sous vêtements bleu nuit. Tu sais ceux qui mettent ton corps en valeur. **

**Pourquoi tu veux absolument ces sous-vêtements là ?**

**Parce que tu vas te réconcilier avec mon frère donc je sais que vous allez faire des bêtises.**

**Alice qu'est-ce qui te dis que je vais me réconcilier avec ton frère ?**

**Parce que tu l'as embrassée et que je le sens, vous vous aimez. Vous ne pouvez pas ne plus être ensemble. Dis-moi, tu l'aimes encore ?** J'étais choquée par ces paroles, bien sur que j'aimais Edward.

**Alice, j'aime Edward comme au premier jour mais j'ai été trop conne, je n'ai pas vu qu'il avait mal. Maintenant cela fait une semaine que je ne lui ai pas parlé, il doit m'en vouloir, peut-être que j'ai été trop longue et qu'il ne veut plus de moi. **

**Bella ne soit pas bête. Edward t'aime à la folie. Il t'attendra jusqu'à la fin. **

**Je l'espère et j'ai vraiment très envie de le retrouver. Il me manque tellement.**

**Bon va te laver et t'habiller. Pendant ce temps, nous descendons voir les garçons.**

Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda et je partis sous la douche. Je me demandais comment je pourrais faire comprendre à Edward que je l'aime encore, que je lui pardonne et surtout savoir si lui me pardonner.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, je m'habillais avec les vêtements qu'Alice avait préparé pour moi ainsi que les sous-vêtements bleu nuits qu'elle avait du trouver dans mon placard.

Je descendis dans le salon. Les garçons étaient près à partir. J'embrassais rapidement mon père et Sue.

**Tu me promets que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je peux rester !**

**Ma puce, va t'amuser puis tu dois parler à ton amoureux. Aller files, je suis sur que nous pourrions passer du temps ensemble dimanche. Alors profite de ta journée et de ta nuit.**

**D'accord, tu fais attention à Ange.**

**Promis ma puce.**

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois. Et je partis vers une énorme Jeep. Edward prit mon sac et le mit dans le coffre, comme le merveilleux gentleman qu'il était, il m'ouvrit la portière. Je m'installais à ma place et nous prîmes la route. Edward était à côté de moi, j'avais envie de le toucher mais je ne savais pas comment faire et s'il ne voulait pas. Je devais penser à autre chose.

**Nous allons où ?** Demandai-je.

**Dans une prairie pas très loin de Forks. Nous allons nous garer dans un chemin et après nous avons 15 minutes de marche.** Me répondit Alice.

**D'accord.** Je voulais parler à Edward, je ne voulais pas laisser ce temps en voiture se perdre. **Edward ?**

**Hum ! **Je le regardais mais pas lui.

**Edward, nous pourrons peut-être parler quand nous irons à la prairie.** Je baissais mon regard, je sentis qu'on me relevait le visage.

**Bella, je serais ravi de pouvoir parler et m'expliquer, j'attends cela depuis plus de 5 jours. **

**Je sais que je n'ai pas été juste avec toi, Edward mais…**

**Chut amour, nous parlerons quand nous serons tout les deux. **

**D'accord.**

Je ne reconnaissais pas la route, je ne l'avais jamais prise auparavant. Je vis Emmet prendre un chemin rocheux. Il arrêta la voiture au bord d'un chemin de randonné. Tout le monde descendit de la voiture. Edward m'aida à descendre de la voiture, il voulut retirer sa main de la mienne mais je refusais de quitter sa main, elle m'avait tellement manqué. Il mit son sac de voyage sur le dos et me chargea mon sac sur mon dos. Emmet verrouilla la voiture et ils commencèrent à prendre le chemin de randonné. Alice était excitée comme une puce, je ne sais pas comment faisait Jasper pour la supporter moi, je l'aurais déjà assommé. Edward commença à marcher, je pensais qu'on devait parler, il avait peut-être changé d'avis et je le comprendrais, je n'avais pas été la petite amie parfaite durant cette semaine, je ne l'avais même pas écouté m'expliquer le pourquoi de cette réaction. C'est bon, j'en suis sur, je l'ai perdu. J'avançais à la suite d'Edward, je ne voulais pas lever le visage, je regardais continuellement le sol. Ce qui me fit rentrer dans quelqu'un.

**Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. **Je levais les yeux et tombais sur l'homme que j'aimais. **Oh Edward, je pensais que tu étais devant avec les autres. **

**J'ai vu que tu n'avançais pas vite donc j'ai ralenti et je t'ai attendu mais tu ne regardais pas devant toi. **

**Oui, j'ai la tête ailleurs. **

**Ah, je pensais que tu voulais bien que je m'explique... Mais j'ai du mal comprendre.** Je levais directe mon regard vers lui.

**Mais c'est toi qui est parti sans m'attendre, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi et que j'avais été trop longue. Je le comprendrais tu sais. J'ai été trop conne. Je suis…**

**Bella, tu peux peut-être arrêter de parler. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête…**

**J'avais raison, tu regrette nous deux. Je suis vraiment trop nulle.** Dis-je en me retournant pour ne pas affronter son regard.

**Bella, je ne regrette en aucun cas nous deux. Et je ne veux pas que nous deux s'arrêter.**

**Mais tu as dit…**

**Bella, si tu arrêtais de me couper la parole, je pourrais finir ma phrase, je voulais dire qu'on arrête de se cacher les choses. Nous avons trop de non dits dans notre histoire**. Il avait raison, les non dits avaient fait explosé notre couple dimanche dernier. Je ne voulais pas que cela recommence.

**Tu as raison. **

**Bella, laisse-moi m'expliquer, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Et que me pardonner est dur mais s'il te plait laisse-moi une chance. **

**Oui.**

**Tu es d'accord.**

**Oui, mais tu n'es pas le seul à devoir être pardonner car moi aussi j'ai mes torts dans l'histoire. Tu as souffert aussi.**

**Bella, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. Moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses. **

**Alors explique-moi.**

**Je ne sais pas par où commencer.**

**Par le début, pourquoi tu as réagit comme cela ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?**

**Parce que je n'étais pas rendu compte avant le zoo. **

**Compte de quoi ? Edward j'ai besoin de savoir.**

Il alla s'assoir au pied d'un arbre. Je me posais devant lui, je savais qu'il était mal mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

**Quand nous étions que tout les deux, tu étais ma petite femme et j'étais ton homme à toi. Mais quand nous étions tous les trois avec Carlie, je n'étais plus là. Je n'avais même pas le droit à un regard de toi, j'avais l'impression que j'étais invisible. C'est au zoo que je m'en suis aperçu, j'ai voulu te prendre la main mais tu as refusé, j'ai cru devenir fou, j'avais besoin de retrouver ma Bella celle que j'avais eu le matin même mais quand tu es parti faire le bain à Carlie tu as dit que tu voulais rentrer chez toi. Je me suis pris une claque dans la gueule car les seuls moments où j'étais avec ma femme était la nuit et là tu partais. Je sais que je me suis énervé pour rien que je suis fou, j'aurais du te parler sans crier mais je n'ai pas pu me contenir. J'avais l'impression que tu me quittais petit à petit. Je voulais que tu voies l'homme en moi et pas le père.** Il leva son regard vers moi. **Pardonne moi amour, je t'aime tellement fort, je ne veux pas te perdre. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait. **J'entendis un hoquet de souffrance, Edward se leva et me prit dans ses bras**. Ne pleure pas mon amour, je suis désolé. **

Le hoquet était de moi et c'était moi qui pleurait, je m'en étais pas rendue compte. Le récit d'Edward m'avait fait réaliser que je l'avais négligé alors que ce n'était pas mon attention. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. Je le serrais plus fort dans mes bras. Il répondit très vite à la force de mon étreinte. Mon père avait raison. Edward n'arrêtait pas de me demander pardon mais ce n'était pas à lui. Je lui relevais son visage pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

**C'est à moi de te demander pardon. Tu as tellement souffert à cause de moi…**

**Non, je n'ai pas dit cela…**

**Edward, laisse-moi parler. Tu as souffert à cause de moi, tu as cru que je ne te voyais pas quand nous étions tous les trois mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je voulais toujours être dans tes bras mais je ne voulais pas mettre Carlie de côté et en fin de compte, c'est toi que j'ai mis de côté. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain avant toi alors je ne suis pas habituée, je ne sais pas si je peux te prendre dans mes bras quand je veux, si je peux t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie. Je ne veux pas et je ne voulais pas t'ignorer. Pardonne-moi Edward, je t'aime tellement, que j'ai peur de te perdre. Sil te plait dis moi que ce n'est pas fini.**

**Bella, jamais je ne voudrais te quitter, je te promets que tant que tu voudras de moi, je serais là.**

**Je t'aime Edward. **

**Moi aussi mon amour, j'aurais du savoir que tu serais perdu entre tout le monde. Bella nous devons vraiment apprendre à nous parler. Je te promets de te parler si quelque chose ne va pas. **

**Et moi, je te promets de ne plus t'ignorer. Je ferais des efforts mais il va falloir que tu m'aides, que tu me montres ce que tu veux vraiment. Si tu veux que je sois plus câline ou plus…**

**Bella, je te guiderais autant que tu veux mais il ne faut pas que tu fasses des choses que tu ne veux pas.**

**Mais je veux être la vraie Bella tout le temps. Celle que toi seule connait.**

**J'en serais ravi. Mon dieu ce que tu m'as manqué. **

Il me prit fortement dans ses bras, il me fit voler dans les airs. Je riais aux éclats et lui aussi. C'était tellement bon de revivre dans ses bras. Il me posa à taire et me regarda intensément.

**Bella, amour, je peux t'embrasser. Cela m'a trop manqué. **

**J'attends cela depuis une semaine, je ne tiens plus Edward. **

**Et moi donc, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre tous les jours de cette semaine. **

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'embrassa durement me montrant toutes ses peurs, toute l'absence et tout l'amour qu'il avait ressenti durant cette semaine. Je le laissais prendre possession de ma bouche, elle lui appartenait et cela pour toujours. Tellement le baiser me transportait, je m'agrippais à ses cheveux. Il gémit contre ma bouche, je commençais à avoir chaud dans mon jean, mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. Edward dut sentir mes jambes flancher car il me fit enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille et me colla contre un arbre. Il quitta ma bouche et partit vers mon cou et le début de ma poitrine. Il releva son regard vers moi.

**Je t'aime et je ne veux plus jamais vivre une semaine comme celle là.**

**Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je sais que j'ai eu une réaction démesurée, je suis désolée, j'ai été trop loin.**

**Ce n'est pas grave ma puce, tu avais besoin de ce temps pour me pardonner.**

**Oui mais j'aurais du être plus rapide. Et vendredi quand tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais m'embrasser sur la joue. J'ai réalisé que si je continuais comme cela j'allais te perdre. Et je ne le voulais pas.**

**Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté de me parler. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir une semaine de lus sans toi, tes baisers, ton corps….**

**C'est bon, j'ai compris.**

Je posais mes jambes par terre et je crochetais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je l'embrassais chastement mais il voulait continuer, je le laissais donc entrer dans ma bouche, j'en gémis de bonheur.

**Bella, il faut mieux qu'on arrête parce qu'aussi non, je ne pourrais pas me retenir.**

**Tu as raison, en plus les autres nous attendent.**

**Pour le moment, je ne voudrais être qu'avec toi.**

**Edward, si nous faisons cela, Alice va nous en vouloir.**

**Je sais mais tu m'as tellement manqué.** Me dit-il en mettant sa tête dans mon cou.

**Edward, s'il te plait, allons retrouver les autres.**

**Ouais ça va recommencer.** Me répondit-il en remettant son sac.

**Qu'est-ce qui va recommencer ?**

**Rien.**

**Edward.**

**Tu penses déjà aux autres alors qu'on est enfin ensemble.**

**Edward, je ne t'oublie pas c'est juste qu'Alice a tout préparé et c'est mal poli de les laisser seul. Mais promis, je ne t'oublierais pas. **

**D'accord, tu as raison. Excuse-moi.**

**Et on a dit qu'on devait tout ce dire alors chut. Embrasse moi et après allons rejoindre les autres. **

Il m'embrassa et prit mon sac, je voulais le reprendre mais il n'était pas d'accord. Je lui pris la main et nous prîmes la marche sur le petit chemin de terre.

Il nous fallut 10 minutes pour arriver dans une merveilleuse prairie, je vis que les autres avaient monté trois tentes autour d'un petit feu de camp. Des qu'ils nous entendirent arriver, ils nous regardèrent et en même pas deux minutes nous étions pris dans un câlin de groupe où j'ai cru que j'allais mourir pour cause de manque d'air.

**C'est bon vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? **Me demanda Alice. Je me collais à Edward, il passa un bras autour de ma taille.

**Nous nous sommes réconciliais. Nous nous sommes promis de ne rien garder pour nous. **

**C'est super.** S'écria Alice.

**Ouais, mais il manque le baiser de réconciliation devant nous.** Exigea Emmet. **Moi, sans baiser je ne le croirais pas. **

**D'accord. **Je me tournais vers Edward**. Mais si tu ne veux pas…**

**Ne dis pas de connerie, j'en meurs d'envie.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement, ne voulant pas déraper devant les autres. Il termina notre étreinte en m'embrassant le front.

**La preuve vous convient ?** Demanda Edward taquin.

**OUI C'EST TROP BIEN !** S'écrièrent les filles.

**Bon et si nous continuions d'installer le reste de notre campement. **S'exclama Jasper en remettant tout le monde dans son objectif.

**Il reste quoi à faire ?** Demanda Edward en me guida vers le feu de camp.

**Nous avons monté les tentes mais il reste à tout installer dedans. Alors go comme cela après nous pourrons aller chercher des mures.** Dirigea Alice, elle partit vers une tente avec Jasper. Rosalie fit de même avec Emmet.

**Des mures ? **Demandai-je à Edward.

**Oui, tous les ans, nous venons ici camper pendant un weekend entier. Et nous allons nous balader dans les bois. Donc nous trouvons toujours des mures.**

**Ah d'accord.**

**Bon on va installer notre petit intérieur.**

**Oui.**

Il me guida vers notre tente, il fit rentrer son gros sac et le mien. La tente était super grande, bien trop grande pour nous deux. Edward commença à vider son sac et en sortit un matelas gonflable, je l'aidais à l'étendre mais je me demandait comment on allait le gonfler. Et c'est la qu'il sortit la pompe de son sac. Mon dieu, c'est le sac de Mary Poppins se n'est pas possible. Et il commença à pomper pour gonfler le matelas. Il était très à l'aise dans ses gestes. Il savait quoi faire mais j'avais l'impression de faire potiche là à le regarder travailler. Le matelas fut vite gonfler. Il déplia le buffet et commença à bien ranger ses vêtements dans un coin de la tente. Je défis mon sac aussi et ranger mes vêtements à côté des siens.

J'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé que je ne voulais pas ranger, j'avais envie de l'embrasser encore et encore. Je m'installais sur le matelas qu'il venait de gonfler, je lui tendis la main pour qu'il me rejoigne ce qu'il fit rapidement. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler car je pris possession de ses lèvres. I l n'essaya même pas de me repousser. C'est même lui qui prit le contrôle de notre baiser. Il m'inclina pour que mon dos touche le matelas et il se coucha sur moi. Notre baiser était passionné, je ne voulais pas quitter notre étreinte. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi, j'avais l'impression que j'allais bruler dans ses bras mais je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de ce feu. Il quitta ma bouche pour s'occuper de mon cou. Il releva doucement mon tee short pour me le passer au dessus de la tête. Une fois, le tee short partit, il partit à l'exploration de la poitrine, qu'il embrassa, lécha et téta mes tétons à travers mon soutien gorge.

**C'est trop bon Edward, n'arrête pas amour.**

**Je n'arrêterais jamais, ton corps m'a trop manqué.**

Ce fut l'arrêt de la présence du soutien gorge. Edward me l'enleva sans réfléchir. Il accéda à mes tétons qui n'attendaient que lui. Il les téta comme ci cela faisait des années qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Sa main commença à partir vers mon pantalon, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur pour atteindre mon intimité. J'attendais avec impatience ses doigts pour qu'il me caresse mais ce n'était pas l'avis de sa très chère famille.

**Rhabillez-vous là dedans. Nous savons tous que vous n'installez pas votre tente. Alors dehors. **

**Vous ne pouvez pas nous lâcher deux minutes. Merde. **Gueula Edward.

Je n'aimais pas quand il gueulait. Je lui caressais la joue pour qu'il me regarde moi. Je lui embrassais tendrement les lèvres et cela le calmit.

**Alors vous arrivez ?**

**Nous arrivons Alice, laisse nous 5 minutes.** Dis-je.

**5 minutes pas plus.**

**Merci. **

J'embrassais rapidement Edward, je le décalais pour me lever. Je repassais mon soutien gorge. Edward m'aida à l'attacher dans mon dos, il m'embrassa mon épaule avant de m'aider à passer mon tee short. Je l'embrassais encore une fois. Et nous sortîmes de la tente. Les autres nous attendaient autour du feu.

**Et bah enfin, devons nous en conclure que les retrouvailles ont été chaudes ?** Demanda Emmet, Rosalie lui tapa le crâne. **Bébé, ça fait mal.**

**La prochaine fois, tu tourneras 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler. **

**Mais je veux juste savoir. Ils nous ont fait passer une horrible semaine, j'ai le droit de savoir, si mon frère et ma belle sœur sont enfin heureux. **

**Nous sommes heureux Emmet, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. **Lui répondit Edward. **Je sais que nous n'avons pas été cool cette semaine, que ce soit Bella ou moi, nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez.**

**Nous avons aussi fait des erreurs Edward, **commença Rosalie, **nous n'aurons pas du interférer dans votre histoire. Nous n'aurons pas du nous mêler de votre engueulade. Et je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus. Pardonne-moi.**

**Rosalie, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu as protégé ta famille.**

**Merci Edward.**

**Bon et si nous allions chercher des mures. **S'exclama Alice.** Les garçons, vous allez chercher du petit bois et les filles, nous allons chercher des mures. Cela convient à tout le monde. **Nous acquiesçâmes tous**. Bon nous nous retrouvons ici dans une demi-heure comme cela nous pourrons préparer le repas.**

J'embrassais doucement Edward pour me préparer à la séparation, il était dans le même cas que moi, je ne voulais pas le quitter alors que cela faisait une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu.

**Bon les amoureux on se décolle.** Edward fut tiré de mes bras. **Aller chacun de son côté. **

Je fis un dernier signe à Edward et nous partîmes avec les filles vers les bois.

**Alors Bella, il s'est expliqué ?** Me demanda Rosalie.

**Oui, je crois que je l'ai négligé au profit des autres et cela je ne le voulais pas. C'est la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter en public, je n'ai pas l'habitude mais Edward m'a dit qu'il me guiderait. Je ne veux plus jamais que nous nous séparions de nouveau. Nous avons eu trop mal des deux côtés. J'ai fait trop durer cette histoire, j'aurais du l'écouter bien avant. Mais j'ai été trop conne et s'il ne tenait pas autant à moi, je l'aurais perdu pour toujours, il m'a pardonné ma stupidité et moi, je lui ai pardonné ses mots. Je l'aime tellement les filles. Je veux être la femme parfaite pour lui**. Dis-je en pleurant.

**Mais tu l'es Bella**, me rassura Rosalie. **Il te guidera toujours dans votre relation. Et puis, fais ce que tu as envie, ne te soucies pas des regards des autres. Si tu as envie de l'embrasser, embrasse-le, si tu as envie d'être dans ses bras, fais-le. Ne te pose pas quinze milles questions. Vis Bella.**

**Elle a raison Bella, j'écoutais trop les gens et je pensais trop à leur regard avant. C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais été vers Jasper mais tu es arrivée et tu es devenue mon amie. Et pour la première fois, j'ai pensé à moi. Et maintenant, je suis avec Jasper et je suis heureuse.**

**Je vous aime les filles.**

**Nous aussi.**

Je serrais les filles dans mes bras pour leurs montrer combien je les aimais.

**Bon, allons chercher ses mures comme cela nous pourrons retourner auprès de nos garçons.** Nous dit Rosalie.

Nous partîmes donc à la recherche des mures, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous marchions mais notre panier était plein de mures. Les filles n'arrêtaient pas de me raconter des anecdotes de leur camping en famille. Tous les ans, ils partaient ensemble pour oublier la vie à la ville et Emmet était le plus cascou. J'en pleurais de rire.

Les filles décidèrent que nous avions assez de mures. Donc nous fîmes demi-tours pour retourner à la prairie. Heureusement qu'elles étaient là car toute seule, je me serais perdue. J'entendais des éclats de voix, je savais que nous approchions de notre prairie. Et cela fut confirmer quand nous fîmes enfin les garçons. Je vis mon homme, mon dieu, il m'avait manqué, j'avais enfin d'être dans ses bras. Rosalie due comprendre mon envie.

**Va le voir, cours dans ses bras ma chérie, tu en meurs d'envie.** Me chuchota-t-elle.

Elle avait raison. Je posais donc mon panier et partis en direction de mon homme. Il me vit arriver, il n'eut qu'à ouvrir ses bras et je m'y réfugiais enfin. Il me serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et je faisais pareille. Il prit mon menton entre ses mains et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était tellement bon, j'avais l'impression de revivre dans ses bras. Son baiser resta chaste mais il me montrait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Nous nous séparâmes au bout d'un petite moment, je me retournais pour faire face à la famille mais je restais dans les bras d'Edward, je calais mon dos contre le torse d'Edward, il m'enferma dans l'étau de ses bras.

**Bon, maintenant que c'est deux là on arrêtait de se lécher les amygdales. Nous faisons quoi maintenant, car moi, je commence à avoir faim. **

**Vous avez préparé le feu, maintenant, nous allons nous occuper de faire à manger. **

**Enfin car je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir. Et ce matin, vous m'avez sorti de la maison avant que j'ai quelque chose dans le ventre. **

**Oh merde, j'avais oublié Bella, je suis désolée.** M'excusa Alice.

**Ce n'est pas grave. Bon vu que les garçons ont fait le feu, je suppose que c'est à nous de faire à manger. Donc nous avons quoi à faire ? **

**Nous rien. Nous faisons barbecue donc c'est aux garçons de s'y coller. **

**D'accord, mais nous n'avons que de la viande à manger ?** Demandai-je bêtement.

**Non, hier soir, Esmée nous a préparé des salades de pommes de terre et des salades composées. Et bien sur, nous avons des chips.** M'expliqua Rosalie. J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête.

**Bon les gars au travail.**

Edward m'embrassa rapidement le front et ils commencèrent à préparer la grille pour le barbecue. Ils sortirent des saucisses de la glacière. Avec les filles, nous installâmes notre table. Je sortis les bouteilles de la glacière ainsi que les salades. Tout était installé. Il ne manquait plus que les grillades.

Je m'installais à ma place devant ma tente. Je remplissais mon assiette et celle d'Edward de la salade composé, je remplis nos verres de jus d'orange et j'ouvris un paquet de chips pour nous deux. Les garçons finirent les grillades, ils remplirent trois assiettes pour chaque couple. Edward me rejoignit. Il me chuchota un merci dans l'oreille pour son assiette.

Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur, j'étais tellement bien avec eux. J'étais enfin moi-même. Depuis une semaine, j'avais un vide dans mon cœur et maintenant j'étais entière. L'après midi se passa dans la même ambiance que l'après midi. Nous jouâmes à des jeux de société. Ils me racontaient des histoires de leur enfance, j'en pleurais de rire.

La soirée se passa dans la même ambiance, j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward, j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, mais j'avais besoin de plus, j'avais besoin de le toucher, de le sentir sur moi, de n'être que tout les deux.

Je tournais ma tête vers Edward.

**Bébé, j'ai envie d'être avec toi.**

**Mais tu es avec moi mon amour.**

**Je le sais mais je voudrais que nous soyons que tous les deux. Je sais c'est égoïste mais tu m'as tellement manqué. **

**Allons dans la tente.**

Il se leva et me tendit la main.

**Nous allons nous coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.** Salua Edward.

J'embrassais tout le monde, Rosalie me prit dans ses bras, elle me glissa quelque chose dans la main.

**C'est un préservatif, utilise le ma puce**. Je deviens rouge comme une tomate.

**Rosalie…**

**Vis ma puce, personne ne vivra à ta place. Tu l'aimes et il t'aime alors n'hésite pas. Mais ne le fais pas si tu as trop peur. **

**Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur c'est juste que …. Et si j'étais nulle. Je veux lui faire du bien comme il m'en a fait mais si je n'y arrivais pas. Et si…**

**Ma puce, Edward sera là pour te guider, il t'aime alors laisse le faire.** Je la serrais dans mes bras.

**Merci Rosalie.**

**De rien, j'aurais aimé avoir une sœur qui m'aide comme je le fais avec toi.**

**Maintenant, je suis là grande sœur. **

**Je t'aime ma puce. **

**Moi aussi Rose. **

Je la serrais une dernière fois dans mes bras et je rejoignis Edward dans la tente. Les autres couples suivirent notre idée, et ils partirent également dans les leurs.

Je fermais la tente derrière moi, Edward était assis sur le matelas, il me tendit les bras pour que je vienne contre lui. Mais je ne voulais pas être contre lui, je voulais être sur lui. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, et je m'installais à califourchon sur lui. Il parut surpris mais il ne dit rien car j'avais déjà pris possession de ses lèvres. Je voulais lui montrer tout mon désir dans ce baiser. Pour la première fois, je lui demandai l'accès de sa bouche, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de me laisser prendre possession de sa bouche. Nos langues dansaient un ballait sensuelle personne ne laissait l'autre gagné. J'en gémissais de bonheur. Je commençais à avoir de plus en plus chaud dans mon bas ventre. Je devais agir, j'avais besoin de le sentir. Je savais qu'Edward était aussi dans le besoin, je sentais son érection naissante contre mon vagin. Je créais une friction entre nous deux de plus en plus rapide. Je le forçais à se coucher sur le matelas. J'entrepris de l'embrasser partout où je le pouvais. Je commençais par son cou. Je descendis mes mains vers le bas de son tee-shirt. Je lui relevais, il me laissa faire et je lui enlevais son haut. Une fois le haut par terre, je lui embrassais ses pectoraux, mon homme était tellement musclé, je traçais ses muscles de mes ongles, je le sentis se tendre de plaisir. Je descendis mes lèvres vers son short. J'allais pour enlever son short mais il m'en empêcha.

**Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es pas obligé ?**

**Je le sais mais j'ai envie de te faire du bien.**

**Bébé, tu me fais du bien mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire quelque chose.**

**Je ne me force pas, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi faire. Si je ne me sens pas à l'aise, promis, je me stopperais. **

**Tu me le promets ?**

Pour sceller ma promesse, je l'embrassais tendrement. Je repartis à la découverte de son corps. Je fis descendre son short et son caleçon en même temps. Il se retrouva vite nu devant moi. Son érection était tellement imposante, comment pouvait-elle rentrer en moi ? Elle était trop grosse. Je la touchais doucement, elle était douce. Mais je ne savais pas comment lui faire du bien.

**Aide-moi.**

Edward dut me comprendre car il prit ma main dans la sienne et guida mes mouvements sur sa bite. Je faisais des mouvements de haut en bas de plus en plus rapide. Il enleva sa main et je repris ma cadence. Je vis un liquide sortir de son gland, je passais mon doigt dessus. Il se tendit d'un cou, je le voyais retenir ses cris. J'embrassais doucement son gland, il avait tellement bon goût contre mes lèvres que je ne pus résister à le lécher. Je le léchais de plus en plus vite, je le sentais proche. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Je voulais le goûter encore mais il n'était pas d'accord. Car en peu de temps de me retrouver coucher sur le matelas et lui au dessus de moi.

**Je croyais que je t'avais promis que je m'arrêterais si je n'étais pas à l'aise.**

**Je sais mon amour mais je ne veux pas venir comme cela. Je veux venir en toi. Enfin, je veux dire, avec toi.**

**Edward, chut.** Dis-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. **J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi et en moi. **

**Mais je croyais…**

**Que je n'étais pas prête, je le sais mais j'ai cru te perdre pendant une semaine entière et maintenant, je te retrouve et je me rends compte que je veux être tienne. **

**Bella.**

**Edward, laisse faire le moment. Peut-être que j'aurais trop peur tout à l'heure mais pour le moment, je veux te sentir contre moi. S'il te plait Edward, fais moi du bien, fais nous du bien. **

**Je t'aime Bella.** Me murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser avec passion.

Son baiser ne dura pas longtemps, il glissa ses lèvres dans mon cou. C'était tellement bon. Il m'enleva rapidement mon tee-shirt et mon jean. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi dans ses gestes. Il prit mes mamelons entre ses lèvres. J'avais l'impression qu'il était en manque. Il était à la fois tendre et brusque dans ses mouvements, il était avide de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort, il me faisait tellement de bien. Il descendit ses baisers comme moi, je l'avais fait auparavant. Ses lèvres commencèrent à me lécher comme dimanche dernier. C'était tout aussi bon. Il embrassa mon clitoris qui ne donnait que lui. Il me caressa mes plis avec ses doigts, il commença à en rentrer un dans mon vagin. Son intrusion me fit crier de bonheur. Il prit cela comme une invitation pour en entrer un deuxième. Il pompa de plus en plus vite. C'était tellement bon. J'étais proche, mais je ne voulais pas venir comme cela. Je voulais venir avec lui. Je voulais qu'il soit en moi. Je le forçais à se relever. Il me regarda inquiet.

**Bella, je t'ai fait mal ?**

**Non mon amour, je veux seulement jouir avec toi.**

**D'accord. **

Il commença donc à créer une friction entre nous deux comme nous le faisions avant mais je ne voulais pas comme cela. Je pris donc ses fesses entre mes mains et stoppais ses mouvements.

**Bébé, je veux jouir avec toi mais je veux que tu sois en moi pour cela.**

**Tu veux dire que tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ? Me** demanda-t-il hésitant.

**Oui mon amour, je ne veux faire qu'un avec toi. **

**Mais je vais te faire mal et je ne le veux pas.**

**Je sais mais je n'aurais pas mal tout le temps. **

**Oui mais….**

**Edward, tu m'aimes ? **

**Bien sur quelle question.**

**Et je t'aime aussi. Alors fais-moi l'amour. Aime moi aussi fort que tu le peux. **

**Normalement ce serait à moi de te rassurer. **

**Nous ne sommes pas normaux mon amour.** Dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je l'embrassais de plus en plus passionnément. Je le rapprochais de moi. Mais il se recula.

**Nous ne pouvons pas ?** Déclara Edward.

**Pourquoi ? **

**Je n'ai pas de préservatifs. Je suis clean mais nous devons nous protéger et je n'en ai pas. **Il s'assit sur le matelas. **Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu allais me pardonner et je ne pensais surtout pas que tu me ferais le privilège de te donner à moi. Je suis un imbécile, j'ai tout gâché encore une fois.**

**Edward arrête de parler. Regarde-moi. **Il tourna le regard vers moi. Je lui caressais tendrement le visage. **Rosalie m'en a donné un tout à l'heure pendant que nous parlions. Maintenant, si tu n'as pas envie ce n'est pas grave.**

**Bella, je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour. **Il m'embrassa fortement pour me montrer son amour.

Il me recoucha sur le lit et se repositionna sur moi. Il descendit sa main vers mon intimité et il inséra un doigt en moi.

**Tu es tellement humide mon amour, je vais y aller doucement mais si tu as trop mal, tu m'arrêtes. **

**Promis mon amour. **

Il enfila le préservatif, et se positionna à mon entré. Je le sentis entrer en moi, son intrusion était désagréable, je fermais les yeux pour supporter la douleur. Edward m'embrassa les yeux pour que je les rouvre. Je fis ce qu'il voulait, il m'embrassa pour faire supporter la douleur. Je le sentis s'enfoncer encore en moi, je sentis une horrible douleur dans mon bas ventre, il venait de briser ma virginité. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler. Edward le remarqua, il voulut sortir de moi, mais je l'en empêchais en bloquant son bassin.

**Bébé, tu pleures. Laisse-moi sortir de toi.**

**Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de moi. Laisse-moi m'habituer à toi. S'il te plait.**

**D'accord prend le temps qu'il te faut. **

Il resta en moi mais il ne bougea pas, il me laissa le temps de m'adapter. La douleur laissa place à une envie soudaine de bouger. Je commençais donc à bouger le bassin. Il comprit mon intention et il commença à faire un va et vient en moi. C'était de plus en plus bon, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir du bonheur que cela me prodiguer. C'était tellement bon de le sentir en moi.

**Tu es tellement serré mon amour. **

**Edward c'es trop bon. **

**Bébé, je ne vais pas tenir. **

**Jouis avec moi Edward.**

Il continua ses mouvements en moi, il se fit plus rapide. Ce fut ma fin.

**EEEEDDDWWWAAARRRDDD !**

**BBBBEEEELLLLLAAAA !**

Il s'écroula sur moi. Je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux. Nous restâmes dans cette position, je ne sais pas combien de temps mais j'aimais ce moment après l'amour. C'était tendre. Il se releva pour se retirer de moi, je ressentis un vide énorme quand il sortit de moi, je soupirais de sa perte. Edward m'embrassa rapidement avant d'enfiler un boxer et de sortir dehors mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Il revint rapidement vers moi, où il nous glissa tous les deux sous le duvet. Il se coucha sur le dos et m'amena contre lui, ma tête reposa contre son cœur.

**Qu'as-tu fait dehors ?** Demandai-je.

**J'ai jeté le préservatif dans le feu.**

**Ah d'accord.** Dis-je ne caressant son torse.

**Tu n'as pas trop mal ?**

**Non, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir comme tu as pu l'entendre.**

**J'ai remarqué mais j'ai également vu que tu avais eu mal.**

**Oui, j'ai eu mal mais tu as su me faire oublier ma douleur. Je t'aime tant Edward, je suis heureuse d'être enfin à toi. **

**Et moi dont mon amour. **

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et me souhaita bonne nuit. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je m'endorme enfin heureuse après une semaine horrible.

* * *

**alors ce chapitre?**


	18. Note

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Je tiens à m'excuser car ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je ne pensais pas un jour faire une note mais j'en suis obligée. Alors je m'excuse car je suis la première à détester cela.

Aujourd'hui en regardant mes mails avec ce commentaire sur ma fiction :

_**Ta fic c'est trop de la merde en plus c'est une all human. Enfin scénario pourris, aucune imagination. Je veux bien que l'auteur veuille refaire les histoires a sa manière mais faut pas oublier que les Perso sont des VAMPIRES.**_

_**On ne reconnais rien de Twilight a part les noms des personnages.**_

_**Enfin va te coucher!**_

Bien sur ce commentaire n'est pas signé.

Je commence à en avoir assez.

Je ne force personne à lire ma fiction. Si je l'écris c'est d'abord pour moi avant les autres et si je l'ai posé sur FanFiction c'est que mon début avait plus. Si vous ne voulez pas lire ma fiction c'est votre choix mais arrêtez avec vos messages car vous n'avez même pas le courage de le signer et j'en suis d'écrire vous-même des fictions.

Donc pour répondre à ton message :

Je n'ai jamais dit que c'est une histoire de vampires. La plupart des histoires sur FAN Fiction sont des all humans alors si tu ne veux pas lire de cela ne va pas sur Fan Fiction et retourne au livres.

FAN Fiction ouvre aux gens de pouvoir faire découvrir leurs imaginaires avec des personnages qu'ils aiment dans les bouquins, dans les films. Ici, il y a des adolescentes, des femmes et même des hommes. Alors si tu n'as pas ta place dans cette imaginaire c'est à toi d'aller te coucher.

Après il y a un message qui m'a demandé d'expliquer comment était Bella dans mon esprit.

Bella a un visage ronde avec de très beaux yeux marrons et des lèvres rose. Elle a des joues bien en chair, c'est ce qu'elle aime le moins de son visage. Elle tire souvent ses cheveux car cela lui tire le visage et lui donne un effet moins rond.

Elle a de larges épaules qui suivent son corps. Sa poitrine fait entre 100D et 100 E. En descendant, on distingue quelques bourrelets, cela l'empêche de mettre des débardeurs ou des choses qui collent à la peau.

Ses hanches sont trop grosses, elle porte à peu près du 46 à 48. Cela l'handicap pour choisir des vêtements, elle ne trouve pas grand-chose.

Voila ce que je peux dire pour le moment.

_**Voila, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Cela me soule de devoir écrire cela mais je n'ai pas le choix. A vous maintenant de me dire si je dois continuer ou si j'arrête car si c'est pour recevoir cela, je comprends que beaucoup d'auteurs soient déjà partis. On sature tous.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne soirée. **_

_**Elodie**_


	19. Chapter 18

**bonsoir à toutes,**

**je voulais vous remercier pour vos messages, ils m'ont énormément touché. Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de gens lisait mes fictions. **

**Comme vous l'avez compris, je n'arrête pas d'écrire et pour vous remercier comme il se doit voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Encore merci et bonne lecture**

**elodie  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**

**DIMANCHE**

**BELLA POV**

Je me réveillais tout doucement, j'avais des crampes dans le bas ventre. Le souvenir de la veille me revient en mémoire. J'eus honte. J'ai du avoir été trop nulle, je ne savais pas comment faire, comment lui faire du bien. Mon dieu, il a du rigoler de moi, il va me quitter maintenant. Je voulais me lever car je ne voulais pas pleurer mais Edward m'en empêcha en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille.

**Bonjour mon amour !** Me chuchota Edward dans l'oreille avant de m'embrasser derrière l'oreille.

Je ne lui répondis pas car les larmes avaient pris possession de mes yeux. Edward me connaissait tellement bien, il sut que je n'allais pas bien. Il me retourna pour que mon dos soit sur le matelas. Il me fit relever le menton.

**Amour pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**Ne me regarde pas et oublie la nuit dernière, je n'étais pas à l'aise. J'ai du faire que des conneries. Oublie tout s'il te plait. **Je cachais mon visage sous le duvet.

**Amour,** Edward releva le duvet et se coucha sur moi, il écarta mes jambes pour être en elle, je sentis son érection matinale contre mon intimité. **Bébé, tu as été merveilleuse hier soir, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis si longtemps. Je ne pourrais oublier ce magnifique moment. Bébé, je t'aime tellement fort et je suis le plus comblé des hommes aujourd'hui.**

**Tu es sincère ?**

**Oh que oui mon amour.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement pour appuyer ses dires. Il commença doucement à me caresser, il descendit ses baisers vers ma poitrine qu'il prit en coupe. Ses baisers me firent un bien fou. Il ravivait le feu en moi. Sa main partit à l'aventure de mon intimité. Il commença à rentrer un doigt en moi, la crampe revint d'un cou. Edward s'en rendit compte.

**Bella tu as mal ?**

**C'est juste une crampe, mais cela va passer. **

**Je suis désolé, j'aurais du y penser plutôt. **

**Arrête Edward, je vais très bien. Une bonne douche me fera du bien et on n'en parlera plus. **

**Tu devras attendre pour la douche.**

**Je sais. Mais nous partons quand ?**

**Normalement ce matin, nous devons manger, plier les tentes et nous partons. **

**D'accord. Mais avant d'aller manger, on pourrait faire un petit câlin.**

**Un petit câlin ? **Me demanda-t-il sournois.

**Oui, tu pourrais me prendre dans tes bras et m'embrasser pour me souhaiter un bon matin.**

**Je pourrais faire cela effectivement. **

**Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?**

**Que tu te taises peut-être.**

Sur ceux, ses lèvres prirent place sur les miennes. Nos langues pouvaient enfin être ensemble, elles dansaient dans un balai sensuel. C'était tellement bon.

**Bon là dedans debout ! **S'écria Alice**. Le petit déjeuner est servi.**

Edward grogna contre mes lèvres. Je l'embrassais rapidement.

**On arrive Alice deux minutes.**

**A tout de suite. **

Edward se leva à contre cœur de moi et s'installa sur le matelas, il s'habilla d'un short en jean et d'un marcel. Il était trop sexy. Je m'accroupis derrière lui et passais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il prit mes mains entre les siennes.

**Bella, je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se dispute. Je t'aime trop. Cette nuit a été la meilleure de toute ma vie, d'une part parce que tu t'es offerte à moi et d'une autre part parce que tu étais enfin dans mes bras pour la nuit. Je ne veux plus passer mes nuits loin de toi. J'ai peu dormi les nuits dernières parce que tu n'étais pas là. Tu vas me dire que c'est tôt pour vivre ensemble mais je veux t'avoir pour moi la nuit au moins le week-end. Mais sache que ma porte sera toujours ouverte et si un jour, tu viens avec tes bagages, tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes. **

**Edward, je te promets que tous les vendredis soir, je serais à toi et un weekend sur deux aussi. Et même si pour le moment s'est trop tôt, je te promets qu'un jour, je poserais mes bagages chez toi. Mais pour le moment, je pourrais y mettre quelques unes de mes affaires qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**Ce sera parfait mon amour. **

Il m'embrassa passionnément avant de m'aider à m'habiller, je passais un cou de lingettes sur mon corps et surtout sur mon intimité, je n'avais pas beaucoup saigné la nuit dernière cela me rassura. Une fois habillé de mon jean et de mon tee short, nous refîmes nos bagages. Edward sortit le duvet et le matelas dehors pour aérer la tente.

**Enfin début vous deux.** S'exclama Emmet.

**Oui, **Edward se colla derrière moi et encercla ma taille de ses bras, **nous avions besoin de rattraper beaucoup de nuits de sommeil. **

**Ouais vous avez fait que dormir mais petits coquins….** Je vis Rosalie le taper le crâne**….Aïe mais bébé, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

**Tu as ouvert ta gueule c'est largement suffisant. **

**Je suis incompris ici.** Bouda Emmet.

**Nous n'allons pas te plaindre non plus Emmet. **Rigolai-je.

Je pris Edward par la main et je nous menais là où le petit déjeuner était dressé. Je forçais Edward à s'assoir et je m'assis entre ses jambes. Il parut heureux de mon choix de place. Nous déjeunâmes tous dans la bonne humeur. Une fois, le petit déjeuner prit, nous pliâmes les tentes et les matelas. Edward m'aida à mettre mon sac sur le dos. Il n'était que 10 heures du matin quand nous prîmes la route vers la maison. Je regardais une dernière fois cette prairie qui m'avait tant apporté.

**Mon amour, tu as l'air triste ? **Me questionna Edward.

**Ca me fait mal de quitter cette prairie. C'est ici que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Je suis un peu nostalgique. C'est bizarre et là, je me dis que je ne vais pas te revoir avant demain et ça aussi ca me tue.**

**Ma puce, c'est normal que tu sois triste mais je te promets que nous retournerons ici dès que le temps nous le permet. Et pour ce qui est de me voir. Charlie nous attend à la villa, mes parents ont invité les tiens. Donc tu me verras.**

**Et je verrais aussi Carlie ?**

**Oui ma puce, tu verras Carlie. Tu lui as manqué, tu sais ? Elle a beaucoup pleuré.**

**Elle m'a manqué aussi. Je ne veux plus être séparé de vous deux mais je te promets de ne plus te mettre à l'écart quand nous serons tous les trois. **

**Je te crois mon amour. Et je te fais confiance. Aller nous devons prendre la route. **

Il me prit la main et nous commençâmes à marcher. Les filles nous avaient attendu, je savais qu'elles voulaient me parler cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Edward m'embrassa le front et partit rejoindre les garçons. Les filles laissèrent les garçons prendre une bonne distance et nous commençâmes à avancer.

**Alors Bella, c'était comment ? Il a été tendre ? Il t'a fait du bien ? **Me demanda Alice.

**Mais de quoi tu parles ?** Demandai-je innocemment.

**Bella, j'étais dans ton cas, il y a de cela 3 jours. Vous avez fait l'amour ?** Me questionna Alice.

**Alice, Jasper et toi, vous avez fait l'amour ? **

**Oui, mercredi soir, c'était tellement bon et beau. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il ait été mon premier. Et maintenant c'est toi qui a vécu ce merveilleux moment.**

**Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ? **Demandai-je estomaquer.

**Parce que tu n'allais pas bien. Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec cela.**

**Mais tu es ma meilleure amie, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre à l'écart. Ni toi Rosalie. Je vous l'ai dit hier et je vous le redis aujourd'hui, je vous aime les filles. **

**Nous aussi nous t'aimons.** Me dit Rosalie**. Mais là n'est pas la question. Est-ce que c'était bon ? **

**Mais comment vous savez ?**

**Bella, tu as une démarche de canard. Et puis hier soir, nous avons entendu certain bruit. Alors est-ce qu'il a été ton prince charmant.**

**Oh oui. Putain les filles, c'était trop bon. Il a été parfait. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être aussi bon, il a été tendre, doux, passionné. J'ai pris tellement de plaisir que je ne pensais pas que cela était possible. Mon dieu, je crois que je suis dans un rêve. **

**Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, ma puce. Je suis contente qu'il ait été doux avec toi.**

**C'est l'homme parfait Rose.**

**Après Jasper bien sur.** Rigola Alice.

**Je suis désolée mais je préfère Edward. **

**Et moi j'adore la brusquerie de mon gros nounours.**

Nous rigolâmes toutes. C'était tellement bon de rigoler enfin. Les garçons nous entendirent rigoler. Ils s'arrêtèrent et nous attendirent, chaque filles allaient vers son homme. Je me collais au mien. Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui. Nous continuâmes de marcher. Edward n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser le front pendant que nous parlions de tout et de rien. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la voiture. Nous posâmes nos sacs dans le coffre et nous nous installâmes à la même place qu'à l'aller. Je calais mon dos contre le torse d'Edward, j'étais de biais, cette position devrait mettre incommodante mais au contraire j'étais bien dans les bras d'Edward. Edward en profita pour m'entourer de ses bras. Il caressa tendrement mon bas ventre.

**Tu as encore mal ? **

**Oui mais tu me fais du bien. Cela me dépend quand tu me caresses comme cela.**

**Alors je vais continuer. Et dès que nous serons à la maison, nous irons prendre un bain tout les deux. Cela te détendra encore plus. **

**Merci mon amour. **Je tournais la tête et l'embrassais tendrement.

Pendant tout le trajet, il continua ses caresses, c'était tellement bon que je crus que j'allais m'endormir. Nous arrivâmes vite à la villa Cullen. A peine avions mis les pieds dehors qu'une petite princesse sortit de la villa. Je posais tout par terre et je m'accroupis pour accueillir ma princesse. Elle courut dans mes bras. Je la serrais fort contre moi. Son odeur de bébé m'avait tant manqué pourtant je l'avais vu jeudi mais ce n'était pas pareil. Je sentais les larmes de ma princesse dans mon cou.

**Princesse ne pleure pas. Je suis là maintenant. **

**Tu ne me quittes plus ?** Me demanda-t-elle timidement. Je lui relevais le visage.

**Non mon amour. Je ne vous quitte plus ton papa et toi.** Je me tournais vers Edward et lui tendis la main pour qu'il vienne nous rejoindre. Il nous serra dans ses bras. J**e vous aime tous les deux. Je ne vous quitterais plus. **J'embrassais le front de Carlie et les lèvres d'Edward.

**Je suis trop contente.** M'exclama Carlie en m'embrassant la joue. Elle partit embrasser ses oncles et tantes.

**Tu viens de faire une heureuse ma puce.** Me chuchota Edward en m'aidant à me relever.

**Je crois plutôt que j'ai fait 3 heureux aujourd'hui. Et j'en suis comblée.**

**Et moi dont.**

Nous rentrâmes tous dans le salon sans oublier de poser nos affaires dans l'entrée. Dans le salon, se trouvait Charlie et Sue et les parents d'Edward. Esmée fut la première à nous voir, elle vint vers moi et me serra fort dans ses bras.

**Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ma puce. Merci d'avoir pardonné à ce gros nigaud. **

**Merci maman, ton amour fait plaisir à voir. **Râla Edward en me ramenant contre son torse donc en me séparant des bras d'Esmée.

**Mais de rien mon fils. **Elle se retourna vers moi. **Bella, je suis sincère, je suis heureuse de te revoir parmi, nous avions peur que le plan d'Alice ne fonctionne pas.**

**Mais il a fonctionné Esmée et j'en suis très heureuse.**

**Moi aussi.**

Elle m'embrassa la joue et celle de son fils, ils étaient tellement comiques à voir tous les deux. Je me dégageais des bras d'Edward pour aller dans ceux de mon père.

**Merci papa pour tout**

**C'est mon rôle ma chérie.**

Je le serrais une dernière fois dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Je partis ensuite saluer Sue et Carlisle qui semblaient heureux de nous revoir ensemble.

**Bon je suppose que vous voulez aller vous doucher.**

**Oh oui maman, j'adore camper mais je ne résiste pas à une bonne douche.** S'extasia Alice.

**Bon allez-y et montez les affaires dans vos chambres. **

Je laissais mes affaires dans l'entrée, je les ramènerais tout à l'heure chez Charlie. Je pris juste ma trousse de maquillage. J'aidais Edward a porté les siennes. Il nous guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était magnifique tout à l'image d'Edward. Il me demanda de poser les affaires au bout du lit. Une fois cela fait, Edward se précipita vers moi. Il me serra dans ses bras et commença à m'embrasser le cou en dégageant mes cheveux de mes épaules. Il fit descendre lentement ses mains pour m'enlever mon tee-shirt. Ses caresses m'excitaient tellement mais je savais que nous ne pourrions pas finir ce que nous avions commencé. Je décidais donc de le repousser gentiment.

**Bébé ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas continuer**.

Il ne m'écouta pas et repartit à l'assaut de mon cou et de la naissance de ma poitrine. J'inclinais ma tête pour lui donner plus d'accès. Il prit mes fesses en coupe et me força à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'avais de plus en plus envie de le sentir en moi comme la nuit dernière. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps

**Edward s'il te plait, ne commence pas. J'ai déjà trop envie de toi et si nous continuions, je vais finir frustrer.**

**Mon amour, je n'ai pas à m'arrêter.**

**Mais les autres nous attendent.**

**Les autres nous attendrions. Pour le moment, j'ai ma petite femme à satisfaire.**

**Mais…**

**Bella tais-toi. **

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, il me dirigea vers sa salle de bain, il poussa la porte et m'installa sur le meuble à côté du lavabo. Il me retira mes vêtements tout en m'embrassant chaque partie et principalement ma poitrine. Une fois que je fus entièrement nue, Edward m'embrassa une dernière fois et se déshabilla rapidement, il alluma l'eau de la douche et la régla. J'allais descendre du meuble mais Edward me fit enrouler mes jambes autour de lui.

**Edward, je peux marcher.**

**Je sais mais j'ai trop envie de toi et je risque de ne pas être patient.**

**Ah oui ?**

**Oui, j'ai besoin de te faire l'amour.**

**Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Et ne me dis pas de me taire**.

Il m'embrassa encore une fois pour mettre fin à mon flux de paroles. Il me fit entrer sous la douche, il me colla directement sur la paroi de la douche.

**Bébé, est-ce que tu as encore mal ? car si c'est le cas, je peux encore attendre.**

**Si tu attends encore, je te coupe la bite. J'ai besoin de toi en moi. **

Je libérais mes mains de son cou et partit à la recherche de sa bite. Une fois trouver, je la présentais à mon intimité.

**Je ne savais pas que tu étais une tigresse.**

**Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas comme cela mais j'ai tellement envie de toi. J'ai l'impression de brûler en bas. Je….**

**Bébé, chut, j'adore quand tu me dis des choses comme cela. Je ne veux pas que tu te caches, si tu as envie de moi, je veux le savoir car moi j'ai toujours envie de toi mon amour. Et là, j'ai envie d'être en toi. C'était tellement bon hier soir.**

**Alors viens en moi.**

**Tout de suite mon amour**

Il m'embrassa passionnément, il était tellement doux avec moi, il inséra un doigt en moi.

**Tellement humide pour moi. Je t'aime Bella et je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.**

**Je t'aime aussi.**

Il tendit le bras vers le tiroir du meuble. Il en sortit un préservatif, il se le déroula sur son pénis et il rentra enfin en moi, je gémis de bonheur. Il commença à rouler des hanches, c'est va et vient se firent de plus en plus rapide. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'accrocher à son dos, j'ai du le griffer mais il ne me dit rien. Il ne s'occupait que de moi. Ses lèvres étaient en train de téter mes mamelons. Ces mouvements se firent plus brusques, je savais qu'il n'était pas loin.

**Plus vite Edward, j'y suis presque.**

**Moi aussi bébé.**

Il accéléra ses mouvements, j'étais proche. Il buta au fond de moi et ce fut ma perte.

**EEEEDDDDWWWWAAARRRDDD !**

**BBBBBEEEEELLLLLLAAAAAAA !** Jouit-il en éjaculant dans le préservatif.

Il retomba sa tête dans mon cou. Et comme hier, je lui caressais les cheveux et il me caressait les hanches. Au bout d'un moment, il se décala de moi et sortit de mon intimité. Je gémis de frustration. Il sortit de la douche pour virer son préservatif. Je commençais à me laver les cheveux, je sentis deux mains dans mon cuir chevelu.

**C'est à moi de te laver. **Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

**Alors je te laverais après.**

**Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors tu le ferras.**

Nous lavâmes mutuellement. C'était tellement bon et tendre. Edward sortit le premier de la douche, il m'enroula dans une grande serviette. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de brosse à dent. Edward le comprit et m'en tendit une encore dans l'emballage. Je lui embrassais rapidement le coin des lèvres.

Je m'habillais dans les mêmes vêtements de la veille. Je me mis devant le miroir, je me maquillais légèrement, j'aimais de plus en plus me faire coquette pour faire plaisir à mon homme. Je vis Edward arriver derrière moi, il posa ses mains sur ma taille.

**Tu es magnifique mon amour.**

**C'est toi qui me rends si belle. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui.**

Il me tendit sa main et nous partîmes vers le salon. J'entendis la voix de mon père et le rire de ma petite princesse. Je nous guidais vers le canapé, tout le monde était là. Edward m'installa sur ses genoux. Carlie nous vit, elle se leva des genoux de mon père et vint sur mes genoux. Mon poids plus celui de Carlie allaient faire mal à Edward, je voulais descendre de ses genoux mais il m'en empêcha.

**Ne t'avise pas de descendre.**

**Edward, cela doit te faire mal. Je suis trop grosse donc si tu y rajoute quelques kilos. Je vais te bousiller les jambes. **

**Bella, je ne veux plus que tu parles de ton poids, on est d'accord ?** J'acquiesçais. **Donc tu ne quittes pas mes genoux. **

Je restais donc sur ses genoux. Esmée apporta l'apéritif, elle avait même préparé des canapés. C'était délicieux. Tout comme le repas qui se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Et comme à chaque repas, c'est Emmet et Carlie qui faisaient l'attraction, ils étaient vraiment des clowns ces deux là quand ils étaient ensemble. Emmet redevenait un vrai gosse. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Rosalie. Elle adorait le disputer.

La suite du repas se passa dans la même entente. C'était tellement bon de rire, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des mois que je n'avais pas passé un moment comme celui là. Elle nous proposa de prendre le dessert dans le salon de jardin. Il y avait des canapés de jardin en fer forgé, il avait des cousins blancs. La table basse était de verre entouré de lier en fer. C'était tellement agréable, on se croyait dans un catalogue de décoration mais en dix fois mieux. Esmée avait vraiment un don pour la décoration, le jardin avait une immense forêt en clôture. La pelouse était magnifiquement bien tondue. Et elle mit des parterres de terre un peu partout. Son jardin devrait remporter un prix, il était le plus merveilleux que je n'ai jamais vu, j'espère que dans ma futur maison, j'aurais un aussi beau jardin.

Esmée nous proposa d'aller nous baigner, je voulais refuser mais Alice fut plus rapide que moi.

**Oh oui cela va être super. Bella, j'ai mis un maillot de bain dans ton sac.**

**Alice, je n'ai pas très envie de me baigner.**

**Dis oui Bella, je veux me baigner avec toi, moi !** Me supplia Carlie. Comment voulez-vous que je résiste quand ma princesse quand elle me regardait comme cela.

**D'accord.**

**C'est trop bien. Marraine, tu viens m'aider à mettre mon plus beau maillot.**

Elle se mit à sautiller partout comme sa marraine. Mon dieu, mais je suis tombée dans une famille de fou mais je les aime tellement. Edward me tendit sa main, je le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre en passant vers l'entrée il prit mon sac. Une fois dans la chambre, je partis à la recherche de mon maillot de bain. Je le trouvais enfin. Alice m'avait pris mon maillot de bain une pièce noir, il avait une fleur hawaïenne blanche sur le côté droit. Je l'avais depuis quelques années mais je ne l'avais jamais porté. Je partis dans la salle de bain pour me changer. J'aurais pu me changer devant Edward mais c'était une habitude.

Une fois changé, j'ouvris la porte pour signaler à Edward que j'avais fini. Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de regarder dans le miroir. Même si ce maillot de bain m'allait bien. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. On pouvait voir ma peau d'orange sur mes cuisses et les bourrelets de mon ventre sous mon maillot de bain. Je me sentais guère belle dans cette tenue. Edward arriva derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mon ventre.

**Bella dis moi ce qui ne vas pas ?**

**Tout va bien.**

**Bella, il y a exactement deux semaines, tu m'as dit cela. Maintenant, je veux la vraie réponse. **Il avait raison, je ne pouvais plus lui mentir. Il a vu mon corps sans baisser le regard.

**Je….je n'aime pas mon corps, Edward. **

**Pourquoi mon amour ?** Il me retourna pour que je puisse voir son regard.** Ton corps est parfait. Je l'aime moi. Dis-moi ce que tu n'aimes pas.**

**Bah regarde d'abord mon visage….**

**Ah non, tu ne touches pas à ton visage, il est magnifique.**

**D'accord alors regarde mes seins. Ils sont tellement gros.**

**Ils sont parfaits pour mes mains.** Il prit mes seins dans ses mains. **Tu vois, mes mains peuvent les tenir. Et en plus, ils ont tellement bon goût.** Me dit-il en m'embrassant mes tétons. **Continue.**

**Bah ensuite, il y a mon ventre et mes cuisses. Regarde on peut voir ma peau d'orange c'est horrible et là, **j'attrapais un bourrelet**, regarde on voit mes bourrelets. C'est nul, je suis horrible. **

**Je ne suis pas d'accord. Oui, tu as des bourrelets comme tu dis et tu as des cuisses. Mais j'aime ton corps moi Bella. Et je pense que tu ne dois pas regarder maintenant, tu as toujours vécu loin des gens, tu t'es cachée. Mais Bella, regarde-moi et ne vois que mon regard à moi.**

**C'est le seul qui m'importe, Edward.**

**Alors ne critique plus jamais ton corps car moi, je l'aime de tout mon être. Et cela me tue de t'entendre te critiquer. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.**

**Edward, je suis désolée, j'ai toujours peur que tu partes en courant en voyant mon corps.**

**Putain Bella, nous avons fait l'amour. Je pensais t'avoir prouvé que j'aimais tout de toi.**

**Ne m'en veux pas Edward, je n'ai jamais eu de bon écho de moi. Ma mère ne me voyait pas comme toi, tu me vois.**

**Pourquoi tu crois ta mère alors que je suis là moi maintenant ?**

**Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression t'entendre sans cesse ses mots dans ma tête quand je me regarde dans le miroir, c'est plus fort que moi.** Je baissais la tête de honte.** Je te promets de faire des efforts.**

**Et je te promets que je te le dirais tous les jours que tu es la plus belle femme au monde. Alors maintenant, regarde-moi et embrasse-moi. **

**Je t'aime Edward, merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi.**

**Moi aussi bébé. **

Il m'embrassa enfin, je nouais mes bras autour de son cou pour me coller encore plus à lui. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et il nous sortit de la chambre pour nous mener vers la véranda où se trouvait la piscine.

La véranda était pleine de lumière, elle donnait face à la forêt, elle longeait la terrasse sur laquelle nous avons pris le dessert. La véranda avait trois coté de grandes baies vitrées, au centre, il y avait une grande piscine creusée et chauffé. Elle allait jusqu'à 2 mètres 20. Tout autour, il y avait des transats en fer avec des coussins blancs dessus. Et dans un coin, il y avait deux canapés face à face et au centre une table basse. Cette pièce était la plus agréable de la maison.

Tout le monde y était déjà, j'étais tellement mal à l'aise mais je devais vaincre ma peur. Edward comprit mon mal être, il me laissa choisir et il plongea dans la piscine. Il était tellement beau en train de nager. Je devais le faire pour lui, il aimait mon cœur, il me l'a dit et redis depuis tout à l'heure. Je posais ma serviette sur un transat en face de la piscine et je partis timidement vers le bord. Je m'assis au bord de l'eau, je mis mes pieds dans l'eau et entrepris de me mouiller la nuque et les bras. Je vis Carlie venir vers moi, elle avait un petit maillot de bain rose, cela lui allait tellement bien, elle avait une bouée hello Ketty et des brassards assortis. Elle était adorable.

**Bella, tu viens avec moi dans l'eau ?**

**Oui ma puce, j'arrive. **

Je descendis tout doucement dans l'eau, elle était bonne, pas trop chaude ni trop froide. J'étais bien dedans.

**Ma puce, tu me laisse un peu nager toute seule et dans cinq minutes, je te rejoins. **

**D'accord. Mais après tu joues avec moi ?**

**Promis princesse. **

Je lui embrassais rapidement le front et je commençais à faire quelques brasses. Les autres me laissaient le temps de m'habituer à être dans l'eau. Je les voyais jouer avec Carlie, Emmet s'amusait à lui balancer de l'eau. Je vis tout à coup Emmet passait Carlie par-dessus sa tête, j'entendis un splash assourdissant. J'eus la peur de ma vie, je nageais le plus vite possible vers eux mais Carlie était en train de rigoler avec les autres et elle en demandait encore. Je les regardais sans comprendre, moi, j'avais eu tellement peur.

Edward me regarda et vit mon inquiétude. Il vint vers moi et me prit par la taille.

**Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Elle n'a pas eu mal ? Elle a été balancée fort dans l'eau. Vous êtes inconscient, ma parole. C'est un bébé. **

**Bella, j'aime que tu t'inquiète pour ma fille. Mais je confierais ma fille à Emmet les yeux fermés, il est un parrain gâteau. Il a l'habitude de faire cela avec Carlie au début j'avais peur mais maintenant, je sais qu'Emmet fait plus de bruit que de mal. Jamais, il ne fera de mal à Carlie. Une fois, il l'avait fait tomber accidentellement, il ne l'avait pas vu. Et il est arrivé en courant. Il s'en est voulu pendant un mois entier. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Il l'a couvé pendant deux mois, il ne l'a laissé plus faire ce qu'elle voulait s'il n'était pas là. Alors tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas peur.**

**Oui, je comprends. Pardonne moi, je n'aurais pas du te dire cela. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle se fasse mal.**

Il me releva le visage et m'embrassa tendrement. Je voulais plus, j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi. Je crochetais mes bras autour de sa nuque et le laissait approfondir notre baiser. Il me fit enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il nous guida à fond de la piscine à l'écart des autres. Il me colla contre la paroi et continua de m'embrasser langoureusement. Je frictionnais nos intimités, j'en gémissais de bonheur. Edward l'embrassa une dernière fois et ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens.

**J'aime quand tu es sauvage mon amour.**

**Je ne me connaissais pas comme cela. Depuis que nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, j'ai toujours envie d'être contre toi et te sentir en moi. Je ne comprends plus mon cœur. **

**Cela te fait peur ?**

**Non, mais je suis un peu déboussolée. Mais j'aime ses changements en moi. **

**Je les aime aussi. Tu es tellement belle quand tu as envie. **

J'allais l'embrasser mais une petite tête vint vers nous.

**Bella, tu as vu, j'ai volé.**

**Oui, j'ai vu ma princesse. Tu n'as pas eu mal ?**

**Non, c'est cro bien. Parrain, il est cro fort. Il peut me porter avec une main. C'est cro bien. Papa, j'ai faim. Tu crois que mamie elle a du Nutella.**

**J'en suis même sur, elle fait des réserves de Nutella avant que parrain et toi viennent chez elle. **

**C'est vrai ?**

**Oui si tu ne me crois pas, va demander à mamie**.

Elle sortit de la piscine et courut vers sa grand-mère, elles partirent toute les deux vers l'intérieure de la maison. Edward m'aida à sortir de la piscine et me recouvrit d'une serviette et il nous emmena vers un transat où il s'installa et me prit entre ses jambes. Il me sécha rapidement. Esmée et Carlie revinrent rapidement vers nous avec des tartines de Nutella et du café.

Nous mangeâmes dans la tranquillité. Je savais que je devais partir dans pas longtemps et je n'en avais pas envie. Carlie était venue sur le transat avec Edward et moi. Je la serrais fort contre moi, je n'avais pas envie de la laisser mais mon père brisa mon rêve.

**Bella, il va être l'heure de rentrer car après tu as de la route.**

**Oh non, Bella, je ne veux pas que tu partes. **Sanglota Carlie.

**Ma princesse, je ne veux pas non plus mais je te promets que demain après midi, nous irons nous balader tout les trois après mon travail et si ton papa est d'accord, je pourrais peut-être manger chez toi.**

**Papa est tout à fait d'accord. **Me dit Edward en m'embrassant le crâne.

**Bon, je vais me changer.**

J'embrassais le front de Carlie, et partis vers la chambre d'Edward. Une fois changer, je ramassais toutes mes affaires et les mirent dans mon sac. Mon père était déjà devant la porte avec Sue. Ils avaient déjà dit au revoir à tout le monde, ils m'attendaient à côté de la voiture de patrouille de Charlie. J'embrassais Esmée et Carlisle. Avant de prendre les filles dans mes bras et de leur dire merci pour ce qu'elles avaient fait pour Edward et moi. Je partis prendre les garçons dans mes bras, ils m'embrassèrent fort et je leur promis que samedi prochain, je leur ferais à marcher. Edward m'attendait avec Carlie dans les bras à côté de la voiture de mon père.

Je lui pris Carlie dans les bras pour la serrer fort contre moi. Je lui murmurais des je t'aime dans son oreille et je lui embrassais le front. Je la posais par terre et elle courut dans les bras de sa marraine. J'entourais la nuque d'Edward de mes bras, ses bras partirent autour au ma taille.

**Tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives chez toi ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**Oui.** Dis-je tristement, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui.

**Bébé, je t'appellerais après avoir couché Carlie. Ce sera comme ci, j'étais avec toi.**

**Oui, mais ce ne sera pas pareil. On ne s'est pas vu à cause de moi pendant une semaine et là on passe enfin deux jours ensemble, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à dormir sans toi.**

**Bébé, si ce n'étais que moi, je viendrais te chercher pour que tu dormes chez moi ce soir mais ce n'est pas possible. Nous devons attendre vendredi prochain. Mais si tu le souhaites, je peux te kidnapper ce soir, moi cela me gêne pas.**

**Mais tu l'as dit toi moi ce n'est pas possible, mes habits sont chez moi, j'ai tout chez moi et je dois partir tôt à la bibliothèque. Je ferais forcement du bazar. Puis nous avons besoin de temps avant de vivre ensemble.**

**Je le sais mais c'est toi qui veut cela, je te l'ai déjà dit Bella, si ce n'était que moi, tu vivrais avec moi dès ce soir. Mais nous devons être patients. **

**J'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule. **

**Bébé…**Dit-il en secouant la tête. Il m'embrassa doucement les lèvres**….Tu dois y aller.**

**Tu as raison.**

Je l'embrassais tendrement pour lui dire au revoir. Il m'aida à monter dans la voiture. Je baissais la voiture. Il me ré embrassa rapidement.

**Je t'aime. Fais doucement sur la route. **

**Promis. Je t'aime aussi.**

Je partis une demi-heure après de chez mon père. Ange était heureuse de rentrer chez elle et moi aussi. J'avais passé une horrible semaine mais mon weekend avait été magnifique. Je m'étais enfin réconcilier avec Edward, j'avais fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie en refusant de l'écouter.

J'arrivais rapidement chez moi, je remis tout en place. J'appelais Edward à peine arriver, lui, il allait partir. Je me couchais avec Edward au téléphone cela faisait tellement du bien de le retrouver comme avant.


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 18**

**VENDREDI**

**BELLA POV**

Cela fait un mois et une semaine que je me suis réconciliée avec Edward et ça a été un moi entier de bonheur et de frustration. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le sexe avec Edward pouvait être aussi fabuleux. J'avais envie de lui à chaque seconde. Nous mangeons ensemble tous les midis et tous les soirs.

La première semaine fut la plus dure. J'avais toujours envie d'Edward, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps. A chaque midi, Edward n'arrêtait pas de me toucher les jambes, les mains. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser. Et au travail, j'avais le droit à des messages me disant qu'il avait envie de moi. Cela a duré jusqu'au vendredi midi.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, je quittais le boulot pour aller rejoindre l'entreprise de mon homme. Je passais pour voir Emmet mais il était en plein cours, je lui fis un signe pour lui dire bonjour et me sourira gaiement. Je montais voir Jasper mais sa secrétaire m'informa qu'il était encore en consultation et qu'elle l'informerait de mon arrivée. Je partais donc vers le bureau de mon homme. Angéla était à son bureau. Elle se leva pour me saluer._

_**Salut ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ?**__ Me salua Angéla. _

_**Salut Angie ! Ca va et toi ?**_

_**Super.**_

_**Tu manges avec nous ce midi ? **_

_**Non, Ben a fini plutôt aujourd'hui donc il a décidé de m'emmener manger à l'extérieur. **_

_**Tu as intérêt dans profiter.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je profite toujours de Ben. **_

_**Tu as bien raison. **_

_**Tu as tout fini ? Edward t'a donné le coup d'envoi pour partir.**_

_**Ne m'en parle pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui mais il est d'une humeur massacrante. Il m'a fait refaire deux fois les mêmes choses depuis ce matin, il y a dix minutes, il m'a dit de finir ce que j'avais à faire et que je pouvais partir en pause. Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, Bella ?**_

_**Bien sur.**_

_**Essaie de calmer Edward, je ne sais pas comment mais je voudrais revenir cette après midi et qu'il ne soit plus aussi perturbé. **_

_**Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pu répondre à ses messages ce matin car nous étions très pris à la bibliothèque, mais je vais voir ce qu'il a. Allez, avertit Edward que tu pars et vas souffler un peu avec ton homme.**_

_**Tu as raison.**__ Elle partit prendre ses affaires dans le vestibule. Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone__**. Monsieur Cullen, je parts en pause… D'accord merci beaucoup…. Il n'y a pas de problème… Je vous assure que ce n'est rien…. D'accord à tout à l'heure…**__ Elle raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers moi__**. Il s'est excusé pour ce matin, tu as vraiment un homme formidable.**_

_**Je sais. Bon va retrouver ton homme pendant que je vais voir le mien.**_

_**D'accord. **__Elle m'embrassa la joue. __**A tout à l'heure.**__ Elle avança vers l'ascenseur. __**Oh **__**faite, ne frappe pas, je suis sur qu'une surprise lui ferait plaisir.**__ Elle me quitta me laissant seule dans le cabinet d'Edward._

_Je fis ce qu'elle me conseilla. J'entrai doucement dans le bureau de mon homme, il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver, il regardait sans cesse son téléphone portable. Je me raclais doucement la gorge. Il leva son regard vers moi et en peu de temps qu'il en fallut, il fut devant moi. Il me plaqua contre sa porte et m'embrassa avidement. Il agrippa mes fesses pour me permettre d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je sentis son érection contre mon intimité, j'étais déjà tellement humide pour lui, je voulais plus. Il quitta mes lèvres pour descendre les siennes vers mon cou et la naissance de ma poitrine. Mon pull avait un col en V, il pouvait voir mes seins sans le moindre problème._

_**Putain ma puce, tu veux me tuer. J'ai tellement envie de toi.**__ Il prit mes seins en coupe. __**Bonjour mes anges, vous m'avez manqué.**__ Il m'enleva mon pull et essaya de dégrafer mon soutien gorge mais je repris mes esprits, nous n'avions pas le temps pour cela_

_**Edward, les garçons vont nous attendre pour manger.**__ M'exclamais-je en défaisant mes jambes de sa taille. Il m'aida à me rhabiller mais il n'avait pas l'air bien. __**Edward qu'est-ce que tu as ?**_

_**Je pensais que tu en avais envie aussi. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et à ton corps. Et maintenant que je suis enfin seul avec toi, tu me repousses. **_

_Il partit s'installer sur son fauteuil. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi désemparer. Il croyait que je n'avais pas envie de lui alors que je ne rêve que de cela. Il avait raison pour une fois que nous voyons, je le fuyais à cause des autres, je devais penser qu'à nous deux pour une fois. Je fermais donc la porte de son bureau à clé et je partis vers mon homme. J'enlevais mon pull et je défis mon pantalon. Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé sa tête. J'étais maintenant en sous-vêtement dans le bureau de mon homme. Je ne savais pas comment je devais m'y prendre, je devins timide tout à coup. _

_**Edward !**__ L'appelais-je timidement. _

_Il leva sa tête vers moi, il resta bouche bée. Il me fit signe de venir sur ses genoux. Je voulais me mettre de biais mais il me mit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon string. Je commençais à lui embrasser le visage._

_**Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir montré que j'ai envie de toi mais cela fait une semaine que je suis humide à chaque fois que je te vois. J'avais tellement envie de ne faire qu'enfin qu'un avec toi. Je ne voulais pas te repousser mais j'avais tellement peur que les garçons débarquent. Tu me pardonnes ?**_

_**Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Tu t'offres à moi dans un ensemble merveilleux. J'ai tellement envie de toi moi aussi. Laisse-moi t'aimer. **_

_**Je ne pourrais pas attendre, je ne veux pas de préliminaires. Je suis déjà prête pour toi. Alors ne me fais pas attendre.**_

_**Je vais vérifier cela.**_

_Il décala mon string et inséra un doigt en moi. Je gémis de plaisir face à l'intrusion. C'était tellement bon de sentir une part de lui en moi._

_**Plus Edward…..Putain, j'en veux plus…S'il te plait…..Ne me fait pas attendre…**_

_**A tes ordres mon amour.**_

_Il enleva ses doigts de moi, je gémis de frustration. Je le devançais en lui défaisant son ceinturon de pantalon._

_**Pressée mon amour ?**_

_**Tu n'imagines pas combien !**_

_**Oh que si mon amour, autant que moi.**_

_Je lui ouvris son pantalon et en sortis l'objet de mon désir. Il était tellement dur pour moi. Je le guidais vers mon entrée. Il se figea à mon entrée._

_**Bébé, je n'ai pas de préservatifs. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. **__Je l'embrassais pour le faire taire et je m'empalais sur lui__**. Oh putain Bébé ! Oh oui c'est bon.**_

_Je commençais à bouger sur lui mais je n'étais pas à l'aise. Edward dut le remarquer car il me guida. C'était tellement bon dans cette position. Edward se mit à téter mes seins en même temps qu'il gémissait. Je savais que j'étais proche, je sentis sa bite au fond de moi, c'était tellement bon._

_**Edward, plus vite, je suis proche**_

_**Jouis mon amour avec moi.**__ Il accéléra ses mouvements. Je le sentis se tendre et il se déversa en moi. ____. Sa jouissance me délivra de ma mienne._

_** !**__ Dis-je en m'écroulant sur lui. Il se mit à me caresser doucement le dos. _

_**Mon amour, on ne s'est pas protéger, je sais que je suis ton premier mais je veux te dire que j'ai fait un test pour moi et je n'ai pas de maladies. **_

_**Je sais, je n'en ai jamais douté mon amour. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour les protections, je prends la pilule depuis que je suis adolescente et pour être franche avec toi, j'ai préféré le faire sans barrière entre nous.**_

_**J'ai préféré aussi mais nous pouvons utiliser les deux le plus possible et si nous oublions ce ne sera pas grave.**_

_**Tu as raison**__. Je l'embrassais tendrement._

_**Hum ! Bébé, je suis très heureux de ta visite dans mon bureau et de notre début de déjeuner mais je crois que j'ai faim maintenant. **_

_Nous rigolâmes un moment puis il m'aida à me nettoyer et à m'habiller._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Durant ce moi, Edward et Carlie me rejoignaient toute les après midi à la bibliothèque et nous allions nous balader dans le parc avant de rentrer chez lui et de préparer le repas. Dès la première nuit où j'ai dormis chez lui, j'avais apporté une grande valise avec un tas de vêtements. Il était tellement heureux de me voir investir son appartement de mes affaires. Mais plus les jours passés et plus la distance entre nos appartements se faisaient dur cela m'avait même couté une petite dispute avec Edward la semaine dernière.

_FLASHBACK_

_Nous étions comme à notre habitude chez Esmée pour un déjeuner avec la famille Cullen et ma famille. Je pense que cela sera la tradition toutes les deux semaines. Je savais qu'il ne me restait que quelques heures avant de devoir quitter Edward et Carlie. Et cela me bouffait de devoir toujours les quitter mais c'est trop tôt. _

_Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde et nous prîmes la route vers mon appartement. Pendant le voyage, Edward ne disait rien du tout. Il resta murer dans ses pensées. Quand nous arrivâmes à mon appartement, Carlie dormait déjà, je l'embrassais tendrement le front et aidait Edward à sortir mes bagages. Il avait le visage fermé, je n'aimais pas le voir comme cela. Je lui pris les sacs des mains et le forcer à me regarder. _

_**Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas…..**__ Il se tourna vers le coffre… __**En fait, si je sais, j'en ai marre de te déposer tous les jours chez toi, j'en ai marre de rêver de t'avoir dans mes bras toutes les nuits, je veux t'avoir chez moi, je veux partager mon lit toutes les nuits avec toi, je veux prendre mon petit déjeuner avec toi, je veux que tu nous prépares des bons petits plats tous les soirs. **__Il se retourna et me regarda. __**J'ai besoin de t'avoir avec moi et j'ai l'impression que tu ne le veux pas. **_

_**Je trouve cela trop tôt. Je commençais à paniquer. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te perdre.**__ J'étais à présent en pleure devant lui, il me prit dans ses bras, je calais ma tête contre son torse et le laissais me bercer._

_**Pardonne-moi, nous irons à ton rythme. Je ne voulais pas te dire cela, j'avais juste besoin de te dire ce que je ressens. Pardonne-moi.**_

_**Tu dois me pardonner aussi, je ne suis pas prête. **__Il me releva le menton._

_**Je le sais ma puce. Je t'aime tant.**_

_**Moi aussi, je t'aime. Ne doute jamais de cela. **_

_Il m'embrassa tendrement._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser aux propos d'Edward, je ressentais la même chose que lui mais je ne savais pas quoi faire ce sont les filles qui m'aidèrent à trouver la solution. Elles vinrent me chercher pour déjeuner avec moi lundi midi. Elles avaient déjà prévenu les garçons de mon absence au déjeuner à ce qu'il parait Edward n'était pas très ravie.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rosalie et Alice m'emmenèrent manger dans un petit restaurant familial. Je devais leur parler de ce qu'Edward m'avait confié mais je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. _

_**Bon passons au sujet qui fâche. Edward nous a dit qu'hier soir cela avait tendu entre vous ? Tu nous explique ?**__ Me demanda Rosalie._

_**Il veut que j'aille habiter chez lui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur ?**_

_**Bella, est-ce que tu aimes Edward ?**_

_**Bien sur.**_

_**Est-ce que tu es triste quand tu dois le quitter ? **_

_**Oui, je n'aime pas lui dire au revoir mais de là à aller vivre chez lui. **_

_**Bella, vous êtes tout les deux tristes quand vous êtes séparés, tu l'aimes et il t'aime, et surtout tu aimes Carlie. Peut-être que pour un couple normale cela va trop vite mais vous avez un passé tellement lourd tous les deux, votre couple n'est pas commun. Bella seule toi peut savoir ce que tu as vraiment besoin.**_

_**Mais si je vais vivre chez lui et qu'Edward ne supporte pas ma présence chez lui. Je ne veux pas tout perdre. **_

_**Bella, tu vis chez lui tous les weekends, si vous ne vous supportiez pas, votre histoire n'aurait pas tenu un moi. Mais à ce que je sache, tu es toujours avec Edward et tu es heureuse.**_

_**Oui alors Bella qu'est-ce que tu attends ? **__Me demanda Alice_

_**Mais j'ai un appartement, je ne peux pas le lâcher comme cela. **_

_**Bella, cette appartement appartient à ma mère alors elle ne dira absolument rien surtout si c'est pour aller vivre avec son fils. **__Me dit Alice._

_**Alice, ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne peux pas lui faire cela, je ne peux pas profiter du fait que ce soit ta mère et celle d'Edward.**_

_**Bella, tu vas trouver combien d'excuses pour éviter de sauter le pas. **_

_**Je ne sais pas.**_

_**Bella, tu n'as aucune raisons d'avoir peur, Edward fera toujours passer tes désirs avant les siens.**_

_**C'est peut-être là le problème !**__ Dis-je sans réfléchir._

_**Je ne comprends pas.**__ S'exclama Rosalie._

_**Il pense toujours à moi avant de penser à lui. Vous avez raison les filles, je me cherche des excuses pour rien alors que je meurs d'envie de vivre chez lui. **_

_**C'est formidable. **__S'écrièrent-elles._

_**Il ne reste qu'un seul problème.**_

_**Le quel ?**__ Me demanda Alice._

_**Il faut avertir Esmée et préparer mes cartons pour vendredi. **_

_**Pour Esmée se n'est pas un problème, tu auras juste à l'appeler et le problème est réglé. Maintenant, pourquoi faire des cartons ?**_

_**Parce que si je ne les fais pas le plu vite possible, je vais me dégonfler. Je me connais si je ne fais pas cela dans la semaine, je ne le ferais jamais. Vous êtes d'accord pour m'aider ?**_

_**Oui bien sur mais il faudra demander de l'aider aux garçons aussi.**_

_**D'accord, mais ne dites rien à Edward, je veux lui faire la surprise.**_

_**Tu vas lui dire quand ?**_

_**Vendredi soir, je vais faire en sorte qu'on mange chez lui et j'arriverai avec mes bagages.**_

_**Il va être le plus heureux des hommes. **_

_**Je l'espère**_

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Les filles avaient tout mis en place, j'avais appelé Esmée pour lui demander comment je devais faire si je voulais quitter l'appartement, elle m'avait demandé les raisons et je fus obligé de lui avouer la vérité, elle était tellement contente qu'elle ne proposa même de m'aider à faire mes bagages.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais vendredi après midi dans un appartement rempli de carton. Je regardais mon salon, les filles avaient tout emballé mais je me demandais ce que j'allais faire de mes meubles. Je pourrais en mettre quelques uns dans l'appartement d'Edward mais je ne pourrais pas tout mettre enfin je ne pense pas.

L'appartement d'Edward était très spacieux. Il se trouva au deuxième étage d'une résidence de 3 étages dont un qui est le rez-de-chaussée. Edward possède un appartement de 4 pièces. Quand nous rentrons dans l'appartement nous tombions sur un immense salon donnant sur un grand balcon qui entoure l'appartement. Edward n'avait pas beaucoup meublé. Les murs sont encore blancs, près de la porte fenêtre donnant sur le balcon vous avez, sur la droite, un grand canapé d'angle noir avec en face un meuble télévision, un bureau où trônait un ordinateur avec une imprimante et un majestueux piano. En se mettant dos au balcon, nous avons une grande cuisine américaine en rouge et noir qui n'a pratiquement pas servi, juste derrière le bar, se trouve la table ronde où je prenais la plupart de mes diners. A côté du canapé, il y a les appartements d'Edward. La chambre a les murs blanc, il n'a pas du tout décoré sa chambre, il n'y a que le lit et une armoire en face. La chambre a sa propre salle de bain, avec une baignoire, elle est dans les tons bleus. A L'opposé vous avez un couloir qui menait deux chambre et à la salle de bain au fond du couloir. La chambre de ma princesse se situait à gauche, elle était en rose et blanc avec des papillons sur les murs. La chambre d'à côté ne servait pas, et au fond une salle de bain plein de couleurs chaude, elle reflétait le bonheur.

Est-ce que j'arriverais à me faire une place dans cet appartement ? Est-ce que je serais heureuse ? Oui bien sur que je le serais car je serai avec l'homme de ma vie et ma petite princesse.

Je regardais une dernière fois mon appartement, il était vide, il ne restait plus que les meubles et tous les cartons que je devais venir chercher demain enfin si Edward est toujours d'accord pour m'accepter chez lui.

**Bon Bella demain matin 10 heures à ton ancien appartement pour amener tout à tout nouvel appartement.** Me dit Rosalie excitée comme une puce alors que nous venions de charger ma voiture.

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à convaincre Edward de me laisser vivre chez lui. **

**Arrête de dire des bêtises, il en meurt d'envie.**

**Je sais.**

**Bon allez, va et profite de la soirée car il va te sauter dessus dès que tu vas lui dire que tu viens vivre chez lui. **

**Vous voulez la vérité, je l'espère de tout mon cœur.**

**Espèce de coquine. Tu aimes le sexe maintenant.** Me dit Rosalie espiègle.

**J'aime le sexe avec Edward et avec personne d'autres. **

**Bon monte dans ta voiture avant que tu nous donnes des idées.** M'expédia Alice.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda et montais dans ma voiture. Ange était sur le siège passager, elle semblait un peu perdue et je la comprenais mais elle allait avoir tellement de câlin de la part de Carlie qu'elle ne pourra être qu'heureuse. J'arrivais en avance chez Edward. Je savais que Carlie allait être là, elle m'avait demandé si elle pouvait rester et je n'ai pas pu lui dire non, Edward avait été un peu déçu mais je lui avais promis que toute la nuit, j'allais être à lui et à lui seul. Cela lui avait vite rendu le sourire.

Il était 18h55, quand j'arrivais aux portes de son immeuble. Je décidais de monter chez lui avec ma valise et Ange. Je montais à son étage par l'ascenseur et sonnais à l'appartement d'Edward.

Ce fut Carlie qui m'ouvrit la porte. Elle sauta dans mes bras.

**Bella !**

**Salut ma princesse !** Je la reposais par terre. **Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**Oui. **Elle regarda à côté de mes pieds. **Pourquoi tu as une valise ?** Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'Edward arriva derrière elle.

**Carlie ne laisse pas Bella dehors.**

**Je sais papa mais…**

**Carlie, on ne répond pas à son père.**

**Désolée papa. **Elle rentra toute triste dans la maison. Edward attendit qu'elle rentre dans l'appartement pour me serrer fort dans ses bras.

**Je suis tellement heureux de te voir. **

**Moi aussi, mais tu n'avais pas à engueuler Carlie. **

**Je sais mais …** Il regarda au même endroit que Carlie**…. Attends qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes bagages ? **

**C'est ce que Carlie a essayé de te dire.**

**Tu peux m'expliquer ?**

**Est-ce que tu m'accepterais chez toi ? Je dois rendre mon appartement pour samedi soir. Je sais que j'ai quelques défauts mais je fais bien à manger.** Edward resta stoïque.

**Attends….. Tu veux dire que….Attends…. Tu me demandes si tu peux vivre ici ? Tu veux vivre chez moi avec Carlie et moi-même ? C'est bien cela.**

**Oui, c'est cela mais si tu ne veux pas, il n'y a pas de problème, je peux toujours appeler Esmée et ….. **

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car Edward avait pris possession de mes lèvres. Il y avait tellement de passion dans ce baiser que j'en perdais mes moyens mais je mis tout mon amour dans notre étreinte. Il quitta mes lèvres mais me garda dans ses bras.

**Cela eut dire que tu es d'accord ?**

**Oh oui, je suis plus que d'accord. Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux. OOOOOOHHHHH OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII. **S'écria-t-il en me faisant tourner dans les airs. Nous étions morts de rire.

**Papa, pourquoi tu cries ?** Nous interrompit Carlie. Edward me reposa par terre et m'embrassa chastement avant de nous tourner vers Carlie.

**Je crie ma princesse car je suis heureux.** Il prit Carlie dans ses bras et me tient par la taille. **Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis heureux ma puce ?** Elle acquiesça doucement. **Parce que Bella va venir vivre chez nous.**

**Tous les jours ?** Me demanda Carlie.

**Oui ma princesse, tous les jours et toutes les nuits, je serais avec vous. Je ne vous quitte plus ma puce, il n'y aura plus d'au revoir. Plus jamais, je ne vous quitterai.** Dis-je en regardait Edward.

**C'est trop bien**. Me répondit Carlie en sautant dans mes bras. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras. Elle leva son regard vers moi. **Ca veut dire qu'Ange pourra dormir avec moi tout le temps.**

**Oui ma puce. **

**C'est trop bien.** Elle sauta pour arriver par terre et partit avec la cage d'Ange dans l'appartement.

**Tu viens de faire une heureuse.** Me chuchota Edward au creux de l'oreille. Je mis mes bras autour de la nuque d'Edward.

**J'espère en avoir fait un autre ? **

**Comment peux-tu en douter ?**

**Peut-être parce que je suis encore dans le couloir et que mes affaires sont encore dans la voiture.**

**Tu as raison, excuse moi, j'étais trop heureux. **

**J'avais bien compris. **

**Bon toi, tu prends ta valise et ton sac et tu rends dans notre appartement pendant que moi, je vais chercher le reste dans ta voiture**. Il commença à partir vers l'ascenseur.

**Je n'ai même pas le droit à un bisou.** Il revient en courant.

**Pardonne-moi mon amour.** Il m'embrassa fougueusement en me plaquant contre le mur du couloir. Je le repoussais doucement.

**Edward, tes voisins ?**

**Je les emmerde, je suis trop heureux ce soir. En fait, c'est pour cela que tu voulais que Carlie soit là ?**

**Oui, je voulais que nous soyons tous les trois.**

**Tu as eu raison. Allez, rentre de mettre au chaud pendant que je vais chercher tes affaires.** Je lui tendis mes clés de voiture**. Oui, ce sera plus pratique avec cela.**

**Je trouve aussi. **

Je l'embrassais chastement et je rentrais dans l'appartement avec ma valise. Carlie se trouvait dans le salon en train de jouer avec Ange. Ange avait très bien repris ces marques dans cet appartement et elle aimait tellement Carlie cela se voyait, elles étaient très proche toutes les deux.

**Ma puce, je vais ranger mes affaires dans la chambre de ton papa, je laisse la porte ouverte si tu as le moindre problème, tu viens me voir d'accord.**

**D'accord Bella. **

Je regagnais la chambre d'Edward qui maintenant allait être la notre. J'allais passé toute mes nuits avec Edward, je pourrais dormir dans ses bras toute les nuits, je pourrais me rêver tous les matins dans ses bras. Je sautillais de joie. C'est trop bon.

Je posais la valise sur le lit et commençais à ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire et dans la salle de bain. J'entendais Edward allait et venir dans l'appartement, il a du faire plusieurs aller et retour. Je finis de ranger rapidement et partis voir comment allait Carlie. Elle continuait à jouer avec Ange. Je les laissais seules et allais voir dans la cuisine ce qui m'attendait. Edward m'avait sorti de la truite et une boite d'haricots verts. Je décidais de faire des papillotes, je mis des oignons, des herbes et du citron dans les truites et je mis un trait d'huile d'olive dessus avant de les emmailloter dans du papier d'alu. Je les enfournais pour 15 minutes. Je me lavais les mains quand je sentis des bras autour de moi.

**Je pourrais enfin t'appeler la femme de cette maison.** Je penchais ma tête sur son épaule.

**Humm !**

Je tournais ma tête pour sceller nos lèvres ensemble. Ma langue demanda très vite l'accès à sa bouche, il ouvrit sa bouche et nos langues purent danser ensemble avant d'être interrompu par notre princesse.

**J'ai faim, on va bientôt manger ?** Demanda Carlie. Je me sortis des bras d'Edward.

**Nous mangeons dans 20 minutes.**

**D'accord. **

Et elle repartit vers le salon. Je pris la main d'Edward et le guidais vers le salon. Je vis les quatre cabas que j'avais mis dans ma voiture. Edward les avait tous monté. Ils comportaient le reste de mes vêtements, les affaires d'Ange, du linge de toilettes et du linge de lit. Je sais, j'aurais pu attendre demain pour les emmener mais je voulais montrer à Edward que je ne rigolais pas.

Je forçais Edward à s'assoir sur le canapé, et je m'installais sur ses genoux, je me calais contre son torse, il en profita pour m'entourer de ses bras. Carlie alla fouiller dans mes sacs, je vis Edward la regarder, il allait dire quelques choses mais je le retenais.

**Laisse la faire, cela ne me gêne pas. Puis il va bien falloir que je les défasse donc autant qu'elle commence maintenant.**

**D'accord. **

J'entendis un bruit de clochette et vis que Carlie avait trouvé les jouets d'Ange, elle trouva une canne à pêche, le jouet préféré d'Ange, Carlie s'amusa donc à exciter mon chaton. Elles étaient trop belles.

**Bella, en fait tu veux mettre où toutes tes affaires ?**

**Je ne sais pas, j'y ai pensé quand je faisais mes bagages aujourd'hui. J'ai un canapé, un meuble télé avec une télé, une bibliothèque, un bureau, une table et un lit double avec une armoire. Quand je pense que j'ai tout acheté, il y a deux mois. J'aurais du attendre.**

**Je sais. Tu regrettes déjà ?** Me demanda-t-il tristement.

**Non bien sur que non. Je ne sais juste pas quoi en faire.**

**Bah moi, j'ai peut-être une idée. J'ai une autre chambre que je n'utilise pas, on pourra en faire un bureau chambre d'ami. Ton canapé pourrait aller dans le fond et en face ton bureau et ta bibliothèque. Et pour le reste de tes livres, on pourrait en remettre une dans le salon, cela me permettrait de ranger mes livres et ceux de Carlie aussi. Pour la télévision, nous pourrions la mettre dans la chambre pour les nuits où on souhaite ce faire une soirée détente. **

**Je suis 100% d'accord, ce serait super. Et ma table nous pourrions la mettre sur le balcon comme cela les jours de beaux temps, nous aurons location de manger dehors.**

**Et bah voila, je pense que nous nous en sortons bien. **

**Tu as raison. **

Je l'embrassais tendrement, j'étais tellement heureuse qu'il me fasse une place chez lui. Le four sonna, je me levais des genoux d'Edward pour aller dans la cuisine.

Les truites étaient bien cuite, je mis les haricots verts dans une poêle et les laissais cuire doucement. Je m'attelais à mettre le couvert Edward vint m'aider et nous pûmes passer à table. Carlie était toute heureuse de faire mon déménagement demain avec toute la famille Cullen. Edward lui avait toujours un sourire de bien heureux plaqué sur le visage.

Nous débarrassâmes la table tous les trois. Carlie semblait fatiguer. Elle me demanda si je pouvais la border. J'acceptais bien volontiers. Une fois Carlie dans son lit, je commençais à lire une histoire. Edward arriva avec Ange qui se posa directement sur le lit de Carlie. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre et de laisser Edward avec Carlie. J'en profitais pour faire la vaisselle. Je sentis encore une fois des bras m'entourer.

**J'aime de plus en plus te voir dans ma cuisine. Mais ce que j'aimerais le plus c'est de te voir dans notre chambre sur notre lit.**

**Moi aussi. **Je penchais ma tête pour la poser sur son épaule. **Edward ? **

**Humm !**

**J'ai envie de toi ! **Chuchotai-je bas. Je sentis la langue d'Edward sous mon oreille. Il savait me stimuler. Je sentis contre mes fesses son érection bien présente. Je commençais à bouger pour créer une friction sur sa bite.

**Bella stop ou je te prends maintenant et ici.** Je me retournais pour passer mes bras autour de sa nuque.

**Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'emmener dans notre chambre ? **

**Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois. **

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille et qu'il me porta jusqu'à notre chambre. Il me posa délicatement sur le lit et commença à me dévêtir. Je voulais l'aider mais il me retint les mains au dessus de ma tête.

**Ce soir, c'est moi et moi seul qui te fait plaisir. Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher avant que je ne te l'autorise.**

**Et pourquoi cela ?**

**Parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à te remercier.**

**Tu n'as pas à me remercier.**

**Si tu me fais le plus beau des cadeaux en venant vivre chez moi. Alors laisse moi te faire du bien.**

**Mon corps est tien Edward fais en ce que tu veux.**

**Tu n'as pas à me le dire deux fois. **

Il commença à retirer tous mes vêtements. J'étais en sous-vêtements devant lui et vu son regard, il a l'air de les apprécier. Il m'embrassa tendrement et mêla nos langues dans un balai sensuelle, j'en gémissais de bonheur. Il quitta mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou puis les épaules et pour finir ma poitrine. Il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et prit en coupe mon sein droit pendant qui tétait, aspirait mon téton gauche. C'était trop bon.

**Plus Edward, j'en veux plus….**

**Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. **

Il changea de sein pour s'occuper du sein gauche pendant que sa main droite se faufilait dans mon string. Il commença à caresser mes lèvres intimes, Je bougeais mes hanches pour accompagner ses doigts. Il descendit ses lèvres vers le bas et arriva à la naissance de mon string, il l'enleva doucement et remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres. Il jouait à lécher et suçait et à aspirer mon clitoris. S'il continue, je vais devenir folle.

**EDWARD…. Je ne veux pas venir comme cela.** Il releva la tête pour encrer son regard dans le mien.

**Et tu veux venir comment ? **

**Je veux venir autour de toi, je veux que tu sois enfin en moi. Je veux que nous venions ensemble. S'il te plait. **

**Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. **

Il tendit sa main vers la table de chevet et en sortit un préservatif. Il est prévoyant mon chéri. Il enfila le codon et se réinstalla entre mes jambes. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de pousser en moi.

**OH PUTAIN QUE C'EST BON** ! Gémit Edward quand il toucha le fond de mon intimité. **TU ES TELLEMENT SERRÉE MON BÉBÉ ! **

Il bougea de plus en plus vite en moi. Je griffais son dos de bonheur mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer. C'était tellement bon et intense.

**Plus** **vite, plus fort Edward… J'y suis presque…**

**Moi aussi mon bébé, je vais venir… BBBBBEEEEEEEELLLLLLAAAAAAAAA**

**EEEEDDDWWWAAARRRDDD.**

Il tomba sur moi mais il fit bien attention de ne pas peser son poids sur moi. Je caressais tendrement ses cheveux pour nous calmer. Il se dressa doucement

**Je t'aime Bella, pour toujours**

**Je t'aime aussi Edward.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement et partit dans la salle de bain, il revint 5 minutes après toujours nu comme un ver, je me décalais pour lui faire une place dans le lit, il ouvrit ses bras et je pus poser ma tête sur son torse. Il remonta le draps et la couverture sur nous.

**Bonne nuit mon tendre amour.**

**Bonne nuit Edward.**

Il se mit à fredonner une musique et cela m'endormit comblée et heureuse.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 19**

**BELLA POV**

**SAMEDI**

Je devais être habituée à cette sensation de bonheur au réveil mais je pense que je ne pourrais jamais m'y faire. Je me réveillais tout doucement, j'avais ma tête sur la poitrine d'Edward, je levais mes yeux vers lui. Il dormait paisiblement, il avait l'air heureux et serein. Je le regardais pendant un petit moment, je tournais mon visage vers le réveil, il était déjà 8 heure. Carlie n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je décidais d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Je me passais une nuisette sur le dos et embrassais doucement le front d'Edward. Je quittais la chambre en silence et me dirigeais vers le salon. J'ouvris les volets et mis à aérer le salon. Dans la cuisine, je commençais à m'occuper du petit déjeuner. Je trouvais du pain dur, je décidais de faire du pain perdu. Le café coulait, mon thé et le chocolat de ma princesse étaient prêt quand j'entendis une petite clochette venir vers moi. C'était ma petite Ange. Je pris Ange dans mes bras et la posais sur le bar. Je lui donnais ses croquettes et de l'eau fraiche.

**Bonjour Bella !** Me salua Carlie toute endormi. Je pris Carlie dans mes bras.

**Bonjour ma princesse ! Comment vas-tu ?**

**Bien.**

**Tu as bien dormi ?**

**Oh oui mais j'avais peur que tu sois déjà reparti.**

**Carlie, ma puce, je t'ai dit que je ne partirais plus jamais de cette maison. Et si tu as besoin que je te le dise tous les jours, je le ferais ma princesse. D'accord ?**

**Oui.** Me dit-elle timidement

**As-tu faim ma puce ? **

**Oui puis ça sent trop bon.**

**D'accord, tu veux bien rester sage le temps que je finisse de préparer le petit déjeuner.**

**Je peux rester avec toi ?**

**Bien sur ma puce.** Je la posais sur le bar à côté d'Ange. **Tu reste assis là et tu fais attention.**

**Oui Bella.**

Je continuais donc à préparer mon pain perdu. Je mis la table, il ne manquait plus qu'Edward. J'allais apporter le plateau avec notre petit déjeuner quand j'entendis le bruit d'une porte ainsi que des pas. Je vis mon amour apparaitre dans la cuisine.

**Quelle magnifique spectacle mes deux femmes dans la cuisine. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer plus beau réveil.** Il s'approcha de sa fille et la fit tourner dans les airs. Carlie rigolait à gorge déployé, ils semblaient très heureux tous les deux.

**Papa, j'ai le tournis**. Il s'arrêta mais la garda dans ses bras. **Tu a l'air tout content papa.**

**C'est que je le suis. Et toi, tu es heureuse ?**

**Oh oui.** Il l'embrassa, il la reposa sur le bar et vint vers moi.

**Bonjour mon amour.** Me salua-t-il en encerclant mes hanches. **Tu as bien dormi ? **

**Merveilleusement bien dans les bras de mon homme. Et toi ? **

**Très bien mais il me manque mon baiser. **

**Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends ?**

**Plus rien maintenant.**

Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miens. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir notre baiser. Je sentis sa langue demander l'accès de ma bouche, très vite nos langues dansèrent ensemble. C'est lui qui stoppa notre baiser. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et me regarda dans les yeux.

**Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais.**

**Pas depuis hier soir. **

**C'est une grave erreur, je t'aime Bella.**

**Je t'aime aussi.** Il colla son front contre le mien et me regarda tendrement. Nous étions dans notre bulle. Ce fut des petits bruits qui nous ramenèrent à la réalité. Nous tournions notre regard vers Carlie et nous la vîmes en train d'essayer de descendre du bar. Edward se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils vinrent vers moi. **Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire ma puce ?** Lui demandai-je en la prenant des bras d'Edward.

**J'ai faim, je voulais descendre pour aller manger. **

**Ma puce, tu aurais du nous le dire. **

**Mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger.**

**Tu ne nous aurais pas dérangés.** La rassura Edward**. Bon allons nous nourrir, j'ai faim moi aussi. Puis ça sent bon. Aller à table mesdames, j'apporte la nourriture. **

**D'accord.**

J'installais Carlie sur sa chaise et lui servit son biberon de chocolat chaud. Edward arriva avec le pain perdu et nos boissons chaudes.

Notre petit déjeuner se passa merveilleusement bien. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminait, je commençais à ranger la cuisine avec l'aide d'Edward. Carlie était partie s'installer devant la télévision. Quand tout fut propre, j'enlaçais mon homme par derrière. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras, et je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Edward posa ses mains sur les miennes.

**Tu es heureuse ma puce ? **

**Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et toi ? **Edward se retourna pour me faire face tout en continuant de m'enlacer.

**Je suis l'homme le plus comblé du monde mais je le serais encore plus quand toutes tes affaires auront pris la place dans notre appartement. **

**En parlant de cela, nous devons rejoindre les autres dans une heure. Alors il faut que nous allions nous préparer. **J'embrassais chastement les lèvres d'Edward. **Allez, tu files sous la douche, je m'occupe du bain de Carlie. **Je commençais à sortir de la cuisine mais je n'entendais pas Edward me suivre. Je me retournais, et je le vis me regarder avec un sourire béat sur le visage. **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive maintenant ?**

**Tu agis comme ci tu vivais ici depuis toujours avec nous, tu organises nos temps à Carlie et à moi-même. Tu agis comme ci Carlie était ta fille. Tu n'as pas l'aire de trop réfléchir, tu suis ton instinct. Alors merci mon amour. **J'étais touché qu'il pense cela de moi car pour ma part j'étais spontanée tout le temps. Je m'avançais vers lui et l'embrassais.

**Allez, allons-y sinon nous serons en retard. **

Je me dirigeais vers le salon pour prendre Carlie avec moi.

**Carlie ma puce, tu viens nous allons te laver.**

**Pourquoi ?** Me demanda-t-elle. Je m'accroupis devant elle.

**Nous devons nous préparer pour rejoindre les autres à mon appartement. Nous devons finir de faire mes cartons. **

**Mais tu vis ici maintenant tu as dis !**

**Oui, ma puce, je vis ici mais je n'ai pas pu emmener toutes mes affaires hier soir donc tes oncles et tes tantes vont venir nous aider à tous finir. **

**Et après, nous n'irons plus jamais dans cet appartement ?**

**Non ma puce, après, nous n'irons plus jamais là bas.** Elle acquiesça. **Bon maintenant, tu veux bien venir avec moi. **

Elle se leva du canapé et partit en courant vers la salle de bain. Une fois laver et habiller en jeans et en tee-shirt rose, je l'installais au salon devant la télévision.

Je laissais Carlie dans le salon et partis vers ma nouvelle chambre. Je trouvais Edward en train de faire le lit, il était habillé d'un jeans et d'un marcel. Il se tourna vers moi en me faisant son sourire en coin. Il m'ouvrit ses bras pour que je vienne contre lui. Je lui enlaçais la taille.

**Tu es beau comme cela. Je lui embrassais la mâchoire. Mais dis moi tu ne vas pas y aller comme cela ?** Il rigola doucement.

**Non ma douce, je vais me mettre une chemise. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que toi qui puisse me voir dans cette tenue. **

**J'espère bien. Tu es à moi Edward CULLEN, et à personne d'autre. **

**Comme tu es à moi Isabella SWAN.** Je fis la grimace en entendant mon prénom complet. Edward rigola encore de ma tête et m'embrassa le bout du nez.** J'aime t'appeler ainsi. **

**Bah moi, je n'aime pas cela. Alors pour la peine, tu n'auras pas de bisous de toute la journée. **

Je me défis de ses bras et partis en courant vers notre salle de bain. Je l'entendais rigoler à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Je pris soin de verrouiller la porte en me retournant, j'eus le plaisir de voir toute mes affaires de toilettes mélangées aux affaires d'Edward. Je décidais de me dépêcher au lieu de rêvasser. Je me lavais rapidement et je décidais de m'habiller comme ma petite famille. Je me mis un jeans et un polo rose, pour le maquillage, je le fis légèrement, je dessinais mes yeux d'un coup de crayon noir et me mis un peu de gloss sur les lèvres.

Une fois prête, je rejoignis Edward et Carlie dans le salon. Carlie me sauta dessus à peine la porte de la chambre refermée. Je la pris dans mes bras.

**Bella, tu es habillée comme moi, c'est trop bien. En plus, tu es trop belle. **

**Merci ma puce.**

**Vous êtes toutes les deux les plus belles femmes du monde.** Nous dis Edward en nous embrassant. **Bon, il va falloir y aller avant d'être vraiment en retard. J'ai eu Alice au téléphone, tout le monde est chez elle, ils nous attendent. **

**D'accord, nous prenons ta voiture ou ma camionnette. **

**Je préfère prendre ma voiture, au moins, je serais sur que nous arriverons entier à ton ancien appartement. **

**Alors tu te moques de moi en m'appelant par mon prénom complet et maintenant tu te moques de ma camionnette. Mais c'est que tu veux rigoler aujourd'hui. Et bah, tu vas rigoler tout seul se soir car ce sera ceinture.**

**Bella, tu ne peux pas faire cela, je suis juste heureux aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. **

**Alors arrête de te moquer et peut-être que j'oublierais pour ce soir**. Je lui lançais un doux sourire. Il allait répondre mais Carlie nous ramena à la réalité.

**Papa, ça veut dire quoi ceinture ? C'est comme pour les pantalons.** Edward devint tout gêner.

**Euh oui….Bon, il faut y aller. J'ai vérifié si Ange avait tout, c'est bon. Allez, mes chéris en voiture.** Nous dit Edward en nous amenant vers la porte.

Le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement fut rempli d'histoires de Carlie, elle s'imaginait ce qu'aller être notre vie à tous les trois. Elle avait beaucoup d'idées et certaines étaient justes, je pourrais l'emmener à l'école, nous pourrons rentrer tous les trois à la maison pour prendre le gouter, je pourrais lui raconter une histoire toutes les nuits et surtout, je pourrais passer toutes mes journées avec elle et Edward.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu que nous étions arrivées. Edward était déjà sorti de la voiture et était en train d'aider Carlie à descendre. Je me dépêchais de me détacher et d'aller les rejoindre. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à mon pallier, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de frapper à la porte d'Alice que celle-ci me sauta dessus.

**Bonjour !** Me cria-t-elle dans les oreilles. Elle partit embrasser son frère et sa nièce toujours en sautant partout.

**Excusez la, elle est comme cela depuis hier soir, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la calmer. Enfin, c'est bien aussi de la voir aussi exciter… **Nous dit Jasper espièglerie

**JASPER ! **Crièrent en même temps Carlisle, Emmet et Edward.

**Mais je n'ai rien dit.**

**Jasper c'est ma fille unique, c'est encore un bébé alors je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites dans l'intimité. **

**Papa, je ne suis plus un bébé. **Ralla Alice en se callant dans les bras de Jasper.

**Pour moi, tu le seras toujours alors cessons cette discussion, nous avons un déménagement à faire. **

**Oui et pour le moment, vous êtes impoli car personne ne nous dit bonjour.** S'exclama Edward.

**Oui vous êtes impoli.** Répéta Carlie. **Ca veut dire quoi ?** Je m'accroupis devant elle.

**C'est quand on ne dit pas bonjour, merci, s'il vous plait, bonsoir.**

**Ah bah moi, je le fais tout le temps. **

**Et c'est bien ma puce. **

**Vous voyez même une enfant de 5 ans le sait.**

**Pardon mon chéri.** S'exclama Esmée. **Bonjour vous trois. **Nous dit-elle en nous embrassant.

Elle fut suivie de tout le monde. Nous commençâmes à parler sur le pallier mais Alice n'était pas de cet avis.

**Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons un appartement à vider. **

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, tout le monde y entra, la plupart des affaires était déjà dans les cartons. Il nous restait les meubles à démonter, à enlever, toutes mes affaires dans la cuisine à mettre dans un carton et le reste de mes livres à ranger également.

**Bon nous allons commencer Emmet et Edward, vous vous occupez de la cuisine. **S'écria Alice.

**Ouais, Bella, tu aurais des chips dans tes placards ? **Me demanda Emmet.

**Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. **Dis-je. **Je n'ai jamais fait de déménagement mais je ne pense pas que mettre Emmet dans une cuisine soit une bonne solution. Pour ma part, nous devrions demander aux garçons de démonter les meubles. Et de commencer à les amener à l'autre appartement. Et nous, les filles, nous devrions continuer de faire les cartons. Nous gagnerions du temps. **

**On va faire cela, Bella.** Confirma Esmée**. Les garçons vous avez compris ce qu'ils vous restent à faire. **

**Oui mais il y a quoi qui va dans l'appartement d'Edward ?** Demanda Jasper.

**Avec Edward nous voulons garder mon bureau, ma bibliothèque, mon canapé, mon armoire et ma table à manger. **

**Et ton lit tu vas en faire quoi ? **Me demanda Alice.

**On va le mettre dans la cave d'Edward, le temps de savoir où nous allons le mettre. **

**Ca tombe bien que tu dises cela,** dit Rosalie**, parce qu'en fait, nous aimerions te le racheter.**

**Pourquoi ça ?**

**Parce que ce gros nigaud qui me sert d'homme à décider de sauter sur le lit hier soir. Et vu son poids, le lit n'a pas tenu. Tout est cassé donc j'aimerais savoir si tu veux biens qu'on te le rachète. **

**C'est pas de ma faute, il n'était pas solide ce lit.** Nous dit Emmet tout penaud, il reçut vite un regard noir de sa femme. Carlie vint vers lui.

**Tu sais parrain, papa, il m'a toujours dit que ce n'était pas bien de sauter sur le lit car s'il casse, je devrais dormir par terre pour toujours**

**C'est peut-être ce que tu devrais faire.** Dit Rosalie en fusillant Emmet du regard. **Mais moi, je n'ai pas à supporter cela. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler et tout le monde suivit. Moi, je ne trouve pas cela drôle. Alors Bella, tu es d'accord ?**

**Oui mais ce n'est pas la peine de me payer. Je te le donne volontiers. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il finisse dans une cave. Tout cela, je l'ai acheté pour ma nouvelle vie alors je ne voudrais pas qu'il prenne la poussière.**

**Bella, je ne peux pas accepter. **

**Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi alors prend ce lit comme un cadeau. **Elle allait protester mais je la coupais dans son élan. **Bon ce n'est pas cela mais nous devons commencer sinon, nous n'avons pas fini. **

**Je suis bien d'accord. **Cria Alice. **Bon les garçons au travail. Maman et Bella vous vous occupez de la bibliothèque pendant que Rosalie et moi, nous nous occupons de la cuisine. Allez, allez au travail tout le monde.**

Je commençais à partir vers le salon mais je fus retenu par deux bras. Je me retournais et tombais sur Edward. Il commença à descendre ses lèvres mais je l'empêchais en mettant en doigt sur ses magnifique et douce lèvres.

**Bella…..** Râla-t-il.

**Je t'ai prévenu pas de baiser de toute la journée. Tu n'avais pas à te moquer de moi en disant mon prénom en entier en sachant que je n'aime pas cela.**

**Tu veux jouer mon amour mais tu vas vite craquer, tu seras la première à venir vers moi. **

**Bon les amoureux vous avez fini. **Cria Alice. **Au boulot Edward et toi aussi Bella.**

**OUI CHEF !**

**Bella, moi je vais ou ? **Me demanda Carlie.

**Tu vas rester avec ta mamie et moi, d'accord ?**

**Oui.**

Nous partîmes donc toutes les deux voir sa mamie, qui avait déjà bien commencé.

Le déménagement se passa rapidement, les garçons se divisèrent en deux groupes. Le premier emmenait les premières affaires dans l'appartement d'Edward. Et le deuxième s'occupait de démonter les meubles restant.

De notre côté, la mise en carton fut fini rapidement. A midi, tous les cartons étaient finis, C'est pour cela, que je me retrouvais dans la voiture avec Alice et Carlie en direction de mon nouvel appartement. Rosalie et Esmée voulaient s'occuper du ménage. Elles avaient prévu de nous rejoindre à 13h30 pour que nous mangions ensemble.

Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement, je fus choqué. Le bizarre régnait en maitre dans cette maison alors que ce matin en partant toute était rangé. Je vis Jasper en train d'essayer de remonter la bibliothèque. Il nous vit arriver.

**Je sais que c'est le bazar mais dans pas longtemps tout sera rangé. **

**Bah, il faudrait mieux car papa, il va tous nous gronder. Il n'aime pas le bazar.** Nous rîmes de la remarque de Carlie.

**Tu sais quoi ma puce ?**

**Non tonton, dis moi !**

**Bah, je ne pense pas que papa va nous gronder, il est trop heureux que Bella vienne vivre ici. Alors il ne va gronder personne aujourd'hui.**

**Ca veut dire que je peux mettre du bazar dans ma chambre. **

**Oui ma puce.**

**Jasper !** Le réprimai-je

**Bah quoi c'est une enfant, il faut la laisser s'exprimer.**

**Carlie n'écoute pas tonton. Nous allons d'abord ranger la maison et après si tu veux, tu pourras aller jouer dans ta chambre. D'accord ? **

**Oui, mam….Bella.** Je rêve où elle voulait m'appeler Maman, étais-je prête à cela ? Je crois que oui mais peut-être qu'Edward ne veut pas que je prenne cette place. Je perdais mes mots. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire.

**Carlie, tu veux venir avec moi, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire à manger pour toute la famille. **Demanda Alice à Carlie, je regardais Carlie, elle avait le visage baisser, elle prit la main qu'Alice lui tendit. Elle commença à partir mais chuchota quelques choses.

**Qu'as-tu dit Carlie ?** Demandai-je. Elle tourna son regard vers moi.

**Pardon Bella**.

Elle partit me laissant comme une conne. J'étais complètement perdue, elle devait penser que je ne voulais pas d'elle alors que c'était faux, je l'aime comme ci elle était de moi. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle.

Je fus sorti de mes songes par une main sur mon épaule. Je tournais mon visage et vis Jasper me regardait avec compassion. Je ne pus m'en empêcher et le serrais dans mes bras. Sans que je m'en aperçoive des larmes vinrent prendre leur place sur mon visage. Jasper essaya de me réconforter mais c'était perdu d'avance. J'avais fait de la peine à ma princesse et en plus je ne savais pas comment prendre son demi-mot.

**Bella, regarde-moi ?** Me demanda Jasper. Je levais mon regard vers lui**. Carlie t'aime, c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle voit en toi, une maman. Tu agis comme le fait une maman. Elle a perdu Tania et elle t'a rencontré en peu de temps. Elle a vu en toi, une de ses mamans qui vient à l'école pour la chercher, qui lui fait des repas, qui lui raconte des histoires. Bella, tu es plus sa maman que n'importe qui.**

**Mais je ne peux pas être sa maman, elle a Tania. **

**Non, Bella ! Carlie n'a plus de mère. Tania ne pourra jamais revenir dans sa vie. **

**Je le sais mais… et si Edward ne voulait pas de moi pour mère de Carlie, et si Edward et moi, nous nous séparions, et si…**

**Bella,** Jasper encadra mon visage entre ses mains, **avec des si, tu referais le monde. Tu sais cela fait peut-être peu de temps que tu fais parti de nos vies mais nous tenons à toi plus que tout. Et Edward encore plus. Il est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, et depuis que tu es là, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Bella, ta vie est aujourd'hui avec cette famille. **

**J'ai peur de tout perdre**. Dis-je en pleurant dans ses bras. Les minutes passèrent et je me calmais petit à petit.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. J'entendis des cartons se posaient.

**Bella !** Entendis-je derrière moi. Je reconnus la voix de mon aimé. Je me retournais et courus dans ses bras. Il me réceptionna et me serra fort. **Je savais que tu serais la première à craquer. Je te manquais à ce point là.** Ce fut de trop pour moi et me remis à pleurer Bella**, amour, pourquoi tu pleures ?** J'avais la gorge tellement serré que je ne pouvais pas parler.

**Edward emmène la dans votre chambre, vous avez besoin de parler. **

**D'accord. Viens mon amour.** Il me guida jusqu'à la chambre, il me fit m'assoir sur le lit et s'accroupit devant moi. **Bella, je suis désolée. Si c'est à cause de moi que tu ne vas pas bien, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du me moquer de toi mais j'étais si heureux que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher…**

**Non Edward ce n'est pas à cause de cela. J'ai fait une connerie. **

**Tu as fait quoi mon amour ? **

**J'ai fait de la peine à Carlie. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas mais je n'ai pas réagis comme je devais…**

**Je ne comprends pas ma chérie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Nous parlions avec Carlie, Alice et Jasper quand elle a failli m'appeler….**Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, il allait me rejeter.

**Bella, Carlie t'a appelé comment ? **

**Elle ne m'a pas vraiment appelé….**

**Bella !**

**Elle a voulu m'appeler maman, je suis désolée Edward, je te jure que je n'ai rien prémédité.**

**Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas toi.**

**Je ne voulais pas la blesser, je suis restée sur le cul quand elle a dit maman. C'est Alice qui a pris Carlie et quand Carlie m'a dit qu'elle était désolée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. **

**Bella, arrête.**

**Comment veux-tu que j'arrête ? **Dis-je en me levant du lit énervée. **Je viens de faire du mal à ma princesse. Je ne peux pas oublier, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Et si elle ne voulait plus de moi ? Et si…..**

Je ne pus continuer car mes lèvres étaient prises par les plus douce lèvres su monde. Grâce à Edward, je pouvais tout oublier et c'est ce que je fis, je m'oubliais dans ses bras. Edward stoppa notre baiser et colla son front au mien.

**Je pense que je dois te parler de certaines choses**. Il me prit la main et me guida vers le lit encore une fois. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me prit les deux mains. **Je savais que ce jour allait arriver,** j'allais parler mais il me devança**, Bella, je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien. A part, nous avoir fait tomber amoureux de toi. Et pour être franc avec toi, je suis très heureux de cette situation. **

**Comment tu peux en être heureux ? Carlie est triste en ce moment dans la cuisine parce qu'elle croit que je ne l'aime pas.**

**Amour, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

**Bien sur.**

**Aimes-tu Carlie plus que comme une enfant de quelqu'un ? **

**Je l'aime comme ma fille, Edward. Ne doutes jamais de cela. Tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais des fois cela m'arrive de penser qu'elle est ma vraie fille et que tu n'as jamais connue Tania. Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme cela. **

**Tu ne pouvais pas me dire quelque chose d'aussi beau. **

**Oui mais on va faire quoi maintenant ? Est-ce que tu veux que je prenne cette place là dans la vie de Carlie ? Et si nous deux, nous ne restions pas ensemble ?**

**Bella, je veux faire ma vie avec toi alors pensé te quitter, je ne peux pas. Et pour répondre à ton autre question, je rêve depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois que tu deviennes la mère de ma fille. Et je ne suis pas le seul.**

**Que veux-tu dire par cela ? **

**En fait, Carlie m'a parlé de ta place dans sa vie. Tu te souviens de la journée où tu as rencontré Carlie,** j'acquiesçais doucement, **et bah au moment du couché, elle m'a demandé pourquoi sa vraie maman n'était pas comme toi, aussi aimante et aussi douce qu'une vraie maman. J'avais des doutes qu'elle voulait de toi comme maman, surtout quand on est sortie ensemble. J'en ai eu la confirmation, il y a une semaine quand nous étions chez mes parents, tu n'étais pas encore arrivée, je suis passé par la cuisine et j'ai entendu Carlie parler avec ma mère, elle a demandé clairement à Esmée et je te promets que cela m'a choqué, si je lui en voudrais qu'elle t'aime comme une maman. Ma mère m'a vu et n'a pas répondu pour moi. **

**Mais toi tu l'as fait ? Tu lui as répondu quoi ?** Il émit un petit sourire et me caressa la joue.

**Je lui ai dit que je serais le plus heureux des papas. Carlie a été choqué de me voir. Je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer pourquoi elle se posait cette question et elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait que tu sois sa maman et que tu l'aimes comme telle. **Il me reprit les mains et les enferma dans les siennes. **Bella, je t'aime et Carlie aussi. Je serais ravie que tu viennes la mère de Carlie même si c'est que le nom. Mais est-ce que toi, tu te sens prête à cela ? Et surtout est-ce que tu le veux ? **Je fus submerger de bonheur, je sautais dans les bras d'Edward.

**Oui, je veux qu'elle puisse m'appeler maman.** **Je t'aime Edward et j'aime ta fille. **

**Alors tu seras d'accord ?**

**Oui. **Dis-je timidement.

**Je peux aller la chercher alors pour que nous puissions parler tous les trois ?**

**Oui.**

**Je reviens amour.**

Il partit avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Je sais que je les aimais de tout mon être et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux deux. Mon dieu, je vais vraiment avoir ma place dans cette famille. Je levais mon regard vers l porte en entendant celle-ci s'ouvrir. Edward arriva avec Carlie a son bras, elle lui tenait la main mais elle avait la tête baisser. Edward referma la porte derrière lui. Je descendis du lit et m'accroupis devant Carlie, j'ouvris mes bras pour elle mais elle ne me regardait toujours pas.

**Carlie, ma princesse, vient là.** Elle leva son regard vers moi et courut dans mes bras, je la sentis pleurer dans mes bras**. Chut, ma princesse, je suis là. Chut !**

Je la portais dans mes bras et nous assis sur le lit, je regardais Edward et lui demandais de nous rejoindre sur le lit. Il s'installa à côté de moi les jambes sur le lit, il ouvrit ses jambes et je me calais entre elles avec Carlie dans mes bras et Edward nous entoura des siens.

**Carlie, regarde-nous, s'il te plait ? **Lui demanda Edward. Elle leva péniblement son regard vers nous. **Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir à nous ?** Elle acquiesça. **Carlie, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à demander à Bella ?** Elle secoua la tête dans tous les sens. **Carlie…**

**Edward, je vais parler, si tu veux bien. **Il approuva. **Carlie, tu sais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. **Elle acquiesça doucement. **Tout à l'heure, tu allais m'appeler autrement. **

**Je suis désolée Bella. **

**Carlie, je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses. Je sais que je n'ai pas réagi de la bonne façon mais tu allais m'appeler maman, n'est-ce pas ? **Elle acquiesça encore.** Tu veux que je sois ta maman ?**

**Oui.**

**Ma princesse, je serais la plus heureuse des mamans si je pouvais t'avoir comme fille. Je t'aime ma fille.**

**MAMAN !** Cria-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras, je levais mon regard vers Edward, il avait les larmes aux yeux mais un sourire énorme. Je lui caressais le visage, il appuya sa joue contre ma main. **Papa, tu as vu, elle a dit oui. J'ai une maman. **Elle sauta de mes bras à ceux d'Edward.

**J'ai vu ma puce, j'ai vu…**.Lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Il me regarda et ouvrit son bras pour que je me joigne à eux. Ce que je fis sans hésiter. **Je vous aime mes princesses. **Je l'embrassais doucement en lui murmurant mon amour.

Nous restâmes un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que Carlie sautille de joie dans la chambre.

**Je vais dire tout le monde que j'ai moi aussi une maman ! **Cria-t-elle en partant vers le salon en sautillant et en courant.

**Je pense qu'il faut la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne mette en pièce tout l'appartement. ** Dis-je en regardant le chemin que venait de prendre Carlie. Je me levais du lit et commençais à partir, j'entendais des éclats de rire dans le salon. Mais je ne pus faire un pas de plus car mon poignée avait été retenu. Je me retournais et vis Edward me regardait amoureusement.

**T'ai-je dis combien tu me rendais heureux depuis que tu faisais parti de ma vie ?**

**J'ai cru le comprendre.**

**Bella,** il encercla ma taille de ses bras,** tu viens enfin vivre avec moi et le lendemain, tu dis oui pour devenir la mère de Carlie. Je sais que cela va trop vite pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu es peur. Je veux que tu puisses me dire quand tu seras mal ou que tout ira trop vite. Je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. **

**Je le sais mon amour, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai dit oui à Carlie. Je n'ai jamais eu de relations avant toi alors je ne sais pas comment doit avancer une relation. Je fais ce que je pense bon pour toi et pour moi. Le jour, où je serais un peu perdu dans tout cela, je sais que tu seras là pour moi.**

**Je t'aime Bella.**

**Moi aussi. **

Je scellais nos mots par un baiser rempli de passions. La joie du salon, nous fit nous arrêter. Edward prit ma main et nous guida hors de la chambre. Je fus accueilli par les bras d'Esmée.

**Merci ma chérie pour ce que tu fais pour cette famille.**

**C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier car grâce à vous, je suis enfin heureuse.**

**Ma chérie… **Elle me serra fort dans ses bras

**Maman !** Cria Carlie. Je quittais les bras d'Esmée pour m'accroupir et prendre Carlie dans mes bras. **Ils sont tous content pour moi. **

**Emmet, mon chéri, tu pourrais peut-être faire le pitre et crier câlin familial.**

**Mais vous n'aimez pas cela. Et je ne l'ai pas fait depuis 10 ans. **

**Bah pour une fois, nous t'autorisons. Alors ne discute pas**. Lui dit Rosalie.

**D'accord, CALIN FAMILIAL !**

En peu de temps qu'il a fallu le dire, je fus prise dans un câlin avec tous les CULLEN/HALE. C'était un magnifique câlin.

L'après midi se passa dans la même ambiance. C'est seulement à 19 heures que tout l'appartement fut rangé. Tout était à sa place, il n'y avait même pas besoin d'acheter d'autres meubles pour la maison. La famille nous laissa. Je proposais à Edward d'aller prendre une douche pendant que je m'occupais du bain de Carlie. Il accepta.

Je préparais le bain moussant à la fraise pour ma princesse. Je la déshabillais et la plongeais dans l'eau.

**Maman, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi dans le bain ? **

**Ma puce, je vais prendre toute la place. **

**Mais non, je vais te faire de la place. S'il te plait !**

**D'accord. **

Je me déshabillais à mon tour. Je posais mes affaires dans le panier de linge sale ainsi que ceux de Carlie. Carlie s'avança dans la baignoire et me laissa rentrer pour que je puisse me mettre derrière elle. Je pris un gant et commençais à nous laver de la tête au pied. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rigoler que je la chatouillais. Edward dut entendre Carlie car je le vis ouvrir la porte. Il me regarda intrigué, je lui souris pour répondre à son interrogation muette. Il vint s'accroupir à côté de la baignoire. Il enleva de la mousse que j'avais sur le visage avant de tendre ses lèvres et de m'embrasser doucement.

**Chéri, tu pourrais aller me chercher mes affaires pour la nuit, s'il te plait ? **

**Bien sur, je reviens de suite. **

Il partit, j'en profitais pour sortir de la baignoire, je m'enroulais dans une serviette. Je sortis Carlie de la baignoire. Au moment où Edward revint dans la salle de bain, je commençais à habiller Carlie.

**Laisse, je vais le faire. Habille-toi pendant ce temps. **

Je vis ce qu'il me dit, il m'avait apporté un petit string, une nuisette bleu nuit et une robe de chambre assortie. Je vis son regard gourmand sur mon corps nu. Je pris donc bien mon temps pour m'habiller.

**Carlie ma puce, tu veux bien aller sur le canapé avec Ange.** Demanda Edward à Carlie

**Je peux mettre la télévision ? **

**Bien sur ma puce. **

Elle sortit toute contente de la salle de bain. A peine, nous entendîmes la télévision se mettre en route qu'Edward me sauta dessus. Il m'embrassa avec passion. C'était tellement bon de le sentir contre moi.

**Tu étais trop belle dans ce bain avec notre fille.** Me dit-il en m'embrassant la poitrine. **Et là, dans ta petite tenue, tu me plais énormément. **

**Toi aussi, tu es magnifique dans ton bas de pyjama.** Je lui caressais son torse nu**. Mais simple question, tu n'as pas de haut de pyjama ?**

**Je n'aime pas cela. **

**Tu as raison, je n'aime pas non plus. **

**Alors tout va bien.**

Il m'embrassa amoureusement, nous avions juste besoin de nous montrer notre amour.

**Papa, maman !** Cria Carlie du salon.

**On arrive. **Criais-je à mon tour.

**Je sens que nous allons avoir des mamans et papas pendant longtemps. **

**Je pense aussi. Mais cela ne me gêne pas**.

Nous partîmes dans le salon, Carlie avait faim. Donc, je préparais une petite salade avec des pates et du jambon. Ce soir, je ne voulais pas me casser la tête. Et cela plus à tout le monde. La soirée se passa dans le calme. Nous fîmes une soirée devant la télévision. Carlie s'endormit rapidement et je la suivis de peu.

Je fus reveiller par Edward qui me portait. Il me posa dans le lit, il partit éteindre la lumière et me rejoignis sous les draps. C'est dans ses bras que je m'endormis heureuse de cette journée.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPITRE 20

VENDREDI SOIR

1 MOIS APRES

POV BELLA

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que j'habitais avec Edward et Carlie. Et pour être franche, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Tous les matins, je me réveillais dans les bras de mon homme, je préparais le petit déjeuner de ma princesse et de mon homme. Le midi, je retrouvais mon homme à son travail et nous mangions ensemble avec les garçons. Et toutes les après midis, Edward venait me rejoindre avec Carlie à la bibliothèque où je pouvais raconter des histoires à cette dernière. Nous rentrons à l'appartement ensemble, j'étais Carlie pour ses devoirs, je lui préparais son bain. Et le soir, je la bordais avec Edward, je le couchais à côté d'elle et Edward de l'autre côté et je lui racontais une autre histoire. Et ensuite, toutes mes nuits, je m'occupais de mon homme. A part cette semaine car j'avais mes règles donc monsieur est vraiment de mauvaise humeur mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

C'est vrai que la cohabitation avec Edward était vraiment très plaisante, nous n'avions presque pas de disputes. La plus grande discute que nous avons eu avec Edward et par rapport à l'argent, elle avait eu lieu, il y a trois jours.

_FLASHBACK_

_Je rangeais les courses, que je venais de faire, dans la cuisine quand j'entendis Edward arrivait. _

_**Bonjour amour.**__ Me salua-t-il en se plaçant derrière moi, il m'embrassa la tête__**. Tu as fait les courses ?**_

_**Oui !**__ dis-je timidement._

_**Et si je demande avec quels argents, j'aurais le droit à une réponse ? **__Me demanda-t-il presque méchamment_

_**Edward….**_

_**Bella, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu dépenses ton argent surtout pour faire les courses. Garde-le pour faire du shopping ou tout ce que tu veux d'autres. Mais pas pour faire les courses. Je gagne assez d'argent pour subvenir à nos besoins. Cela fait déjà trois semaines que tu joues à ça maintenant cela suffit, je ne veux plus que tu payes les courses avec ton salaire, c'est hors de question. **_

_**Edward, tu refuses que je paye un part pour le loyer, tu payes toute les factures. Il me reste quoi à payer. **_

_**Rien et c'est très bien comme cela. Alors maintenant fin de la discussion. Je ne veux plus que tu payes les courses, un point c'est tout. **_

_Il me planta au milieu de la cuisine._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Edward était de mauvaise humeur, c'est vrai que je m'étais cela sur mes règles mais je me demandais si Edward ne me cachait pas quelques choses. Car certes, j'étais indisposée mais cela n'avait jamais empêché les bisous et les câlins. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus mais les filles me disaient que ça allait passer.

Aujourd'hui, nous devions nous rendre à Forks. Depuis mon aménagement avec Edward, nous n'avions pu nous rendre à Forks, nos pères avaient été pris tous les weekends pour ne pas laisser Esmée et Sue toutes seules nous leurs avions proposé de venir nous voir. Sue avait dormi à l'appartement et Esmée chez Emmet et Rosalie. Je me souviens de notre premier repas avec Sue. C'était pour sa première nuit à l'appartement, nous devions rejoindre les autres le lendemain à l'entreprise des garçons pour une journée détente. Donc j'avais tout préparé pour passer une bonne soirée. Sue venait d'arriver à l'appartement.

_FLASHBACK_

_Edward et Carlie étaient partis voir Esmée chez Emmet donc j'étais seule à l'appartement quand j'entendis la sonnette retentir. J'accueillis Sue et l'aidais à s'installer dans notre bureau. Elle n'avait pas amené beaucoup d'affaires mais elle semblait être à l'aise. Elle vient avec moi pour m'aider à faire le repas même si je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine elle ne m'écouta pas._

_Nous étions tranquillement dans la cuisine quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrit et les cris de ma fille arrivaient vers nous. _

_**Maman, t'es où ?**__ Me demanda Carlie. Je tournais mon visage vers Sue qui me regardait étonner. _

_**Je suis dans ma cuisine mon cœur. **__Dis-je en regardant toujours Sue__**. Je t'expliquerais tout, ne t'inquiète pas maman, d'accord ? **_

_**Oui pas de soucis. Mais j'attends des explications ma fille et tu n'y louperas pas.**_

_Elle finit sa phrase au même moment où Carlie entra dans la cuisine suivit d'Edward. Carlie, comme à son habitude, me sauta dans les bras. Je la câlinais un moment, j'aimais sentir son odeur de bébé. Je vis Edward en profitait pour saluer ma mère__. Edward vint vers moi, Carlie se décala dans mes bras pour regarder Sue. _

_**Bonjour madame !**_

_**Ma puce, tu ne te souviens pas de Sue ?**__ Elle tourna la tête. __**C'est la copine de mon papa et ma maman, je t'ai parlé d'elle ma puce, tu te souviens ?**__ Elle acquiesça. __**C'est ma maman. **_

_**Si c'est ta maman, alors c'est ma mamie ! **__dit-elle toute contente._

_**Euh….**__ Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, ce n'était pas à moi de donner une réponse. _

_**Tu as raison ma puce, je suis ta mamie. **_

_**C'est trop bien, j'ai deux mamies. **__Cria-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de Sue._

_Sue prit Carlie dans ses bras et elles partirent vers le salon. Edward me prit dans ses bras et me calla contre son torse. Je respirais son odeur que j'aimais tant. _

_**Tu es heureuse mon amour ?**_

_**Oui, j'avais peur de la réaction de Sue par rapport à Carlie qui m'appelle « maman » mais je n'aurais pas du, je sais qu'elle aime Carlie. **_

_**Et tu as peur de la réaction de ton père ?**_

_**Oui,**__ je levais mon regard vers Edward__**, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup mon père durant ses 22 ans, et au moment où je suis de nouveau près de lui, je suis mère d'une petite fille de trois ans. Je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre. **_

_**Chéri, il t'aime donc il le prendra bien. **__Me dit Edward en m'embrassant le front. _

_**Merci, tu trouves toujours les mots pour me rassurer.**_

_**Je suis là pour ça. N'hésite pas à me parler quand tu te poses des questions.**_

_**Pas de soucis. **__Je l'embrassais doucement__**. Je pense qu'il est temps de rejoindre ma mère et ma fille avant qu'elles ne fassent des bêtises. **_

_La soirée se passa sans problème. Carlie s'amusait à raconter sa journée à Sue qui restait très attentive à son récit. Au moment du couché de Carlie, cette dernière demanda à ce que ce soit Sue qui aille la coucher. Sue accepta. A son retour, elle me demanda de m'assoir. Edward nous laissa entre nous. _

_**Alors explique-moi comment cela est arrivé**__ ?_

_**Je ne sais pas moi-même. Le jour où j'ai aménagé dans cet appartement, elle a voulu m'appeler « maman » mais elle s'est retenue. Après avoir parlé avec Edward, il m'a avoué que Carlie pensait souvent à moi comme maman. Tu sais, je l'aime comme ma fille. Il n'y a pas de différence pour moi. Je n'ai jamais aimé comme j'aime Edward et Carlie. Aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux. Si on me les enlevait, je ne suis pas sur que je pourrais survivre.**_

_**Ma chérie, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. **_

_**Je sais mais je n'y peux rien. Tu sais, j'ai encore des phrases de Renée dans ma tête, quand elle me disait que je ne serais jamais heureuse dans ma vie et que je finirais toute seule. Mais surtout quand elle me disait qu'avec mon poids, je n'allais jamais plaire. Edward me rend heureuse et il me trouve belle. **_

_**Mais tu es belle !**_

_**J'aimerais me trouver belle mais ce n'est pas facile. Je te promets que je fais des efforts mais ce n'est pas facile surtout quand je suis seule et que je me regarde dans la glace. **_

_**Ma chérie, tu ne dois voir que par le regard d'Edward et aucuns autres.**_

_**Merci maman.**__ Je pris Sue dans mes bras et la serrais fort contre moi._

_Cette nuit-là, je fis tendrement l'amour avec Edward, je voulais lui montrer combien je l'aimais et il ne refusa pas. Il m'aima en retour un bon nombre de fois._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Pour mon père, ce fut tout le contraire que ce que je pensais. Je l'appelais le samedi soir.

_FLASHBACK_

_J'étais assise dans le salon dans les bras d'Edward. Il voulait être là au cas où cela irait mal avec mon père. J'entendis deux tonalités avant d'entendre la voix de mon père._

_**Allo !**_

_**Bonsoir papa !**_

_**Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?**_

_**Ca va et toi ? **_

_**Bien même si j'aurais préféré travailler moins et que tu sois à la maison mais bon, on se rattrapera plupart. **_

_**Oui.**__ Dis-je timidement_

_**La cohabitation avec Edward se passe bien ?**_

_**Oui tout va très bien.**_

_**Ma puce qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? **_

_**Je voudrais te dire quelques choses mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre ? **_

_**Ma puce, est-ce que tu veux me dire que Carlie t'appelle « maman » ?**_

_**Comment es-tu au courant ? **_

_**As-tu oublié que je suis avec Carlisle toute la journée.**_

_**Non, pardon. Tu le prends comment ? **_

_**Ma puce, je suis heureux pour toi. **_

_**C'est vrai.**_

_**Mais bien sûr. Bon certes, je ne voulais pas être grand-père si jeune mais je suis vraiment heureux. Je vais être appelé papi.**_

_**Rien ne t'y oblige. Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. **_

_**Mais j'en ai envie. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, tout va bien.**_

_**Merci papa.**_

_**De rien ma puce, allez, va rejoindre ta famille et ma compagne. **_

_**Je t'aime papa.**_

_**Je t'aime aussi. **_

_Je raccrochais heureuse de cette fin._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Nous étions sur la route, Edward ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis ce matin, depuis notre dispute, il était encore plus distant avec moi. Peut-être que je devrais le laisser réfléchir, peut-être que je devrais aller dormir chez mon père. Je regardais Carlie et vit qu'elle dormait profondément. C'était le moment pour parler avec Edward, si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je n'oserais jamais.

**Edward,** il ne répondit pas**, tu pourrais me déposer chez mon père ? **

**Tu veux prendre quelque chose là-bas ?** Me demanda-t-il en regardant la route.

**Non c'est pour y dormir.** Il leva son regard vers moi.

**Tu m'expliques ? On dort chez mes parents ce soir.**

**Je sais mais je pense que c'est mieux si je dors chez mon père ce soir, tu as l'air tellement énervé que je préfère prendre mes distances pour que tu puisses réfléchir.**

**Et réfléchir à quoi ?**

**Je ne sais pas peut-être que tu regrettes et que tu ne sais pas me le dire.**

**Bella,** il souffla un grand coup**, je ne veux pas réfléchir. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, c'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques problèmes cette semaine mais cela va s'arranger, je te le promets.**

**Tu sais que tu peux me parler qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **

**Rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. **

**D'accord, Edward, tu es aussi énervé à cause de l'argent ?**

**Je ne vais pas te mentir mais oui, cela me tue de savoir que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide financièrement. **

**Edward, je ferais ce que tu veux mais je ne veux pas te perdre.** Il tendit une main et me caressa la joue.

**Bella, je ne veux pas que tu changes. Je t'aime comme tu es. Je sais que j'ai été froid avec toi ses derniers jours mais c'est que j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de prendre soin de toi, j'aimerais que tu n'es pas à d'inquiéter de l'argent.**

**Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que si j'ai besoin, tu seras là. **

**Mais tu ne me demandes jamais rien. **

**J'ai toujours été toute seule, j'ai appris à me débrouiller avec l'argent que j'avais. Je ne prends jamais des choses chères, je regarde toujours le prix. **

**J'aimerais que tu ne regardes plus cela, j'aimerais que tu prennes des choses parce que cela te fait plaisir et non parce que ce sont des produits pas chers. **

**Laisse-moi du temps, s'il te plait ? Je vais faire des efforts et je te laisserais plus payer mais laisse-moi du temps ?**

**D'accord.**

Il me caressa une nouvelle fois la joue et me sourit avant de remettre sa main sur le volant. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'allée de la villa quand le téléphone d'Edward se mit à sonner. Il me demanda de répondre.

**Allo !**

_**Bella, c'est Alice. Il faut que tu dises à Edward de faire demi-tour et d'aller chez ton père. **_

**Pourquoi tu veux qu'on fasse demi-tour, nous sommes dans l'allée.** Edward me fit signe de lui tendre le téléphone**. Attends Alice, je te mets sur haut parleur. **

_**Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance, Edward, il faut que tu fasses demi-tour.**_

**Alice, je suis déjà devant la maison pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse demi-tour, il leva son regard vers la maison. Alice, à qui est cette BM rose dans l'allée ? **Alice ne répondit pas. _**Alice ?**_

_**Edward, je t'avais dit de faire demi-tour. La voiture est à Tania, elle est dans le salon avec maman. Je suis désolée Edward, nous avons tous fait pour la mettre dehors mais elle t'attend. **_

Edward raccrocha le téléphone et sortit en courant vers la villa. Il me laissa seule dans la voiture avec Carlie, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je décidais de rentrer dans la villa moi aussi. Je détachais Carlie et la calais dans mes bras. Je franchis la porte d'entrée, je vis dans le salon toute la famille et une grande blonde vraiment très belle. Elle me vit arriver et cria. Ce qui réveilla Carlie.

**Mon bébé ! **cria Tania en venant vers moi. Carlie leva son regard vers la voix et elle se mit à trembler dans mes bras.

**Non, je veux pas, veux pas.** Pleura Carlie dans mes bras. J'essayais de réconforter ma fille mais elle ne se calma pas.

**Veuillez lâcher ma fille, vous n'avez plus besoin d'être là, je vais reprendre ma place. Je ne sais pas combien on vous paye mais tenez. **Elle me tendit des billets de 100 dollars.

**Excusez-moi mais vous me prenez pour qui ?**

**Vous êtes la baby-sitter mais maintenant nous n'aurions plus besoin de vous. Je vais reprendre ma place dans ma famille.**

**Je ne suis pas la baby-sitter. **Dis-je indigner, je regardais Edward pour qu'il vienne à mon secours mais il n'en fit rien, c'est Jasper qui vient à mon secours.

**Bella est la compagne d'Edward, elle vit avec lui et elle est la mère de Carlie. **

**Ah laisse-moi rire, tu l'as vu, elle est tellement grosse et c'est moi la mère de Carlie. **Carlie bougea dans mes bras et se tourna vers Tania

**Tu n'es pas ma maman, c'est Bella ma maman. Toi je ne t'aime pas. Je ne veux pas te voir.** La voix de sa fille dut réveiller Edward car il se leva et vint vers nous. Il attrapa Tania par le bras.

**Toi, tu viens avec moi, nous allons discuter.** Il la tira avec lui et ils allèrent dehors.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Carlie pleurait dans mes bras et moi, je sais que j'allais craquer dans pas longtemps. Jasper qui était près de moi du voir mes larmes qui tardaient à venir.

**Bella, donne-moi Carlie.**

Je lui tendis Carlie et partis en courant vers la salle de bain d'Edward. J'eus juste le temps de fermer la porte à clé avant que mes larmes surgissent. Je tombais à genoux face à tant de souffrance.

Edward n'avait même pas pris ma défense quand Tania m'avait insulté, il n'avait pas réagit. Et s'il aimait encore Tania ? C'est vrai comparé à moi, elle était tout. Elle est tellement belle. Tania est un genre de top model, elle est grande, blonde, elle a une belle poitrine et elle n'est pas grosse. Elle n'a pas des jambes qui ressemblent à des jambons, elle n'a pas un ventre avec plein de bourlets et elle n'a pas un visage où on se demande s'il n'a pas un double menton.

Je comprendrais qu'Edward souhaite retourner avec elle. En plus, il, n'aurait jamais d'engueulade avec l'argent, il pourra tout lui payer sans qu'elle râle, elle ne sera pas obligée de travailler. Il sera plus heureux avec elle qu'avec moi. En plus, il ne sera pas obligé de la rassurer tout le temps et elle n'a pas un passé encore très présent dans sa vie.

Je ne veux que son bonheur même si je dois souffrir mille souffrances. Je devais m'effacer de sa vie pour qu'il soit libre de toute décision.

Je ravalais mes larmes et sortis de la salle de bain, je vis, en entrant dans la chambre, Rosalie et Alice assissent sur le lit. Je les ignorais et pris un sac de voyage qui se situait sur l'étagère et l'ouvrit. Je commençais à remplir ma valise de mes affaires qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire d'Edward, il faudra que je pense à faire notre appartement. Mais je vais mettre où mes affaires ? Je n'ai plus d'appartement. J'étais en train de m'énerver à fermer ce sac de voyage que je ne fis pas Rosalie venir me prendre dans ses bras.

**Chut ma chérie, ce n'est rien. Je te promets que cela va bien finir.** Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais, et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Elle me guida jusqu'au lit. Elle mit ma tête sur ses genoux et me caressa les cheveux.

**Pourquoi elle est là ? C'est ma vie pas la sienne !**

**Nous le savons.** Me dit Alice**. Tu sais quand Jasper m'a dit que Tania était venue Lundi matin au bureau, je ne l'ai pas cru mais quand Emmet me l'a confirmé, je n'ai plus douté.**

Il me fallut du temps pour comprendre ce qu'Alice venait de dire. Tania était ici depuis une semaine, elle avait été voir Edward et il ne me l'avait pas dit. Edward avait gardé secret cette visite. Et s'il s'était vu pendant cette semaine, et s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait encore et qu'il voulait que ce soit la vraie mère de Carlie qui l'élève. Je ne pouvais pas supporter plus. J'ignorais les filles et je pris mon sac de voyage. Je sortis en courant de la villa et vis qu'Edward avait laissé sa voiture. Je montais dans sa voiture, mis le contact et partis en trompe de la villa. Je vis dans le rétro que toute la famille Cullen était sur le perron.

Je ne savais pas où allais, j'étais perdu, je ne pouvais pas aller chez mon père, j'aurais trop honte d'avoir fait confiance à Edward, d'avoir enfin cru que je pourrais être heureuse comme tout le monde. Mais les grosses n'ont pas le droit au bonheur dans ce monde où la taille 36 à sa place. Edward mérite d'être avec une personne aussi belle que lui, il ne peut pas être avec une fille ronde.

Je ne pus en supporter plus, je ne voyais rien à cause de mes larmes. Je garais ma voiture sur le bas côté et je laissais mes larmes coulées une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne sais combien de temps j'avais pleurais, la nuit était toujours là, je tournais ma tête pour voir où j'étais. Et je vis un magnifique paysanne, en face de moi, il y avait une falaise qui était éclairé par la lune. C'était vraiment magnifique. Je sortis de la voiture et pris le sentier qui menait à la falaise.

Je me souviens d'une histoire de mon père, il me la racontait quand j'étais petite. Cette falaise appartenait aux Quileute, une réserve indienne de la région. Il sautait de la falaise pour se donner du courage mais également pour oublier une souffrance trop présente. Et quand il ressortait de l'eau, il revivait.

J'avais envie d'essayer, je voulais oublier le mal qui avait prit place dans mon cœur. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivée au bord de la falaise. Je voulais oublier ce mal. Je pris une grande inspiration et sautais enfin dans le vide.

EDWARD POV

J'étais dans la voiture de Tania en direction d'un café pour qu'on puisse parler. Elle était réapparue dans ma vie lundi dernier à mon bureau.

_FLASHBACK_

_J'étais en train de chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque de mon bureau, il me manquait un code de loi et je n'arrivais pas à le trouver. Quand je sentis quelqu'un contre moi. Je pensais que c'était ma petite femme mais je ne reconnaissais pas son touché. Je me retournais et tombais nez-à-nez avec…mon ex-femme. _

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**__ Dis-je en me reculant. _

_**Mon amour, je suis de retour.**__ Elle avança vers moi et voulut me caresser le torse mais je la repoussais._

_**Tu es partie depuis plus de quatre mois et là tu réapparais comme ci de rien n'était. Tu te fous de ma gueule. **_

_**Eddie, je suis désolée. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air mais maintenant je suis là.**__ Elle avança jusqu'à me coincer contre la bibliothèque. _

_**Et moi, tu crois que des fois, je n'aimerais pas souffler un peu mais je suis un père et je ferais tout pour ma fille. Alors maintenant dégage de notre vie. **_

_**Mais je veux revenir dans notre famille, je veux redevenir ta femme. Je t'aime Eddie. **_

_**Arrête de m'appeler Eddie, je déteste cela. **_

_**Oh, aller, arrête de faire ta tête de dur, je sais que tu as aussi envie de moi.**_

_Et sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle m'embrassa avidement. J'essayais de la repousser mais je ne voulais pas la pousser et lui faire mal. Elle stoppa notre baiser et voulut m'embrasser le cou mais je l'arrêtais et partis vers mon bureau._

_**Edward, ne fais pas la tête. Tu as toujours voulu de moi et je sais que tu n'as pas pu changer cela. **_

_Je ne l'écoutais pas et composais le numéro de la sécurité. _

_**Bonjour c'est Edward CULLEN, je souhaite que vous viriez de mon bureau et de nos locaux, la femme qui se trouve avec moi. Normalement, elle n'aurait jamais du rentrer. **_

_**Non arrivons de suite, Monsieur.**__ Je raccrochais le téléphone. _

_**Edward, tu ne peux pas nous faire cela.**_

_**Parce que toi, tu avais le droit de nous abandonner tous seuls pour vivre ta vie. **_

_**J'avais besoin de voir autre chose, je n'en pouvais plus d'être cette mère de famille. **_

_Je ne pus répondre car la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur la sécurité. Je laissais la sécurité s'occuper de Tania. Elle sortit du bureau en gueulant sa rage. Moi, je restais là planter dans le bureau sans savoir quoi faire. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Peu de temps après que la sécurité soit partie, les gars étaient venus me rejoindre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas si je devais parler de cette visite à Bella, si je devais parler de ce baiser à Bella même si cela n'avait aucune valeur.

C'est vrai que la visite de Tania m'avait perturbé. J'avais été odieux avec Bella, je le regrettais tous les jours, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais si énervé et quand elle a osé accepter les courses avec son argent ce fut la goute d'eau.

Je n'aurais jamais du m'en prendre à elle, je le sais. Bella est la femme parfaite et je le comprenais de mieux en mieux. Le retour de Tania m'a fait comprendre que j'aimais de toute mon âme, Bella et que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle.

Dans la villa, je n'ai pas réagit comme je l'aurais du.

_FLASHBACK_

_Alice venait de nous avertir que Tania était dans le salon avec mes parents, je ne pouvais pas croire cela. Je sortis en trompe de la voiture, j'oubliais même de couper le contact. J'ouvrais la porte de la villa en courant. Et quand je rentrais dans le salon, une blonde me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa. Je la dégageais vite fait. _

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **_

_**J'avais besoin de te voir. Edward, je veux qu'on reprenne tout les deux. Je veux reprendre ma place, pardonne moi s'il te plait ?**__ Me demanda-t-elle en me caressant le torse._

_**Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie.**_

_**Mon chéri, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.**__ Un bruit de porte coupa Tania dans son élan__**. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**__. Elle cria sur quelqu'un. _

_Je n'entendis plus rien de la situation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à comment j'allais faire pour la virer de notre vie. Carlie n'a pas besoin de Tania, Bella remplit le rôle de mère parfaitement et encore plus de rôle de femme. Je n'ai jamais été aussi comblet qu'avec Bella. _

_**Tu n'es pas ma maman, c'est Bella ma maman. Toi je ne t'aime pas. Je ne veux pas te voir. **__Pleura Carlie._

_Entendre ma fille pleurée me sortit de mes songes, je devais arrêter tout ce cirque. _

_**Toi, tu viens avec moi, nous allons discuter**_

_Je tirais Tania dehors et la guidais vers sa voiture. Je la forçais à rentrer dedans et je pris place côté passager. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

**Bébé, tu veux aller où ?** Me demanda Tania en me caressant la cuisse. Je pris sa main et l'écarta de ma jambe.

**D'une, je ne suis pas ton bébé et de deux, tu ne me touches pas. Va sur la place de Forks, il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci. Donc prends la direction du centre-ville. **

**Edward, nous pouvons aller dans un hôtel, nous avons plein de choses à rattraper. **Me dit-elle en battant des cils.

**Tu as quelques choses dans l'œil ?**

**Euh…** J'avais envie de rigoler mais je préférais me taire.

**Bon, comme je le disais, nous allons au centre ville.**

Elle nous conduisit à la place de la mairie en silence. Nous y arrivâmes en peu de temps, la place était déserte, je sortis rapidement de la voiture et la laissais seule se démerder avec sa porte. Je suis gentleman seulement avec les femmes de ma vie. Je l'attendais sur un banc en face de la fontaine. Tania arriva peu de temps après choquer de mon attitude.

**Bon, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps. Quand tu es partie, je suis allé voir un juge et je t'ai fait enlever tous tes droits sur Carlie. Tu ne fais plus partie de la vie de ma fille et ni de la mienne.**

**Mais c'est ma fille. Tu ne peux pas accepter que cette grosse prenne ma place dans ma famille.** Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Je chopais Tania par le cou.

**Je refuse que tu insultes Bella, tu n'es rien comparé à elle. Elle est la femme de ma vie, je ne peux plus vivre sans elle.**

**Ah ouais, tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle pourtant tu n'as pas réagit tout à l'heure, tu l'as laissé toute seule. Vive l'amour…** Me dit-elle ironiquement.

Je me rendis compte, que ce qu'elle disait, était la pure vérité, je n'avais pas été là pour Bella. Et cela depuis une semaine. J'avais complètement oublié Bella, je l'avais mise à l'écart de ma vie alors que je lui avais promis de ne rien lui cacher. J'ai du la refaire souffrir alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais lui faire du mal.

Une vibration dans ma poche me réveilla, je vis le nom de Jacob apparaître, cela faisait des années que je ne lui avais pas parlé pourquoi il m'appelait. Je m'éloignais et répondis.

**Jacob, pourquoi tu m'appelles si tard ?**

**Est-ce que tu connais une Bella ? Elle est brune…..**

**Pourquoi tu me parles de Bella ?**

**Tu en connais une ? **

**Bien sur c'est ma compagne. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?**

**Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais j'ai vu Bella sautée de la falaise…**

**Mon dieu, elle va bien ?**

**J'ai réussi à la sortir de l'eau, elle va bien. Je l'ai emmené chez moi et pour le moment Leah est avec elle. **

**J'arrive aussi vite que je peux, je n'ai pas de voiture donc je vais essayer de prendre un taxi. Mais j'arrive, je te le promets**

**Attends, tu es où ?**

**Je suis sur la place de la mairie.**

**Je viens te chercher de suite. Ne bouge pas. **

**Merci mec, je t'attends. **

Mon dieu, j'ai tellement négligé Bella que je n'ai pas vu qu'elle avait mal. Je suis vraiment un homme horrible. Je m'assis sur le banc et tenais ma tête.

**Tu sais cette Bella n'est pas pour toi. Moi, je suis là.** Me dit Tania en me caressant les cheveux. Je repoussais sa main.

**Ne me touche pas et ne t'approche pas de moi ou de Carlie. Si jamais, tu nous approches, je ferais appel au juge pour mettre une injonction contre toi. **

J'entendis une voiture de sport arrivait à toute vitesse. Je reconnaissais la voiture de Jacob, il ne l'avait pas changé pendant toutes ses années. La voiture s'arrêta devant la voiture de Tania, je commençais à partir en laissant derrière moi Tania mais elle n'était pas de s'être avis.

**Edward, j'aurais la garde de Carlie et je t'aurais aussi. Je ferais tout pour y arriver, tu peux en être sur. **

**Tania évite de me menacer, je suis avocat. Ne l'oublie pas. Par contre, ne touche pas un cheveu de ma fille et de ma femme. Sinon, tu le regretteras. **

Je la laissais seule et montais dans la voiture de Jacob. Il démarra à peine le temps de m'assoir. Je ne pouvais pas parler, j'avais une boule dans ma gorge pourtant je voulais savoir comment il la trouvait.

**Je ne pensais pas que quand je te reverrais ce serait à cause de ça. J'aurais plus pensé à un mariage soit le tien soit le mien**. Me dit Jacob avec une touche d'humour.

**Je suis désolé, je sais que je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de tes nouvelles.**

**Arrête Edward, je sais très bien que ta sangsue d'Ex ne m'aimait pas. Je suis content que tu ne sois plus avec elle. Bella a l'air d'être une fille bien.**

**Elle l' est Jacob, elle est mon tout. **

**Alors pourquoi quand je l'ai repêché, elle pleurait ton nom !**

**Parce que j'ai été con**. Dis-je en pleurant.

**Explique-moi.**

**Cela fait une semaine que Tania est de retour mais je ne lui ai pas dit, j'ai passé cette semaine à faire la gueule et à être froid envers elle. Je le savais que je réagissais mal mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Et aujourd'hui, cette folle a débarqué chez mes parents, elle s'en est pris à ma femme et je n'ai pas réagit. Je l'ai abandonné toute seule face à Tania. Elle a du croire que j'aimais encore Tania, que je voulais retourner avec elle. Mais je ne veux que Bella.** Les larmes coulaient toutes seules.

**Edward, je vais être franc avec toi, c'est vrai que tu as joué au con surtout si tu aimes cette fille autant que tu le dis, tu n'aurais pas du réagir come cela. Mais surtout tu aurais du tout lui dire. **

**Je sais. **

**Je pense que tu as compris tes erreurs maintenant Bella t'aime et elle ne peut pas croire que tu aimes encore Tania.**

**Jacob, Bella n'est pas le genre de fille à avoir confiance en elle, elle doute toujours de tout. Et là, je l'ai fait douter. Je ne sais pas si elle pourra me pardonner.**

**Pourquoi elle doute autant ?**

**Parce que pour elle, elle n'est pas belle et que ses formes me dégoutent. Alors que j'aime tout d'elle. Putain, je regrette tellement.** Je calais ma tête entre mes mains et pleurais.

Je n'entendis même le moteur se coupait. C'est Jacob qui me sortit de mes pleurs.

**Nous sommes arrivés, va voir ta femme.**

Je courus vers l'intérieur de la maison et vis Bella couché sur le canapé avec une couverture sur elle. Leah me vit arriver, elle se leva et m'embrassa avant de sortir de la maison. Je me dirigeais vers le canapé, Bella me vit arriver et me regarda avec colère. Je m'assis par terre à côté du canapé et pris les mains de Bella. Elles étaient gelées, Bella essaya de les dégager mais je les tenais fort.

**Pardonne-moi, mon amour ! **

**Comment peux-tu me demander de te pardonner ? Tu m'as fait mal Edward. Cela fait une semaine que tu me mens. Tu as vu Tania lundi ? Est-ce vrai ?** J'acquiesçais. **L'as-tu embrassé ?** Je ne répondis pas, techniquement ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais embrassé. J'en étais sur, je peux au moins savoir quand il a eu lieu.

**Attends Bella, je te jure que ses baisers n'avaient aucune importance pour moi.**

**SES BAISERS ?** Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas dit. Il faut mieux que j'arrête de mentir.

**Lundi, elle s'est présenté derrière moi, j'ai juste senti des mains sur mon ventre, j'ai cru que c'était toi mais je n'ai pas reconnu ton corps alors quand je me suis retourné, j'ai vu Tania. J'ai essayé de la repousser mais elle m'a coincé contre ma bibliothèque et m'a embrassé. **Je regardais et vis qu'elle pleurait, je voulus essuyer ses larmes mais elle se recula. **Bella, je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser. Je te le jure.**

**Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit le lundi soir quand tu es rentrée ?**

**Je n'avais pas envie de te faire du mal.**

**Car là, tu crois que je vais bien ?**

**Bella, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas.**

**J'ai besoin de savoir, il s'est passé quoi ce soir ?**

**Quand je suis rentré dans la villa, elle m'a sauté dessus et elle m'a embrassé. Je l'ai repoussé et nous avons parlé. Et quand nous sommes partis pour parler, je nous ai emmenés à la place de la mairie. Je lui ai dis que j'avais ma vie avec toi et que je t'aimais. Je lui ai dis qu'elle n'avait plus de droit sur ma fille. Elle m'a menacé d'aller devant le juge. Nous verrons bien. **

**Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle était là ?**

**Je ne sais pas.** Dis-je en mettant ma tête entre mes mains.

**Bah moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner. Cela fait une semaine que je me demande ce que j'ai pu te faire, une semaine que je me demande si tu m'aimes encore. Et là j'apprends que c'est parce que ton ex-femme est là. **

**Je sais que j'aurais dû tout te dire mais j'avais peur. **

**Je te faisais confiance Edward. Et tu viens de tout gâcher. **

**Bella,** je saisis ses mains dans les miennes**, non, ne dis pas que j'ai tout gâché, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je ne veux pas te perdre. **

**Comment veux-tu que je prenne ton mensonge ?**

**Laisse-moi une chance de me faire pardonner.**

**Je crois qu'il faut mieux que je prenne mes distances, je vais voir si je peux dormir chez Emmet et Rosalie…**

**Non, ne quitte pas l'appartement.** Suppliais-je en pleure.

**Et tu veux qu'on fasse comment ?**

**Reste vivre à l'appartement, je dormirais dans le bureau.**

**Non, je dormirais dans le bureau, je ne veux pas dormir dans ta chambre. **

**Bella….**

**Non, c'est la seule solution. Je ne veux pas que Carlie s'inquiète.**

**Bella, je t'aime, je te le jure. **

**Je ne peux pas te croire. Je suis désolée, tu m'as trop menti en une semaine. Tu as détruit tout ce que j'avais du mal à construire. Je t'ai tout donné et toi, tu me mens sur quelques choses d'aussi important. Je pensais que je faisais parti de toi comme tu fais parti de moi mais j'ai du me tromper.**

**Bella, ne dis pas ça. Tu es la femme la plus importante dans ma vie. **

**Je ne veux plus rien entendre.** Elle se leva difficilement, je voulais l'aider mais elle repoussa ma main**. Peux-tu m'amener chez mon père, Leah a été cherché ta voiture.**

**Tu ne veux pas dormir chez mes parents ?**

**Non, je préfère être loin de toi pendant un petit moment.** Ce qu'elle me dit me fit mal à un point insupportable.

**Bella, ne dis pas cela. J'ai l'impression que tu ne me pardonneras jamais. **

**Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir caché que Tania était de retour, tu m'as fait douter pendant une semaine. C'est trop pour moi.**

**J'ai compris. **Je me levais pour la rejoindre. **Je t'amène chez ton père, viens ! **Je la guidais sans la toucher vers la porte. Jacob et Leah étaient dehors sur la terrasse.

**Vous rentrez ?** me demanda Jacob.

**Oui, merci pour tout Jacob**. Remercia Bella en prenant Jacob dans ses bras.

Sue se leva pour me dire au revoir et Jacob me serra la main en même temps qu'il avait Bella dans ses bras. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture et mis le contact pour réchauffer l'habitacle. Jacob accompagna Bella à la voiture, et l'embrassa.

Je me mis à rouler mais une question me trottait dans la tête, pourquoi elle avait sauté de la falaise ? J'avais besoin de réponse.

**Bella, pourquoi tu as fait cela ? **

**Je n'ai pas voulu me suicider si cela peut de rassurer. Je me suis souvenue d'une légende des indiens de Forks, en sautant de la falaise, on prenait du courage et on oubliait notre peine. Je voulais effacer ce mal que j'avais, je voulais pouvoir avoir le courage de pouvoir te laisser être heureux même si c'est avec Tania.**

**Bella, je ne veux pas être heureux avec Tania, je ne veux l'être qu'avec toi. Tania n'est plus rien pour moi, toi, tu es la femme de ma vie et tu es la mère de ma fille.**

Je n'arrêtais devant la maison du shérif, Bella détacha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture.

**Bonne nuit mon amour.** La saluais-je difficilement.

**Bonne nuit Edward.** Me dit-elle en s'éloignant, avant qu'elle ne tourne complètement la tête, je pus voir des larmes perlées sur son visage.

J'attendais qu'elle ouvre la porte avant de partir. Je regardais pour la première fois de la soirée et vis qu'il était 22h15, ma famille avait du s'occuper de Carlie, j'avais même oublié mon bébé à cause de Tania.

Je rentrais vite à la villa et vis toute la famille m'attendre dans le salon.

**Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas envie de parler. Bella va prendre du temps pour me pardonner, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Là, je veux juste aller me coucher avec ma fille. Alors bonne nuit. **

Je ne les laissais pas parler et montais dans la chambre de ma fille, je la vis endormis dans son lit, je touchais son visage d'ange et sentis des larmes séchées sur sa joue. J'avais fait pleurer ma princesse. Je me couchais sur le lit de ma princesse et la serrais dans mes bras.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 21**

**LUNDI**

**BELLA POV**

Nous étions rentrés à l'appartement hier soir. Pendant tout le weekend, j'étais restée chez mon père. Le samedi matin, j'ai tout raconté à mon père, il comprenait ma réaction mais il m'aida à trouver la solution.

_FLASHBACK_

_J'étais dans le salon avec mon père, je venais de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward. _

_**Ma chérie, je comprends tout ton mal. Mais n'en veux pas trop à Edward, il voulait te protéger.**_

_**Il m'a menti !**_

_**Je sais ma puce, mais pour protéger les gens qu'on aime, nous faisons beaucoup de conneries. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit car je ne voulais pas que tu en veuilles à ta mère mais il y a cela 10 ans, ta mère est allée chez mes parents pour leurs demander de l'argent. Mon père m'a caché l'information pendant des mois avant que je ne reçoive une lettre recommandé d'un juge me demandant de verser une pension à ta mère. Quand je suis allée devant ce juge, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis des années. Et là, il m'apprit qu'elle était venue me voir chez mes parents. **__J'étais énervé que mon père ne me l'ait pas dit, je lui en ai voulu pendant des mois. __**Mais un jour, j'ai compris qu'il voulait me protéger de mon ex-femme.**_

_**Comment ça s'est fini ?**_

_**Nous sommes allés devant le juge, elle disait qu'elle était venue chez moi à Forks mais que je n'étais pas là, qu'elle était même venue au commissariat et que j'avais refusé de la voir. Mais elle a été complètement conne car j'ai fait appeler mes gars et aucun ne l'avait vu depuis qu'elle avait quitté le domicile conjugal et en enlevant ma fille. A la fin, je n'ai rien eu à verser à ta mère mais tous les mois, je mis de l'argent sur un compte à Forks pour toi.**_

_**Tu veux dire que l'argent que j'ai reçu à mes 18 ans venait de toi. **_

_**Oui et aujourd'hui, je suis comblé car la petite fille que j'ai laissé dernière moi est devenue une femme et une mère de famille. **_

_**Papa, tu n'aurais pas du. **_

_**Je voulais te le donner bien avant mais j'avais peur que ta mère te le prenne alors j'ai attendu.**__ Je serrais mon père fort dans mes bras. __**Ma chérie,**__ il me caressa la joue, __**j'ai mis du temps à pardonner à mon père. Edward t'aime et s'il le pouvait, il décrocherait la lune pour toi.**_

_**Mais il m'a menti et il en a embrassé une autre ? **_

_**Bella, tu n'es plus une ado et tu me l'as dit toi-même, c'est elle qui a embrassé Edward. Ma fille, ne lui en veux pas. Pardonne-lui. Il t'a fait la plus belle preuve d'amour qui pouvait faire.**_

_**La quelle ? **_

_**Il a accepté que tu sois la mère de Carlie. Si cela ne compte pas pour toi alors tu devrais rompre avec lui. Mais Bella n'oublie pas qu'il y a une petite fille dans l'histoire.**__ J'avais complètement oublié ma fille avec cette histoire. Mon père avait raison, je ne suis plus une ado mais une femme et mère de famille. __**Bella, tu aimes Edward ? **_

_**Oui.**_

_**Alors au lieu de faire des caprices, pardonne lui et soyez souder dans cette histoire car Tania ne va pas laisser passer cela. Tu dois être là pour Edward comme il a toujours été là pour toi.**_

_**Tu as raison. Merci papa. **_

_**Et autre chose, laisse Edward prendre soin de toi, je sais que tu t'es toujours démerdée toute seule mais aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus seule, tu as Edward avec toi. Alors laisse-le prendre soin de toi.**_

_**Pourquoi tu me dis cela ?**_

_**J'ai appris pour votre dispute par rapport aux courses que tu fais avec ton argent. Ma puce, Edward veut prendre soin de toi alors laisse le payer. **_

_**Comment l'as-tu appris ? **_

_**Je parle avec mon genre, ma chérie. Non, ne stresse pas, je l'ai appelé pour une histoire juridique et il allait mal, c'est là qu'il m'a parlé.**_

_**Il devait aller mal à cause de son histoire avec Tania.**_

_**Non, ma puce, arrête de te prendre la tête toute seule. Edward t'aime alors laisse le investir ta vie.**__ Il avait raison, Edward n'avait pas la place qu'il m'héritait dans ma vie. Si je ne voulais pas le perdre, il fallait que je fasse des efforts aussi. _

_**Merci papa.**__ Je le serrais encore une fois dans mes bras avant d'être interrompis par la porte d'entrée. J'allais ouvrir et vis ma fille accompagnée de ses tantes. _

_**MAMAN ! **__Cria Carlie en me tendant les bras. Je la serrais fort contre moi et nous guidais vers le salon. _

_**Bon, je vois que ma fille a de la compagnie, je vous laisse. A ce soir. **__Mon père m'embrassa le front ainsi que celui de ma fille. _

_**On ne voulait pas de déranger mais Carlie voulait absolument te voir donc nous nous sommes dit que tu n'allais pas refuser. **__Me dit Rosalie._

_**Vous avez bien fait de venir.**_

_**Maman, tu vas quitter papa ?**__ Me demanda Carlie. _

_**Non ma princesse. Bien sur que non, je vous aime trop pour vous quitter. Ton papa est l'homme de ma vie. **_

_**Mais tu n'as pas dormis chez papi et mamie.**_

_**Je sais, je voulais être un peu avec mon papa et ma maman. Mais promis dimanche soir, je serais avec vous. **_

_**Promis ?**_

_**Je te le promets ma princesse. Tu ne veux pas aller chercher une histoire dans ma chambre pour que je te la lise. **_

_**Oh si.**__ Elle partit en courant vers l'étage. _

_**Elle a beaucoup pleuré et Edward aussi. **__M'avertit Alice. _

_**Je ne voulais pas les faire souffrir. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.**_

_**Bella, nous ne te faisons aucun reproche. Mais pardonne à Edward. Il t'aime tellement. **_

_**Et je l'aime aussi. Je compte lui parler demain soir en rentrant à l'appartement. **_

_**Tu as vite changé d'avis. **_

_**J'ai un papa qui parle peu mais qui est de très bon conseil.**_

_**Je suis heureuse pour vous et si jamais Tania refait surface, nous nous battrons tous ensemble**__. Batailla Rosalie. _

_Carlie revint dans le salon et cela compta notre conversation. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Hier soir, dans la voiture, Edward ne m'avait pas parlé, j'avais essayé de lui parler mais il n'avait que peu répondu. En rentrant dans l'appartement, il m'avait aidé à porter mes affaires pendant que je portais Carlie. Je mis Carlie dans son lit, je souhaitais parler avec Edward mais quand je rentrais dans le salon, il était en jogging. Il m'avertit qu'il allait courir. Je me suis couchée dans le salon et je l'ai attendu mais je me suis endormie avant de le voir rentrer.

Ce matin, je me réveillais toute seule dans notre chambre, je me souvenais pas de mettre coucher dans ce lit. Je me levais doucement et sortis de la chambre. Je pensais voir Edward dans la cuisine mais je ne vis qu'un mot.

_**Bella,**_

_**Je suis parti au travail plutôt, j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose pour ne pas craquer.**_

_**Si tu te poses la question de comment tu t'es retrouvé dans notre chambre : c'est moi qui t'es couchée. Mais rassure toi, j'ai dormi dans la chambre d'ami.**_

_**Je peux te demander d'emmener Carlie à l'école ? Je te l'emmènerais à la sortie de l'école pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.**_

_**Travaille bien. A ce soir.**_

_**Edward.**_

Il ne me disait même pas qu'il m'aimait. Je sais que je ne lui ai pas fait confiance mais je ne pensais pas que j'avais pu lui faire mal. J'étais tellement égoïste que je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, je n'avais pas pensé qu'Edward pouvait souffrir de cette situation aussi.

Carlie se réveilla et je lui fis à manger. Je nous préparais et nous partîmes vers son école. Une fois qu'elle fut rentrée avec sa maitresse, je partis vers la bibliothèque. Mais en chemin, je décidais d'appeler Emmet.

**Salut petite sœur ! Ca va ? **

**Oui, je suis désolée de t'appeler mais je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Edward ce matin.**

**Oui, il nous a appelé avec Jasper pour nous dire qu'il était déjà à l'entreprise. Cela ne s'est pas arranger entre vous ? **

**Je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler. Dis-moi, vous mangez ensemble ce midi ? **

**Oui, je crois.**

**Cela vous dérange, si je parle à Edward pendant le repas. **

**Vous allez faire des cochonneries dans son bureau. **Me dit-il en rigolant.

**Emmet s'est déguelasse. **

**Bella, il est en manque de toi donc même si vous vous réconciliez, tu vas passer à la casserole.**

**Emmet !**

**D'accord, j'arrête là. Bon, nous te laissons Edward ce midi. Essaies de lui oublier votre engueulade et le retour de Tania. **

**Je vais essayer. **

**Bella, je joue peut-être au con mais Edward t'aime tellement, il ferait tout pour toi.**

**Je sais, j'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et j'ai oublié Edward. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il pouvait avoir mal lui aussi alors que si, son ex-femme revient et moi, je m'éloigne de lui. J'espère qu'il va me pardonner. **

**Il t'aime, il te pardonnera si tu lui pardonnes son mensonge. **

**Je lui ai déjà pardonné. **

**Alors tout ira bien. **

**Merci Emmet. **

**De rien petite sœur, viens me dire bonjour en partant. **

**Pas de soucis. **

Je raccrochais le téléphone et poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'à mon travail.

La matinée passa lentement, j'avais l'impression que jamais, il ne serait l'heure de partir. Contrairement à d'habitude, je n'avais pas eu de message d'Edward même pas un pour me demander si j'étais bien arrivée. Cela me manquait, j'avais besoin de retrouver mon amour.

Je quittais rapidement la bibliothèque et partis en courant vers ma voiture. Je démarrais vite et pris le chemin de l'entreprise des garçons. Je m'arrêtais à une boulangerie pour prendre notre repas et je repartis. Je garais ma voiture à la hâte et partis vers l'entrée de l'établissement. Je ne pris pas la peine d'aller saluer les garçons et partis vers l'étage d'Edward. J'arrivais à l'étage tant désiré et vis Angela à son poste. Elle se leva quand elle me vit.

**Bonjour Bella ! **elle m'embrassa la joue.

**Bonjour Angela ! Comment va Edward ? **

**Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas appelé de la matinée et je ne l'ai pas vu sortir.**

**Tu peux aller manger, je vais aller voir Edward. **

**Tu es sur que je peux partir ?**

**Je dirais à Edward que c'est moi qui t'es congédié.**

**Allez, va prendre l'air. Je m'occupe d'Edward. **

**D'accord. **

Elle prit ses affaires et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir vers l'ascenseur. Je pris pour ma part, mon courage a deux mains et frappais à la porte du bureau d'Edward.

**Entrez ! **Me dit Edward à travers la porte.

J'entrais timidement dans son bureau et le vit lever la tête quand il attendit mes pas. Il resta bouche bée en me voyant ici. Je m'approchais de son bureau et m'assis en face de lui.

**Nous devions manger ensemble ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**Non mais je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te parler. J'ai apporté le déjeuner.** Dis-je en montrant le sachet où se trouvait notre repas.

**Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?** Me demanda-t-il en se remettant dans ses papiers. Il ne me regardait plus. J'aurais voulu qu'il me regarde**. Bella, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai pas mal de choses à régler et j'ai passé un mauvais weekend donc si tu veux encore me reprocher des choses, cela peut peut-être attendre ce soir ? **

**Euh, oui tu as raison, je t'ai suffisamment embêté comme cela. Je suis désolée, je vais partir, je ne veux pas t'embêter si tu as des choses à faire. **Dis-je en baissant la tête. **Mais je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolée**,** je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. J'avais eu tellement peur de te perdre depuis une semaine, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, j'avais peur pour notre couple et quand j'ai vu Tania chez tes parents, je me suis comparée à elle, elle est tellement belle, grande et surtout Mince. Je me demandais comment tu pouvais m'aimer moi et pas elle alors qu'elle est tellement belle. Quand tu es parti avec elle, j'ai vu notre couple partir en fumée et j'ai appris que tu l'avais vu lundi et que tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Dans ma tête tout s'est mis en place, pour moi, tu voulais te remettre avec elle. Et pour toi, je voulais m'effacer pour que tu sois heureux enfin.** Je finis mon discours sous les larmes, j'attendais qu'il parle mais il ne le fit pas, je n'osais pas lever mon regard vers lui. **Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles,** je me levais difficilement**, j'ai joué à la fille pourri gâté, je ne pensais qu'à moi. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime.** Je posais notre repas sur son bureau et me dirigeais vers la porte de son bureau**. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. On se voit tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque enfin si tu as le temps.**

**Bella, **je me tournais vers lui**, je ne veux pas que tu quittes ce bureau. J'ai l'impression que tu me dis ADIEU. **Je vis Edward se lever et venir vers moi, je n'osais toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il arriva en face de moi et me caressa le visage**. Amour, regarde-moi. **Je levais enfin mon regard vers les siens, il avait les larmes aux yeux. J'essuyais ses larmes avec ma main. **J'aurais du tout te dire des lundi soir mais je n'ai pas osé. **

**Je ne t'en veux plus, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. C'est moi qui ai tout exagéré. **

**Bella, je ne veux plus qu'on parle de cela. Je ne veux plus qu'on s'éloigne, je t'aime tant.**

**Je t'aime tellement Edward**. Avouais-je en l'enlaçant. **Pardonne-moi.**

**C'est déjà fait mon amour, j'ai cru que je n'aurais plus jamais la chance de t'avoir dans mes bras. **

Il me serra fort dans ses bras. Et il m'embrassa partout avant de finir par mes lèvres. Notre baiser montra notre passion et notre douleur passait. Il me colla contre la porte et m'agrippa les fesses. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je pouvais sentir son envie pour moi, je commençais à bouger le bassin pour créer une friction entre nos bassins.

**Bella, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter.**

**Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes, j'ai envie de toi.** Lui chuchotai-je au creux de l'oreille en lui embrassant cette dernière.

**Amour, je risque de ne pas être tendre. **

**Edward, je te veux toi. Alors si tu dois me prendre fortement, fais le mais je te veux en moi maintenant. **

**Bella, je….**

**Edward, embrasse moi et baise moi. Tu me feras l'amour ce soir.**

**Bébé….**

Je le coupais et l'embrassais sauvagement, je commençais à m'attaquer à sa chemise et l'enlevait de son pantalon. Je détachais sa ceinture et passais ma main dans son boxer. Cela le réveilla et il passa sa main dans mon pantalon et me posa au sol pour pouvoir me l'enlever. A peine mon pantalon au sol, il me reprit par les fesses. Il caressa doucement mon intimité et inséra un doigt en moi. Je gémissais face à son intrusion.

**Tu es tellement mouillée mon bébé. **

**Je t'attends depuis une semaine.**

**Je ne recommencerais plus jamais mon cœur. **

**J'espère car tu m'as manqué de toute les façons possible.**

**Oh mon bébé, je vais arranger cela. **

**Edward oublie les préliminaires et viens en moi. **

**A tes ordres mon amour. **

Et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il entra en moi. C'était tellement bon de le sentir en moi. Il s'arrêta pour que je puisse m'habituer à lui. C'est moi qui repris la cadence. Je bougeais mon bassin pour accentuer son entrée en moi. Mais je n'arrivais pas à aller plus vite et plus fort. Edward dut le comprendre car il me plaqua plus fort contre la porte et me prit plus fort. C'était tellement bon.

**Plus Edward….. Plus….**

**Bébé, je ne vais pas tenir. Il faut que tu viennes.**

**J'y suis presque…..**

Il se mit à caresser mon clitoris, cela fut ma perte.

**EEEDDDWWWAAARRRDDD !**

**BBBBBBBEEEEEELLLLLAAAAA !**

Il reposa sa tête contre ma poitrine cela le calma et moi, je caressais ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva sa tête et m'embrassa doucement et me murmura son amour. Il sortit de mon intimité, et je gémis de frustration.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, je te referais l'amour ce soir.**

**J'espère, je ne veux plus jamais en être privée.**

Il rigola et m'embrassa. Il me garda dans ses bras, il prit mon pantalon d'une main et nous conduisit vers sa chaise de bureau. Il s'assit et me mit sur ses genoux. Je me levais pour pouvoir remettre mon pantalon et je me remis sur lui.

**Bella, tout à l'heure, tu as dit des choses qui n'étaient pas vrai. Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal mais je veux que tu saches que je ne pourrais jamais être heureux avec Tania. Elle est peut-être belle physiquement pour les autres mais pour moi, tu es dix fois plus belle. Bella, je t'aime, je sais que tu as du mal à te voir comme moi je te vois mais Bella, tu es tellement belle. Je voudrais que tu puisses compter sur moi tout le temps, je sais que je dis cela maintenant mais cela vaut pour moi aussi. Je ne te cacherais plus rien. **

**Edward, je vais essayer de m'aimer plus mais je ne sais pas comment faire.**

**Je t'aiderais. **

**Edward, je veux savoir ce que veut Tania. Tu dois bien le savoir Edward. Alors dis-le-moi.**

**Bella, je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. **

**Edward, tu viens de me promettre de ne plus rien me cacher alors s'il te plait. **

**Ok, lundi dernière, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle était de retour et qu'elle voulait reprendre sa place mais je ne l'ai pas laissé. Mais vendredi, elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait tout pour avoir la garde de Carlie et qu'elle ferait tout pour me récupérer. **Il dut lire la peur sur mon visage car il continua. **Bella, cela ne veut rien dire pour moi, je n'aime que toi, crois-moi s'il te plait. **

**Je te crois, et nous serons fort tous ensemble. **Dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

**Merci Bella, je sais que tu ne me fais pas entièrement confiance,** j'allais parler mais il me coupa la parole,** mais je veux que tu saches que tu es et tu resteras la seule femme de ma vie. Je sais que la dispute que nous avons eue sur l'argent n'a pas aidé mais Bella, je ne pourrais pas changer ce que j'ai dit, je n'aime pas que tu utilises ton argent, j'aimerais que tu puisses compter sur moi financièrement. Maintenant, je m'y ferais avec le temps, ou en tout cas, je me tairais quand je verrais que tu as dépensé ton argent. **

**Edward, je ne veux pas que tu changes ta façon d'être comme tu ne veux pas que je change, tu as tellement fait pour moi que je crois que mon père a raison. **Il me regarda interrogatif**. Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec mon père ce weekend, il m'a dit que je devais accepter que tu veuilles prendre soin de moi. Alors je voulais te dire que j'acceptais, c'est dur car j'ai toujours été indépendante mais j'accepte que tu prennes soin de moi, que tu me payes tout ce que tu veux, je ne ferais plus la gueule pour chaque cadeau.**

**Bella, je ne te forces à rien. Nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra. **

**Edward, tu es l'homme de ma vie. Il faudra bien que je me fasse à l'idée que tu gagnes beaucoup d'argent.**

**Je t'aime mon amour. **Il m'embrassa doucement. **Tu acceptes donc une carte bancaire de mon compte ?** Il voulait me tester, j'en étais sur.

**Oui. **Il sourit gaiement. **Tu es heureux ?**

**Oui mais je le serais encore plus si tu acceptes autre choses.**

**Que veux-tu que j'accepte ? **

**J'ai beaucoup réfléchi avec l'arrivée de Tania. J'y avais pensé avant son retour mais je voulais attendre un peu. Mais j'ai peur que Tania s'en prenne à toi et à ta place dans la vie de Carlie. Tu es sa mère, elle t'aime comme telle.**

**Et je l'aime comme ma propre fille. **

**C'est ce que je voulais entendre. **

**Edward, où veux-tu en venir ? **

**Je voudrais que tu adoptes Carlie. Ce matin, j'ai appelé le juge pour lui demander combien nous avions de chance si tu adoptais Carlie et si Tania revenait. Il m'a certifié que Tania n'avait plus aucun droit sur Carlie mais je souhaite que tu deviennes réellement la mère de Carlie.**

**Tu veux que je devienne légalement sa mère ?**

**Oui.**

**Mais, si je n'arrivais pas à prendre soin d'elle. Et si nous nous séparions. Et si….**

**Bella, mon amour, avec des si nous referions le monde. Et si jamais un jour, tu te lasses de moi. Carlie sera toujours ta fille, je ne t'empêcherais jamais de la voir. **

**Edward, jamais, je ne me lasserais de toi. **

**Alors, il n'y aura pas de séparation et pour ton autre ****interrogation****, tu prends déjà soin d'elle, tu fais sans y penser tout ce que fais une maman.**

**Edward, je serais heureuse d'adopter Carlie et de faire réellement d'elle ma fille mais je ne veux pas faire cela à cause du retour de Tania **

**Bella,…**

**Quand la menace de Tania sera parti, à ce moment là, je serais d'accord d'adopter Carlie. Si je le fais maintenant, dans ma tête, ce sera à cause de Tania et pas parce que j'ai une place dans la vie de Carlie. **

**Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je ne fais pas cela parce que j'ai peur que Tania me prenne Carlie, je le fais parce que je t'aime et que tu es la mère parfaite pour Carlie. **

**Je le sais mais je pense que tu m'aurais demandé cela plus tard, pas maintenant. **

**Tu as raison mais….**

**Edward, quand Tania est partie. Tu as tout fait auprès de l'avocat pour qu'elle ne revienne plus dans vos vies ? **

**Oui, elle n'a plus la garde de Carlie depuis le premier jour que je t'ai rencontré. **

**Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour la garde de Carlie, elle restera avec nous. Et quand Tania partira définitivement de nos vies alors à ce moment là, j'adopterai Carlie. **

**Tu veux que tout soit clair et qu'il n'y ait plus de risque, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Oui, je ne veux pas m'engager et souffrir après. Car même si j'ai entièrement confiance en toi et en la décision du juge que tu as vue, j'ai quand même un peu peur de perdre Carlie. Alors, je souhaite que le jour où je prendrais vraiment la place de mère, légalement je parle, il n'y est plus de peur, ni d'ombre. **

**Je te comprends et je l'accepte. Mais une fois toute cette histoire finie, je veux que tu signes les papiers d'adoption. **

**Pas de problème. Embrasse-moi pour seller notre accord.**

**Avec grand plaisir, ensuite nous mangerons car tout cela m'a donné faim.**

Je tendis mes lèvres et il m'embrassa langoureusement, sa langue dansait avec la mienne, il voulait gagner la bataille et je le laissais prendre le contrôle de notre baiser. Il en fut content car je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Il embrassa une dernière fois mes lèvres et me regarda amoureusement.

**Je t'aime mon amour.**

**Je t'aime aussi Edward. J'ai encore besoin de me rassurer, tu me promets de ne plus jamais me mentir.**

**Je te le promets. Je ne te cacherais plus rien bon à part les fois où je te ferais des surprises. **

**Je déteste les surprises.** Dis-je en boudant et en pinçant mes lèvres avec mes dents. Il me caressa les lèvres pour que j'arrête de faire cela.

**Bébé, arrête s'il te plait. **

**Bon on va manger.** Je me levais de la chaise en fessant toujours semblé d'être vexer. Edward se leva et entoura ses bras autour de ma taille.

**Tu boudes encore, bébé, je ne te prépare pas de surprise, promis. **Je me retournais et lui montrais mon grand sourire**. Tu te moques de moi en plus. **

**Moi jamais…**

**Oh tu vas voir….**

Il se mit à me courir après dans son bureau. J'étais morte de rire mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé et il se coucha sur moi et se mit à me faire des chatouilles.

**Arrêtes Edward…**

**Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et j'arrêterais. **

**Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime….**

Il me regarda amoureusement et il m'embrassa. Il m'aida à m'assoir et il alla chercher le repas sur son bureau.

**Et si on mangeait maintenant, car tu m'as donné faim. **

**Tu as raison, en plus,** je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une demi-heure**, Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. **

**Alors mangeons. **

Je me callais contre lui et je nous servis notre repas. Il y avait des crudités et du poulet froid. Pendant notre repas, nous parlâmes de son début de journée et du bien. Mais également à mon ressenti face à son comportement d'hier soir et de ce matin. Et lui me parla de sa peur de me parler, il avait peur de me faire face et c'est pour cela qu'il partait toujours, il avait peur que je lui dise que c'était fini. Je le rassurais en lui disant qu'il n'y aurait que lui dans ma vie et que si notre histoire devait se finir ce ne serait pas de mon initiative.

Il arriva l'heure pour moi de partir, je rangeais le bureau d'Edward. Au moment où je rangeais mes affaires, je sentis ses bras autour de ma taille.

**Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se dispute aussi longtemps. **Je me retournais.

**Je suis d'accord, et même si on se dispute, je ne veux plus qu'on fasse chambre à part, je ne veux pas que tu me mettes au lit et que tu partes dans une autre chambre.**

**C'est toi qui m'avait dit que tu voulais faire chambre à part, je ne voulais pas que tu sois plus en colère contre moi. Alors je t'ai mis au lit et je suis allé dans la chambre d'amis pour travailler, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. **

**Promets-moi que la prochaine fois que je dis une chose aussi stupide, tu m'en empêcheras. **

**Promis mon amour. **

Il m'embrassa doucement et il m'aida à ranger son bureau. Une fois le bureau rangé, il m'accompagna jusqu'aux portes de son immeuble. J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras.

**Tu viens cette après midi à la bibliothèque ? **

**Oui et ensuite, je nous ramène à la maison et ensuite, je nous amène au restaurant. **

**Pourquoi tu veux nous emmener au restaurant ?**

**Pour oublier tout notre weekend ? Tu ne veux pas ?**

**J'aurais préféré nous préparer un bon repas avec une belle tarte aux pommes maisons. Mais si tu préfères aller au restaurant, il n'y a pas de soucis.** Mentis-je.

**Bella, tu n'as envie d'aller au restaurant ?** Je secouais la tête**. Donc nous n'irons pas au restaurant….**

**Mais tu veux y aller…**

**Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses à manger mais si tu en as envie alors moi cela me va très bien.**

**Alors on fait comme cela ?**

**Oui, je viens te chercher à la bibliothèque et nous rentrerons à la maison.**

Je l'embrassais doucement et partis vers la bibliothèque. J'envoyais un message à toute la famille pour leur dire merci pour leur soutien. Les filles étaient toutes contentes et les garçons me demandaient si j'étais passé à la casserole, je leur répondis d'aller demander à Edward. Avec tous ses messages, je ne vis pas le trajet passé et j'arrivais vite à la bibliothèque. Je n'avais pas encore la réponse des garçons mais je l'aurais à la fin de mon travail.

Comme dans mes habitudes, je terminais par le coin enfant quand j'entendis la plus belle des petites voix.

**Maman !** Je sortis du rayon et Carlie me vit de suite et me sauta dans les bras

**Je t'ai manqué ma princesse ?**

**Oui,** elle leva son regard taquin, **et moi, je ne t'ai pas manqué ?** Me demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

**Oh que si mon amour.** Je l'embrassais partout sur le visage et elle rigolait aux éclats. Je levais le regard et vis Edward nous regarder amoureusement. **Princesse, tu vas nous** **chercher une histoire ?** Elle acquiesça et partit vers son rayon préféré**. Bonjour mon homme.** Dis-je en encerclant sa nuque de mes bras.

**Bonjour ma femme.** Il m'embrassa doucement. **Dois-tu m'avouer quelque chose ?** Je cherchais mais je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. **J'ai Emmet et Jasper qui sont venus dans mon bureau 5 minutes après ton départ pour me demander si tu étais passé à la casserole.** Je rigolais doucement. **. J'attends** Il n'était pas du tout furieux mais juste curieux.

**Bah, ce matin, j'ai appelé Emmet pour savoir si cela n'embêtait pas si je venais te parler ce midi, et il m'a dit que si tu étais vraiment en manque de moi, j'allais passer à la casserole et en partant de ton bureau, j'ai envoyé un message groupé à toute notre famille pour leur dire merci de leur soutien et que maintenant nous serions fort contre Tania. Les filles étaient contentes et les garçons m'ont demandé si nous avions couché ensemble et je leur ai dit d'aller te voir. Voila fin de l'histoire.**

**Je comprends mieux. **

**Tu leur as dit quoi ? **

**Que je t'ai fait l'amour brutalement contre la porte.** Me dit-il sérieusement

**Tu ne leur as pas dit ça.**

**Peut-être mais tu ne le seras pas. **

**Edward, tu n'as pas dit ça….**

**Maman, j'ai le livre. **Me coupa Carlie.

**Je vous laisse entre femme, je vais chercher le pain et notre gouter.** Il embrassa Carlie et me fit un chaste baiser.

**Tu ne couperas pas à la question, Edward CULLEN.** Il se pencha à mon oreille.

**Je leur ai juste dit que je t'aimais et que je t'avais fait l'amour pour que plus jamais tu ne veuilles me quitter.** Il m'embrassa derrière l'oreille et partit. Un vrai gamin, je vous jure.

**Bon ma chérie, nous lisons quoi ?**

**J'ai pris ça. **Elle me tendit un livre de conte. Je m'installais sur un des fauteuils et la prit sur mes genoux. **Maman, tu es encore fâchée avec papa ?**

**Non ma chérie, tout va très bien. Tout ira toujours mieux ma puce. **

Je la serrais dans mes bras et commençais à lire son histoire, c'était la toute première histoire de la petite sirène, je profitais de la chance qu'elle ne sache pas encore lire pour lui raconter une fin heureuse. Je me voyais mal lui dire que la petite sirène, c'était tué car elle préférait mieux mourir que de voir le prince heureux. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward était revenu, il me souriait, il savait que j'avais menti. Carlie était toute contente de l'histoire, elle descendit de mes genoux et partit vers son père.

**Papa, tu as vu la petite sirène, elle finit avec le prince.** Edward réceptionna Carlie et la prit dans ses bras.

**Oui, j'ai vu.** Il me regarda moqueur, j'osais les épaules.

**Je vais me changer, je reviens**.

Une fois prête à partir, je rejoignis ma petite famille devant la bibliothèque. Edward me proposa que de prendre une seule voiture, il m'emmènera au travail demain.

Nous rentrâmes ensemble à la maison. Je proposais à Edward de prendre un bain tous ensemble et il accepta. C'est donc dans la joie que nous prîmes notre bain tout les trois.

Notre soirée se passa dans la même bonne humeur et la nuit fut bien encore meilleure que les promesses d'Edward.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 22**

**VENDREDI**

**POV BELLA**

Je me réveillais doucement au côté de mon chéri. Cela faisait 5 jours que tout allait mieux entre Edward et moi. Lundi, j'avais accepté de prendre une carte bancaire à son nom, j'avais beaucoup réfléchi pendant ma nuit et mardi midi, j'avais décidé de parler avec lui, j'étais d'accord de prendre son argent mais à condition que nous faisions un compte commun. Il avait été d'accord à condition que je mette seulement un tiers de mon salaire et lui, il mettrait la somme qu'il voulait. J'avais accepté et c'est donc pour cela que mercredi, Edward avait pris rendez-vous à sa banque pour faire transférer mon compte et créer notre compte commun. Edward avait l'air comblé, il souriait tout le temps. Ce soir là, il me fit l'amour tendrement me montrant combien il m'aimait.

Je regardais mon amour dormir à côté de moi. Edward me faisait l'amour toutes les nuits. Il voulait me montrer son amour et j'aimais cela, j'aimais ne faire qu'un avec lui. En 5 jours, nous étions redevenus une famille comme ci la menace de Tania n'avait jamais existé. Nous en parlons très peu devant Carlie, elle était trop petite pour comprendre. Mais Edward tenait à ne plus rien me cacher, il avait envoyé une demande d'éloignement contre Tania à un juge. Il ne restait plus que son accord et nous pourrions revivre sans avoir peur de sa présence dans nos vies.

J'embrassais une dernière fois Edward et quittais le lit pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner de mes amours. Je passais voir si Carlie dormait toujours, le fuseau de lumière réveilla ma petite ange qui sauta du lit et vint me rejoindre dans le couloir. Je la pris dans mes bras et je fermais la porte de la chambre de ma princesse. Je posais Ange sur le comptoir et je lui servis du lait et des croquettes. Je commençais par faire couler du café, et je m'attelais ensuite par faire du pain perdu avec les restes de pain d'hier soir.

**Je n'aime pas me réveiller sans toi**. Me chuchota Edward en m'encerclant la taille, ses mains se serrèrent sur mon ventre, je lui caressais les bras avant de pencher ma tête vers l'arrière et de tourner la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres de mon amour qui n'hésita pas à m'embrasser amoureusement. **J'aimerais mieux faire cela dans notre lit pour que je puisse continuer. **

**Monsieur Cullen seriez vous un peu pervers ?** Le taquinai-je en tapant sur ses bras et en retournant à mes fourneaux.

**Seulement avec vous, Mademoiselle Swan, seulement avec vous. **Me susurra-t-il avant de me retourner et de m'embrasser.

**Humm, vous faites encore des mamours ?** nous nous retournâmes et nous vîmes Carlie à l'entrée de la cuisine.

**Bonjour ma princesse !** Salua Edward en partant prendre dans ses bras Carlie. Il revient vers moi et j'en profitais pour embrasser ma petite chérie.

**Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ?** Demandai-je.

**Oui, j'ai fait un gros dodo avec Ange. Ca sent bon, tu as fait quoi comme manger ? **

**Du pain perdu, Allez, vous installez à table, j'arrive avec le petit déjeuner. **

Edward partit avec Carlie dans ses bras et l'installa sur sa chaise. Je déposais le café et le chocolat chaud ainsi que le pain perdu sur un plateau et je partis vers la table.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur comme chaque matin depuis une semaine. Une fois le petit déjeuner finit, je partis avec Carlie pour nous laver, laissant Edward ranger la table. Je nous installais dans le bain et je nous lavais entièrement. Carlie adorait prendre son bain avec moi et j'adorais m'occuper d'elle. Une fois bien propre, je m'occupais de la sécher et de l'habiller d'un collant en laine et d'une petite robe bleue en coton. Et oui, le temps commencer à se refroidir et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle tombe malade. Je laissais Carlie s'amuser dans sa chambre pendant que j'allais m'habiller dans ma chambre. Au moment où je rentrais dans la chambre Edward sortait de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille alors que moi-même je ne portais qu'un peignoir.

**Je savais que tu voulais continuer notre nuit d'amour ! **Me dit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras et en commençant à m'embrasser dans le cou.

**Hummmm ! J'adorerais mon amour mais tu as rendez-vous avec les garçons dans 30 minutes et moi, il faut que j'emmène Carlie à l'école et que j'aille travailler mais promis ce soir, une fois que Carlie sera coucher, je serais toute à toi.**

**C'est une promesse ?** Me demanda Edward en me regardant dans les yeux.

**Oh que oui mon amour, toute à toi.** Lui dis-je en l'embrassant passionnément.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et je partis m'habiller. Je sortis un petit ensemble bleu nuit qui je le savais plaisait beaucoup à mon homme. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Je passais doucement mes bas noirs et un petit débardeur noir avec dentelle sur la poitrine. Je me tournais légèrement et vis Edward me regarder intensément et je pouvais distinguer une bosse dans son caleçon.

**Le spectacle te plait mon amour ?**

**Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et si ce n'était que moi, je te sauterais dessus. Mais bébé, tu n'as pas intérêt à enlever quoi que ce soit avant que nous soyons que tout les deux. Je veux que tu te déshabilles rien que pour moi. **

**Monsieur Cullen désire un petit show privé. **

**Oui mais seulement de ma petite femme si elle le veut bien.**

Je me dirigeais vers lui, il était assis sur le lit. Je m'installais devant lui et l'embrassais doucement.

**J'en ai très envie mon amour. **

**Dépêche toi de t'habiller car dans peu de temps, je ne réponds plus de rien.**

Je partais vers le dressing et en sortis un tailleur noir avec jupe. Depuis que j'étais avec Edward et que nous avions passé le cap du premier rapport, j'aimais de plus en plus mon corps et j'aimais le mettre en valeur dans tes tenues plus collé au corps. Je ne suis pas au point de mettre des trucs moulants mais je ne cachais plus mon corps dans des trucs amples. Je commençais même à aimer le shopping. Je me regardais dans le miroir, je me trouvais belle. Je vis Edward me rejoindre et me serrais dans ses bras par derrière.

**J'aime quand tu souris comme cela ! A quoi tu pensais pour sourire comme cela ?**

**Je me disais que depuis que tu étais entré dans ma vie, je ne mettais jamais senti aussi belle. Avant que toi et moi, nous passions le cap du rapport sexuel, je ne me mettais pas en valeur ou peu. Mais depuis que tu as vu mon corps et que tu l'as aimé, j'ai envie de me faire belle, j'ai envie d'être belle. **

**Et tu l'es mon amour, tu es ravissante et radieuse**. Me dit Edward en me retournant pour que je lui fasse face.

**Merci Edward pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu m'as prises avec mes formes et tu m'aimes malgré cela. **

**Je t'aime et j'aime ton physique. Ne doutes jamais de mon regard et de mon amour. **

**Je t'aime Edward. **

Il m'embrassa et prit ma main pour nous sortir de la chambre. Je regardais l'heure et vis que nous devions y aller.

**Carlie ma puce, tu viens, nous devons y aller.** Je passais mon manteau et vérifiais que Ange avait tout pour la journée.

**Maman, c'est toi qui m'amène à l'école ?**

**Oui ma puce, allez, viens là que je mette ton manteau. **

Je lui passais son manteau et Edward arriva avec son petit cartable rose. Edward nous guida vers la porte, il ferma l'appartement et nous nous rendîmes vers le parking. J'installais Carlie dans ma voiture. Edward m'accompagne jusqu'à ma portière.

**On mange ensemble ce midi ? **

**Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec Alice et Rosalie pour le déjeuner. A ce qu'il parait Rosalie veut nous dire quelque chose.**

**Donc je ne te vois pas avant ce soir. **Me dit-il en boudant.

**Oui mais je t'ai promis que ce soir, je ne serais qu'à toi. **

**Bon, si j'ai cette promesse, je te pardonne. **

Il m'embrassa et me souhaita une bonne journée. Je partis vers l'école de Carlie, dans la voiture, je nous mis le cd de Walt Disney, Carlie adorait les disney et moi aussi.

**POV EDWARD**

J'étais heureux, putain oui, j'étais heureux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. J'ai une petite fille adorable et une femme torride. Bella est tout ce que je voulais dans la vie, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour la mériter mais je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle quitte ma vie. Je sais que je vais aller trop vite cela ne fait seulement que 3 mois que nous sommes ensemble mais je sais que dans pas longtemps, je ferais d'elle ma femme.

Bon il faut que je cesse de penser à tout cela, j'ai un rendez-vous avec les garçons. Je passais au coffee shop et pris trois cappuccinos. J'arrivais à l'entreprise et vis Emmet m'attendre patiemment.

**Je n'avais pas donné rendez-vous à 8h30 ? Il est 8h45, franchement tu aurais pu respecter notre rendez-vous. Tu fais chier.** S'écria Emmet en gesticulant.

**Tu vas te calmer, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? **

**Je suis désolé, je suis sur les nerfs. Pardon mec. **Il s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui tapotais le dos. **Bon on va rejoindre Jasper, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de pause, Jasper était assis à la table, je m'avançais vers lui et je lui fis une accolade. Je lui passais son café et à Emmet le sein. Et je m'installais à la table. Emmet nous avait contactés mais pour le moment, il se concentrait sur son café. Je n'en pouvais plus t'attendre.

**Bon Emmet, je ne suis pas Jasper, je n'ai pas sa patience alors tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu nous as convoqué ? **

**Oui pardon, je sais que je vous fais attendre. Mais je ne sais pas comment le dire.**

**Il se passe quelque chose avec Rosalie ?** Demanda inquiet Jasper.

**Oui et non, tu te souviens quand je suis venu te demander la main de ta sœur ? **Demanda Emmet en se levant à Jasper.

**Oui, tu étais venu avec Edward, tu voulais qu'il fasse tampon au cas où même si c'était débile vu que tu étais et que tu es mon meilleur ami avec Edward. Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de cela ?**

**Bah, je voulais vous avertir que je vais être papa, Rosalie est enceinte. **

**Oh mais c'est super.** Je me levais et pris Emmet dans mes bras. **Je vais être tonton**.

**Ouais je suis si heureux. **Je me tournais vers Jasper qui n'avait pas bougé, Emmet suivit mon regard. **Je suis désolé mec, je sais que ce n'était pas prévu mais tu savais que lorsque j'ai épousé ta sœur, je voulais une famille, j'aime ta sœur et…**

**Je suis heureux pour vous deux**. Dit enfin Jasper. Il se leva et prit Emmet dans ses bras. **Je suis désolé, j'ai beugué mais je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. Je vais être tonton. **

**En fait, je pense que tu vas plutôt être parrain si tu le veux, bien sur. **

**Bien sur que je veux. Je vais le gâter ce petit bout. **

**Bah si tu le gâtes autant que Carlie, Emmet, il faudra que tu changes d'appartement et passer dans un manoir car vive les enfants pourris gâtés. **

**Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je ne gâte pas tant que cela Carlie.**

**Tu te moques de moi, à chaque fois que tu la vois, elle a un cadeau. Mais c'est pareil pour Emmet. **

**Mais c'est la première princesse de la famille. C'est normal. Moi, je suis pressé d'avoir mon petit « nous » dans mes bras et de le gâter. **

**Bientôt Emmet. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. **Je serrais fort mon frère dans mes bras.

**Je peux appeler ma sister ou je dois attendre. **

**Tu peux l'appeler, je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même. Elle doit attendre ton coup de téléphone.**

**Bon bah, je vais l'appeler. **Il serra une nouvelle fois Emmet dans ses bras et quitta la pièce.

**Mon frère va devenir papa ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !**

**Bah, tu peux. Si on en est là, c'est grâce à ta petite femme, elle m'a rassuré et le soir même, j'ai demandé à Rosalie de faire les essais bébé. **

**J'ai une petite femme géniale.**

**Oh que oui, ne la laisse pas partir. En fait, Rosalie va en parler tout à l'heure à Bella mais on aimerait l'annoncer nous même à Carlie. Alors est-ce que ce serait possible qu'elle passe la soirée et la nuit chez nous. Enfin, je sais que vous avez un rituel après l'école de Carlie mais nous pourrions peut-être venir à la bibliothèque vers 17h30.**

**Pas de problème pour moi. Au contraire, cela me permettrait de me retrouver seule avec ma petite femme. **

**C'est super par contre ne m'engueule pas si elle rentre à la maison avec des cadeaux. **

**De toute façon depuis que Bella est entrée dans ma vie, je n'arrive plus à calmer personne vis-à-vis de ma princesse. C'est même la première a la gâtée. Donc fais ce que tu veux.**

**Avoues le, tout ce que fais Bella n'est pas pour te déplaire. Tu aimes la place qu'elle prend dans vos vies. **

**Oh oui, si ce n'était que moi, je lui demanderais sa main pour qu'elle ne nous quitte jamais mais c'est trop tôt.**

**Tu feras ta demande le moment venu. Bon, il va falloir aller travailler mais je n'ai pas du tout envie. **

**Moi non plus. **

C'est donc peu motivé que je partis bosser, attendant patiemment 16h30 pour aller chercher ma princesse.

**POV BELLA**

La matinée s'était très bien passée, je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait plus personne à la bibliothèque et je fermais à clé la bibliothèque. Je remarquais Rosalie et Alice m'attendre devant la Porsche jaune de ma meilleure amie. J'embrassais les filles et nous partîmes vers un petit bistro pas loin de la bibliothèque.

Une fois bien installée, nous commandâmes nos menus. Les entrées arrivèrent mais Rosalie n'avait toujours pas parlé. Alice sautillait sur sa chaise, elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

**Bon Rosalie, tu nous dis ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que tu souhaites qu'on se voie aujourd'hui. Surtout qu'on va se voir demain midi.**

**Je sais mais je ne voulais pas vous cacher cela plus longtemps. Emmet a averti les garçons ce matin.**

**Et c'est quoi ce que tu nous caches ? **

**Bah, en fait, je suis enceinte**. Je regardais Alice et me préparais à me boucher les oreilles.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH, JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE, JE VAIS ETRE ENCORE TATA ! **S'écria-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

**Chut Alice, tout le monde nous regarde. **

**Pardon,** elle se rassit à sa place, **je suis trop contente Rosalie, tu es enceinte de combien ? **

**Pour le moment 1 mois normalement mais j'aurais la confirmation la semaine prochaine. **

**Je suis contente pour vous deux Rosalie, vous serez de merveilleux parents. **

**Merci Bella, c'est grâce à toi que j'en suis là. Si tu n'avais pas parlé à Emmet, je ne serais peut-être pas enceinte en ce moment. **

**Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. **

**Oh que si, depuis que tu es rentrée dans nos vies, nous n'avons jamais été aussi heureux. Alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien être la marraine de notre enfant.**

**Mais Rosalie, je ne fais pas partie de la famille. Tu devrais demander à quelqu'un proche de toi. **

**Mais tu es proche de moi, tu fais partie de ma famille. Alors tu acceptes ? **

**Bien sur Rosalie, j'en serais comblée. **Je lui serais la main au dessus de la table. **Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau. **

**De rien. Alice, tu ne dis plus rien ?**

**Je pensais juste aux tenues que j'allais pouvoir faire pour ce petit bout. Je vais déjà lui faire le même doudou que j'avais faire à Carlie. Il faudra aussi que je lui fasse une couverture.**

**Merci Alice. **

**Ne t'inquiète pas ce petit bout va être pourris gâtés.**

**Je l'imagine bien. En fait Bella, je sais que c'est bête mais Emmet voudrait annoncer la nouvelle à Carlie, il a du en parler à Edward mais voila, on voudrait savoir si vous voulez bien que Carlie passe la soirée et la nuit chez nous. **

**Je n'ai pas trop mon mot à dire, c'est Edward qui doit prendre la décision. **

**Je crois que si Edward t'entendrait, il t'engueulerait.** Me sermonna Alice.

**Alors Bella, es-tu d'accord pour qu'on prenne Carlie avec nous ? **

**Moi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, même si cela me fera bizarre de ne pas l'avoir avec nous ce soir. Mais il faut voir avec Edward ce qu'il a dit. **

**Bah demande-lui !** Me dit Alice.

Je pris mon téléphone et envoyer un message à Edward.

**Bonjour mon amour, **

**Rosalie me demande si Carlie peut passer la soirée et la nuit avec eux. **

**Je ne voulais pas répondre à ta place.**

**Donc dis-moi ce que tu as répondu à Emmet.**

**Je t'aime**

**Bella.**

Il fallut peu de temps à Edward pour répondre.

**Mon tendre Amour, **

**C'est à toi de décider.**

**Je veux que tu décides, je me soumettrais à ta décision. **

**Je t'aime à ce soir. **

**Edward**

**Alors que te dis Edward ? **

**Que c'est à moi de décider.**

**Et tu décides quoi ?** Me demanda Rosalie.

**Je suis ok, cela me permettra de me retrouver avec mon homme. Mais, elle devra nous appeler avant de d'aller se coucher. **

**Pas de soucis.**

Le reste du repas se passa sur le thème du bébé, Rosalie s'imaginait déjà déménager dans une maison en banlieue avec une clôture blanche.

De l'entendre parler de son rêve, je me suis mise à rêver aussi. Quand j'étais à Phoenix, je m'imaginais une vie meilleure mais je ne la croyais pas possible. Mais là, je me suis permis de m'imaginer une vie avec Edward et Carlie. Je me voyais bien dans une petite maison, avec un jardin et une balançoire.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa comme la matinée, il n'y avait pas grand monde à la bibliothèque. Je finis comme mes habitudes par la zone enfant quand j'entendis la plus belle des voix.

**Maman !**

Je me décalais de mon rayon pour apparaitre dans le couloir et je vis ma fille courir vers moi, je m'accroupis et la réceptionna dans mes bras. Je la serrais fort contre moi, j'aimais tant son odeur de bébé. Je me relevais mais la gardais dans mes bras.

**Tu veux que je te lise quoi aujourd'hui ? **

**Rien. **Je la regardais interloqué.

**Pourquoi ma chérie ?**

**Je veux aller jouer au parc. Dis, tu es d'accord ? **

**Tout ce que tu veux.** Je nous dirigeais vers Edward qui nous attendait patiemment. **Bonjour mon amour !** Je penchais mon visage et embrassais les lèvres d'Edward.

**Bonjour mon aimé ! Notre petite princesse t'a dit ce qu'elle désirait faire ? **

**Oui.** Je posais ma princesse par terre. **Je reviens, je vais chercher mes affaires.**

Je saluais mes collègues et la conservatrices et partis rejoindre ma famille là où je l'avais laissé.

**Et si nous allions au parc à côté de la maison comme cela nous déposerons les voitures.** Nous proposa Edward.

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes. Je suivais Edward avec ma voiture, Carlie a l'arrière. Une fois arrivé à la maison, nous posâmes nos voitures et nous prîmes le chemin du parc. Une fois dans le parc, Carlie nous lâcha la main et prit en courant vers l'aire de jeux. Edward passa son bras sur ma taille et nous guida vers un banc en face des jeux. Edward se plaça et je m'installais contre le torse d'Edward.

**Alors ton rendez vous avec les filles ?**

**Et le tien ? **

**Ok, je le dis en premier, je vais être tonton, Emmet nous a réuni aujourd'hui pour nous le dire. Je suis trop content.**

**Rosalie nous a dit la même chose, sauf qu'elle m'a demandé d'être la marraine de leur enfant. Je sais que cela ne fais pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble mais je ne vois plus ma vie sans Carlie et toi. Alors j'ai dis oui.**

**Et tu as bien fait. Ca me fait plaisir qu'ils aient pensé à toi.**

**Moi aussi.**

**Tu as répondu quoi par rapport à la soirée de Carlie ?**

**J'ai dit oui. Ils viennent la chercher au parc à 17h30. **

**Donc nous avons la soirée pour nous tous seul ?**

**Monsieur Cullen aurait-il des mauvaises pensées ? **

**Oh oui des milliers.**

**Et tu veuilles que nous fassions quoi ? **

**Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que nous commandions au traiteur chinois et qu'on passe la soirée au lit.**

**J'aime beaucoup ton idée. **Je me calais encore plus contre le torse d'Edward, on était si bien, on regardait Carlie qui s'amusait sur les jeux. Elle se tourna vers nous.

**Papa, tu viens jouer !**!

**Bon, je crois qu'on m'appelle.** Il bougea doucement et je me calais contre le dossier du banc pour regarder mes deux amours. Je vis Edward courir après Carlie qui rigolait à gorge déployé. Je ne vis pas le temps passé, c'est seulement quand je remarquais que quelqu'un s'installait à côté de moi. Je tournais la tête et vis Rosalie.

**C'est un magnifique tableau, j'espère que dans quelques temps Emmet pourra faire cela avec notre enfant.**

**Dans deux ans, il pourra. Où est Emmet ? **

**Regarde ! **Me dit-elle en me montrant du doigt l'aire de jeux. Quand je regardais je vis qu'Emmet venait de rejoindre ma famille, Carlie était dans ses bras. Elle semblait heureuse de voir son parrain. Il la reposa par terre et se mit à lui courir après avec Edward. **C'est trop beau à voir. **

**Je ne m'en passe pas. J'aime voir Carlie et Edward heureux. Je fais tous ce que je peux pour qu'il n'y ait jamais de malheur chez nous. **

**Et tu y arrives très très bien, je n'ai jamais vu Edward aussi heureux. **

**Merci Rosalie, ça fait du bien de l'entendre des fois. **

**Tu en doutes ? **

**Non, je sais qu'ils m'aiment mais j'ai peur des fois qu'Edward regrette sa vie d'avant et que Carlie regrette Tania. **

**Tu penses souvent des conneries comme cela ? **Me demanda une voix que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre tout de suite.

**Edward, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.**

**On en parlera tout à l'heure à la maison, Carlie commence à fatiguer. Vous avez garé où votre voiture ? **Demanda Edward en regardant Rosalie et en fuyant mon regard.

**Devant la résidence.**

**Bon bah on rentre à la maison pour faire son sac et vous partirez ensuite.**

**Ok.**

Edward me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever du banc, il prit Carlie dans ses bras et me prit la main avant de nous guider tous vers l'appartement. Edward ne me parla pas de tout le trajet, il avait de la tension et pour une fois celle-ci n'était pas sexuelle.

Une fois à la maison, Carlie était toute contente de passer la soirée avec son parrain et sa tante. Elle partit toute contente après nous avoir beaucoup embrassés.

Je m'installais sur le canapé pendant qu'Edward accompagnait Carlie à la voiture d'Emmet et de Rosalie. J'appréhendais son retour mais je ne pus m'en soucier plus longtemps car il arriva dans le salon.

**Que dirais-tu de prendre un bon bain ensemble et en même temps, on en profitera pour parler de ta fameuse interrogation du parc.**

**Edward, je ne disais pas cela méchamment. Je voulais …..**

**Bella, on en parlera dans un bain tout chaud.**

**Ok.**

Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me lever. Il nous guida à la salle de bain et m'installa sur la chaise qui se situait à côté de la baignoire. Je le vis allumer des bougies et à remplir la baignoire. Je commençais donc à me déshabiller. Mais je fus arrêté par Edward.

**Je n'ai pas dit ce matin, que c'était moi qui te déshabillerais ce soir.**

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. Et je le vis s'avancer vers moi et de s'accroupir devant moi. Il m'enleva doucement mes escarpins. Il prit son temps pour redécouvrir mon corps, après mes escarpins, ce fut le tour de mes bas, il avança ses mains sur mes jambes pour attendre le dessus de mes bas, je sentais des frissons sous son toucher, c'était trop bon, il descendit doucement mes bas pour qu'enfin, je me retrouve les jambes nues devant lui. Il se releva et commença à déboutonner mon chemisier pour laisser apparaitre mon soutien gorge. Mon chemisier partit rejoindre mes bas par terre. Edward se leva, je le regardais et il me tendit la main pour que je me lève. Je lui pris donc la main et me lever de la chaise. Edward me prit par la taille et s'approcha de moi, il glissa ses mains dans mon dos et il fit descendre la fermeture éclair de ma jupe pour qu'elle tombe à mes pieds. Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement devant lui mais je n'avais plus peur maintenant de son regard au contraire, je l'aimais son regard. Il me fit relever le visage et m'embrassa passionnément, je sentais ses mais sur mon corps, je le sentis m'enlever mes derniers vêtements, je me retrouvais nue devant lui. Son baiser me montrait son amour et sa passion.

**Tu es tellement belle mon amour.**

**C'est grâce à toi. **

**Rentre dans le bain avant d'attraper froid. **

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et je rentrais dans le bain chaud. Je regardais Edward se déshabiller devant moi, il me demanda de me décaler et il se cala derrière moi pour que je puisse être entre ses jambes. Il me fit coller à lui et me serra dans ses bras.

**Bella, depuis combien de temps tu penses que je peux regretter ma vie d'avant et que Carlie puisse regretter Tania ?**

**Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Edward.**

**Alors explique-moi car je pensais que je te montrais suffisamment que j'étais heureux avec toi et que je t'aimais. **

**Tu me le montres tout le temps mon amour. **

**Alors pourquoi cette interrogation ?**

Je me calais encore plus contre lui et me mis à lui expliquer.

**Tu sais, je le fais pas exprès mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ma mère. Elle a regretté que je sois rentrée dans ma vie et j'ai tellement souffert à Phoenix avec elle pendant 18 ans. Je sais que tu n'es pas elle, mais aujourd'hui, je m'implique de plus en plus dans ta famille et je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses comme elle, je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes ta décision. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas souffrir comme j'ai souffert à cause d'elle. **

**Bébé, ne pleure pas. **Je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurais**. Je ne te ferais pas souffrir comme elle. Peut-être qu'on se disputera et qu'on voudra faire chambre à part certaines nuits mais jamais, je ne te ferais du mal comme elle. Je t'aime Bella, tu veux savoir ce que je disais ce matin à Emmet.** J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. **Je lui disais que si c'était que moi, je te demanderais de devenir ma femme. Je t'aime et tu fais parti de moi, quand tu n'es pas là, je ne sens vide. Si je devais te perdre, je ne m'en remettrais pas, ça serait m'arracher mon cœur. Je préférais en finir que de vivre sans toi. **

**Edward, ne dis pas cela.** Je me décalais pour pouvoir le regarder. **Tu as une fille alors ne dis jamais cela. **

**On va faire quelque chose, j'arrête de dire cela, si toi, tu arrêtes de penser que je puisse regretter ta présence dans ma vie. **

**D'accord. Mais promets moi juste que si un jour, tu vas mal à cause de moi, on en parlera. **

**Promis mon amour. **

Il prit mon visage et m'embrassa amoureusement. Il calla son visage sur mon épaule et il se mit à me caresser le corps.

**Bon et si on passait à des choses beaucoup plus jouissantes. **Me dit-il en me mordillant l'oreille et en pinçant mes tétons.

**Humm !**

**J'ai envie de toi Bella ! **M'excita Edward en descendant une de ses mains vers mon intimité et sans plus attendre, il introduisit un doigt à l'intérieur de moi.

**Oh oui. **

Je bougeais mes hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements, je sentais son érection bien dure derrière moi. Je ne tenais plus et me retournais pour m'installer à califourchon sur lui, il me regarda d'un regard qui m'excita au plus au point.

**Bébé, viens en moi, je n'en peux plus.**

**Tu n'as pas à me le demander deux fois. **

Et il s'inséra enfin en moi. J'avais envie de le dominer entièrement, je commençais donc à faire des va et viens sur sa longueur doucement, il ne devait pas aimer ma cadence car il m'agrippa les hanches et voulut accélérer les mouvements mais je l'en empêcha en stoppant mon bassin.

**Amour, va plus vite. **

**Non…**

Je soulevais mes hanches pour pouvoir le sortir entièrement de moi, il grogna de frustation et sans prévenir, je descendis d'un mouvement net sur sa longueur.

**Oh putain ! **S'exprima Edward.

Je recommençais deux fois mais Edward m'arrêta, et il prit des mouvements plus hardant, ce qui me fit arriver très vite à l'orgasme, suivit de très vite par Edward.

Je posais ma tête contre le cœur d'Edward, c'était ma place, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre, il me caressa les cheveux pour calmer ma respiration. C'était notre moment câlin après l'amour.

**Bébé, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour arriver à t'avoir dans ma vie !**

**Pourquoi dis-tu cela Bella ?** Je relevais ma tête pour rencontrer ces yeux.

**Je ne dis pas cela par rapport à ma mère. Je dis juste que tu es l'homme parfait…**

**Bella**, me coupa Edward**, je ne suis pas parfait, j'ai des défauts.**

**Edward, si tu ne m'aurais pas coupé, j'aurais dit que tu étais l'homme parfait pour moi, tu m'as pris comme j'étais avec mon corps, mes défauts et mes démons. Tu fais toujours tout pour me rassurer, tu me fais me sentir belle, tu m'as appris l'amour et grâce à toi, j'ai plus confiance en moi. Je t'aime et je ferais tout pour que mes démons ne viennent plus gâcher notre vie. **

**Tu sais ce que nous allons faire, je veux que des que tu as des doutes sur quelques choses, tu me le dises. On en parle et comme cela, nous irons mieux.**

**Ok.**

**Bon maintenant si on sortait de ce bain et qu'on allait se mettre à l'aise avant de commander notre diner. **

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes, nous nous rinçâmes et nous partîmes vers la chambre pour nous changer. Je décidais de mettre une nuisette bleue pétrole. Une fois prêts, nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Edward commanda notre repas, il devait être livré dans minutes.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, j'aimais nos moments à deux. J'aime Carlie et j'aime être avec elle mais j'aime aussi être qu'à mon homme

La soirée se passa dans le bonheur complet, c'est rapidement que nous rejoignîmes la chambre pour commencer notre nuit d'amour. Je ne sais pas combien de fois, Edward m'a aimé mais en tout cas, c'est serein que je m'endormis.

DRING DRING DRING…..

**Putain, c'est qui, qui peut appeler à cette heure ci ?** Cria Edward, en ouvrant les yeux. **Attention ma puce !** Me dit-il en soulevant ma tête pour pas me faire en se levant, je posais ma tête sur mon oreiller et regardais Edward prendre son téléphone. Je le vis pâlir en le regardant**. Emmet, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Quoi, putain vous êtes où ?... Très bien j'arrive tout de suite et tu peux être sur que tu n'auras plus jamais la possibilité de la garder !... Je m'en fiche, on arrive. **

Il raccrocha son téléphone énervé et se mit à parcourir la chambre à la recherche de ses affaires. Mais il ne me disait toujours rien. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

**Edward, parle-moi, il se passe quoi. **Il me regarda et je pense qu'il se rappela enfin ma présence.

**Pardon chérie, **s'excusa Edward en s'asseyant sur le lit**, il faut qu'on parte à l'hôpital de Forks.** Je commençais à paniquer.

**Pourquoi ? **

**Carlie est à l'hôpital.**

**Putain, je me dépêche.**

C'est donc rapidement que nous nous préparâmes et que nous partîmes de notre appartement. Edward prit le volant et nous prîmes la route vers Forks.

**Pourquoi doit-on aller à Forks ?**

**Parce que mon père est le médecin de Carlie et que j'ai fait mettre dans son dossier que le seul médecin qui devait s'occuper de Carlie est mon père et aussi car je n'ai pas confiance en la clinique de Seattle. **

**Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que Carlie a eu des problèmes respiratoires quand elle était bébé et qu'à Seattle, on me disait que se n'était rien que cela arrivait au bébé. Pendant un weekend de visite chez mes parents, j'en ai parlé à mon père qui m'a dit que c'était des conneries et que Carlie avait peut-être un problème aux poumons. Après quelque examen, mon père a décrété que Carlie faisait de l'asme. Donc à partir de ce moment là, j'ai dit adieu à Seattle et j'ai porté plainte contre eux. **

**Ok. Et là qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez Emmet et Rosalie ?**

**Emmet a offert un chien à Carlie !**

**Il est fou. Et Ange on en fait quoi ? Il est hors de question qu'on l'abandonne Edward.**

**Je sais. **

**C'est quoi le rapport avec le chien. **

**Carlie dormait sur la mezzanine du salon avec le chien et elle s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas d'eau, elle a voulu en chercher mais elle n'a pas pensé à la marche et…**

**Elle est touchée du haut de la mezzanine ? **J e le vis acquiescer. **Putain, dis-moi que mon bébé va bien ?**

**Je ne sais pas, elle a été emmenée en salle d'opération.**

**Oh non, pas ma Carlie. **Dis-je en pleurant. Edward me caressa la cuisse pour me consoler.

**Elle n'ira plus jamais chez eux, ça j'en fais la promesse.**

**Edward, ils n'y sont pour rien. **

**Je m'en fous, ils avaient qu'à faire attention à elle, c'est qu'un bébé. **

**Je sais mais ne te braque pas contre Emmet et Rosalie. **

**On verra.**

Je passais ma main sur sa nuque pour le caresser le cuir chevelu, je sais que cela le dépend.

Il nous fallut 1 heure et demie avant d'arriver à l'hôpital. Edward m'ouvrit la portière et nous courûmes vers l'accueil.

**Bonjour, nous sommes les parents de la petite Carlie**. Dit Edward.

**Elle n'est pas encore sortit de la salle d'opération. Vous avez votre famille qui est en dans le bureau de votre père qi vous souhaitez les rejoindre. **

**Merci.**

Nous partîmes donc vers le bureau de mon beau-père. On voit dedans, je vis Emmet et Rosalie ainsi que Esmée et mon père et ma mère. En voyant mon père, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer et de courir dans ses bras.

**Ma puce, chut, ça va bien se passer. **

**Mais c'est qu'un bébé. **

**Je sais ma puce mais ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, pleure parce qu'une fois qu'elle sera sortie de la salle d'opération, tu devras être forte pour elle. **

Je restais dans ses bras pour me consoler, j'entendis Edward embrasser sa mère et Sue et passait derrière moi et de serrer la main de mon père.

**Edward….** Parla Emmet.

**Toi, ne me parle pas. **

**Je t'en pris, écoute moi. **

**T'écouter, t'écouter. Tu te fous de ma gueule**. Je me retournais et partis vers Edward, je le pris par la main. **Je t'ai confié une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie et je suis obligé de la récupérer dans un hôpital. Putain, je t'ai confié mon bébé. Tu aurais du en prendre soin et veiller sur elle. A la place de cella, tu lui offres un chien. Tu as réfléchis un peu avant de lui offrir, tu as pensais au chat de Bella. Tu veux qu'elle me quitte à cause de toi en plus de blesser ma fille ? **

**Edward**. Dis je pour le calmer.

**Si elle me quitte parce que ce chien ne s'entend pas avec Ange, je te promets que tu me le payeras. Et si Carlie ne se rétablie pas vite, je te promets que je n'aurais plus de frère. **

**EDWARD !** S'exclama Esmée.

**J'averti juste.**

Il lâcha ma main et sortit du bureau. Je regardais Emmet qui n'avait rien dit depuis la tirade d'Edward.

**Bella, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé, je te le promets. Et je n'avais pas pensé à cella. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes Edward à cause de Myrtille**

**Je ne vais pas le quitter pour cela. On verra pour le moment, Edward a eu peur et il pense au pire, je vais aller le voir. **

Je sortis du bureau et partis à la recherche de mon homme, j'allais vers la voiture et le vis accroupi par terre. Je m'approchais de lui. Il leva son regard pour me voir et se leva. Et sans prévenir, il me serra dans ses bras. Je le sentis pleurer dans mon cou. Je lui caressais ses cheveux pour essayer de le calmer et je lui murmurais des « je t'aime ».

La nuit risquait d'être encore longue.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 23**

**SAMEDI**

**POV BELLA**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous attendions des nouvelles de Carlie. Mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, j'avais besoin de prendre Carlie dans mes bras, de la serrer fort contre moi et de nous faire oublier cette nuit. Alice était arrivé peu de temps après notre dispute avec Emmet, je l'avais serré dans mes bras, elle avait compris que j'avais besoin de ma meilleure amie et elle aussi.

Nous étions revenus dans le bureau après qu'Edward s'était calmé. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé avec Emmet même si celui-ci avait voulu relancer la conversation, je lui avais conseillé d'éviter.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur mon beau père, Edward fut le premier à réagir, il me tendit sa main pour que je la prenne, ce que je fis. J'avais besoin de son contact pour apprendre la nouvelle. Carlisle referma le bureau et nous fit face.

**Edward, Bella, l'opération est finie. Tout s'est bien passé, Carlie est en salle de réveil pendant 2 heures ensuite, nous la mettrons dans une chambre individuelle. **

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ? **Demanda Edward.

**En tombant, elle s'est abîmé une côte qui cette dernière a déchiré un tissu. Cela a provoqué une toute petite hémorragie. Ensuite, nous avons du remettre en place son genou, elle devra porter un plâtre.**

**Elle va aller bien ? **

**Oui Edward. Par contre, elle a une belle bosse sur la tête donc il faudra la surveiller. Mais tout va bien, mon fils. Nous avons plus de peur que de mal.**

J'étais tellement soulagée, je pris Edward dans mes bras. Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa le cuir chevelu.

**Elle va bien Edward, notre bébé va pouvoir rentrer à la maison. **

**Elle ne quittera plus jamais mon regard. **

Nous fûmes interrompus par Emmet. Edward se retourna mais garda sa main sur ma taille.

**Je suis rassuré qu'elle n'est rien de grave.** Nous dit Emmet.

**Rien de grave ? Elle a du être opéré, elle a une jambe dans le plâtre et elle va devoir être surveillé. Et pour toi, elle n'a rien de grave. A partir de maintenant, Carlie n'ira plus chez toi. **

**Edward !** Réprimanda Carlisle.

**Quoi ?**

**Carlie va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle. Tout va bien. **

**Si je ne lui avais pas laissé, elle n'aurait pas eu cet accident. ALORS MAITNENANT C'EST FINI, CARLIE N'IRA PLUS CHEZ EMMET.**

**STOP**, criai-je**, ce n'est pas la faute d'Emmet, un accident est vite arrivé. Si tu veux mettre la faute sur quelqu'un met la sur moi car c'est moi qui est accordé à Rosalie et Emmet de prendre Carlie pour la soirée. **

**Bella….**

**Quoi, tu vas me gueuler dessus aussi et me dire des méchancetés.**

**Non…**

**Alors arrête, Carlie va bien. Notre bébé va bien alors s'il te plait ne blâme personne. Elle aime son oncle et sa tante, ne la prive pas d'eux. **

**Bella,** Edward se rapprocha de moi et me prit par la taille**, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter.** Il m'embrassa doucement. Et il partit vers Emmet**. Je suis désolé, Emmet, je me suis emporté. **

**Non, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas du lui offrir ce chien sans t'en parler et j'aurais du vérifier qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien avant d'aller me coucher. Je suis désolé petit frère. **

**On oublie, Carlie va bien.**

Edward et Emmet se prirent dans leurs bras. Tout le monde fut soulagé. Je pris mon père dans mes bras, j'avais besoin d'être rassurée par mon papa.

**Elle va bien ma puce. **

**Merci d'être resté papa, je sais que tu as travaillé toute la journée et que tu dois être fatigué. **

**Bella, je supporterais toutes les fatigues pour ma petite fille et toi. Elle fait parti de la famille comme toi. **

**C'est important pour moi ce que tu viens de me dire. **

Il me serra fort contre lui.

**Bon, je sais qu'Edward ne va pas être d'accord mais je m'en fous, je sais que j'ai la bénédiction de Bella.** Parla Alice, je tournais mon regard vers Edward qui lui aussi me regarda interrogateur.

**De quelle bénédiction parles-tu Alice ? **

**Bah pour gâter Carlie bien sur ! **Me répondit Alice comme ci cela était une évidence.

**Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a déjà été assez gâtée avec ce chien ?** Demanda Edward un peu sèchement. Alice tourna son regard vers moi et Edward suivit son regard. Je partis donc vers Edward qui me prit par la taille.

**Je te promets mon amour que je n'y suis pour rien mais Carlie a du avoir très peur et même si hier soir, elle a eu un gros cadeau, cela ne remplace pas la peur et le mal qu'elle a eu. **

**Bella ! **Me réprimanda Edward.

**Edward, s'il te plait, notre bébé a eu peur et nous avons eu peur. Laisse-nous la gâter.**

**Bella !**

**Edward arrête avec tes Bella. Et puis merde, si on veut la gâter, on en a le droit. Alors moi, je vais lui acheter un gros cadeau. **Je regardais Edward qui me regarder bouche bée.

**Ma chérie, je comprends pourquoi mon fils t'aime tant et mes enfants aussi.** Me dit Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Bon allons faire du shopping pour notre petite Carlie**. Sautilla Alice en prenant la main de Jasper.

Emmet et Rosalie suivirent ainsi que mes parents et ceux d'Edward. Il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi dans le bureau de mon beau père.

**Edward, tu m'en veux ?** Demandai-je après quelques minutes de silence.

**Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ?**

**Bah, j'ai pris la défense d'Alice alors que tu étais contre. **

**Bella, depuis que tu fais parti de ma vie, les convictions que j'avais sur l'éducation de Carlie sont toutes parties en fumée. **Me dit-il sérieusement, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre si c'était en bien ou en mal.

**Cela veut dire quoi ? Tu regrettes que je fasse parti de votre vie ? **

**Non, Bella, bien sur que non.** Edward me prit mes mains entre les siennes. **Depuis que tu fais partie de notre vie, j'ai tendance à gâter Carlie et j'aime le nouveau père que je suis grâce à toi-même si j'espère que nos futurs enfants ne seront pas aussi gâtés. **

**Nos futurs enfants ? **Demandais-je. Edward sourit et serra ses bras autour de ma taille.

**J'ai bien l'intention de vous faire plein d'enfants future madame Cullen. **

**Tu as de la chance, je rêve d'une famille nombreuse. **

**Qu'est-ce que j'en ai de la chance. **

Il ne résista pas et m'embrassa tendrement, il me montrait tout son amour pour moi. Il me prit la main e t nous guida vers la boutique de souvenirs. C'est donc plein de promesses que nous choisîmes des cadeaux pour notre princesse. Je lui pris un magnifique petit ours Winnie l'ourson mais c'est Edward qui paya. Une fois dans le couloir, nous croisâmes une infirmière.

**Bonjour, vous êtes Monsieur et Madame Cullen ? **Nous demanda l'infirmière, je tournais mon regard vers Edward.

**Oui, c'est nous ! Il y a un problème avec Carlie ?**

**Non, monsieur, mais je tenais à vous avertir que nous venons d'installer Carlie dans sa chambre. Si vous permettez, je pourrais peut-être vous conduire à sa chambre. **

**Bien sur. **

Edward prit ma main et nous suivîmes l'infirmière. Elle nous conduisit vers l'étage des Enfants, les couloirs étaient pleins de couleurs, c'était gaies et chauds. L'infirmière s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit.

**Voici sa chambre, selon les souhaits du Docteur Cullen, nous l'avons installé dans une chambre individuelle. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander, je suis Emily. **

**Merci beaucoup Emily pour ce que vous avez fait. **

**C'est normal, c'est mon métier. **

Quand je rentrais dans la chambre, je vis Carlie allongée dans ce lit au drap blanc, elle n'avait plus les mêmes couleurs sur son visage. Je lâchais la main d'Edward et partis m'assoir sur le lit prés de Carlie. Je lui touchais le front, les joues, je posais ma main sur son cœur pour vérifier qu'elle respire bien.

**Bella, Carlie est reliée à une machine qui nous montre son rythme cardiaque donc ne t'inquiète pas, elle respire encore.**

**Je sais mais je voulais vérifier. **Je baisais la tête mais Edward fut plus rapide et me releva la tête pour que je le regarde.

**Ma puce, c'est aussi pour cela que je t'aime, tu fais ce que moi, j'aurais fait. Quand je l'ai vu aussi blanche, j'allais venir voir si elle allait bien mais tu l'as fait à ma place et rien n'est plus beau que cela. Allez, viens ma puce, on va se mettre sur le canapé, nous serons plus à l'aise. **

Une fois installé dans les bras d'Edward, j'envoyais un message à toute notre famille pour leur dire le numéro de chambre de Carlie. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde soit au chevet de notre princesse.

Je regardais l'heure sur la montre d'Edward et vit qu'il était déjà 13h. Personne n'avait mangé ni même bougé de la chambre, je pouvais voir les visages fatigués de notre famille. Esmée suivit mon regard et comprit à quoi je pensais.

**Les enfants, nous sommes tous fatigués, Carlie va encore dormir toute l'après midi. vous ne voulez pas venir vous reposer à la maison. **

Rosalie et Alice acquiescèrent. Emmet demanda à ce qu'on l'appelle au moindre changement.

**Bella, si tu veux rentre chez ton père pour te reposer, je t'appelle dès qu'elle se réveille.** Me proposa Edward.

**Je veux rester avec toi, enfin si tu veux bien de moi.**

**Bien sur que je veux de toi et tu le sais, je dis juste que tu es fatiguée et que tu peux aller te reposer. **

**Je veux rester près de vous deux**.

**Tu ne nous en veux pas si on rentre quelques heures pour dormir ? **Me demanda mon père.

**Bien sur papa, rentre te reposer.** Je serrais mon père. **Maman, tu es à cette étage cette après midi ?**

**Oui ma puce, appelle moi si tu as besoin.** Elle partit rejoindre son équipe

La chambre fut vite plonger dans un long silence, Edward posa son bras sur le dossier du canapé et je me calais contre son torse. Je pouvais entre sa respiration et également son ventre gargouillait.

**J'en connais un qui a faim. **

**Oui, je crois que je commence à avoir un peu faim.**

**Je vais aller nous chercher à manger ainsi qu'un beau café. **

**Tu es un ange. **

Je l'embrassais et partis chercher de quoi nous nourrir. Je savais qu'il y avait une cafétéria pour les familles qui étaient ouvertes tout le temps. Je trouvais enfin mon bonheur. Je nous pris deux sandwichs au poulet ainsi que deux cocas et deux tartes aux pommes. La serveuse me conseilla les cafés de la machine qui se trouvait à l'accueil. Je suivis donc son conseil et descendis au rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois bien chargé de notre repas, heureusement que la serveuse de la cafétéria m'avait passé un plateau, c'est plus pratique pour tout transporter et beaucoup moins dangereux, je remontais à la chambre de ma princesse. Dans le couloir, je vis un infirmière avec une tenue peu conforme, sortir de la chambre de Carlie. Elle referma la porte au moment où j'arrivais. J'allais pour ouvrir la porte mais elle m'en empêcha.

**Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais rentrer dans cette chambre**. Dis-je sèchement.

**Seul la famille est autorisé à entrer. Pourrais-je avoir votre nom ?**

**Bella SWAN.**

**Il n'y a pas de Bella Swan dans le dossier de cette patiente. Veuillez donc faire demi tour. **

**Cette petite fille est ma fille. **

**Arretez de me mentir, si vous étiez sa mère vous serez marquer dans le dossier et en plus, je viens de voir le père de la petite et c'est impossible qu'il soit avec vous ou qu'il est pu vous faire un gosse. Regardez vous, on dirait une baleine tellement vous êtes énorme. **

**Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? JE VOUS INTERDIS DE M'INSULTER !** Hurlais-je.

**Mais regardez vous, vous êtes un thon, une mocheté, une grosse vache. Ce mec ne peut pas être avec vous. De toute façon, ce soir, je me le fais donc arretez de rever. **

**C'est vous qui allez arrêter de rever.**

Je tournais mon visage vers la porte et vis Edward le regard noir de colère, je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi furieux.

**Je vous interdis d'insulter ma femme, et en plus de la faire pleurer. Je vais porter plainte contre vous. J'ai tout entendu de votre discution, j'ai fait appeler votre chef, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver et en plus de cela j'ai appelé mon père pour qu'il entende vos propos. **

**Ecoutez monsieur Cullen,** lui dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle**, on peut s'arranger, je peux faire tout ce que vous voulez,** elle commença à lui toucher le torse mais Edward lui choppa les mains.

**Je pense que vous allez vous arrêter là, votre responsable est juste derrière vous, je pense qu'elle en a assez attendu. **

Elle tourna son regard et vis Sue ma mère la regardait avec mépris.

**J'ai juste oublié de vous dire que c'est vous qui êtes laide et qui êtes moche. Cette créature est la plus belle femme du monde alors retenez son visage car vous n'arrivez jamais à sa beauté. **Ma mère prit l'infirmière par le bras. **Et autre chose, changez de métier car à partir de maintenant vous êtes grillés.**

**Jane, va chercher tes affaires et rejoins moi en salle de garde**. Ordonna ma mère, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sèche.

**Ma puce,** je tournais mon regard vers Edward, **je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu plutôt, j'ai appelé Sue et mon père. **

Je ne l'écoutais pas et me préciser dans ses bras. Je pleurais contre lui, j'avais besoin de sa force, de son amour pour moi. Il me serra dans ses bras et nous fit rentrer dans la chambre. Edward me laissa pleurer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je me calmais petit à petit.

**Ca va mieux mon amour ? **

**Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, cela m'a fait plus de mal que je ne le pensais.**

**Bella, tu ne crois pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle t'a dit ? **

**Non, je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu aimes mon corps. Je sais que si mon corps te répugnait, tu n'auras pas la gaule quand tu me vois. J'en ai parlé à Rosalie et elle m'a expliqué comment cela fonctionnait, je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler à toi mais j'avais besoin d'en parler à une femme. **

**Je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas. Dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit. **

**En fait, elle m'a plutôt demandé comment se passer entre nous. Je lui ai qu'on est toujours en train de se toucher et que nos corps réagissent rapidement à nos touchers. Et c'est la que je lui ai demandé si un homme pouvait avoir la gaule si la femme le répugnait. Et elle m'a dit qu'il pouvait mais que c'était super long pour lui et qu'il ne prenait pas beaucoup de plaisir. Mais toi, tu as toujours envie de moi donc j'en ai conclus que je te plaisais comme j'étais. **

**Je t'aime comme tu es et ton corps, putain oui, je l'aime.**

**Merci Edward. Si j'avais entendu ses paroles méchantes, i mois, je crois que je serais partis dans une dépression et je crois que je n'aurais pas tenu à la vie.** Je sentais Edward tressaillir. **Mais grâce à ton regard, je sais que c'est faux, certes ses paroles m'ont fait mal mais elles n'ont pas atteint mon amour propre. Merci Edward. **

Je l'embrassais pour lui montrer mon amour pour lui et le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

**Bon Bella maintenant tu n'as plus le choix. Tu dois adopter Carlie comme cela, personne ne pourra remettre en cause ta maternité.**

**Edward, je ne veux pas que cela soit en raison de la méchanceté de cette personne.**

**Pourquoi cherches-tu des excuses ? Avant c'était le retour de Tania, maintenant c'est cette infirmière ? Je vais juste te poser la question autrement, veux-tu oui ou non adopter Carlie et faire d'elle ta fille légalement ?**

**Oui mais j'ai peur, Edward. **

**Peur de quoi ? Dis-moi, car là j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes à cause de cette histoire.**

**J'ai peur qu'elle veuille retrouver Tania quand elle sera plus grande et qu'elle me reproche de l'avoir privée de sa véritable mère. **

**Bella, on ne s'est pas ce que l'avenir sera fait mais sache juste que j'ai confiance en cet avenir. Carlie t'aime et cela, elle ne l'oubliera pas. Alors Bella, vas-tu me signer ses papiers ?** J'acquiesçais. **Je t'aime Bella.**

Il m'embrassa doucement.

JANE POV

Cette grosse vache m'avait fait virer, je vais lui pourrir sa vie. Mais j'avais enfin eu ce que je voulais, elle allait être contente. Je pris mon téléphone et décidais de l'appeler.

_**Allo !**_ Me répondit-elle.

**Tania, j'ai des nouvelles.**

_**Par rapport à ma batarde ?**_

**Oui, elle a été admise à l'hôpital hier soir, elle est tombée d'une mezzanine. **

_**C'est parfait tout cela, je fais le dire à Laurent pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire pour que je la récupère et en même temps le récupérer lui aussi. **_

**Il a une femme avec lui. **

_**Oui, je sais mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. Une fois que le juge m'aura rendu la garde de ma gosse, il reviendra vers moi en rampant. **_

**Tu as pensé à tout. **

_**Oui, bon il faut que j'appelle Laurent pour qu'il mette en place la procédure.**_

**J'ai photocopié son dossier pour toi. **

_**Super, on se rejoint à Seattle et tu pourras me le passer. Laurent sera content d'avoir tout cela en sa possession. Il faut absolument que je le récupère. **_

**Tu vas le récupérer, lui et son argent.**

_**Tu as bien raison et une fois que j'aurais tout, j'enverrais cette batarde dans un pensionnat.**_

**Tu as bien raison. **

_**Bon, je te laisse Jane, on se rejoint ce soir au bar comme d'habitude avec le dossier. J'appelle Laurent de suite. **_

**Ok a ce soir.**

Je raccrochais le téléphone et pris la route vers Seattle. Je pensais à la façon dont Tania me remerciera. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, elle est ma vie et je l'aime tellement. Elle avait eu une bonne idée en me demandant d'être embauché dans cet hôpital. Cela nous a bien servit. Vivement ce soir !

**BELLA POV**

Je me calais dans les bras d'Edward, il arrivait à me faire oublier tous les mauvais soucis. Je l'aimais et j'aimais Carlie comme ma fille et bientôt elle le sera réellement. Je pense que j'aurais toujours peur de la perdre mais c'est comme cela, je crois que c'est cela d'être mère.

**On est de retour !** S'écria Alice en rentrant dans la chambre.

Je tournais mon regard vers la porte et vis Alice rentrer dans la chambre suivit de Jasper les bras remplis de cadeau, il nous lança un regard d'excuses pour tout ses cadeaux. Edward se leva et partit aider Jasper avec tous ses présents. Ils posèrent les cadeaux sur la petite table qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre.

**Alice, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cela ?**

**Bah des cadeaux pour ma nièce**. Dit-elle comme ci cela était naturel. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi**. Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? **

**Non, mais elle reprend des couleurs. J'espère qu'elle va se réveiller avant ce soir, je ne pourrais pas fermer l'œil si je ne la vois pas aller mieux.**

**Elle va se réveiller ma puce, et bientôt elle rentrera à la maison avec vous. En fait, j'ai rencontré ta mère dans les couloirs, elle m'a dit pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'infirmière. Ca va ?**

**Oui, Edward m'a bien réconforté. J'ai confiance en lui et en son amour, je douterais toujours un peu qu'un dieu vivant comme lui puisse m'aimer moi mais je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour me rassurer et que tous les matins, je serais dans ses bras. **

**Et tu le seras toute la vie**. Me dit Edward en s'installant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

**Merci. **Je lui tendis mes lèvres et il m'embrassa doucement.

Toute la famille, nous rejoignîmes dans la chambre peu de temps après. Esmée arriva avec plein de cookie. Elle n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup vu la tonne de gâteaux. Emily vint vérifier les constantes de Carlie, elle nous rassura sur son état. Carlie allait bien, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle se réveille ce soir, j'avais besoin de la voir éveiller.

Il était 19h et les visites devaient se terminer, Carlisle nous permettra à Edward et à moi-même de rester un peu plus mais il ordonna au reste de la famille à quitter la chambre. Tout le monde nous embrassa, et nous promîmes de nous rendre à la villa pour diner.

Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté du petit lit où dormait Carlie et lui prit la main. Edward partit voir son père pour faire un point sur l'état de santé de Carlie, il voulait la vérité.

J'étais dans mes pensées quand je sentis la main de Carlie bougeait. Je relevais ma tête pour la regarder et la vis en train d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle me regarda, je pleurais de joie et l'embrassait partout. Elle essaya de parler mais elle ne pouvait pas à cause du tube dans la bouche. J'appuyais sur la sonnette pour appeler les infirmières. Elle devait aider mon bébé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Carlisle et Edward pour rentrer dans la chambre accompagné d'Emily.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?** Me demanda Edward avant de porter son regard vers Carlie et de la voir réveiller**. Oh mon bébé.** Il l'embrassa sur le front. Carlie essaya encore de parler mais elle souffrait. **Attends ma puce, tu ne peux pas parler, Papi va t'examiner. **

**Edward, Bella laissez moi l'examiner. Emily vérifiez ses constantes.** Carlisle s'activa devant Carlie. **Bouge la tête si tu as mal quand je te touche, d'accord ?** Carlie bougea la tête pour acquiescer. Carlisle commença son examen. Carlie bougea la tête quand Carlisle toucha sa jambe et son ventre. **Tu vas bien ma puce, maintenant je vais t'enlever le tube que tu as dans la bouche. Je vais te demander de retenir ta respiration le temps que j'enlève le tube et une fois qu'il sera parti, tu pourras respirer toute seule, tu as compris ma puce ?** Elle acquiesça. **Alors on y va **! Il enleva délicatement le tube de la gorge de mon bébé, elle respira fort après. Comment vas-tu ma puce ?

**Ca va papi ! Mais j'ai la gorge qui brule. **Je lui servis un verre d'eau et je l'aidais à le boire. **Merci maman, pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges ?** Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais, je passais mes mains sur mes yeux pour effacer mes larmes.

**J'ai eu très peur pour toi ma puce, mais maintenant tout va bien. **Je la serrais fort dans mes bras.

**Tout va aller mieux maintenant.** Nous dit Edward.

**Ma puce, je vais te donner un médicament pour calmer tes bobos. Mais cela va te faire dormir. Donc on va te laisser dormir et on reviendra demain matin.**

**On ne peut pas rester encore un peu ? **Demandai-je**.**

**Bella, papa a raison, je sais que tu veux rester avec elle et moi aussi j'aimerais rester mais elle a besoin de dormir pour reprendre des forces. **Je regardais Carlie et vis qu'elle bailla doucement.

**D'accord, mais on revient demain à la première heure ! **Ordonnais-je à Edward.

**Oui ma puce. Allez, on va laisser dormir Carlie.** Edward embrassa Carlie alors qu'elle commença à s'endormir, je l'embrassais également et Edward nous conduisit vers la porte.

Une fois dehors, je sautais dans les bras d'Edward.

**Tout va aller mieux ma Bella ! On va bientôt rentrer à la maison.** Me chuchota Edward.

**Je suis heureuse, elle va bien. Je t'aime Edward.**

**Moi aussi Bella, merci pour ton soutien, je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre quand il s'agit de la santé de Carlie mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne serais plus jamais seul à veiller sur elle. **

**Je serais bientôt légalement la maman de Carlie et j'aurais autant de droit que toi sur elle. **

**Dès lundi, je m'occupe des papiers et nous irons voir le juge tous les trois.** Je ne résistais pas et l'embrassais dans le couloir.

**Humm, Humm !**

**Pardon Carlisle, je me suis laissé emporter. **

**Je te comprends et puis-je être le premier à te féliciter pour cette grande nouvelle, tu vas adopter notre petite fille. **

**Merci Carlisle.** Il me prit dans ses bras, quand il me relâcha, je repartis vers les bras d'Edward.

**Vous allez l'annoncer ce soir à la famille ?** Nous demanda Carlisle

**Non, on va d'abord en parler à Carlie et ensuite on le dira à tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Edward ?**

**Tu as parfaitement raison mon amour. **

**D'accord, donc je vais tenir ma langue. Bon allez vous détendre et on se rejoint au soupé à la villa. **

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles, nous partîmes vers la villa pour avertir tous le monde que notre princesse s'était réveillé.


End file.
